El Camino que elegí
by Saij Clio
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Cell las vidas de Bulma y Vegeta entran en un torbellino. Lo que puede hacer una alma humillada y lo que puede hacer un alma abandonada...Odio, Amor, Soledad y Recuerdos marcan esta agridulce historia.
1. De humillaciones y Temores

I... el incentivo de su vida

_**Una semana atrás apagaba las 17 velas que habían en la inmensa torta de cumpleaños. La fiesta fue la mejor que mi madre me ha hecho, estaban todos mis amigos, increíblemente toda mi familia y la persona que quería. **_

_**El tiempo pasaba rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había transformado en una "mujercita", como decía mi hermano, y con el cambio de mi cuerpo también llegaba esa naturaleza inquisitiva a la que no podía dejar sin respuestas.**_

_**Un día lo vi abrazándola a escondidas, donde nadie pudiera ser testigo de su efusivo acto, creo que ella era la única persona con la cual se permitía esos arranques de amor. Sí, no era expresivo en lo absoluto o no le gustaba hacerlo público. Aunque solían decirme que debía dar gracias a Kamisama con todo lo que me demostraba, siempre esperaba mas, por ejemplo, permanecer mas tiempo abrazada a él sin que me alejara. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de querer de mi padre, y era feliz a su lado y con su esquivos brazos, que parecían pertenecerles solo a mamá.**_

_**Conocía perfectamente su carácter y su pasado oscuro nadie me lo ocultó. Pero ese abrazo me dejó rondando una pregunta en mi cabeza a la que debía saber darle la respuesta ... dicen que lo heredé de mamá.**_

_**Un día desperté con la idea en la mente y fui a esperarlo después de su sagrado entrenamiento matutino, debía ir a la fuente directa.**_

_**-¿cómo te enamoraste de mamá? Le pregunté a penas lo vi, sin rodeos ni filtros (también dicen que lo heredé de mamá). Se quedó estático mirándome con su cara inexpresiva, segundos después reanudaba su marcha ignorándome por completo. Sabia que no me iba a responder pero no podía perderme esa cara de pánico de papá cuando le hacia, según él esas preguntas tan estúpidas.**_

_**-¿cómo te enamoraste de papá?- aunque mi mamá era mas abiertas en estos temas, preguntarle en ese momento fue un gran desacierto.**_

_**-ni yo lo sé, no se como pude enamorarme de ese ogro engreído!!!- gritó la última frase audible en cada rincón de la gran casa, seguro que había llegado a su receptor y seguro que habían discutido.**_

_**Ese día desistí, pero sus comportamientos hacían que mis inquietudes aumentaran mas. Además estaba en la edad de la niña que quiere a su príncipe azul, con guerras, caminos difíciles, pero siempre con un final feliz y no sabia por que algo me hacia pensar que la historia de mis padres tenía mucho de eso. ¿cómo se enamoraron con esos caracteres tan odiosos?. Era un tira y afloja constante, peleas por cosas insignificantes que se alimentaban solo por el hecho de no perder ante el otro ... pero siempre terminaban juntos, siempre.**_

_**El tiempo y la muerte de mi abuela me dio la respuesta, ella me dejaba y me confiaba un gran secreto ...**_

_**Y hoy a los 26 años conozco como fraguaron su historia ... dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y al leer este gigantesco libro ¡¡como le encontré el sentido a esa frase!!**_

_**--- **_

la energía arrojada era potente y veloz. Cuando la viste pasar por tu lado no puedes negar que te sentiste aliviado ya que si hubieses estado en su trayectoria tu muerte era segura. Sentiste como chocaba con algo o alguien pero no hiciste nada, que uno de los demás perdiera la vida no era significativo, es mas, ayudaba para quitar del campo de batalla sus estorbosas existencias.

Escuchaste un alarido recargado de agonía ...alguien en pocos segundos perdería la poca vida que le queda.

No miraste hacia atrás, ninguno de ellos merecía que el Príncipe de Vegetasei observara su muerte a fuego lento. A tu lado, comenzaban los movimientos, todos corría a ver a la reciente victima mortal, los lamentos de los hombres son triste casi al borde de las lágrimas y entre tanto lamento escuchas el nombre del caído.

- oh nooo!! Truuuuuuunks!!.

Al escuchar esas palabras tu cuerpo se tensa al instante, te concentras en los ki con desesperación y efectivamente no encuentras vestigio alguno de la energía de Trunks.

No lo crees y necesitas confirmarlo, miras hacia atrás y la imagen, aunque no lo aceptes, te desgarra. ahí yace tu hijo con su cuerpo inerte rodeado por un charco de sangre que aun le brota de la boca. Boquiabierto sentías que el mundo se detenía y en tu mapa visual no había mas que un cadáver con los cabellos lilas lacios revueltos.

Aunque quisieras correr hacia donde esta él, algo te lo impide. tu cuerpo pesa y parece enraizado en la infertilidad de la tierra. – No puede ser ... Trunks – susurras en silencio para ti pero con la esperanza que el saiyajin de los ojos azules pudiera escucharte y se pusiera de pies... pero no ocurre nada. – _Ni Kakarotto ni su hijo que son de clase baja tienen que derrotar a Cell_. – Mira a Trunks – _Soy yo quien debe derrotar a ese enemigo ... maldiciooon ..._

Buscas al responsable de tal acto y entre la espesa polvareda aparece el sujeto que con una inmensa facilidad le arrebataba la vida a un saiyajin. Aprestas los puños y las mandíbulas con fuerza, involuntarias tercianas de ira te recorren de punta a punta. No entiendes lo que te ocurre ni lo que sientes... te sientes humillado ¿humillado? ¿por qué?

-Noooooooooooooooooooo...

Sientes que la garganta se te desgarra con ese grito, te transformas en supersaiyajin y sin pensarlo te lanzas contra el androide que se atrevió a matar lo que tu debías aniquilar y al descendiente de la nobleza saiyajin ... tu debías ser el que acabara con él.

---

poco a poco el cielo vuelve a su color azul intenso tan característico después de despejarse de los oscuros nubarrones que cubren el cielo cuando aparece el Dragón sagrado. Shen long había cumplido su parte y había revivido con total éxito a lo muertos por el maléfico súper androide Cell, menos a uno ...

en la plataforma Sagrada no se respiraban mas que aires de victoria y alegría. A pesar de la decisión de Goku de quedarse a entrenar en el otro mundo, los muchachos estaban conformes y Gohan aunque sentía mucha pena por la opción tomada por su padre, no podía negarle ni reprocharle nada, así era él y quizás nunca iba a cambiar. Algunos se preguntaba como un padre podría abandonar a su familia solo por entrenar, pero Gohan comprendía que esa era su manera de quererlos, entrenando para defenderlos de cualquier enemigo.

¿Como era la libertad? ...Ya ni se acordaban. Desde la primera visita de Trunks ninguno de ellos había escatimado esfuerzos en entrenar de manera continua absorbiendo, en ello, la mayoría de sus días ... de eso algo mas de 3 años y hoy por fin podías rehacer con total normalidad sus vidas.

Los muchachos se divertían, reían de las ocurrencias de Yamcha, el autodenominado experto en temas amorosos, el que le daba unos consejos a Krillin después de su primer encuentro con la bella A-18.

-¿_Cuando regresaras al futuro Trunks_?- preguntó Gohan al observar que todos comenzaban a despedirse.

- _me iré mañana, hoy descansaré tranquilamente en la Corporación Cápsula._

-_entonces ... ¿podemos ir a despedirnos de ti mañana_? – preguntó Yamcha con un poco de inseguridad.

-_por supuesto, les estaré esperando ...-_ respondió amablemente.

Trunks causaba en los guerreros mayores una suerte de sentimiento paternal, conocían su historia y que viviera en el futuro sin conocer el amor de padre era algo que les llegaba hasta el fondo del corazón, especialmente a Gohan, él también era hijo de saiyajin, pero él con la suerte de tener hermoso recuerdos de infancia.

Su cortesía y amabilidad les sorprendía, a pesar de ser hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, un hombre pedante, sombrío, venenoso, y de haber heredado de él toda la fuerza de esa raza y sus fruncidas y rudas facciones, detrás de esos expresivos ojos azules no se podía encontrar mas que sentimientos puros y un corazón que, lo mas probable, no conocía de malevolencia... eran tan iguales y tan distintos. Ahí entraba en juego su ineludible herencia materna.

Los guerreros z se despiden y emprenden vuelo a sus respectivos hogares.

- _Mi Papá hizo eso por mi_? – preguntaba incrédulo Trunks a Yamcha mientras volaban en la misma dirección.

- _Lo hubieras visto ... se enfureció como nadie y sin importarle nada se lanzó contra Cell _- Dijo Yamcha prolongado la feliz sensación que sintió el Joven en su interior. Como cambiaban las cosas, su madre siempre le decía que la vida era una ruleta que estaba en constantes movimientos, y ahora que lo vivía, cuanta razón le encontraba.

No fue hace mucho que maldecía su suerte al tener un padre como él. Se arrepentía de haber venido al pasado y confirmar el porque su madre hablaba de él con tanta tristeza, lo malo, es que él resultaba ser peor de lo que Gohan le había contado ...o tal vez se lo habían ocultado. Pero ahora, parecía que una de sus barreras caía y su muerte había tocado un fibra sensible que hasta él mismo ignoraba.

Se sintió feliz, ahora volvería al futuro y se lo contaría a su madre ... para que tuviera algún recuerdo y acto bueno de él.

---

A millones de kilómetros del otrora campo de batalla, una silueta masculina se mantenía de manera estoica bajo la fuerte tormenta. Aunque los relámpagos le rozaban la piel él se mantenía inmóvil deseando que uno de ellos tuviera el suficiente potencial para que le pegara de lleno en su corazón y le quitara la poca vida y honra que le quedaba.

Nuevamente humillado, pero ahora no solo por el imbecil de Kakarotto que haciéndose el héroe y tratando de salvar la vida de los demás, la de Vegeta incluida, se había sacrificado, sino también por su descendiente, un saiyajin que ni siquiera tenia clase debido a que era hijo de la escoria de Kakarotto y una terrícola, él que no solo le había salvado la vida sino que también derrotando a la criatura que el debía eliminar ...

Como odiaba en ese momento a todos los seres qua habitaban el universo, pero no había comparación con el odio que sentía hacia el mismo.

Al parecer toda un vida invertida en entrenamientos y batallas para llegar a ser el mejor saiyajin, el digno heredero de su ascendencia, no era suficiente, siempre había un barrera que entorpecía su camino. Primero Freezer, la lagartija gay, que le había quitado la infancia y adolescencia solo para humillarle, él era el traidor, el que había matado a todos sus congéneres, el que le obligaba a que le hiciera reverencia cada vez que lo saludaba ...él debía morir en las manos del Príncipe, lo odiaba, pero nada comparado con lo que llegaría a odiar a su único compatriota ...

Freezer murió como merecía, en las manos de un saiyajin ... pero no en las de Vegeta, hay empezó su peor pesadilla llamada Kakarotto.

Desde que Kakarotto apareció en su vida se volvió su obsesión, tenia que derrotarlo de cualquier manera y entrenaba día y noche con ese único objetivo en la mente. Pero luego aparecían los Androides. y ahora que el tiempo sobra, aparece su hijo y te humilla.

---

El pequeño se había dormido hace pocos minutos en el regazo de la madre. Bulma acariciaba sus cabellos lacios mientras observaba en la televisión la entrevista de un científico socio de la Corporación Cápsula. La tetera avisó con un gran sonido que el agua hervía, el niño gimoteo en forma protestante por la bulla pero no abrió los ojos, lo que Bulma agradeció, le llevó mas de una hora hacerlo dormir. Depositó a su hijo en el sofá y corrió a la cocina, se preparó un café sin quitar la vista del sofá donde se encontraba su hijo.

Era increíble lo sobre protectora que resultaba como madre, no podía estar muchos segundos alejada de Trunks ni perderlo de vista, necesitaba tener la certeza de que en todo momento, en cada segundo, el niño se encontraba bien...

Se apuró en regresar a su lado y beber su café "recargado"... como necesitaba un café. Este día había sido particularmente angustiante, y es que conocía perfectamente la clase de enemigo que amenazaba la tierra y el peligro que conllevaba para sus seres querido, entre ellos sus amigos y especialmente su "familia", si es que así podía llamarle, tratar de eliminarlo. Aunque Mirai Trunks no fuera precisamente el que había nacido de su vientre, era sangre de su sangre y la sola idea de que le hicieran una magulladura le preocupaba.

Como la había cambiado la maternidad, hace no mas de 5 años su mundo era un burbuja frívola, no pensaba en nadie mas que no fuera ella. Era egocéntrica, egoísta y bastante caprichosa y nada la hacia mas feliz que malgastar el dinero en los centros comerciales y que los hombres se dieran vuelta a mirarla. Pero desde el nacimiento de Trunks su vida dio un vuelco en 360 grados, ahora antes que todo, incluso antes que ella, estaba su primor de cabello lila. Él era su prioridad, la había hecho abandonar el derroche de dinero en joyas, maquillaje, ropa por baberos, pañales, chupetes, mamaderas, gorritos, ositos y cascabeles ... como le gustaba salir de compras y llenar el aerocoche con cosas para su regalón... por que si había algo que nunca la iba a abandonar era su faceta de compradora compulsiva.

¿cómo estaría Trunks?, se preguntaba mientras miraba a su otro Trunks. Aunque sabia el poder de Cell, no perdía las esperanzas de que este no resultara tan terrible como había escuchado por que odiaba sentirse tan preocupada por "ellos".

Sí, Vegeta la preocupaba tanto o mas que Trunks, este hombre se le había colado profundamente en el corazón y el solo hecho de pensar que podía morir y no verlo jamás, porque era un hecho que él no era considerado del grupo de los buenos como para revivirlo con la ayuda de Shen Long, la atormentaba. A pesar de su petulancia, frialdad y de ignorarla, al corazón parecía no importarle ninguno de esos "detalles" que al parecer eran las cualidades por las que precisamente se había enamorado de él. Fue el primer hombre que parecía controlar con total dominio sus hormonas, al que sus insinuantes movimientos y modos de caminar le eran completamente indiferentes. La ignoraba y hacerlo reaccionar era toda un proeza y cuando lo lograba, él llegaba perder todo su autocontrol y era un huracán que parecía contenidos por siglos puesto en libertad.

De alguna manera sabia que detrás de ese impasible semblante habían sentimientos, esta conclusión la convencía de que ella y Trunks no le eran indiferentes ... y ¿quien podría no querer a su familia?... pensar la respuesta a veces la entristecía.

- _Mamá_ – esa voz la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, miró hacia atrás y en la puerta aparecía ese joven mozo que venia del futuro.

- _Trunks ... Dios mío _– dijo observándolo desde el sillón, después de algunos segundos salió corriendo a abrazarlo. – _Hijo ... me tenias preocupada_- le dijo aferrada a él entre sollozos mientras sentía la hendidura en su traje. – _que te ocurrió _– le preguntó observando el gran agujero.

- _Nada mamá ... que importa si estoy aquí con vida_.- en ese momento a Bulma casi se le desorbitaron los ojos y buscó tras de Trunks la presencia de otra persona, pero no había mas que oscuridad, sintió que el pecho se el estremecía y aunque no quería escuchar nada que pudiera referirse a una posible muerte de Vegeta, la pregunta se le escapó .

- _y Vegeta_? – preguntó desesperaba buscándolo – _donde esta Vegeta_? – preguntó a su hijo angustiada mirándolo a los ojos. A Trunks le causó gracia, Bulma solía ser tan parecida a Vegeta con ese carácter tan poco tolerante, pero en otras ocasiones parecían polos opuestos, como en esta. Como le gusta darse cuenta que Bulma amaba de incondicional manera a Vegeta.

-_No te preocupes ... esta bien, debe andar perdido en alguna parte del planeta_.- Bulma se quedó pensativa ... habían ganado la batalla, pero él andaba perdido en el planeta, en una montaña ...

- _Fue Goku ¿verdad_? – preguntó Bulma comprendiendo los motivos de Vegeta.

-_No mamá ... fue Gohan_ – dijo de sopetón. Bulma comprendió a Vegeta, debía sentirse totalmente relegado de la lista de los mas fuertes de universo. Había entrenado tanto y tan duro ... para que el hijo de Goku acabara con el enemigo. Debía sentirse la peor basura del universo.

La conversación se prolongó por horas, Trunks le contó todo lo que ocurrió ese día sin escatimar detalle. La sorpresiva decisión de Goku no le fue indiferente, pero no lograba entender por que le dolía mas la mujer que la amiga. Ni siquiera pensó en Goku sino que pensó inmediatamente en Vegeta. Y a decir verdad no le importó tanto la muerte de Goku como la reacción de Vegeta.

Después de tantas palabras Trunks se dio tiempo para jugar con su miniatura y luego a dormir.

Bulma quedó unas horas en despiertas observando el mecanismo de la maquina del tiempo, también esperaba a Vegeta. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que la madrugada estaba demasiado avanza como para estar despierta, así que decidió ir a dormirse.

Cuando prendió la luz de su cuarto vio esa vigorosa silueta sentada en la cama. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en el hombro y sin palabras salió a buscar el botiquín.

Cuando regreso untó un poco de algodón en alcohol y la pasó por su herida sin siquiera pedir permiso o advertir.

- _déjame en paz._

Ella no hizo caso y siguió limpiando la herida. Vegeta no insistió en detenerla, esta vez no tenia ganas de prolongar una estúpida discusión. Solo miró al suelo odiándose ...como era posible que una mujer le curara las heridas! Y como era posible que él no pudiera detenerla...

Bulma sabia que Vegeta no hablaría, pero si solo pudiera sacarle una palabra ella podía saber inmediatamente su estado de animo

- _Trunks se irá mañana..._ –le habló con la esperanza que lograría sacarle alguna frase, mas lo único que logro como respuesta fue un largo e incomodo silencio– _estoy segura que le haría muy feliz que estuvieras._- insistió después de un momento.

-¿_Kakarotto? _– Preguntó Vegeta rompiendo el mutismo ignorando completamente las palabras de Bulma. pensó un momento con las palabras que se lo diría, no quería que sonará tan categórico, pero la realidad era así y nada podía hacérsele

- _Se quedó en el otro mundo, no quiso revivir_ –dijo sabiendo y asumiendo el riesgo de lo que podían significar las palabras y ocultarlo no tenia razón. Sabia lo que sentiría Vegeta al saber que su motivación para estar en la tierra ya no existía.

Cuantas ganas le dieron en ese momento de besar esa herida y curar daño que parecia llegar hasta su misma alma. Aunque sabia que era una soberana estupidez creer en esas cursilerias nada mas podia hacer ...

Esa noche no hubieron mas palabras, por lo menos no expresadas, porque la cabeza del Príncipe de saiyajin no paró de razonar

_Llegaba a su casa después de una visita a Milk, sus padres al verla le esquivaron la mirada, de pronto sintió un vació en la casa que no se comparaba con el que comenzaba a desesperar cada célula de su organismo._

_Corrió por toda la casa, buscó en cada pieza, cada bodega, cada rincón ... y no encontró lo que buscaba. Lloró con su hijo en brazos y recordó que le faltaba un lugar donde revisar. Dejó a su hijo en el sofá y corrió a la cámara de gravedad, las luces estaban prendidas y al abrir la puerta la soledad le dio una bofetada._

- _se fue hija ... Vegeta se fue_.

Abrió los ojos de manera brusca e inmediatamente notó lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Las secó con cuidado y al observar el reloj se dio cuenta que no habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había dormido. Quedó pensando en su sueño y sabia que no era mas que la expresión de su propio miedo, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia ni pensar cosas desagradables ... necesitaba dormir.

Se acomodó en la cama y al voltear vio la mitad de ésta vacía. Sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole cada porción de sus extremidades. Con las manos temblorosas rozó las sabanas que, a estas alturas, estaban heladas. Cerró sus ojos y mandíbulas con fuerza, no sabia si para no ver o contener las emociones que le inundaban e intentaban desbordarse.

No podía ser, su sueño no podía ser la premonición de un futuro sin él, se puso de pie, dispuesta a buscarlo por toda la casa ... pero no hizo falta, lo encontró de inmediato parado en el balcón, con su trémula mirada hipnotizada en las estrellas.

Sin perder el impulso e intentando pasar desapercibida hizo que se levantaba para ir la baño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yo otra vez ... hace mucho tiempo que le venia dando vuelta a esta idea. he leio mucho de los tres años , asi que crei que estaba demas escribir una mas. quise hacer algo un poco distitno y como he leido pocas historias del tiemp trascurrido entre el torneo de cell y la batalla contra Bu.me decidi en hacer una de ese tiempo en donde se consolidaron como pareja y Vegeta los acepta como su legitima familia

espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

DEJEN REVIEWS OK!!! USTEDES SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA UNO LEER LA CRITICA YA SEA BUENA O MALA.

y a los que estan leyendo "bajo la piel", les digo que no dejare de lado esa historia solo ando con carencia de inspiracion para continuarla ...


	2. La decisión de Goku Mi Desgracia

Antes de este capitulo.

Yanki girl. Cuando subí el fic y lo leí, me di cuanta del error, creí que nadie lo notaria, subestimé a los lectores. Espero no cometer otro error como ese, pero si llegase a pasar otra vez sé que tengo muy buenos editores ...jajaja!

Shadir: me alegra que leyeras otra de mis historias, eso me pone muy feliz ya que tu fuiste una de las personas de las que percibí mucho apoyo en mi fic anterior.

Saiya elite: me caes muy bien y me gusta conversar contigo a través de msn, además de ser "compatriotas". Espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Y continua la tuya!

Karo, Kili27, claudia1542,alianzas, mireya, marinlucero, kaname-c. Espero que este capitulo les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia..

**II. la decisión de Goku, mi desgracia**

_**Mi niña ... mi pequeña, me parece tan poco el tiempo transcurrido desde que corrías por la casa con tus pasitos llenos de inocencia y fragilidad, cuando llorabas y la única forma de hacerte callar era llevarte al laboratorio de tu padre y ahí observabas con detalles ese mundo de maravillas nuevas que se abría ante tus ojitos. Ignoraste por completo los costosos juguetes y la casa de muñecas nunca la usaste... porque para ti el juego de muñecas si no era en el laboratorio no existía como tal. En ese tiempo comenzaba presagiar el futuro que te esperaba, serias una gran científica tan o mas inteligente que tu padre ... y el futuro llegó.**_

_**Ahora te miro, y me cuesta creer que eres una mujer. Y no por que no lo quiera o asuma, sino porque me sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Además nunca creí que seria abuela tan joven, tampoco esperaba que tuvieras un hijo tan pronto. Y es que tu forma de ser y vivir siempre frenaba las ideas, que teníamos junto a tu padre, de cargar y regalonear nietos, eras inmadura y caprichosa y los años, mas que enderezar tu camino lo retorcían aun mas. Y no podíamos quejarnos te criamos consentida y desde el principio te concedimos absoluta libertad y ya era muy tarde para reclamarte.**_

_**Pasaban los años y tu seguías junto a Yamcha y mis ilusiones cada vez se veían mas irreales, sabia que él no seria el padre de mis nietos...**_

_**Hasta que llego Vegeta y junto a él mis esperanzas. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me di cuenta que era lo que necesitabas, rudo, fuerte, de palabras inquebrantables, un hombre que no caía rendido a tus pies como todos los otros... sabia que si no lo odiabas con todo tu corazón terminarías enamorada...**_

_**Y llegó Trunks y con él tu madurez., es increíble como ese bebé y ese hombre te cambiaron...**_

_**Estas enamorada, cada día crece mas ese sentimiento en tu interior, y aunque se que ustedes creen que soy despistada y que no me importan mas que los pasteles. Estoy atenta a cada detalle de tu vida. Observo como lo miras y no hay comparación con la intensidad con la que mirabas a tu antiguo novio. Y también he visto como él te mira ... te mira con rabia, a veces con deseo y otras con curiosidad creo que aun no asume que lo que siente abarca mucho mas que la búsqueda del placer... algún día lo asumirá.**_

_**Si supieras la cantidad de fotos que les he tomado a escondidas, te desmayarías. Desde el nacimiento de Trunks nuestras vidas cambiaron ,es un echo, y cada vez que puedo trato de inmortalizar esta etapa en fotografías. pero esto ya va mas allá de Trunks.**_

_**Si vieras este pequeño cuaderno... no se si llorarías o reirías, y es que sé que no tienes fotos familiares. En todas las fotos sales solo junto a Trunks. Algún día veras todas las fotos que te he tomado junto a Vegeta a escondidas y quizás leerás las pequeñas reseñas que las acompañan...**_

-----------

-_Trunks ..._

- _...hijo ... despierta._

El joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos con dificultad mientras sentía como una mano suave, cálida y llena de ternura acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz y perdieron completamente la pereza chocó su mirada con un rostro fino, de ojos azules expresivos y una sonrisa generosa. No lo podía creer, era su verdadera madre, la Bulma de piel algo marchita. Se incorporó de manera torpe y la abrazó con todo su cariño por tanto tiempo acumulado. Permaneció así cerca de un minuto, no quería separarse nunca mas de ese cuerpo femenino. parecía un bebé aferrado al regazo de su madre.

- _Trunks ... te ocurre algo_- preguntó Bulma con algo de preocupación. A Trunks esa voz le pareció un poco distinta pero no impidió que le acariciara el cabello a su madre... pero este era mas corto.

- _no ...no ocurre nada_- se separó con cuidado de ella mirándola confundido y confirmando su error... no era su madre del futuro. Bulma le sonrió de vuelta, no le costó mucho comprender lo ocurrido a Trunks.

-_el desayuno esta servido ¿quieres bajar o quieres que te lo traiga?.-_

- _bajaré mamá._

Después del desayuno ...

Tijera en mano Bulma caminaba por la casa. Si bien nunca en su vida le había cortado el cabello a alguien, córtale la melena a un muchacho no era algo que demandara demasiada erudición y practica se convencía mientras llegaba al patio trasero y fijaba la mirada en su víctima.

Con recelo le miraba la cabellera a M. Trunks, estaba convencida que debía molestarle en exceso. Contrariamente a lo que creía, él parecía no darle mayor importancia, es mas parecía agradarle.

Trunks miró la tijera y se entregó al mandato de su madre, la que en el desayuno sin siquiera preguntarle o en su defecto avisarle impuso su irrefutable palabra.

El pequeño Trunks que estaba en los brazos de su homólogo parecía haberse percatado de lo que venia y sin perder tiempo, tomó con sus manitas la cabellera de M, Trunks ...tenia que disfrutarla y arrancarle los últimos sollozos antes que se perdiera la diversión.

-_Mamá me gustaría que quedara al nivel del hombro_-

- _Como tu quieras_-

Comenzó a cortarle el pelo con inmensa tranquilidad y concentración. Cortarle el pelo a Trunks era demostrarse así misma y al que se lo pudiera reprochar alguna vez, que todo lo que se proponía Bulma Briefs era logrado a cabalidad y de manera perfecta.

Quince minutos mas tarde la tortura de Trunks y la prueba de Bulma llegaba a su fin.

-_Bien ...-_ le dijo con una cara de "prueba superada" y le puso un espejo frente a él.

-_mmm si ... pero mira_ –le indicó su lado derecho- _quedó mas largo_.

- _mmm_ – miró su fallo – _tienes razón ... lo arreglaré_.

Bulma siguió cortándole el pelo y la escena de "un lado mas largo que el otro" se repitió tres veces. Al final la deseada melena que Trunks quería a nivel del hombro, termino al nivel de sus orejas

- _te quedó maravilloso_- Dijo Trunks de manera nerviosa. No iba a repetirle nuevamente que el corte no quedaba el mismo nivel.

_**Desde la terraza y bebiendo un te helado observaba su escena con los Trunks. La escena conmovía por la felicidad que emanaban juntos, parecían la familia mas envidiadamente feliz del universo ... solo faltaba el hombre, el padre.**_

_**Lo vi observándolos a escondidas. Por mi carácter despistado nunca creyó que yo me fijaría en su clandestinidad mientras los observaba, y estoy segura que de una u otra manera esa escena que presenciábamos, le estremecía. No se si para bien o para mal, de lo único que puedo dar fe es que no le fue indiferente.**_

_**Me paré y me dirigí al cofre de los secretos al recordar que le tenia un regalo sorpresa a M. Trunks. Al reverso del regalo escribí una pequeña reseña y lo fui a dejar a su nave, de tal modo que cuando estuviera en pleno viaje lo viera ... estoy segura que le encantará...**_

La despedida de Trunks estuvo marcada por la desbordante presencia de Bulma y la ausente presencia de Vegeta.

Por lo menos se había dignado a estar en su despedida cosa que puso mas contenta a Bulma que al mismísimo Trunks. A pesar de estar silente y alejado del gran grupo que despedía a su hijo, el hecho de que estuviera allí valía mas que un centenar de palabras. Por mas que Bulma haya tratado de persuadirlo, nunca esperó que se acercara y menos que se despidiera con ese gesto tan increíblemente amable por parte de él. Este acto de alguna manera ahuyentaba los temores que Bulma tenia ... estaba demostrando que alguien le importaba y eso era un gran paso y también le abría una gran esperanza de lo que pudiera anidar en su interior por ella y el bebé.

- _Adiós Trunksss ...-_ Gritaba Bulma desde el césped mientras observaba como lentamente la nave se perdía en la intensidad azulacea del cielo.

- _Querida en esa nave tan pequeña viaja Trunks?-_ Preguntó con algo de desilusión.

- _si mamá_- respondió de malas ganas y entre lágrimas. Era increíble que su madre se esmerara en hacer preguntas de lo mas irrelevantes en momentos tan importantes.

- _espero que algún día vuelva ... lo extrañaré mucho_- Bulma sostuvo a Trunks en sus brazos mientras miraba al cielo y agitaba la mano, lo que el pequeño con incapacidad trato de emular.

- _aaahh... con que tu también lo extrañaras ...-_ dijo emocionada mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cabecita lila.

-_Adiós Trunks_- Gritaron los guerreros z al unísono también emocionados.

**-----------**

El horizonte parecía incinerarse en ese color fuego tan intenso, los rayos de sol ya debilitados, hacían que los habitantes de la mansión circular buscaran calor en prendas mas gruesas.

Como de costumbre Bulma se dirigía a su cuarto con Trunks en sus brazos. en la recamara, antes de poder buscar ropa mas abrigadora, Trunks comenzó a demandar su tan apetecida cena. Bulma destapó su pecho y lo alimentó mientras acariciaba su rostro infantil, por lo menos él no tenia frió, el doctor le había dicho que la leche materna era lo suficientemente cálida como para otorgarle el calor necesario a un infante.

Se veía tan apacible, su ceño fruncido no era aun tan pronunciado aun como lo seria en el futuro. El futuro ... era algo que le preocupaba desde que se había enterado de la estúpida decisión de Goku... mejor ni lo pensaba!.

Y ¿cómo estaría Milk?... pobrecita, siempre la compadeció por las largas temporadas en soledad. Goku era buen hombre, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, aun así parecía no tener la madurez suficiente como para enfrentar un matrimonio ya que Milk, en todos estos años que llevaba junto a Goku, parecía mas ser una viuda o separada que una esposa.

De alguna manera eso le hacia sentir tranquila, ya que Vegeta, con todas sus faltas y aun sin ser un matrimonio ante la ley parecía ser mejor esposo, por lo menos él no se perdía desmesuradamente largas temporadas y ella podía contar con la certeza que siempre estaba bien...

La puerta se abrió de improviso y esa mirada tan displicente parecía abofetear a Bulma por no haber avisado que ella estaba adentro.

-_No crees que será un niño muy fuerte_?-

Él tenia cara de asesino, no quería que nadie lo molestara y estaba seguro que su expresión lo dejaba en claro, pero ella era tan obstinada no le daba la mas mínima importancia. Permaneció en silencio e intentó salir del lugar, pero esa pregunta le había hecho mirar al niño mientras mamaba...como era posible que fuera padre!!.

-_yo creo que si, además será muy guapo ¿no crees?- _Bulma insistía, quería que esa escena rozara su corazón e hiciera escapar por su boca palabras agradables.

_-¿no me vas a hablar verdad?_ –

-_no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo_- por fin había hablado, para tristeza de Bulma muy contrario a lo que esperaba

-_Vegeta no creí que la decisión de Goku seria tan trascendental en_ ... – fue interrumpida.

-_pero quien demonios te crees Bulma!!.-_ dijo enfurecido y salió dando un gran portazo.

-_Solo espero que Trunks no sea el que salga mas perjudicado en todo esto_- le gritó con rabia.

_Solo espero que Trunks no sea el que salga mas perjudicado en todo esto_. Esa frase le daba vuelta en la cabeza. Al principio le molestó pero al final le pareció irónicamente cómico...una humana reclamándole por su hijo.. una terrícola reclamándole al Príncipe de los Saiyajins ...inaudito e irrisorio !!

La vida no es mas que un cúmulo de motivaciones, buenas o malas, logradas o perdidas, era su filosofía y modo de vivirla. ¿qué era de la vida sin una motivación? ¿sin un logro que conseguir? ¿qué era la vida sin Kakarotto?. Era paradójico y repúgnate que la existencia de su peor enemigo incidiera tanto en la de él a tal punto de ser su razón de entrenar, de ser saiyajin... de vivir. ¿para que entrenar si ya no existía a quien superar, a quien derrotar, a quien humillar?.

Habían tantos millones de vidas que podía arrebatar, tantos planetas que eliminar, pero no le interesaba ninguna mas que la de su congénere.

Él le siguió al planeta Tierra, le hizo compartir con los terrícolas, con sus repugnantes amigos, había peleado de su bando ...y le paga así.

Cuantos años perdidos, cuantos entrenamientos malgastado. Si no lo hubiese conocido quizás ya tendría un planeta a sus pies... no! Una galaxia a su merced, llena de vasallos que le harían reverencia cuando lo vieran, tendría todo lo que merecía, todo para lo que había nacido y criado...ser un Rey. Y lo cambio por seguirlo y vengarse ... como lo odiaba, como le hubiese gustado morir esa vez en que le perdonó la vida, por lo menos hubiera muerto con dignidad... con ese decoro que ya no existe en él.

"_Yo, el Príncipe de los saiyajins tocando a una terrícola_" hasta de eso era culpable Kakarotto. Entregarme a diario a los placeres carnales, a que una hembra de una raza insultantemente inferior se hiciera de mi cuerpo... "_como lo pude permitir_", maldita mujer a ella también la odio, odio su rostro, sus ojos azules, su manos suaves, su cuerpo perfecto... la odio, la odio y me odio por ser tan débil, por no abstraerme de ella, por consentir a que me persuadiera con sus deseos. La odio por engendrar a ese bebé, por hacerme desearla a diario, por hacerme sentir y por no ser capaz matarla ...

---

Bulma se quedó en el laboratorio hasta tarde haciéndole mejoras al radar del Dragón. Cuando entró a su pieza vio a Vegeta sentado en las barandas del balcón. Su intuición femenina la convencía de que esto, aunque parecía muy común, no era algo normal, tomó valor y se acercó a él.

-_te sientes bien ...-_ preguntó Bulma a su espalda.

-_Déjame ...-_ su respuesta como siempre escueta pero las palabras de Vegeta le sabieron a amargura.

Lo dejó solo y se metió en la cama.

A media noche el frió la despertó, el ventanal se había quedado abierto lo cerró y se metió inmediatamente en la cama. El cuerpo contiguo era tan cálido, que sin importarle su comportamiento lo abrazó.

Vegeta que dormía dándole la espalda, abrió los ojos de manera brusca al sentir esa mano fría envolviéndolo. De sobra sabia de quien era y cuales eran las intenciones ocultas de esa mano, aparentemente inocente. Apretó sus mandíbulas y puños con fuerza cuando la mano de Bulma comenzó a recorre mas allá de lo permitido. "_no, no no voy a permitirme mas debilidades, mas humillaciones, no voy a rebajarme esta vez" _

A las 2 de la mañana los cuerpos exhaustos y empapados en sudor se dejaban caer cada uno al lugar de la cama que les correspondía. Trataban de regularizar su respiración, pero era difícil, esta sesión había resultado particularmente intensa, Vegeta había estado mas rudo de lo normal, cosa que lejos de preocupar a Bulma en ese momento, la hizo sentir un orgasmo mucho mas intenso. Él miraba al techo con rostro inexpresivo, no emitió palabras, solo escuchaba la agitación de su respiración, la de ella y su subconsciente reprochándole por no ser capaz de negarse a ella.

---

El reloj de la alcoba marcaba las 04:43 cuando un temblor remeció toda la Corporación Cápsula. Bajo la profunda oscuridad de la madrugada Bulma abrió los ojos de manera violenta, si bien no le tenia en absoluto miedo a los temblores, algo le decía que este no era uno de tanto mas. Sintió miedo, pero no por el movimientos que se calmaba a cada segundo, sino por lo que lo provocaba. Por su ventana se coló una luz enceguecedora que iluminó cada rincón de su pieza y dejó al descubierto la mitad de la cama vacía. El pecho se le comprimió y aunque sentía que su cuerpo no respondería se levantó de la cama dando imprecisos y endebles paso dirigidos al balcón. Lo primero que vio fue a sus padres saliendo al jardín envueltos en mantas, luego en el cielo la nave espacial que se perdía en el firmamento.

- _No vuelvaaaaas_ – gritó después de un largo silencio. Luego se echo a llorar cayendo de rodillas al piso.

– _no vuelvas jamaaaass ... maldito seas Vegeta ... ahhhhhhhhhhh_!!- mientras gritaba que no volviera, su alma le suplicaba a voz en grito que se quedara y no la abandonara. Que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, que ella le haría olvidar todas sus humillaciones...

- _Te odio, te odio, te odio saiyajin...- _le gritaba con una intensidad que le desgarraba la garganta y le profesaba un intenso dolor mientras golpeaba el piso con los puños cerrados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uf!... tenia ganas de escribir este capitulo, pero a veces las ganas no son lo unico que se necesitan... Mis musos inspiradores tiene gran merito en esto.Alejandro Sanz , Arjona , Joe Vasconcellos y mi querido y a la vez odiado Pablo Neruda.. ... gracias a ellos tengo la inspiracion necesaria.

¿que les parecio este capítulo? ... no sean avaros y dejenme reviews con sus respuestas!!.

un beso y abrazo a todos lo que siguen mi historia...


	3. De Amor y Odio

Como siempre ...antes de este capítulo.

Kili27. no sabes como concuerdo contigo! A mi llega a darme coraje cuando dicen que Bra fue la que cambio a Vegeta. si bien es cierto con ella fue mejor padre, yo, al igual que tu le doy todo el mérito a Bulma, ella fue la que se tragó los malos tratos, los desprecios. Al final ella logro hacerlo un aliado para los humanos y un hombre con sentimientos.

Claudia 1542.. no sabes como me reí cuando leí tu review. Además me alegró saber que consideras que los pensamientos de Vegeta se te hagan tan creíbles..

Yanki... enormemente avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, con el error que me hiciste ver con respecto a la leche materna. Bueno no soy ignorante como para pensar eso(que eventualmente la leche materna tiene la capacidad de el calor para soportar fuertes frió) lo que yo quise escribir era referente a un calor equiparado... un impresentable error de redacción ... bueno las excusas agravan la falta. Aa y no me molesta en lo absoluto tus correcciones, es mas, me alegra saber que hay personas que llen el fic con tanta atención que los detecta ... en fin, aun soy novata en esto y gracias a personas como tu puedo mejorar ...gracias!!!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia. Y gracias por sus reviews a Makakiss, saint dan, desireé (nunca mas te amenazo), Saiya elite mi enciclopedia de capitulos (si tienen dudas sobre pelis o capítulos, no duden en consultarle), iram-namrec, Zirga, Marin lucero, aaah y a mi querida shadir que es la incondicional lectora!!!

III. De Amor y Odio

_**No recuerdo con certeza las horas que llevaba en vela ... dos o tres, bueno el hecho es que el insomnio no era lo único pagaba mis ganas de dormir, no entendía bien lo que ocurría pero en mi pecho habitaba una extraña sensación. Quizás el tonto error que cometí en la tarde al poner el regalo de Trunks en la nave equívoca... el solo hecho de recordar eso me entristece. Sabia que el regalo no era extraordinariamente presuntuoso, es mas era bastante sencillo, pero sabía que contenía una un valor emocional que lo haría tener un incalculable valor en sus manos ... ay de mi cabeza loca!.**_

_**Ahora que lo recuerdo lo mas probable era que a eso correspondiera mi falta de sueño, por que no creo que haya intuido con tanta acertividad un hecho como el que estaba apunto de ocurrir.**_

_**La noche estaba mas helada que de costumbre, el clima estaba bastante inestable, en el día el sol nos arremetía con todo su calor y en las noches las estrellas no hacia temblar de frió (como esa noche). Me cubrí completamente con las colchas e intenté atrapar un poco del calor corporal que emitía mi marido, pero cuando quise abrazarlo no pude, un temblor me paralizó la totalidad de los músculos del cuerpo. Ni el remezón de la cama ni la luz enceguecedora que cubrió el cuarto, ni el estruendoso sonido de ese motor despertaron a mi marido. Lo sacudí con fuerza después de reaccionar (le tengo pánico a los movimientos telúricos, puede parecer paradójico viviendo en un lugar donde comúnmente los inventos de mi marido causan algún tipo de movimiento, pero la verdad es que nunca me adapté a ellos.), para cuando tenía los ojos abiertos murmuró algo relativos a sus máquinas lo que ignoré al pasarle su manta y colocarme la mía.**_

_**Mientras corríamos al jardín (que ridícula debió hacer sido esa escena), el epicentro de todo este alboroto, mi esposo no dejó de transmitir palabras con su lenguaje técnico que nunca dominé y que nunca lo haré. Lo único que entendí fue la conclusión a la que parecía haber llegado después de tanta palabra. ¡la cápsula espacial!.**_

_**Al salir esa nave redonda se alejaba bajo nuestra mirada. Por unos segundos me imaginé que era Trunks, pero inmediato recordé que volvía a caer en el mismo error que en la tarde al confundir las naves. Cabeza loca! Me reproché mientras el rugido del motor cada vez se escuchaba mas lejano emprendiendo una travesía espacial. **_

_**Un grito (se me hace imposible olvidar ese momento al mismo tiempo que se me hace muy difícil transmitir a palabras lo que sentí) me congeló el alma, las entrañas, todo, congeló todo en mi interior. Sin dudas ese tono era de Bulma que a pesar de sonar distorsionado lo reconocería en un griterío de gente. Miré a su balcón y ahí la vi agarrada con fuerza a las barandas, como si de ellas obtuviera mas potencial para gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.**_

**_Algo estaba ocurriendo que yo no entendía. Vegeta siempre de iba por algunos días o semanas y Bulma nunca se había puesto así. Mi marido me miró con amargura y por primera vez vi en sus ojos rencor, un llama creciente de odio que controló muy bien –_**no volverá**_ – murmuro, estoy segura que haciéndole descargarse un poco._**

_**Las maldiciones que Bulma gritaba me desgarraban, creo que nunca había escuchado un alarido semejante, un llanto tan agónico y lo que me sorprendía aun mas (no se si es la palabra correcta como definir mi asombro) era que Bulma emitiera ese dolor.**_

_**La observé en las alturas, analizando lo que podía sentir. Sin dudas que sufría por amor, ella la implacable, insufrible, la mujer fuerte llorando como una adolescente por un hombre. **_

_**Sufrir por amor ¿cómo se sentiría?. Sufrir por amor era algo que yo no conocía, suena totalmente increíble e incluso algo soberbio, pero es la verdad. Conocí el amor a los 15 años, a esa edad él apareció en mi vida. A los 18 estaba en el altar dando el sí mientras esperaba a Bulma. Me casé joven, hice una vida familiar y soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta, pero al mirar a Bulma y comprobar mi propia inexperiencia en ese tema me entristeció, era en esos momentos cuando pensaba que me faltó sufrir, llorar por el despecho de un hombre. ¿cómo se sentiría ella en estos momentos?.**_

_**Mi esposo me tomó de la mano y nos entramos al cuarto, ninguno tuvo el coraje de ir a ver a nuestra hija.**_

_**No se cuanto pasó hasta que lo llantos de Bulma decayeron hasta no escucharse nada. Esa noche no dormí pensando en lo que debía hacer y decirle. ¿qué iba a decirle? Que estas cosas pasan y que hay que ser fuerte, que no esté triste que no valía la pena ¿qué iba a decirle con mi maldita inexperiencia ?...**_

_**Suelo levantarme de la cama a eso de las diez de la mañana, pero ese día mi falta de sueño y la continua preocupación que me acompañó esa noche, me hicieron levantarme a las ocho de la mañana. Sin saber bien lo que diría o haría y sin haber preparado uno de mis discursos, como cuando suelo encontrarme con personas que no conozco y al enfrentarme con temas que no manejo, fui en busca de mi hija.**_

_**Al entrar a su habitación me encontré con un inmenso desorden. En la pieza que suele reinar el orden parecía haber pasado un tornado arrasando con todo a su paso, a decir verdad y observando bien todo lo que había regado por el piso, había arrasado con todo lo de él. la cama estaba vacía y revuelta, pero no había muchos indicios de que haya pasado la noche descansando en ella. Fui a su baño, revisé la ducha la estantería y tampoco estaba ahí. Algo en mi comenzó a inquietarse y sin el mismo cuidado que tuve en esquivar las prendas del piso al entrar al baño, salí sin darle importancia a lo que podía dañar. Bajé al primer nivel y la empleada de confianza que teníamos al notar mi perturbación de me preguntó por lo sucedido, yo no le di importancia y fui al laboratorio.- Has visto a Bulma?- le pregunté a mi marido con mi típico tono de felicidad, no quería alarmarlo... pues nunca quiero alarmar a nadie. -No querida- me respondió con su inmenso cariño y sin dar mayor importancia. Salí del laboratorio, preguntándome porque los hombres eran tan insensibles para algunos temas, yo acepto que soy despistada y que me intereso por cosas sin sentido, pero si algo involucra a mi hija me enloquezco bajo mi feliz temple, no es que sea hipócrita con lo que siento, pero me cuesta andar con cara de tristeza cuando algo nos aqueja, siempre le busco el lado positivo, o lo simplista, como suele llamarlo mi hija. Pero de esto parecía no haber nada muy positivo que rescatar ... por lo menos no por este momento.**_

_**Volví a su pieza, yo no me importó la ropa del piso, me senté en la cama tratando de ponerme en su lugar y pensar donde había ido. Pues ni hizo falta ponerme a pensar porque un suspiro triste y silencioso llamo mi atención. Salí al balcón y ahí estaba, sentada en el piso y con su espalda apegada a la pared cubierta solo por una sábana. Tenía los párpados hinchados y las ojeras del que ha llorado sin cesar un noche completa, aun sollozaba, tan frágil, tan lívida con su mirada fija en horizonte inventado por su mente.**_

_**Mil cosas pararon por mi cabeza, entre ellas maldiciones para mi, por ser una inútil y no saber que hacer, y buscar palabras para sacarla de ese túnel en el que parecía estar.- Volverá ... ¿no es cierto mamá?- Esa pregunta me alivio y me entristeció, su voz sonaba tan distinta a la normal, tan apagada, tan suplicante que le respondiera con una afirmación. - Por supuesto querida, ya verás que estará de vuelta en algunos días. - Ahora que lo pienso no sé por que me lo preguntó, ella mas que nadie comprendía que era lo que pasaría con el destino de Vegeta, de eso me convencieron sus llantos y sus maldiciones. En todo caso sé que mi respuesta no la confortó en lo mas mínimo, pero me sirvió para despegarla del suelo, al que parecía estar enraizada y llevarla a la cama. Demás esta decir que no se levantó en todo el día.**_

---

No tenía un pelo de tonta, siempre sorprendía por sus raciocinios tan acertados, era cuerda y realista. Creo que por eso mismo me sorprendió que resultara insólitamente ingenua al pensar que yo me quedaría en la tierra con ella y su hijo para vivir una monótona y aburrida vida familiar... pobre ilusa!.

Que yo viviera con ella como Kakarotto y su terrícola...nunca. eso era para hombres sin conciencia de la relevancia de su linaje, para un saiyajin de clase baja como él. Yo no me quedaría en ese planeta contagiándome de las estúpidas sensiblerías terrícolas, las mismas que les caracterizaban como una raza repugnante y débil. Yo no me rebajaría, no cometería el mismo error que Kakarotto.

Bulma ... ella me llenó de comodidades, de tecnología avanzada para entrenar, de alimento y techo. No me iba a negar a recibir todos esos beneficios que por lo demás me era necesarios para conseguir mi objetivo, hubiese sido un imbecil, pero que ya mi objetivo se ve truncado por la estúpida decisión de Kakarotto, ya no necesito nada de ella... ya no me sirve. La pobre pecó de inocente al creer que me quedaría a su lado por sus lujos, comodidades y noches de sexo.

Sexo, delicioso sexo... hasta eso sació!¿qué mas quería¿qué mas esperaba?.debería darse con una piedra en el pecho por haber tenido el honor de tocar y besar este cuerpo noble y que al otro día despertara con vida. Era afortunada ... ninguna otra, de las centenares que me han saciado, vivió para contarlo.

¿acaso creía que el sexo me ataría ella¿qué el mocoso me ataría a ella?. Kakarotto ya no estaba y no había nada que me importara en ese planeta, no había motivos para quedarme...

¿Trunks? El pobre mocoso me da pena ...no! me da lástima. Repetirá la suerte del que vino del futuro. No niego que será fuerte, un gran guerrero, incluso un hijo del cual sentir orgullo. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos y ver en ellos los de ella me perturbaba y me recordaba que en sus venas no solo corría sangre saiyajin, sino también insultante sangre terrícola, verlo me haría recordar a cada segundo mi debilidad con ella, mi bajeza, mi propia denigración como Príncipe Saiyajin... mi humillación. Por eso no lo quiero ni nunca lo querré.

Ahora me voy, estuve mucho tiempo en este planeta, y no se donde voy. Bien, Te dejo mujer, ya no me estorbará tu presencia, no encandilaran tus ojos vivaces, ya no te desearé en mis entrenamientos...porque simplemente ya no existirás en mi vida.

Cuantas veces la escuché decir que el destino nos había unido y yo temía a que su afirmación fuese real, pero hoy me doy cuenta que el destino no existe, solo existe lo que hacemos, y estoy seguro, que en este mundo de locos, mi elección fue la mas cuerda... este es el camino que elegí. Ahora que Kakarotto no esta nada me liga a esta planeta que ya parece una pequeña esfera celeste desde este punto del espacio..

---

_el sendero estaba despejado cubierto por frondosos árboles que le hacia parecer un hermoso túnel de aspecto otoñal. Caminaba tranquila pero a la vez impaciente por llegar a la luminosidad que brillaba al final de camino. Cada paso le infundía un paz que nunca antes había sentido, incluso parecía flotar sobre el camino de tierra húmeda que expedía un exquisito aroma a naturaleza. La brisa jugaba por sus cabellos, ella solo se entregada a las maravillosas sensaciones que le eran provocadas._

_-Bulma._

_Una voz varonil y ruda la llamaba a su espalda._

_-Bulma ...Bulma._

_al voltear vio ese hombre, el hombre que la comenzaba a hacer temblar de la emoción y Tras de él un sendero oscuro que parecía sacado de una película de terror. los árboles muertos de un color negruzco, en el suelo no había tierra húmeda, sino grandes rocas y al final de el un gigantesco hoyo negro._

_Vegeta, sin oponer resistencia era atraído por aquel camino, pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos un indicio de oposición a aquel rumbo._

_Ella le extendió la mano, él solo miró el suelo._

_- este es mi destino. – susurro él sin quitar la vista del suelo. – la sangre saiyajin que corre por mis venas lo exige._

Bulma comenzaba a acostumbrarse a despertar en las madrugadas producto de sus sueños. Todos los días tenía un sueño semejante, el contexto podía cambiar pero siempre el final era igual... Vegeta dejándose arrastrar por lo que él creía era su destino, su estúpido camino auto impuesto negándose a su ayuda.

Después de unos minutos pensando en donde estaría y cómo estaría, se levantó a cerrar el ventanal, el que mantenía abierto por las noches con la esperanza de que él volvería. Se acostó y se cubrió con las colchas nuevas que le había pedido a su madre, era increíble lo heladas que resultaban las noches desde el día en que él se fue, ahora su cama se veía tan vacía, tan llena de su ausencia, tan fría.

Lo extrañaba, y aunque el tema de su partida no se mencionaba para nada en su casa y que ella fingiera de manera magistral su sentimiento triste por su ausencia después de un par de lágrimas furtivas a veces se reía de su atípica forma de extrañar, ella echaba de menos su malhumor, su frases cáusticas, su soberbia personalidad, sus discusiones... ¿acaso alguien podía extrañar todo lo malo de una persona?...

Que aburridos resultaban sus días sin su cuota de malgenio que le provocaba, que aburrido había resultado este mes y medio fantaseando con su aroma, que aburrido resultaba su vida sin ese hombre apático y venenoso que tanto odiaba. Sí, porque al mismo ritmo que le amaba y extrañaba lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca antes había llegado a odiar a alguien. Lo odiaba la madre y la mujer, la primera por atreverse a abandonar a un hijo que era digno del orgullo de cualquier padre y con aun mas fuerza, como un fogón dentro de su ser que le quemaba las entrañas, le odiaba la mujer. ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella¿de dejarla?. Los hombres darían su vida por tener una mujer como ella enredándose en sus sábanas, y compartiendo toda un vida con una mujer inteligente y hermosa como ella pero él la despreciaba y usaba como un juguete. Su ego estaba quebrajado, herido... cómo lo odiaba!!!

-_maldito seas_ – mascullaba en voz alta tachando un nuevo día en su agenda, la cruz que indicaba 46 días de su ausencia. Al lado de ésta, sin tener conciencia de lo que escribía, anotó:

..._Pronto será el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo... ¿volverás?..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

con respecto a la madre de Bulma, creo que a todas las madres le llama la atención las relaciones de sus hijas, sobre todo si es hija única y se caracteriza por tener al hombre que ella quiere, por esto mismo me imaginé que a ella si podían importarle otras cosas aparte de los animales y pasteles ...

en este capitulo me enfoque en lo que piensan y sienten ...pero ojo! muchas veces las personas no sienten lo que piensan o hablan.

NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS... ¿SI?

Saludos a todos...


	4. Deseos de Libertad

IV. Deseos de Libertad

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde su alejamiento del planeta que tanta desgracia le trajo. En estas semanas no hizo mas que recorrer planetas para abastecerse de provisiones y combustible, aunque no tuviera el dinero necesario para adquirir lo que necesitaba, no había nada que la fuerza no pudiese comprar. Muchas veces lo persiguieron personas ingenuas que pensaban que era un vulgar ladrón espacial, a él solo le bastaba una insignificante ráfaga de ki para frenar sus estúpidos propósitos. él no era un vulgar ladrón, lo que ellos no sabían es que habían tenido el honor de conocer al Príncipe de la raza que en algún tiempo los hacia estremecerse de miedo.

Pero ya no era como antes. Cuando era mercenario de Freezer, no le hubiese perdonado la vida a ninguna persona que hubiese tenido las agallas de insubordinársele. Pero ahora ya no le causaba placer escuchar los alaridos de dolor ni las súplicas de perdonarles la vida. No era generosidad ni menos caridad, se convencía, solo ya no le era divertido matar por matar.

Esa había sido su ultima travesía espacial ...de eso un par de días.

Como todas las veces anteriores, había despertado sin deseos de entrenar y se quedaba en la cama pensando en lo que podía hacer de su vida. Resultaba increíble que ahora que tenía todo de su lado, ya no le importara construir ni regir un gran imperio, ya no le importaba conseguir la vida eterna que tanto añoró ...quizás mas adelante.

Ahora, ahora iba a disfrutar de la libertad.

Después de tanto maldecir a Kakarotto por haber muerto y que con él se morían también sus ansias de pelear, de superarse y de ser saiyajin, ahora, después de pensarlo, al parecer no era tan malo. En esos tiempos en que se dedicaba a superar a Kakarotto parecía un idiota viviendo tratando de alcanzarlo. Sin pensarlo su vida se había basado en la existencia de su peor enemigo y eso era mucho mas rebajante aun que ser derrotado en una batalla. Ahora de cierto modo lo agradecía, se había liberado de un yugo invisible que lo tenia liado a Kakarotto y con él, al planeta tierra y sus debilidades.

Ahora disfrutaría todo lo que se había prohibido durante años, como cuando salía de misiones junto a Nappa y éste, después de las victorias, se iba a tabernas de planetas especializados en estos negocios, en donde se embriagaba, causaba algunos destrozos y se cogía algunas putas. Él lo sabia por que lo acompañó una vez, pero se abstenía a cualquier actitud que menoscabara su imagen de Príncipe, él no podía mostrarse bebiendo y emborrachándose en público.

Pero cuando estaba solo, en algunas de sus cuantas posadas, se embriagaba hasta perder la cordura. Raptaba algunas mujeres y en absoluto secreto las tomaba para sí... nadie lo vería teniendo vicios como un humano corriente, pues él no lo era, él era el Príncipe Vegeta.

Y en el planeta tierra fue casi lo mismo, la única diferencia era que en su estadía en ese planeta no bebió ni una gota de licor ni tuvo la necesidad de raptar a mujeres para que lo complacieran.

Ahora viviría, gozaría, se embriagaría, se cogería algunas putas para borrar ese rostro fino de su memoria y luego haría lo que se le antojase hasta, destruir el planeta tierra.

"_algún día destruiré el planeta tierra_".pensó. Eso era lo mas fácil para sacar de su mente todo lo que ese planeta le había dejado como recuerdos, recuerdos tan insultantes y persistentes que lo fastidiaban.

---

El día en la ciudad del oeste trascurría con normalidad. En la Corporación Cápsula se disfrutaba como un fin de semana común y corriente.

Bulma y su madre estaban junto a la piscina jugando con Trunks.

- _¿no crees que el día esta hermoso hija?-._

Bulma miró al cielo, estaba completamente azul y despejado, solo algunas y alejadas nubes se atrevían a opacar su majestuosidad. Ahora que su madre le hacia esta alusión, se daba cuenta que hace tiempo había dejado de fijarse en esos detalles que antes le parecían importantes ... hace tiempo que ya no le daba importancia a eso pequeños grandes detalles que ayudaban a alegrar los días.

- _Tienes razón_ – respondió con un poco de melancolía. – _sabes... hace tiempo que no me fijaba en eso_ – confesó. Hace tiempo que sentía la necesidad de hablar o descargarse un poco de esos temas que tanto se esmeraba en ocultar y su madre, de cierto modo, era perfecta. A ella no le iba ni le venia, era como hablare a una muralla.

- _Bulma, has perdido mucho tiempo sin apreciar las cosas simples y lindas de la vida. Eres joven, hermosa, e inteligente. No dejes que Vegeta se lleve con él esa magia que te caracteriza._ – le dijo mientras le acercaba un juguete a Trunks. – _Mira querido te lo compré hoy _-.

Bulma quedó observando de manera escrutadora a su madre, queriendo saber que era lo que pensaba de todo esto, porque para decir esas palabras, las que sorprendieron de sobremanera a la peliazul, debía observar y comprender todo detalladamente. Al parecer la había estado subestimando. Prefirió no seguir de hablando de Vegeta, al parecer su madre tenia mucho que decir sobre todo esto, pero ella no esta dispuesta a escuchar palabras.

- _bui ji ..buba_ – Trunks gateaba alrededor de ellas hablando, o mejor dicho balbuceando cosas indescifrables.

- _¿Que quieres mi vida?_ – le preguntó Bulma, a lo que Trunks le acercó el muñeco nuevo.

-_Trunks en muy poco tiempo hablará, tiene una ganas increíbles de comunicarse con los demás_-.

-_si es verdad._ – dijo acariciándole la cabellera a su hijito que tanto le recordaba a aquel hombre.- _voy por unos refrescos ¿quieres uno?_.- preguntó Bulma parándose de la silla.

- _bueno y ... me traes un pastel de merengue ¿si?._

Bulma emprendió camino a la cocina, pero antes de entrar a la casa la voz de su hijo la inmovilizó.

– _bua bu ba pa ...papá._

Una aguja parecía encarnársele en el corazón mientras, en segundos eternos, repasaba las primeras palabras pronunciadas por su hijo. no giró, se mantuvo inmóvil en la puerta como esperando a que un segundo aire le devolviera nuevamente la coordinación de sus pasos.

Papá. ... sonó su voz. tan infantil, tan llena de inocencia, tan pura que no sabia si reír de la felicidad o llorar al volver a la fea realidad que le pertenecía. Trunks no conoció del amor de padre, y talvez nunca lo conocería, sin embargo su primer logro, algo tan lleno de valor, era para esa figura que lo había abandonado.

Pensando en esto Bulma entró a la casa, pero en vez de ir a la cocina fue directamente a su laboratorio. Al cerrar la puerta, apoyó su espalda en la frialdad del metal del que estaba compuesta, lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, luego abrazo sus rodillas y sobre ellas se echó a llorar. Llorar en soledad, como siempre lo hacia para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo triste que se sentía de la vida que le estaba tocando.

Pasó un largo rato sollozando, luego fijó su vista en los aparatos ...una idea se le había ocurrido.

---

_**Ella seguía firme en su posición de ponerle paños fríos a lo que sentía. De día alegría y risas de noche llanto, con nosotros indiferente como si le importara un comino ese hombre y sola lo añoraba a rabiar. Debo decir que no me consta ya que es tan buena ocultando que no puedo dar fe de sus penas, porque simplemente no lo he visto, pero se delataba al buscar la tan codiciada soledad y por la reacción de aquel día...**_

_**Cuando mi querido Trunks dijo aquellas palabras llenas de inocencia, que por lo general hacen llorar de felicidad y no de tristeza (como estoy segura ocurrió en esta ocasión) no se vio por todo ese día, se encerró en su laboratorio para evadirse de todo esto que parece una triste parodia de la chica linda, adinerada e inteligente que lo tiene todo pero a la vez nada, careciendo de lo mas importante ... sentirse amada.**_

_**Sola y oculta, hasta eso cambió ese hombre. No niego que Bulma siempre fue sumamente cuidadosa con lo que siente, eso de ser hermosa y adinerada le hacia no confiar en los hombres que le juraba amor eterno, por eso siempre ponía la razón antes que al corazón bajándole el perfil a lo que sentía, pero con él esto se acentuó aun más. Ahí comenzó su lucha interna por controlarse y por mostrarse ajena a lo que él le provocaba. A veces llega a ser fría, tan dura como una roca, tal vez quiso emularlo ...pero entre ella y él hay un universo de diferencias.**_

_**Y los días no cambiaron mucho, ella seguía perdiéndose por horas entre sus terapéuticas maquinas y herramientas, pero cuando salía de ese cuarto su sonrisa, que por mucho tiempo fue muy mal actuada, ahora parecía mas creíble, en sus ojos parecía haber algo diferente, sensaciones que me provocaban malicia y esperanza.**_

_**No se si aliviarme por ese sentimiento que afloraban sus ojos, pues tramara lo que tramara no sé si será bueno o malo, aunque de esa contradicción en su interior prefería no esperar nada al mismo tiempo como me gustaría que ella tampoco esperara nada de él, por que creo que ella todavía atesora ilusiones.**_

_**Desde que lo vi fue mi carta, el hombre que seria su cable a tierra pero ... al parecer su frialdad e indiferencia era increíblemente superior a lo que yo esperaba...**_

_**Mejor que lo olvide ...aunque con esa miniatura heredera de sus facciones rudas será difícil. **_

---

Prendía su tercer cigarrillo y aunque nunca fumaba con tanta continuidad, últimamente en el había encontrado un agradable analgésico a sus penas, un insuperable anestésico a su odio.

Caló el cigarrillo profundamente antes de dejarlo en el cenicero, luego cogió el cable del alimentador central y lo conectó a su mas reciente obra. Cuando terminó de conectarlo se alejó unos pasos para contemplar a sus anchas y con detalles la máquina, se le formó una media sonrisa, una extrañísima mezcla de perversidad y felicidad... nunca en 5 días había terminado un aparato tan complejo como este, pero al parecer no había nada que la ansiedad, la ira y la añoranza no pudiera lograr en tiempo record.

Miró con impaciencia y con un poco de incredulidad su comunicador interespacial, era increíble que con solo apretar ese botón azul se pondría en contacto con ese Saiyajin que quien sabe donde demonios estaría.

Un impulso le hizo poner su dedo índice en la redondez del botón. No podía negar que estaba impaciente de verle la cara al desgraciado y soltarle de sopetón todo lo que tenia que decirle, así descargarse para poder cerrar definitivamente su capítulo. Miró el botón nuevamente y desistió, tenia tantas cosas que sacarle en cara que era mejor espera unos días así ordenaría todas sus ideas, prepararía y estructuraría su discurso de tal manera que la ultima vez que le viera la cara al miserable le diría todo sin escatimar palabras y detalles.

Salió del laboratorio directo al cuarto de Trunks, ahí lo tomó mientras dormía y se lo llevo a su cuarto, hace tiempo que dormía sola y teniendo una cama tan grande podía darse el gusto de dormir con su hijito.

Lo arropó y al acostarse junto a él lo abrazó... era tan parecido a su padre, tan bello ...

Analizando frases y palabras finalmente se durmió, y aunque su discurso estaba planeado directamente al ataque, bajo esa capa de ira había un resquicio de esperanza ...si talvez estuviera arrepentido y la extrañara ...

---

La nave dio un remezón y en la pantalla apareció una alerta la cual le avisaba que la nave estaba en el camino de un anillo de meteoritos. Si bien sabia direccionar la máquina y hacerle seguir un rumbo, no sabia como hacerlo de manera rápida en la computadora de emergencia.

Se dirigió al cajón aledaño al asiento del piloto, ahí seguramente habría un manual como los que acostumbraba a guardar Bulma en caso de emergencias. En efecto encontró uno y el problema lo solucionó rápidamente, pero en aquel cajón no solo habían manuales, también había un papel escrito.

_Con mucho amor para mi nieto adorado._

_Gracias por venir a nuestro mundo y hacerlo un mejor lugar para vivir. y aunque lo hiciste por nosotros también te sirvió a ti, conociste a una realidad muy distinta a la que te tocó, y sé que te pone feliz verte a ti mismo creciendo rodeado por tu madre, por tus abuelos y especialmente por Vegeta tu padre. _

_Sé que al volver inevitablemente extrañaras, así que esto es para aliviar un poco lo que sentirás ..._

_Me agrada esta foto porque es una escena normal en nuestro hogar y en el tiempo que estuviste aquí lo comprobaste, como también Tu y yo hemos comprendido que esos dos están liados de por vida... a su manera pero se aceptan y se quieren..._

Leyó y volteo. En la fotografía en primer plano Bulma regañando a Vegeta, él, como siempre, la ignoraba, detrás de ellos Mirai Trunks los observaba sin saber si reír o amargarse ... y en los brazos de Bulma el mocoso llorando.

La imagen le aceleró el pulso y le hizo tragar con dificultad. Miró el retrato con minuciosidad, cada detalle, cada persona. El ceño fruncido de Bulma que la hacia verse tan cómica, la cara de Mirai Trunks ... tan parecido a él y a ella a la vez, y por ultimo a su pequeño hijo ...que increíble resultaba que él hubiera formado un ser tan frágil y lleno de pureza ...

Volvió al rostro de Bulma, tan insolente, tan agresiva y tan mujer ...

Cerró su puño arrugando con ello la fotografía, luego la lanzó al piso a unos cuantos metros de él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las visitas que he tenido en casa me han hecho el actualizar un poco complicado, pero aquí estoy, ansiosa por llegar a la parte donde nuestros protagonistas comienzan su ...

Bueno en el próximo capitulo lo verán.

Solo les pido que me dejen reviews ... no sean avaros.

A y obviamente muchos besos a toos...

Los quiero!!!


	5. La Fórmula del Olvido

V. La Fórmula del Olvido

Como todos los días el laboratorio principal de Corporación Cápsula comenzaba su trabajo al ritmo que los rayos solares iniciaban su trabajo alumbrando y calentando la ciudad.

Entre cables, herramientas y tuercas el Dr. Briefs no dejaba su cigarrillo matutino de lado, aspirar el humo de la nicotina era su fuente de inspiración y de cierto modo sabia que el placer que le producía y su amor a la tecnología era el tan codiciado secreto de su éxito.

Tomó unos planos y comenzó a analizar las formulas y formas ilustradas en el. Después de un rato pensando fijó su vista en un segmento que no le convencía por completo, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a trazar en su libro de notas algunos cálculos y aunque tenia una calculadora personal creada por el mismo, él pensaba que no había nada mejor que calentar el cerebro con inextricables cálculos aritmético.

Entre formulas e indescifrables simbologías científicas sintió el peso de una mirada en su espalda, esa sensación indescriptible la cual cada uno comprende según su experiencia. Al voltear se encontró a Bulma apoyada en el marco de la puerta en bata y con una taza de café humeante y oloroso en su mano. Al Dr. Briefs le dio la sensación de que llevaba un buen rato observándolo, y no se equivocó.

_- Hija ... por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí...- _Le preguntó volviendo a sus cálculos, pues su prodigioso genio tenia una capacidad multifuncional que le daba la capacidad de hablar y resolver sus intrincados "jeroglíficos" sin complicaciones.

- _mmm... Te vi tan concentrado que me dio pena estorbarte, además me agrada observarte mientras trabajas_ –dijo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café – _Papá sabes ...eres realmente increíble, no comprendo como tanto genio y sabiduría puede caber en esa cabeza que parece tan pequeña para todo lo que contiene._

- _Tu crees hija?_ – respondió con incredulidad su padre y aunque su respuesta pareciese soberbia al preguntar por algo tan obvio ante cualquier ojo, era verdad que él no dimensionaba su capacidad intelectual, él simplemente se creía un hombre normal solo que había dado en el clavo al tener la "fortuna" de descubrir las propiedades de las cápsulas Hoi Poi. – _Pues, tu eres mucho mejor que yo, creo nunca te lo he dicho, pero a tu edad no sabia ni la mitad de lo que sabes tú_ – Finalmente se volteo a mirarla ya que su ecuación había sido finalizada ajustándose completamente a lo que quería. – _Pero dejémonos de adulaciones. No te levantas tan temprano solo para observar a tu padre mientras trabaja ¿no?._

Bulma sonrió, su padre tan ausente y a la vez tan astuto.

-_Si Papá, quería conversar contigo_ – Tomó un cigarrillo del cartón de su padre – _No te molesta ¿cierto?_ –dijo mientras lo prendía.

- _En absoluto_.- el Hombre al mirar a su hija fumando a tan tempranas horas de la mañana pensó que no solo su primogénita había heredado su "supuesta" inteligencia, sino que además su adicción al cigarrillo.

-_Bueno papá, sabes he estado pensando este último tiempo y creo que nunca le he dado importancia a la empresa familiar. siempre que inventó artefactos son par mi beneficio o el de mis amigos y como sé que en el futuro viviré de esto y será mío ... quiero internarme en la invención y la administración de la Corporación Cápsula._

Al Dr. Briefs esa palabras lo alegraron y se expresaron en una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Pues ... me parece fantástico hija, je ..seremos un gran equipo_.

- _papá ... Crees que pueda hacerlo? Quiero decir ¿confías en mi?_ – preguntó. Pues era obvio hasta para su volado padre que ella estaba "saliendo" de una etapa complicada.

-_Por supuesto querida, eres la mejor._

-_Gracias papá_ – se acercó y lo abrazó. Pues la verdad ni ella estaba convencida de ser capaz de lidiar con todo el trabajo que demanda la empresa. Pero necesitaba ocupar su mente y en vez de vivir lamentándose por su pasado y presente lo mejor era planificar el futuro, y la Corporación Cápsula era el futuro de ella y Trunks. Se separó de su padre puso el cigarrillo en su boca tomó la taza y salió.

-_Hija_ – Le llamo antes de que se perdiera tras la puerta – _Qué es ese artefacto que hay en tu laboratorio. Por su morfología parece un tanto complejo. ¿qué es?._

Bulma lo miro y le sonrió – _Es la maquina que me hará renacer. cuando la use todo lo malo quedara atrás_ – le cerró un ojo y sin mas se perdió en el pasillo.

---

a veces solía ver todo tan claro como el agua cristalina de los manantiales cordilleranos pero en otras era un laberinto intransitable de ideas que oscilaban entre los extremos de una mente desesperada por encontrar la manera correcta de seguir en pie y mantener una estirpe, desde ahora intacta.

Sabia que tenia que replantearse su existencia y buscar nuevos horizontes, todo para llevar una vida normal para él. La tierra le había acostumbrado a una vida mas tranquila que la habitual y llena de comodidades, pero ahora ni siquiera quería recordar la tierra y la cómoda estabilidad que le proporcionaba, necesitaba darle un vuelco a su vida y no solo vagar eternamente por el universo esperando a que un relámpago de luz le iluminara el camino. Dándose cuenta de esto, sentía que la espera le agobiaba ¿no era mejor salir él mismo en la búsqueda de su camino?.

Cada vez que despertaba de sus horas de sueño llegaba al mismo dilema, en su ser se desataba una batalla por encontrar la formula de salir a flote del hoyo en que se encontraba... porque era imposible hacerse el ciego ante lo que le ocurría, no encontraba la salida y poco a poco se perdía en el abismo de la incertidumbre.

En esta ocasión había despertado algo agitado, si bien sus sueños con los terrícolas eran normales, especialmente con Bulma, nunca que recordara había soñado con la miniatura de Trunks.

Lo que recordaba del sueño es que el niño caminaba por la Corporación, algo que le hizo sentir raro por que nunca lo había visto caminar. Luego balbuceaba algunas palabras para finalmente decirle papá.

Papá... hasta en sueños le impactaba la magnitud que implicaba esa palabra que le había hecho recorrer una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo. Se levantó en dirección al baño, una vez en él se mojó el rostro frente al espejo descubriendo el ineludible parecido que había entre ambos. Sacó la cuenta y se sorprendió al darse cuanta que llevaba aproximadamente 7 meses fuera del planeta tierra, eso significaba que Trunks tenia algo mas que un año y debía balbucear palabras mas claras y caminar... como en su sueño.

Acaso no era mas fácil volver a la tierra y quedarse en ella, tenia una vida armada, no había para que buscar una nueva. Él en el tierra era alguien, era padre, era "esposo", un ser con mas valor que el que tenia ahora. Tenia una mujer y un hijo que seguramente le esperaban. Estas ultimas semanas lo había pensado, pero su ceguera crónica no le permitía aceptar que tenia y era mucho mas de lo que pensaba. sus pensamientos de volver a la tierra terminaba cuando la llama del orgullo le quemaba abruptamente estos pensamientos y se reprochaba por imaginar estupideces, él no quería volver a la tierra prefería vivir una perpetuidad así, que volver a ver a los causantes de sus bajos pensamientos.

Se dirigió al panel principal de la nave en donde dio dirección la nave al planeta Luxes en donde seguro pasaría un buen rato como se lo habían dicho en tiempos pasados Raditz y Nappa. Planeó su viaje con entusiasmo pensando que esto era el primer paso para sacar tanta idea molesta de su mente, sin darse cuanta que en las soluciones a sus problemas y buscando olvidar su pasado caía cada vez mas profundo y que su supuesta libertad no era mas que una celda de ilusiones auto impuestas.

---

tal como su padre lo había soñado a millones de kilómetros de distancia, el pequeño de cabellos lilas caminaba endeble tras el gato negro que su abuelo llevaba cotidianamente al hombro pero que esta vez había dejado por andar en una reunión con sus socios en donde haría el anuncio que Bulma entraría a al empresa como miembro permanente.

Hace dos meses que Trunks se había atrevido a lanzar a caminar sin ayuda y ahora que con cada paso descubría cosas nueva no dejaba nunca dar esos pasos frágiles que cada vez estaban mas firmes. Tras él y oculta, Bulma lo seguía aguantándose las risotadas que le causaba verlo tan obstinado en atrapar al felino, el que con cada ágil maniobra le arrancaba graciosas carcajadas a Trunks.

- _yuju ... Trunks ...mira que te compré_.- la risueña señora se asomó a la puerta luego de llegar de las compras. Tomó a Trunks algunos segundos y le pasó el muñeco nuevo.

-_Mamá insistes con esos juguetes_ – dijo resignándose.

- _hija mía_ – le tendió un sobre – _Yuki mandó esto, creo que esta de cumpleaños. _

Bulma recibió el sobre y al abrirlo constató que era una invitación para una fiesta. Yuki era una conocida modelo además su amiga de infancia, pero que fuera tan famosa y que la fiesta seria seguramente carnada para estúpidos reporteros, la convencieron inmediatamente de no asistir, además había perdido lo que los demás llamaban su "sandunga".

Volvió su mirada a Trunks y lamentó no haber cronometrado esta vez la duración de su nuevo muñeco que en lo que se demoró en leer la invitación ya había desmembrado.

A Bulma esto la preocupaba al mismo tiempo que la horrorizaba, al parecer el germen saiyajin que el pequeño llevaba en su interior inconscientemente le hacia triturar, descuartizar y disfrutar despedazando los juguetes que constaran de cabeza, brazos y piernas. Al final prefería tranquilizarse y convencerse que esto era una actitud normal para un niño de un año y dos meses, aunque sabia que su hijo no era un ser humano ordinario. Pues un niño común de esa edad no podía dejar retorciéndose de dolor a una persona solo por darle un pequeña patada en el estomago cuando se le toma en brazo. Como le había ocurrido al pobre abuelo el cual se lo tomaba con gracia y chochera, pues nada que hiciera su dulce angelito le parecía mal o extraño.

Desde ese día Bulma agradeció que Trunks ya caminara, aunque con ella parecía tener un trato especial, a ella nunca la había hecho sentir algún dolor, claro si no se cuenta cuando duerme con él y se estira y sus aparentemente frágiles bracitos le alcanzan su cuerpo dejándole pequeños moretones, pero contrariamente con lo que le ocurría involuntariamente de noche, de día el pequeño la seguía siempre y parecía querer defenderla de las terribles amenazas que eran los gatos, los perros y las maquinas que merodeaban el lugar.

Esa tarde de viernes su padre llegó con agradable noticias para Bulma. Al parecer los cinco socios se había tomado muy bien la idea de tener un nuevo miembro, además querían que el lunes se hiciera presente en el lugar para que se conocieran y comenzaran a trabajar en pro de la empresa. Ella quedó contenta. Al parecer por fin los seres superiores se habían apiadado de ella haciendo que algo le resultara.

Sin mas por ese día se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a descansar, era temprano pero sentía una carga extra en su cuerpo que le hacían pesar los párpados y el cuerpo.

Entró al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha que le calmara un poco el sopor que le embargo de repente, además todavía quedaban algunas horas al día para aprovecharlas con su hijo.

Mientras se aplicaba shampoo de frutos silvestres, ese que le dejaba un exótico olor en su melena y se enjabonaba el cuerpo, se miró al espejo que estaba dentro de la regadera y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que hace tiempo no se miraba desnuda y no se sabia tan linda, hace tiempo que no veía en su cuerpo esa belleza que de pronto le parecía tan normal.

Descubrió sus senos firmes y redondos en la posición perfecta, la curvatura de su cintura había recobrado la medida perfecta desde antes del nacimiento de Trunks, su abdomen liso, suave adornado por ese ombligo perfecto ...todo estaba ahí perfecto como siempre, suave, terso. Eso le demostraba que había vida después de Vegeta, que las manos de ese hombre no eran el soporte de su cuerpo atlético y que su partida no significaba que su cuerpo ni sus deseos ni sus ganas se deslucían.

¿acaso nadie se asombraría con su belleza? ¿acaso nadie le diría que era hermosa?, si Vegeta no supo aprovechar eso (o se había aprovechado demasiado y descaradamente) acaso tendría que ver marchitar su cuerpo sin que un hombre lo apreciara. Habían pasado 7 meses de que no sabia señales de vida de Vegeta y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, en su interior rogaba cada noche para que regresara... pero los meses pasaban convenciéndola que la decisión de Vegeta había sido definitiva. Quizás hasta estaría muerto ...

miró su cuerpo nuevamente y esta vez la invadió la rabia, rabia de pensar que si había muerto, le había quitado lo que mas había amado, rabia por dejar que su cuerpo juvenil se envejeciera lentamente con la esperanza de su regreso, rabia de mirar su cuerpo y recordar sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo pegado al de ella...

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla abrió el armario y sacó las mejores ropas, pues iría a la fiesta. Tenia 34 años, era joven deseada, no se iba a perder la mejor etapa de su vida esperando a aun zángano que seguramente ya no la recordaba. Esa noche pondría a prueba su seducción para ver si todavía podía sentirse todopoderosa en un fiesta. Encantaría a algunos hombres y los botaría cuando ellos estuvieran extasiados con su presencia, pues si Vegeta no era el que pagaba sus culpas en los demás hombres encontraría venganza.

Así recobraría su estampa de Afrodita, y la admiración de los hombres, que tanta falta le hacia.

Después de arduas horas retocándose, caminaba rápido por los pasillos de la Corporación cápsula haciendo que el sonido de sus tacos resonaran por cada rincón de la casa. Tomó la invitación y una cápsula de aerocoche, al pasar por su laboratorio miró el telcomunicador al que tanto tiempo le había dado, rió...

-_por el momento no te necesito, pues si algún día llego a utilizarte será para sacarle en cara lo feliz que soy, y que su ausencia es la causa de mi felicidad._

Siguió su camino. Iba atrasada en una hora, pero esa era otra de sus trucos, llegaría tarde cuando y todos estuvieran reunidos su llegada seria magistral, siendo la pesadillas de las tontas modelos y el delirio de los hombres.

---

la nave especial, que a esta altura ya le pertenecía a Vegeta completamente, había tocado el verde musgo del planeta Luxes. El paisaje era desolador sin ningún adorno del tipo natural como árboles, lagos. Solo se veían grandes cadenas montañosas a la lejanía. Ante la usual soledad Vegeta se concentró en encontrar alguna energía. Grande fue su sorpresa al detectar millones de pequeños ki tras las colinas. De inmediato, como un reflejo condicionado, emprendió el vuelo al lugar, al pasar el gran monte se encontró con una ciudad con edificios de formas extrañas, que se caracterizaban por la gran altura que alcanzaban y el desorden en la arquitectura.

Abajo, en los pequeños pasillos, que eran las vías transitables, circulaban grandes cantidades de hombres. Los que entraban a las tabernas lo hacían con todas sus facultades mentales en normalidad pero los que salían los hacían sin atisbo de cordura en ellos y algunos , seguramente los mas pudientes, salían acompañados por exuberantes mujeres que seguramente les saciaban las necesidades.

Lo que le llamo la atención de manera grata, es que a pesar de ser un planeta tan aislado, todos los habitantes tenían apariencia humana.

Al seguir escudriñando el lugar, fijó su vista en la cima de la torre mas alta e iluminada. Era un lugar que de manera evidente se diferenciaba de los demás locales de diversión. Se dio cuenta que en la puerta había un guardia de grandes proporciones que no dejaba entrar a cualquier persona, solo entraban personas con un nivel económico elevado, lo que se notaba por sus vestimentas, guardaespaldas y grandes y llamativas naves. Sin duda ahí asistían los hombres mas pudientes del universo.

Sabiendo que no tenia nada de valor consigo se dirigió a aquella cantina, pues era el único lugar digno para él.

Como lo había imaginado el grandulón le cerró el paso antes de entrar.

-_No puedes entrar aquí, abajo están las tabernas para hombres vulgares como tú._

Vegeta observó detrás del gran hombre sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras, por lo poco que había visto en la ciudad al parecer era verdad que este era el lugar mayor rango. Habían alrededor de 11 hombres jugando cartas, apostando grandes cantidades de dinero y fumando, todos rodeados por grandes hombres.

- _no me escuchaste enano ... lárgate – _dijo enfadado por no ser tomado en cuenta.

Vegeta volvió la mirada iracunda al hombre que lo había tratado de enano y lo tomó de las solapas.

- _Mira insecto, si quieres mantenerte con vida me atenderás como al mejor de tus clientes_ - lo arrojó lejos, haciéndolo chocar con una estantería con vasos finamente adornados. Los demás hombres quedaron atónitos mirando la escena.

- _si intentan llamar a gente de seguridad o algo por el estilo haré explotar el lugar _– formó una bola de energía en su mano lanzándosela al grandulon que se había atrevido a burlarse de él, quedando puras cenizas de su existencia.

- _Muy bien si no hacen alboroto y me atienden como lo merezco les perdonare la vida, además no quiero que nadie salga ni entre de este lugar mientras yo este aquí .-_ comenzó a buscar entre la gente lo que necesitaba - _ Ahora tú_ – apuntó a un hombre que seguro era cliente, pero no uno normal eligió al cliente que le pareció con mas prestancia, al de mayor rango. Quería divertirse quebrantado los egos de personas con poder. – _tráeme el licor mas fuerte y consigue a la mejor hembra de planeta._

El hombre corrió bajo la amenazante mirada de Vegeta, seguidos por sus hombres.

- _y no te atrevas a abrir la boca de lo que a ocurrido aquí, como te dije, no quiero ningún tipo de alboroto._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

otro Capitulo mas, y lamento no conceder la comunicación de Vegeta y Bulma, que los lectores esperaban ... pues ella s que tiene dignidad o cree que de esa manera la demuestra.

Y en próximo capitulo ... uf!! Ni les cuento!!

Bueno solo espero sus lindísimos Review que tanto me alegran!!!

un beso para todos y especialmente a lo que iniciaron su etapa estudiantil y/o universitaria.

ultimo aviso, estos son los últimos capítulos que actualizo por semana, luego entrare a la U y mi tiempo se hará sumamente escaso, pero no se preocupen que no abandonare el fic porque me tiene muy feliz y entretenida de escribir..

los quiero ... Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!


	6. Encuentros Cercanos

como siempre o casi siempre unas breves palabras a los lectores ...

Yanki... muchas gracias por tu cometario, me alegra saber que tu distraccion es de un alto nivel y aun asi el fic te interese.

Killi27 ...pues trato que el fic se equitativo, si un es quisquillsos el otro tambien debe serlo o por lo menos compensar, conrespecto a Vegeta no yo sé cuando ese testarudo asumira que fue un error abandonar a su linda familia.

Karo ... no sabes lo gratificante que es saber que mejoró en la manera de escribir y que me lo hagas saber, espero que te siga entreteniendo el fic.

mariasessh ... muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. bueno que todos coicidimos en que vegeta es mas terco que una mula ... pero como dice el dicho no hay mal que por bien no venga. espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando comentarios.

Saiya elite ... eres una gran persona, y te agradezco mucho por apoyarme en las historias dejando tus reviews.

Darkyumi ...siento por haberte dejado esperando la conversacion ByV. pues no te preocupes ...solo tandras que ser paciente ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VI. Encuentros cercanos

En la entrada, como lo esperaba, estaba infestado de periodistas de los mas diversos medios de comunicación los que estaban sedientos por sacarle algunas palabras a cualquier persona, fuese o no conocida, que se bajara de un lujoso aerocoche.

Un hombre de agradable apariencia y vestido de manera perfecta le abrió la puerta. Al bajar le pasó las llaves de su descapotable rojo, modelo exclusivo de Corporación Cápsula, para que se lo llevara al estacionamiento donde iban a para todos estos finos y vistosos vehículos. Aunque hubiese sido mas práctico convertir el auto inmediatamente en cápsula y guardarlo en su cartera nada era mas glamoroso que pasarle las llaves al botones, que por su facha parecía artista de cine listo para asistir a una ceremonia de entrega de premios.

Al caminar por la larga alfombra roja, siendo la captura de cientos de Flash de cámaras fotográficas, observó el imponente lugar. Los pilares de mármol que estaban detallada y artísticamente esculpidos estaban iluminados por luces azules estratégicamente ubicada a los pies de cada pilar, lo que le daba un ambiente electrónico y elegante a la entrada. Lo mismo se repetía en toda la fachada pero con diversos colores y juegos de luces.

El lugar en donde se realizaba este mega evento era el casino más reconocido de toda la región del oeste en donde venían a perder y regalar dinero los hombres mas acaudalados y poderosos del planeta. Ella también había asistido de manera frecuente cuando estaba junto a Yamcha y lo pasaba increíblemente bien, pero ahora solo imaginarse jugando en los tragamonedas y ruletas la asqueaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no habrían ninguna clase de juego de azar, en esta ocasión en vez de predominar el vaivén de fichar y cartas, y música del tipo jazz, abundarían los sicoestimulantes, el alcohol y la música electrónica. Así eran estas fiestas y los hijos de familias millonarias eran los que mas se ofrecían a estos viciosos métodos de diversión.

Al cruzar la majestuosa puerta blanca con incrustaciones de oro puro, solo comparable a la puerta del fastuoso hogar del rey, un hombre con sonrisa de propaganda de pasta dental se le acercó.

-_me enseñaría su invitación si no fuese mucha molestia._

A pesar de la desbordante sonrisa del hombre Bulma lo miró apática. ¿cuál era el afán de tanta burocracia si en algunas horas más por unos zenis dejarían entrar a cualquiera?.

Mientras buscaba la invitación, su molestia recayó en los ingenuos y estúpidos organizadores, los cuales creían que sus elegantes invitaciones, las que seguro eran preparadas con desmesurado esmero y delicadeza, eran el único e infalible método de evitar a los colados.

A pesar de que el tamaño de su cartera era bastante reducido, encontrar la invitación le estaba costando mas de lo que espera. Subestimar la cartera de cualquier mujer era un error, pues ahí cabían mas cosas de las que cualquier hombre pudiera imaginar. El hombre se le acercó y en voz muy baja le dijo que la invitación no hacia falta, que pasará sin problemas. Bulma solo sonrió, no sabia si la dejaba entrar sin necesidad de invitación porque era conocida por todos o por algunos zenis. Él le sonrió de vuelta indicándole el camino que debía seguir al salón.

El pasillo parecía un túnel que llevaba al cielo, sus paredes eran tan blancas que llegaba a ser molesto a la vista, tenia diversas texturas en relieves pintadas de color dorado y bustos de grandes compositores hacían agradable el trayecto. Al final del corredor una nueva puerta custodiada por otro hombre.

- _Yuki ...- _pensó Bulma. Era increíble que contratara a tanto personal. Segura estaba que no era por caridad de darle trabajo a algunos hombres, sino presunción.

- _Bienvenida._

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio un gran salón a media luz en donde los relampagueantes haces de diversos colores danzaban al ritmo de la música electrónica.

---

- _tardaste demasiado_ – Dijo Vegeta dándole una mirada fulminante al hombre.

- _Lo ..Lo siento_ – Respondió él bajando la mirada y depositando sobre la mesa una gran botella de Boldak, el brebaje mas potente y refinado de todos los que se pudieran encontrar en Luxes. Se quedó parado junto a su repentino patrón sin saber que hacer, suplicando en su interior que lo dejara en libertad para volver a su hogar, del cual nunca debió haber salido.

- _¡Que esperas ...sírveme!!!!_ – le gritó Vegeta sacando de sus lamentaciones al hombre, el cual tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Respiro de manera profunda controlando sus manos, pues sabia que una gota de licor derramado sobre la mesa era motivo suficiente para terminar pulverizado como el portero.

- _y la mujer?_ – preguntó Vegeta. Luego probó el licor sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta a su paso. Había perdido la costumbre.

- _mis ho..hombres fueron en su búsqueda_ –indicó de manera encuesta, pues no quería seguir poniendo en evidencia su incontrolable temor.

- _Pues yo no recuerdo haber mandado a tus hombres_ .

Las demás personas que estaban en la taberna, obligado por el maldito capricho de el de los cabellos alborotados, mantenían un silencio funerario el que hacia que las profundas y autoritarias palabras de Vegeta resonaran en sus oídos.

Los hombres temían por su vida al tiempo que la mayoría de sus pensamientos coincidían en que esta situación era un escarmiento divino por haber salido de sus hogares a coger putas y embriagarse.

-_Por qué no me quedé con Shera y los niños ..._- pensó de manera inconsciente un hombre en voz alta. Las miradas se volvieron sobre él, incluso la del saiyajin al que le sorprendió, la conciente o no, osadía al atreverse a abrir la boca. Cuando el hombre alzo la vista y chocó con las miradas de los demás cayó en su cometido.

- _que patético son .._.- dijo entre burla y enfado. "Cómo podían haber seres tan despreciables".

De pronto las puestas de abrieron. Un séquito de hombres entró y entre ellos apareció una figura femenina. Era de estatura media, tenia cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado aunque algunas sectores eran notoriamente exuberantes, sus cabellos eral largos y ondulados de color rojizo, sus ojos eran negros increíblemente negros y algo rasgados. Tenia un aspecto salvaje , el cual logro por algunos segundos sacar de sus temerosos trances a los hombres, lo que se perdieron es su excitante presencia.

Vegeta la examinó de pies a cabeza, para ser un ramera no estaba nada de mal.

- _es lo mejor que pudieron encontrar _– preguntó con desprecio. Pues por muy seductora que resultara la mujer, a él no le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo. La necesitaba única y exclusivamente para descargar su líbido.

---

Las luces se encendieron en un rincón dejando a la vista un pequeño escenario en el cual apareció la flamante cumpleañera. Inmediatamente se escucharon aplausos y los hombres se pronunciaron chiflando ante su belleza.

_Estoy feliz que la de gran mayoría de mis invitados haya decidido venir. Como todos ustedes lo saben hoy es mi cumpleaños número 29 – _los asistentes dejaron escapar una larga exclamación por la cantidad de años, todo en contexto de broma_.- sí, se que se sorprenden de lo bien que me veo ... jaja ... pero bueno como les decía (...)_ – prosiguió su discurso de bienvenida , pero fue hasta ahí donde Bulma le puso la atención.

- _le crees que cumple 29 años?_ – una voz increíblemente viril se escuchó a las espaldas de Bulma. El hombre avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de ella y mientras esperaba su respuesta bebía un trago y miraba el escenario.

Bulma lo miró por encima del hombro. El hombre era alto y como la luz le llegaba de frente pudo distinguir dos ojos azules. Su rostro se le hizo inmediatamente conocido, era un afamado cantante.

- _Pues claro que no_ – el hombre dejó de mirar el escenario al obtener respuesta y fijó sus ojo en los de ella – _las mujeres siempre se quitan edad, además la conozco de infancia ...pero ni creas que te diré su edad._- dijo divertida a lo que el hombre sonrió.

- _Tu nombre es Bulma cierto?_ -

- _Sí ...vaya creí que nadie me conocería_ – Mintió mostrándole su mejor sonrisa. Pues el hombre no estaba nada de mal. Aparte de unos lindo ojos azules tenia la piel morena. Sus facciones eran perfectamente armónicas, su estatura alta lo hacia imponente y estaba segura que debajo de esa ropa había un cuerpo perfectamente marcado.

- _eso creíste ...pero todo el mundo y sobre todo los hombres conoce a la mujer mas inteligente y hermosa de la región. – _la aduló de manera suave. Su aspecto dominante, su voz viril y sus palabras delicadas provocaban un mezcla letal, especialmente si se aplicaba a mujeres con carencia de afecto. A ella se le arrancó una pequeña risa y una mirada coqueta.

-_y tu? ... yo si tuviera tu fama no saldría por miedo al acoso de la prensa y los fans_ – le preguntó volteándose definitivamente hacia él.

- _eso me ocurrió al principio pero una persona necesita diversión y no puedo privarme de una vida normal solo por el acoso periodístico. Además las fiestas de Yuki son plenamente privadas, los reporteros se mantienen afuera sin molestar_. – era verdad, de estas fiestas aparentemente tan públicas no se llegaba a saber nada en el exterior, entre los conocidos se cuidaban las espaldas, pues así hacían lo que se les antojara sin preocupaciones. – _vienes acompañada?_ – preguntó sin mas el hombre, aunque la vio entrando sola quería estar seguro. Hace rato quería saberlo pero no podía ser tan directo al demostrarle su instantánea atracción por ella desde que la vio entrar.

_- no, hoy no tengo compañía ... espero encontrar pronto una pareja para el baile_ – dijo dándole esa mirada insinuante que solo ella sabia dar.

- _a mi me encantaría ser tu pareja toda esta larga noche_ – le dijo sin mas rodeos, claramente ella le estaba coqueteando y no podía perder esta oportunidad, en ninguna otra parte encontraría una mujer como ella.

(...) _muchas gracias por su presencia y disfruten sin limites ...sube la música dj que ahora empieza la verdadera fiesta._ – la masa de asistentes aplaudieron y sin perder tiempo se pusieron a bailar mientras otros corrían tras el alcohol. La música subió y la algarabía de la gente comenzó.

- _te sirves algo?_ – preguntó Monk a Bulma.

-_Que?_ – grito Bulma – _Lo siento no te escucho_.

El hombre se acercó a su oído.

-_Quieres beber algo?_ – le preguntó con una carga viril de otro mundo.

Ella no se quedó atrás puso su mano sobre el hombro fuerte de Monk y al otro lado le contestó.

-_Un whisky_ – respondió ella provocándole que una exquisita terciana recorriera todo el cuerpo del hombre.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al bar. Ella se dejo guiar felicitándose interiormente por no perder su seducción, haciendo ilusionarse al sexo opuesto con una noche lujuriosa . Si el hombre creía que la tendría en unas horas mas revolcándose en su cama o en algún motel estaba equivocado.

---

- _si_ – contestó después de algunos segundos de silencio un hombre, pues ninguno se atrevía a hablar – _es la mejor_.

-_hey... tú ramera, acércate_. – le ordenó Vegeta. La mujer se le acercó con en ceño fruncido, pues ineludiblemente era un prostituta pero eso no era excusa para llamarla así frente tanta gente, ni menos en la cantina mas lujosa del planeta. A la mujer le llamó la atención el silencio y algunos estantes de vasos rotos, pero después le resto importancia al ver de cerca de su próximo cliente.

- _cual es tu edad?-_ Preguntó Vegeta sin siquiera mirarla, estaba concentrado en su tercera copa de Boldak.

- _28 y no me llames mas ramera mi nombre es Beernia_ – dijo tomado asiento junto a él y tomando un copa donde depositó licor.

Vegeta la quedó mirando confundido, lo estaba tuteando esta meretriz a la que apenas conocía de segundos. Acaso nadie le había advertido que él no era unos de sus cuantos clientes. – _Bueno ya que mandaste a buscarme supongo que sabes mis tarifas ... pero podría hacerte una importante rebaja. Sabes eres muy atractivo._

_-_ _y quien te dijo que iba a pagarte, además no te dije que te sentaras ni que bebieras mi licor... aléjate de mi mesa que no la comparto con prostitutas_.-

La mujer se puso a reír de buenas ganas.

- _además eres gracioso_ – miró su músculos marcados y mordió su labio inferior.- _sabes la segunda ira por mi cuenta ..._

- _No estoy bromeándote estúpida, ahora aléjate de mi mesa._ – se paró y la jaló del brazo tirándola a unos metros.

- _Maldito hijo de puta quien te crees para hablarme y tratarme así –_ dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. – _ustedes _ - apuntó a los hombres que la trajeron – _dijeron que iba a tratar con un millonario, no con un parásito._

- _cierra la boca perra y no atrevas a salir hasta que cumplas el trabajo que debes hacerme_. – dijo sin mirarla.

- _estas demente, soy la mujer mas deseada de este lugar y crees que voy a perder dinero con un vulgar errante espacial ... no estoy loca .._.- Vegeta elevó su ki y lanzó una bola de energía a su lado haciendo explotar la puerta. La mujer quedó boquiabierta, ahora entendía el molesto silencio y los destrozos. Se dirigió a la silla mas cercana en donde deposito su cuerpo, sus piernas le temblaban demasiado para mantenerse de pie.

-_haré lo que quieras ..._ – dijo con su voz en un hilo.

---

La música retumbaba en cada recodo del salón principal. Bulma estaba sentada en unos sillones, que estaban estratégicamente puestos en los rincones mas oscuros del lugar, descansando del baile y esperando a Monk con su tercer whisky.

De pronto una mano le extendió un nuevo vaso. Él estuvo apunto de sentarse pero antes de eso ella lo jalo de la mano a la pista de baile.

- _vaya tienes muchas energías_ – dijo él a su oído.

- _por supuesto y no pienso perder mi tiempo sentada_.

Siguieron bailando por unos cuantos minutos mas, Bulma no dejaba de moverse y él no dejaba de mirarla envolviendo cada movimiento de ella en deseo. De pronto Bulma perdió toda su concentración al ver un rostro familiar unos metros mas allá.

Yamcha bailaba y se besaba desenfrenadamente con su novia de turno. Bulma lo observó escrutadora, fijándose detenidamente en cada caricia, cada movimiento, cada beso, luego volvió a mirar al Monk. El cantante le había parecido una aventura demasiado fácil, y ella necesitaba mas adrenalina.

- _Ven bailemos mas allá_.- lo guió entre la gente quedando muy cerca de la candente pareja.

El ritmo de la música parecía poseerla, cada vez sus bamboleos se hacían mas sensuales haciendo que los ojos de Monk se agudizaran con cada contorneo. Bulma sabia que cuando Yamcha despegara sus labios del cuello de la chica el la vería irremediablemente. En su mente se estacionó la idea que de cualquier modo le quitaría de la cara la estúpida risa extasiada a la puta que colgaba del cuello de su ex novio. Era un desafió autoimpuesto, pues quería ir mas allá, divertirse quitándole a una mujer que se siente plenamente deseada por el hombre que se ama cualquier atisbo de sentirse Afrodita, pues esta noche la única diosa era y seria ella.

Yamcha alzó la vista dejando de besar por algunos instantes la tersa piel de su amante y, como esta predeterminado por la peliazul, vio a unos escasos pasos de él a Bulma, hermosa como siempre bailando con un tipo.

Él le quito la atención a su novia y enfocó toda su concentración en los provocadores y felinos movimientos de su ex novia. De pronto sus miradas chocaron atrayéndose mutuamente.

Bulma sin perder tiempo acercó su boca al oído de su actual pareja de baile, susurrando cosas que ni ella sabia en tanto no le quitaba de encima los ojos a Yamcha el que parecía hipnotizado por ella, pues podía percibir que ese aliento fresco chocaba en su propio lóbulo. Una electricidad lo recorrió, solo imaginarlo logró ponerle al piel de gallina.

Para Yamcha, Bulma a través de todos estos años había desarrollado un fuego interno que le quemaba. En estos momentos estaba con una chica a la cual amaba, pero si Bulma utilizaba esa llamarada que le escapaba por los ojos él no tenia que hacer, no dudaría ni un segundo en dejar a su actual novia solo por unos segundos del tiempo de la otra.

Él abrazó a su novia de la cintura, evitando cualquier espacio de aire entre los dos, pues quería ver si la científica también sentiría lo que el deseaba hacer con ella.

Siguió el desenfrenado baile y Monk cada vez se entusiasmaba mas, el ingenuo creía que las manos juguetonas y los susurros al oído proporcionados por Bulma eran dirigidos a él. En tanto Bulma sonreía, sabia que Yamcha caería en cualquier momento y no le daría ni una pizca de lástima dejarlo con sus ganas por las nubes. Esta noche ella había planeado una conspiración contra los hombres que quisieran involucrarse con ella y todo, al parecer, saldría de maravillas...

mientras el coqueteo mutuo seguía, encendiendo las ganas de Yamcha.

---

La botella de Boldak yacía vacía en el centro de la mesa. Después de que Vegeta bebiera las últimas gotas del licor que quedaban en su vaso, se levantó del asiento en dirección a la mujer que llevaba alrededor de una hora inmovilizada en la silla.

- _llegó la hora de que cumplas con tu trabajo ...perra_.- la agarró de un brazo sin tener consideración por el dolor inflingido en ella. Tampoco tuvo cuidado al echarse a volar sujetándola solamente del mismo brazo.

A Vegeta no le convencía la idea de tener que llevarla a la nave. Estaba mareado pero no por eso no dejaba de pensar, prácticamente era su lugar sagrado y quebrantarlo con un prostituta era asqueroso ... pero nada podía hacer, no lo iba a hacer al aire libre o en algunas de esas pocilgas de ratas.

- _entra rápido y quítate la ropa_.- dijo mientras la puerta se abría. La mujer que había permanecido callada, después de todo no le molestaba mucho la idea de tener que hacer el trabajo gratis. Pues el hombre era fantástico, volaba por los aires, tenia un cuerpo majestuoso y era rudo, cosa que enloquecía a cualquiera, además su voz profunda la hacia estremecer con cada orden.

Cuando se quitó la ropa Vegeta la observó. Luego se acercó a ella y comenzó a saciar ese instinto sexual al que tenia abstinente.

---

Bulma bailaba con total tranquilidad, hasta que sintió una moleta opresión en su pecho. Se detuvo en seco bajo las atentas y preocupadas miradas de los hombres. Alguna extraña sensación la hizo posar su mano sobre el corazón al tiempo que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. Su cabeza borró de sopetón las maquiavélicas ideas para dar posición al frió semblante del que algunas vez fue su compañero de lecho, de vida, al padre de su hijo.

-_disculpa_ - alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo al baño.

Cuando entró divisó a una mujer que se apresuraba en ocultar los sicoestimulantes que estaba aspirando, la que al verla salió rápidamente dejándola absolutamente sola. Se miró frente al gran espejo y mojó su rostro.¿ Por que justamente en este día, en este momento el recuerdo del saiyajin renacía?. Serán que estaba mareada, seria el alcochol que navegaba a través de su sangre lo que la hacia sentir esta angustia al pensarlo.

Miró sus pupilas, pensando si todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, de alguna manera ese rostro que apareció de pronto le había marcado el limite al que podía llegar su juego, de ahí para adelante ella estaba reservada, queriéndolo o no para él.

Y si Vegeta hiciera en el espacio lo mismo que hacia ella. Un punzada volvió a clavársele en el corazón... no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Vegeta tenia un apetito sexual bastante exigente. En los comienzos sus encuentros era esporádicos porque su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse tan apegado a ella, pero con el pasó de los años se fueron haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes. Y ahora... ¿cómo calmaría su hambre?.

Tragó con dificultad, se sintió cansada y con una amargura que repentinamente la había abarcado. Sin mas deseos de divertirse decidió ir a su casa a buscar consuelo en la cama que aun tenia impregnado su aroma.

Salió del baño decidida a irse a su hogar desistiendo completamente del gran avance que había logrado en lo que era su "venganza". Caminó por un pasillo oscuro el cual le conducía a una salida trasera, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los dos patéticos hombres a los que descaradamente les había coqueteado. Para su desgracia una mano la cogió por la cintura deteniendo su andar, luego una rápida maniobra la dejó aprisionada entre la fría pared y un cálido cuerpo masculino, el que estaba tan pegado al de ella que parecían respirar del mismo aire.

- _pensabas irte y dejarme así?_ – inquirió una voz. Y aunque la visibilidad no era de las mejores, pudo distinguir a la persona. Sin dudar esa voz era del mujeriego de Yamcha.

- _acaso juegas conmigo Bulma?_ – Volvió a cuestionar con algo de enfado. –_ahora deberás terminar lo que empezaste _– dijo besando y lamiendo el cuello de su ex novia, bajando su cabeza hasta llegar a su profundo escote.

-_Yamcha quiero ir a casa no me siento bien_ – Bulma trataba de persuadirlo pero un hombre en ese estado de ebriedad no entendería razones.

- _así que te abandonó?_ – preguntó en tono de burla – _pues estas despechada y yo como soy muy amable podría darte lo que tanta falta te hace _– expresó mientras comenzaba a redondear las formas de los firmes glúteos de la peliazul.

-_yo lo eché_ – respondió Bulma, pues no iba a reconocer ante su ex novio que el hombre por el cual ella puso fin a tan larga relación ahora la había abandonado dejándola con un hijo.

- _a si ...eso suena bien_ – besó sus labios de manera salvaje – _vámonos a otro lugar_ – le dijo en tono suplicante al oído, mientras comenzaba a frotarse sobre ella – _lo pasaremos bien._

-_déjame por favor Yamcha , quiero ir a casa, ya basta!!_- ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado del hombre que por ningún la dejaría ir si no terminaba su juego.

De pronto las luces se encendieron dejando al descubierto a la furtiva pareja ante la mujer que buscaba ofuscadamente a su novio.

-_Yamcha!!!!!!!!!!_ – le mujer explotó ante la escena.

-_no .. no es lo que piensas_ – comenzó con la misma frase que tenia preparada para todas sus chicas cuando lo descubrían en sus engaños.

-_Maldita perra .._.- la mujer desesperada buscaba estrangular a la mujer que era el actual objeto de deseo de su hombre. Ante semejante griterío un tumulto de gente se presentó para presenciar la patética escena.

Yamcha alcanzó a sujetar a su novia antes que llegara ante Bulma y se enfrascaran en un pelea.

-_hija de puta ... me las pagaras zorra ... suéltame desgraciado, suéltame!!_!- El alcohol era un factor que aumentaba toda la ira de la borracha y drogada mujer.

-_pues debes satisfacer mejor a tu novio si no quieres que busque a mejores mujeres_ – Bulma no se iba a quedar callada ante semejantes palabrotas.

- _a si... tu debes saber mucho de eso ¿no? No eres mas que un barata ramera_ – Bulma no aguantó mas insultos y se dirigió dispuesta a arrancarle todos los dientes a la mujer. Nunca pudo lograr su objetivo. Antes de que diera unos pasos un hombre la agarró firme y la sacó del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el proximo capitulo veremos las secuelas de estas dos noches locas. creo que se llevaran un sorpresa el proximo capi.!! n.n

con respecto a la actualizacion, actualizo generalmente todos los viernes...asi que deben estar atentos ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...


	7. Repercusiones

como siempre antes de la lectura...

Kassumy ...como ves estoy actualizando mas seguido. Y como disfrutaron mucho en sus parrandas estas son las consecuencias... ya veras mas adelante como la pasaron en realidad.

Claudia 1542... de ahí me cuentas si esto será lo que te imaginabas, sea como sea, espero que te agrade.

Yanki...bueno lo de la sorpresa es saber como se la pasó Vegeta, después de tanto joder con el asuntito de la puta..

Saiya... sabes hay lago que no se si podré hacer algún día, escribir un lemon de vegeta con otra. Bueno al principio de este capitulo hay algo de la "acción" que te gusta.

Mariassesh... gracias por seguir el fic, espero tus cometario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VII. Repercusiones

_- Para, para, para – Vegeta la miró con desconcierto al escucharla pidiendo semejante barbaridad._

_- Que ocurre?- preguntó enfadado – tu me buscaste ... y sabes que conmigo no se juega._

_- no nada... quiero que lo hagamos así - _

_-así? – preguntó después de que ella se acomodara._

_-si...ahora sigue, sigue y no pares nunca de hacerme el amor Vegeta – sugirió de manera suplicante. Él como siempre, en lo único que obedecía era en las peticiones sexuales de ella._

_- ohhh – rugió un momento y luego una idea posada en su mente lo hizo detenerse – Con quien demonios aprendiste esto?- preguntó imaginándose a la mujer en brazos de otro hombre mientras entrenaba._

_- con nadie ... después de haberte probado nunca podría estar con otro hombre, eres el único que provoca esto ...vamos no pares...- él sabia que no mentía y prosiguió con mas intensidad, después de todo eso era justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar._

_-Vegeta ahh...ah si, si – arqueaba la espada y como podía se retorcía. Vegeta la observa extasiado mientras sentía la exquisita sensación de estreches que le confería la posición al penetrarla._

_El orgasmo les golpeo de manera mas salvaje a las que estaban acostumbrados. Se miraron y ella quitó las piernas de los hombros del amante para luego abrirlas y dejar caer el cuerpo fornido del hombre sobre su pecho._

_Bulma acaricio su húmeda espalda mientras sentía el latir del corazón de Vegeta palpitante y exhausto en su pecho._

_- tenias ganas ...- dijo sorprendentemente divertido. Ella lo miró y atrajo su rostro al de ella saqueándole con furor la boca._

_- te amo ... – dijo de manera sincera. Y como siempre que se lo decía el silencio incomodo inundó por completo el lugar testigo de sus encuentros. Él la miró como siempre sin saber que decir a esas palabras que escapaban totalmente a su entendimiento. Después de unos momentos ella cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir y poder reprocharse en silencio por ser tan estúpida._

_- tan temprano dormirás ... – dijo Vegeta perdiéndose en el sabor de sus senos. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, nunca sus encuentros duraban solo un round._

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, ese encuentro había ocurrido unos días antes del Torneo de Cell y había sido tan o mas placentero que el último y aunque de eso hayan pasado varios meses en su memoria las sensaciones, las palabras y las miradas estaban tan nítidas como si hubiese sido ayer. Rió sonrojada por el fogoso sueño, recordando que semanas antes de eso había estado planeando alguna posición mas erótica que las cotidianas todo para complacerlo y enloquecerlo mas.

...Poco duró su sonrisa al volver a la realidad ...

Recordó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior ... Monk, Yamcha, su novia y como de manera penosa un guardia la sacaba del lugar y la llevaba a casa. Levantó las sabanas y vio que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la ropa antes de acostarse. Se levantó al baño y tomó un ducha.

Cuando el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo llevándose consigo la olorosa espuma del jabón, recordó aquella sensación amarga y agobiante. También que había pensado en Vegeta cuando le ataca la rara emoción de miseria y que de ahí en adelante no pudo quitarlo de su cabeza. Solo acordarse de eso la entristecía ... ¿qué le ocurría a Vegeta? ¿qué hacia Vegeta? ... porque eso no podía ser mas que un llamado ahogado de su corazón.

-_aun vives_ ...- susurró mientras dejaba que el agua le apaciguara.

_**Así que te abandono?? ... pues estas despechada y yo como soy muy amable podría darte lo que tanta falta te hace.**_

Como sabia Yamcha que Vegeta no estaba?. Era imposible que lo pensara solo por haber estado la noche anterior sola en aquel lugar o por estarle coqueteando de manera desvergonzada. Salió del baño envolviéndose rápidamente en una toalla y cogió el teléfono.

- _Hola??..._

-_Krillin ... soy yo Bulma_.

-_tanto tiempo ...¿cómo has estado?_

- _ustedes lo saben ... ¿Como demonios lo supieron?_ – un silencio interrumpió por algunos segundos.

- _respóndeme por favor ...¿todos los saben?_ - preguntó desesperada por respuestas - _como lo supieron? ... fue mi madre ... mi padre?._

- _Bulma ... sa salió en todos los periódicos_.- respondió temeroso.

- ¿_Qué?!! Pero como... si nadie del medio sabia que Vegeta era mi pareja ...como iban a saber entonces que se fue ..._- otro silencio, pero esta vez mucho mas largo se interpuso en su conversación.

- _ah ... eso .._.- dijo Krillin mas aliviado – _claro que lo sabemos, su Ki no se siente y es imposible que este muerto ...¿por qué no lo está cierto?._

- _no lo sé... solo sé que se fue... o sea lo eché_.- Dijo corrigiendo su error y su honor. – _por eso ninguno de ustedes se aparecía por acá... Acaso creen que estaría demacrada, moribunda porque el maldito cerdo se fue_. – agregó con rabia.

- _creíamos que era mejor dejarte sola Bulma_ -

-_Tropa de cobardes. Bueno era solo para eso ... adiós._

- _Adiós_ – Dijo Krillin aun temeroso.

Como era posible que la imaginaran tan débil de carácter para que pensaran que estaba prácticamente depresiva por su partida. Además eran increíblemente cobardes, ninguno se atrevió a llamarla durante todos estos meses.

Se enfundó una bata y salió camino a la habitación contigua. En su camino le llamó la atención que no hubieran sonidos. Fue a la habitación de Trunks para darle los buenos días o buenas tarde, porque hace horas había pasado el medio día, pero la habitación estaba vacía y correctamente ordenada.

Bajó a la terraza y lo mismo. Seguramente habían ido al parque. Todos los sábados, desde que Trunks caminaba, los sacaban a caminar, decían que la casa se le hacia pequeña para recorrerla... "que locura teniendo semejante jardín" pensaba Bulma.

Caminó a la mesa en donde todavía quedaban algunos pastelillos del desayuno y casi se desmayo al ver el periódico.

"_Gran Riña entre multimillonarias"_ – decía el gran titulo. En la foto portada salía ella agarrada del guardia y mas allá la estúpida novia de Yamcha agarrada por él. Bulma puso su manos sobre su boca para contener el asombro.

-"_según fuentes Bulma Brief (única heredera de la mítica Corporación Cápsula) abría sido sorprendida en una fogosa escena con su ex novio Yamcha por la actual novia de éste._" – la boca parecía chocarle con el suelo.

**_Bulma... salió en todos los periódicos...-_** las palabras de Krillin le hicieron eco como nunca antes. Todo el mundo lo sabia, sus amigos, los periodistas, su padre, su madre ...y los socios de ...

- _Maldición!!!!!_ – gritó mientras hurgaba en los otros periódicos.

"_Mejor que una novela ... Candente noche entre Bulma Briefs y Yamcha "_ – leyó en el segundo diario que vio.

"_Científica v/s Modelo"_- titulaba en otro.

Desesperada los tomó y los hizo picadillos.- _malditos porteros -_ dijo sabiendo que el estúpido de la sonrisa radiante había dejado entrar a los reporteros.

---

Bulma caminaba junto a su padre a través de las oficinas del edificio administrativo de la Corporación Cápsula en dirección a la sala de juntas en donde la esperaban los cinco accionistas de la empresa.

Iba con el temple seguro pero por dentro estaba completamente nerviosa. La aterraba la idea que los administrativos supieran lo de su "noche loca" (lo mas seguro) y que por eso mismo su presencia les molestara. La corporación cápsula tenia una perfil intachable, destacándose siempre por sus excelentes gestiones e inventos, y para ellos quizás su presencia seria ensuciarle la imagen a la empresa que les daba de comer, y como era la hija del dueño poco era lo que podían alegar ... seguramente por eso la odiarían aun mas. por otro lado estaba su padre, el cual había preferido ignorar completamente el incidente del fin de semana junto con su madre. si bien eso podía significar algo de alivio para la mente al no tener que dar explicaciones, al rato se transforma en una pesada carga sobre sus hombros lo que provocaba que su mente le pidiera a gritos a su padre que por una vez en la vida la encarara y le hiciera saber sus reparos.

Cada sonar de los tacones hacían que los empleados se giraran a observar a las máximas figuras de la empresa. la mayoría la observaba con curiosidad no les calzaba que la actual fetiche de las revistas faranduleras fuera una brillante científica. Bulma notaba el peso de esas miradas y sabían el morbo que contenían.

Vestía de camisa y falda, atuendos sencillos y aburridos para ella. Pero el sexo opuesto no pensaba lo mismo ya que al parecer, inconscientemente, ella nunca renunciaría a mostrarse sensual vistiese como se vistiese.

de pronto los tacos dejaron de resonar y padre e hija se detuvieron.

- _aquí es querida ...y recuerda_ – la observó con una mirada llena de amor y tomó una de sus manos - _sea como sea eres la mejor_ ...-

Bulma sabia que eso era lo mas cercano que él se pronunciaría al tema y le emocionaba ver que incondicionalmente la apoyaba.

-_Papá yo_ ...-

- _no digas nada querida_. – le interrumpió sin dejarla seguir hablando. _- Ahora luce tu mejor sonrisa_.- y abrió la puerta.

Tras ella una larga mesa de madera, pulcramente brillante y con finas artesanías talladas en maderas negras, estaba situada en la mitad de la iluminada habitación. Cuadros y grandes ventanales ornaban las murallas. La vista a traves de los ventanales era magistral, dando la sensación de que el cuarto estuviera flotando en al aire, haciendo ver desde esta altura, como si todos los autos y carreteras fueran tropas de hormigas.

-_Bueno ella es mi hija Bulma, toma lugar de accionista permanente, para luego cuando yo no pueda mas, hacerse cargo de mi puesto_.-

Bulma pensaba en lo caritativo que era su padre, ya que sin dudas él solo podía costear todos los gastos de la empresa, sin embargo siempre daba oportunidades a personas que lo quisieran y tuvieran un capital suficiente entrar en la empresa. Sin embargo indiscutidamente todos sabían que él era el mandamás.

Los hombres tenían aproximadamente la edad del Dr. Briefs menos dos que eran un poco menores y uno que definitivamente debía tener solo unos años mas que ella.

Ella observó escrutadoramente a los hombres mientras su padre la presentaba y para su sorpresa al parecer ninguno le miraba de manera rara. Rara en el sentido de la influencia de las portadas, porque algunos tenían el mismo brillo libidinoso de lo ojos del Maestro Roshi... eso era un punto a su favor.

- _hija él es Soiato_ - dijo su padre presentándole al primero de los hombres.

Bulma le extendió la mano esperando un apretón de parte de él, sin embargo él se la tomó con delicadeza y se la besó. El hombre era uno de los del rango de la edad del padre. Tenia el pelo canoso y unos juguetones ojos plomizos bastante lindos.

- _Mucho gusto_ – dijo Bulma. "viejo Verde" pensó sonriéndole.

-_Por favor, el gusto es absolutamente mío_ – dijo sonriéndole coquetamente mostrándole su intacta dentadura. "seguro usas placa ¿no?" le decía imaginariamente Bulma.

-_Hija él es Elder_ – se dirigió señalándole al siguiente hombre.

Bulma le extendió la mano, sin quitarle la vista del rostro. El hombre tenia facciones extranjeras, ojos mas rasgados, una nariz mas larga y sonrisa amplia. Era apuesto pero muy atrevido al mirarle el escote de manera descarada.

- _Mucho gusto_ ..."psicópata" – le sonrió pensando el calificativo.

-_Viejo Briefs ahora comprendo por que nunca la habías traído ...para no desconcentrarnos con su belleza ¿cierto?_ – Bulma sonrió de manera cínica.

-_él es León_ – su padre prosiguió con el desfile.

-_es un placer señorita Briefs_ – dijo tomándole su manos sin mayores signos de atracción como había ocurrido en los casos anteriores, siendo así él mas caballeroso de todo el grupo.

- _un agrado conocerlo. ..._ "los de tu tipo suelen ser lo peores".

-_por acá está Román. Tu lo conoces hija ha ido un par de veces a casa_ – dijo golpeándole el hombro a su amigo.

-_si ...tanto tiempo ¿cómo ha estado?_.- preguntó ya liberada de todo prejuicio.

-_Bien ..._

- _y por ultimo el hijo de Román, Greco_.

El hombre era alto, de pelo un poco desordenado por las ondas de ese color que tienen los trigos al sol. Sus ojos era del mismo tono solo un poco mas verdosos. A primera vista el tipo tenia una aire divinizado, ya que su apariencia calzaba con los cánones de ángel que promovían las imágenes de algunas religiones.

- _hola _"hijito de papá "- saludó Bulma de manera mas informal ya que el sujeto tenia la apariencia de tener solo un par de años mas que ella.

-_que tal_?- respondió él con una voz armónica acorde a su apariencia. – _que se siente cambiar las portadas de revistas científicas por las de revistas de espectáculos_ – preguntó él ciñendo los ojos inflingiendo veneno en sus palabras.

Bulma lo miró asombrada. Cayendo a la realidad que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas y que él de cara de ángel en verdad era un demonio del cual debía cuidarse.

---

Cuando lo vi desnudo en toda su majestuosidad olvidé por completos todas sus groseras palabras, el dolor inflingido por sus dedos clavándose en mi brazo durante el viaje a la nave, incluso su intento de matarme. qué importaba todo eso!! Si algo me decía que estaba adportas de un encuentro inolvidable. Creo que nunca un hombre me había entusiasmado de esta manera.

Toqué con toda mi maestría su musculosos y excitantes cuerpo poniendo al descubierto cada rincón de su intimidad. Juguetee en su zona mas erógena calentando sus motores y los míos. Me resultaba difícil controlarme, sabia que tenia que dosificar la intensidad de mis manos y mi roce con su cuerpo para obtener un largo y placentero encuentro. me desesperaba tenerlo frente a mi, lo único que quería era que su miembro me penetrara inmediatamente y que con fiereza amasara mis senos, pero debía tranquilizarme e ir despacio ... sabia perfectamente lo que provocaba en los hombres y éste no seria la excepción. Pronto lo tendría suplicándome por mas ¿o seria yo? ...

Mis deseos eran tan grandes que sabia que esto no podía acabar solo con un round, si estaba aquí buscando placer, le haría saber que estaba en el lugar adecuado haciéndole sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había imaginado pudieran existir.

Besé su cuerpo, lamí todo lo que podía lamer y succioné todo lo que podía succionar. Luego, ansiosa por probar sus labios subí a su rostro, en el trayecto mordí con vehemencia su nuez, como si ahí estuviera el verdadero placer, luego mordí su mentón y cuando por fin llegué a la recompensa de mi esfuerzo él me alejó... no permitió tan solo una vez durante todo nuestro encuentro que yo siquiera rozara mis labios con los suyos.

El hombre no me dejó besarlo y me di cuenta que ni siquiera me miraba ... yo solo era un puta mas.

Que yo recuerde nunca me había sentido tan humillada y frustrada. Yo hacia sucumbir a todos los hombres sin excepción alguna, ese era mi trabajo y aparte de alimentar mi vanidad, me sentía orgullosa de hacer borrar de sus cabezas cualquier tipo de problema, al final yo era lo único con lo que quedaban en la mente por horas, por días, por semanas ... por años. Siempre volvían confirmándome que yo era la mejor de todas. Pero a ese hombre no pude tenerlo en plenitud ...en su cabeza no era yo la que estaba.

Estoy conciente de lo que la gente piensa de una persona que se dedica a vender su cuerpo. Piensan que somos personas sin dignidad, ni orgullo ni valor. Nadie sabe que el orgullo de una prostituta radica en hacer sentir a sus clientes un rato agradable, sacándolo, por lo que dure la sesión, de la realidad que todo el que viene a una suele atormentar. También hay un grado de vanidad en saber que uno es la fuente del deseo de todos ellos y que al final terminas doblegándolos a los propios instintos y gustos, si yo decía verde ellos también decían verde sin dudarlo... al final siempre terminaba pensado que ellos me pagan un trabajo el cual ellos mismos me hacían ... y esa noche, yo como la mejor de las prostitutas no pude lograr nada de eso.

Me tocaba con furia como si a la fuerza quisiera encontrar en mi cuerpo la silueta y textura del cuerpo de la mujer que lo poseía. De manera clara podía percibir esa lucha interna por tratar de desearme, susurrándome palabras al oído e infligiéndome caricias que no eran dirigidas a mi. Cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre mi notaba su frustración ...pues yo no era la mujer con la que fantaseaba y se imaginaba, yo no era la mujer a la que tocaba en mi cuerpo.

Me sentí fracasada, pues ni mi cuerpo ni mis morbosas caricias en las que tanto empeño ponía, hacían que volviera a la realidad a la que él también guerreaba por llegar.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes, sentía un increíble placer acompañado por un exquisito dolor. Cada vez que yo gemía el cerraba sus ojos con ira, evadiéndose de nuestro encuentro, el no escuchar las suplicas en la voz que él quería.

Cuando acabó gritó, no supe si del sublime placer, que por lo menos yo sentí, o por el fracaso.

En el lecho mi cuerpo quedó tendido, inmóvil, con un letargo y humillación que nunca había sentido.

Horas después, desperté y caminé por el lugar buscando licor o un cigarrillo que me hicieran buscarle el sentido al absurdo encuentro tan desbordante de placer y tan carente de deseo.

Con cuidado me moví sin hacer muchos movimientos para no despertarlo, cuando toqué el suelo inicié mi furtiva búsqueda. Moví artefactos, abrí cajones, registré todo el lugar y no encontré nada ...nada de lo que buscaba, porque el ultimó cajón que abrí el que estaba en el asiento del piloto encontré una fotografía. Estaba increíblemente deteriorada, como si hubiese sido arrugada y recogida mil veces. En ella estaba él, un muchacho atractivo, un bebé y una mujer con el ceño fruncido ... ¿acaso era ella la mujer a la que iban dirigidos sus susurros?.

No alcancé a pensarlo mucho. Su mano fuerte, con la que hace pocas horas tocaba mi cuerpo, ahora me apretaba el brazo y me arrastraba a la puerta, en donde sin mas palabras me arrojó desnuda a la intemperie.

...De eso unos días y finalmente comprendí ... quería borrar de su cuerpo la huella de ella. Pobre idiota ... todo fue un fracaso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿que tal

bueno ahora si que el lunes entrño a la U asi que pedire paciencia.

que les parecio en capitulo...DEJEN REVIEWS.


	8. Hermanas de Destino

Antes de la lectura, algunas palabras a los lectores...

DarkYuni...sé que a muchos no le hizo mucha gracia que Vegeta se revolcara con la ramera, pero al final de cuentas parece que a él tampoco, no lo paso como se lo esperaba.

Nuria ...(como el local donde voy a comer con mis amigas!)me encanta ver que hay gente nueva incorporándose a la lectura de esta historia. Espero que la historia te siga gustando ...muchas gracias por el comentario.

Yanki Girl ... un agrado fue conocerte. Espero que pases todos los exámenes finales. Cada vez que leo un review tuyo y dice que la historia te gusta para mi es haber cumplido el objetivo de entregar un capítulo que guste. Siento que eres exigente en cuanto a gustos por los fics, que no te enganchas con cualquiera, por eso para mi es un honor que leas la mía.

Killi27...a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ponerle otras parejas, en este caso sexuales (como a vegeta), pero creo que es la única forma de que se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Es su método empírico: ensayo error, ensayo error y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a lo verdadero. Gracias por tus reviews.

Kassumy... hace tiempo que no sé de ti, espero que todo este saliendo bien con tus estudios y vida en general. Me agrada que te haya gustado el final (lo de la prosti). esa parte fue la que más me ha gustado escribir (parece que me gusta hacer sufrir a vegeta), pero mas que eso es lo que le produjo en su interior a Vegeta.

Claudia1542...me encanta leer tu cometario. Con respecto al trocito inicial del capitulo anterior, no quise extenderme mucho en un sueño pero si quería expresar mucho y según tu comentario lo logré. Demás está decir que me encanta describir escenas intimas de nuestros personajes, pero no lemon por lemon, siento que una escena de sexo se sustenta mas en los sentimientos que los rodean cuando hacen el amor que en el acto mismo... Nos hablamos luego.

Mariasessh...Yamcha perdió el miedo a las mujeres para convertirse en un acosador, en todo caso no te preocupes por Yamcha, que será el menor de los problemas de Bulma. En cuanto a Greco... Greco no tiene intenciones con Bulma... pero quien sabe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIII. Hermanas de Destino

_**Cuando vi el libro por primera vez un nerviosismo extraño azotó mi espíritu. Quizás la estampa imponente que le daba el cuero negro con bordados dorados junto a su gran grosor y peso, lo hacia verse algo sombrío con un contenido potencialmente ingrato . Ni hablar de las telaraña y el polvo que lo envolvía cuando lo saqué de la larga oscuridad del rincón mas recóndito del sótano de los cachureos de la abuela, eso lo hacia verse tétrico.**_

_**El cambio, para el desdichado libro, no fue tan significativo porque de los recovecos de la abuela pasó a las sinuosidades del baúl oculto de mi armario. A veces lo sacaba y lo miraba, cada vez que hacia eso algo hacía que retardara su lectura, como si inconscientemente el oculto legado de la abuela, me hiciera saber que mis 19 años no eran la edad suficiente para enterarme de todo lo que había descrito en él. **_

_**Así debió haber sido, pero esa impaciencia tan característica que me dio la genética no me permitió aguantar más de unos meses. Cuando comencé a leerlo me perdí hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el detallista relato que había escrito la abuela. Acorde avanza la lectura, cada línea leída me parecía un mundo irreal, totalmente alejado de todo lo que alguna vez pensé de lo que había sido el arduo camino de mis padres para estar juntos.**_

_**...sin mentir, ese día leí hasta llorar.**_

_**En esta familia no existen secretos entre nosotros. Por eso nadie intentó ocultarme o pintarme de colores el pasado genocida de mi padre y menos privarme del mundo en el que estamos inmersos, un mundo muy distinto al que viven las personas en su cotidianidad. Pero al parecer había un secreto que mis padres se esmeraron en ocultarnos. Sí, digo "nos" porque estoy absolutamente segura que Trunks ni siquiera podría imaginar que papá lo abandonó a él y a mi mamá después de la batalla contra Cell. Tal vez no lo recuerda ...**_

_**Las hojas comenzaban a mostrar sus primeras huellas del pasar de los años con ese extraño olor que desprendían y esas casi imperceptibles manchas amarillentas que comenzaban a invadirlas. Mientras pasaba de hoja en hoja encontré unos papeles ajados los que manejé con un cuidado extremo. Al abrirlos quedé petrificada. Eran las pruebas que necesitaba para creer ciegamente en el relato que hasta el momento me parecía ilógico. Eran dos hojas de diarios, el contenido: fotos de mi madre en dudosas condiciones...**_

_**Ahí estaba la misma mujer que desbordaba mis días con enseñanzas y sabiduría, la madre inteligente, la persona que siempre tiene la razón y la palabra mas adecuada, la mujer mas respetada del planeta. Ahí estaba ella...**_

_**Ni siquiera leí los títulos. Doblé inmediatamente las hojas y las volví a su lugar.**_

_**-mi mamá ...- susurré en silencio teniéndole por primera vez lástima comprendiendo que lo hacia por despecho, y por otro lado la odié, la odié por hacerle eso a papá fuese o no por despecho, por que estoy segura que mi papá nunca haría eso solo por sacarse a alguien de la cabeza. No que lo amaba tanto! No era que le dolía tanto su ausencia...**_

_**(...) Bulma, mi niña, a veces tan elocuente y clara y a veces tan perdida y abstracta. ¿qué estaba haciendo?, acaso pretendía olvidarlo con fiestas, alcohol y otros hombres...**_

_**cuando vi los diarios me sorprendí, pero sabia que todo era verdad.**_

_**Ahora parece que sobrevive perdiendo el control (...)**_

_**No leí mas, por esa noche era suficiente. Era demasiada información para asimilarla en tan poco: Mi papá perdido en el espacio, mi mamá sobreviviendo entre errores, Trunks en el aire, mi abuela que resulta ser mas inteligente de lo que creía ...sollocé y dormí.**_

_**Al otro día, un par de horas después de cerrar los ojos, desperté con una cara de insomnio que delató mis pocas horas de sueño. Al sentarme a la mesa para el desayuno miré a mis padres con extrañeza ¿acaso eran los mismos del relato, acaso era ella la mujer que despechada se metía a fiestas y armaba escándalos y era él hombre que abandonó a la mujer y a su hijo los que lo amaban sin importarle la maldad existente en él?.**_

_**- ¿leche? – preguntó mamá llegando a la mesa con una jarra de leche.**_

_**-café – respondí seca, malhumorada y profundamente dolida. Me sentía traicionada por algo que había ocurrido muchos antes de mi concepción.**_

_**Mi mala respuesta no le fue indiferente a papá. No soporta que le hablemos con un tono elevado a mamá, menos si no hay aparentes motivos. Irónico no?**_

_**-¿qué hiciste anoche? - Me preguntó con su cara seria, más seria que la normal. creyendo que mi cara y mis palabras era el resultado de una mala noche de juerga. Todavía no entiende que en poco tiempo más cumplo 20. " voy a cumplir 20 años" le grité mentalmente.**_

_**-leí – respondí repitiendo el mal modo que era totalmente involuntario porque yo no quería hacer notar mi mal animo ni menos que la lectura influyera en la grandiosa relación familiar que mantenemos, yo quería pasar desapercibida, Pero era difícil. Lo miraba y no creía que fuera el mismo hombre que salía con un protagonismo ausente en el libro. **_

_**-seguro... ahora se le llama leer ...- se burló Trunks apareciendo a la espaldas de mamá y besándola. Ahora comprendía el por qué de esa conexión tan especial entre él y mamá, la que tantas veces envidié. Ay! Trunks... si lo supiera.**_

_**-¿que ocurre hija? – preguntó con la dulzura propia de cuando me encuentra rara. Me conoce a la perfección**_

_**-nada ...- respondí mirándola desafiante. Pero por Kami era mi madre! ... la mejor de todas!! – no tengo apetito – dije alejándome ante dos miradas extrañadas y una enfurecida por la insolencia. Fue un error ir a desayunar con ellos creyendo en la objetividad de mis sentimientos de los cuales me fue imposible abstraerme.**_

_**Apenas entré a mi cuarto cerré con traba y puse música suave. Me recosté en la cama razonando un montón de ideas que nunca me calzaban pero que ahora si. Entre ellas, la que más me quitaban el sueño era el sorprendente, a los ojos de los demás, lazo con mi papá y el de él con mi hermano.**_

_**Ahora entendía esa unión especial que me une a mi padre. Lo increíble que les parece a los demás que sea tan atento y preocupado de mi, que sea tan buen padre. **_

_**Todo era tan claro ...Mi padre arrastra el karma de lo ocurrido con Trunks y a mi trata de darme todo lo que le negó a él, y no hablo sólo de lo que le negó durante el tiempo en que lo abandonó, también lo de los años venideros por que estoy segura que mi papá siente que nunca fue un buen padre para él, ni siquiera ahora. Si bien tienen una hermosa relación y son unidos hay algo que no deja a mi papá vivirlo como a mi y no es el hecho de que él sea hombre y yo mujer, esto va mas allá y ahora, después de leer el libro, lo comprendo del todo. Mi padre no era capaz de retribuirle el amor que Trunks le profesaba porque siente que no se lo merece, porque le pesa haberlo abandonado durante los meses de su gestación (todos los sabemos) y durante sus primeros años de vida. Ahora entiendo esa manera de mirarlo, como si creyera que inconscientemente mi hermano le tuviera un resentimiento. Aún le cuesta creer que mi hermano, teniendo sangre Saiyajin, no tenga ese resentimiento innato tan característico de aquella raza hacia personas que, aunque no se tenga conocimiento, te ha hecho mal. No recuerda que también es terrícola y que esa sangre solventa lo malo de la anterior. **_

---

Aunque la mayoría de los socios la había recibido con total agrado, haciéndola sentir cada día más cómoda, había uno al que parecía molestarle el trato que le daban los accionistas. Greco no lograba comprender como los demás no se preocupaban por la presencia de la peliazul, para él Bulma era un potencial peligro para la imagen corporativa de la empresa y aún peor era que siendo la única heredera no sé preocupara de pensar y darse cuenta que su presencia era hacerle un mal a su futura compañía.

Bulma con él no había podido entablar ningún tipo de conversación, las únicas palabras que él le dirigía a ella eran unas cuantas indirectas (bastante directas y frontales) llenas de acidez.

Al tercer día de trabajo Bulma se propuso ignorarlo por completo, si bien podría decirle a su padre lo incomoda que la hacia sentir esa amargada presencia, hacer eso seria agravar mas las suspicacias de aquel hombre hacia ella, además su padre difícilmente echaría al hijo de su mejor amigo, y no solo por ser hijo de Román, si no que también porque ambos tenían una relación espectacular y durante estos días de trabajo, Bulma, se dio cuenta que Greco era el que mas empeño le ponía al tedioso trabajo de la empresa, él era el mas involucrado, incluso más que ella.

En la carretera, entre las montañas, y a gran velocidad, un vehículo rojo descapotable no sólo llamaba la atención por su lujo. Los autos que eran sobrepasado por él observaban y escuchaban a una mujer que llevaba la música a todo volumen y cantaba a toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, la cual llevaba su pelo azul suelto haciendo que el viento jugara con las hebras azules; oscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, a ratos bebía de una pequeña petaca plateada con whisky y por si eso fuera poco la mujer guerreaba, entre cánticos y contra el viento, fumarse un cigarrillo.

-Y YOOO QUE TE ENTREGUÉ MI VIDA; MIS SECRETOS, MIS COLORES, TODA MI EXISTENCIA ...– Bulma seguía entonado, sin importarle el lugar y las miradas de los conductores aledaños, su suerte de himno liberador.- CUIDADO VAS A VER QUE NO JUEGA CON EL ALMA. CUIDADO, PUEDE SER, QUE POR LAS NOCHES SUEÑES CONMIGO.- Bulma sonreía ante los bocinazos, que en todo caso no eran protesta por el repentino show ofrecido en una carretera, contrariamente a eso las personas se manifestaba de esa manera para, de cierto modo, alentarla a seguir porque ella representaba a muchos que querían poder hacer eso y sentirse plenamente libres evadiéndose de todo.- QUE POR LAS NOCHES SUEÑES CONMIGOOO!!!!...-Gritó con una mezcla de rabia, libertad y felicidad poniéndole así, fin a su concierto.

La peliazul a pesar de sus repentinos ataques de ira estaba contenta porque al hacer un balance de la semana, olvidando completamente a Greco, todo era positivo. Ah!, y obviamente sin contar a Vegeta del que después de una noche completa de estar llorando con la compañía de una botella de coñac, una compañía que se hacia cada vez más cotidiana, se juró otra vez que ni siquiera recordaría que alguna vez lo había conocido.

Minutos mas tarde en el estacionamiento subterráneo, como todos los días, sacaba un espejo de la cartera y arreglaba su pelo alborotado por el viento recogiéndolo en una cola con un prendedor. Detestaba hacerlo, no soportaba, desde que había dejado la adolescencia, sentir su cabellera tirante. Pero no podía llegar como se le antojase a la empresa, menos si había alguien que contaba en silencio cada unos de sus errores, para seguro, usarlos después en su contra.

---

_- y tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la muchacha a distancia y girando estrepitosamente haciendo que sus exóticos cabellos lacios se mecieran. _

_- hhhmm me dijo pequeño? – se preguntó en voz baja totalmente conmocionado, pues nadie nunca la había hecho referencia a su mediana estatura por el simple hecho que tal falta significaba pagar con la vida.- hmp!_

_-por que no vienes? ... si no tienes un lugar donde ir ...- dijo sonriéndole mientras él prefería desviar su vista a otro lado ignorando sus palabras y su falta de respeto.- te serviré mucha comida. Me imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco?...- _

_él volvió su mirada a la vulgar mujer. Tenía sus manos sobres sus caderas y seguía sonriéndole y mirándole con esos ojos que comenzaban a molestarle. ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no recordaba que días atrás la había amenazado de muerte?._

_-pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva – advirtió en la misma pose, con su sonrisa aun mas radiante y sus ojos alumbrando el paisaje, no podía negar que era un bello, exótico y atrevido espécimen femenino._

_¿enamorarse?, Además de todo esa mujer resultaba ser graciosa...Los saiyajines no se enamoran y si lo hacen, no lo harían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de una mujer tan desagradable y vulgar._

_-aagg que mujer tan vulgar ... y como grita!! – desvió su mirada avergonzado, era la primera vez que una mujer lograba intimidarlo con tan estúpidas palabras._

Como todos los días no hacía más que abrir los ojos para posar su mirada en la circular forma de la nave. Hace tiempo no recordaba ese episodio. Ese día en que aceptó su invitación, la que él definía en estos momentos, como el principio de su fin.

Su estampa solitaria y asociable producirían lógicamente un rotundo no, pero ese maldito silencio traicionero que colmó su mente y cuerdas vocales fue interpretado como un "sí", para luego arrastrado a la Corporación Cápsula. ¿arrastrado?. Arrastrado por una insignificante humana sin más poder que el de su mente y el de la atracción que provocaba su cuerpo. Que estupidez!

Decir "no" era simple, más aún si la mujer había logrado descomponerlo con su mirada y palabras.

-Maldito Kakarotto.

Y como siempre todo era culpa de Kakarotto. Desde su estadía en el planeta tierra hasta el resultado de su encuentro con la ramera. Obvio, nunca iba a culpar a otra personas, nunca asumiría que Bulma era la culpable de sus insomnios y de no haber disfrutado a la prostituta, eso seria adjudicarle importancia. Cada vez que murmuraba maldiciones a Kakarotto, en su interior la maldecida era Bulma. Ambos de había convertido en una plaga dentro de él ... cuando no odiaba a uno odiaba al otro, Kakarotto por hacerse acreedor de la gloria que le correspondía al Príncipe de los Saiyajins y ella, ella simplemente por existir. Y así se pasaba los días, buscando culpables para eximirse él mismo de sus faltas y convenciéndose cada día mas de que debía tomar medidas más drásticas para escapar de toda la mierda en que estaba inserto, después de todo, nada le costaría volver a matar a unos cuantos y recordar quien era el Gran Vegeta

---

En la piscina Bulma y Trunks disfrutaban el caluroso día domingo: Trunks flotaba en un asiento inflable el que dejaba en libertad sus pies para dejarlos moverlos a su antojo, y Bulma le hacia fiesta para que se riera.

-buuu – decía la peliazul mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua frente a Trunks a lo que él respondía con unas prolongadas carcajadas.

- tan lindo que en mi niño ...- no aguantó mas sin besarlo, ni abrazarlo, ni mimarlo. Luego se alejó unos metros y comenzó a llamarlo.

- acércate mi vida, vamos ven.

-mama men ... - decía tirándole sus bracitos y agitando sus pies para empujarse en el agua.

-hija... teléfono para ti.- dijo acercándose la rubia y pasándole el teléfono.

- si? – contesto Bulma acomodando el auricular en su oído.

-Bulma ...soy Krillin. Me mataras por esto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. –dijo la nerviosa voz.

- que ocurre Krillin? –Bulma frunció su cejo.

-Milk va dar a luz en pocas horas a su segundo hijo...- soltó de golpe.

- qué???!!!!

-sí, está en el hospital de ciudad Satán, me lo acaba de decir Gohan. – reanudó con algo mas de tranquilidad.

- y por que demonios nadie me dice algo tan importante antes??? Por kami!!!- repuso furiosa masajeando sus sienes con su dedo pulgar y el índice de la misma mano.

-Bulma ... no nos culpes a nosotros. Tú , que digamos, tampoco le pones mucho empeño en comunicarte con nosotros...

-supongo que irán a verla? – agregó normal, no quería discutir por teléfono.

-por supuesto

-entonces ahí nos vemos. Adiós.

-adiós.

Una hora después en el Hospital de la Ciudad Satán...

En la sala de espera, Krillin, Roshi, Gohan, oxsatán y Yamcha estaba reunidos esperando a que pronto les llegaran noticias de Milk ya que hace pocos minutos había entrado en labor de parto. La puerta de la sala se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que todos los presentes miraran esperando encontrarse con la enfermera, pero en vez de la amable cara de la muchacha, se encontraron con unos furioso fuegos azules que venia acompañada de un bultito que le tenía sujeta la mano el cual daba pasos cortitos.

-Milk?? – preguntó sin darle tiempo a los demás para hablar.

- está en pabellón – dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

-Gohan ... ¿por qué no me avisaste antes? – le preguntó al muchacho con dulzura olvidando todos sus demonios internos.

- creí que los demás te lo dirían Bulma – dijo mientras fijaba la vista en Trunks. – cielos bebé estas gigante ...

- vamos Trunks saluda a los muchachos ...- le indicó Bulma a su retoño. El niño movió su mano en señal de hola. Todo los guerreros sonrieron ante Trunks, el que hace pocos meses sólo se trasladaba en los brazos de su madre y ahora caminaba sin mayores problemas.

- Y Piccoro? – Preguntó al buscarlo y no verlo, lo que le pareció raro conociendo el lazo que lo unía a Gohan.

-no vendrá...pues conoces el carácter de él. – sonrío Gohan.

- Trunks estas hecho todo un guerrero.- dijo Krillin acercándose y revolviéndole el cabello.

-ni de bromas digas eso, Trunks jamás será un guerrero, jamás peleará. – dijo seria, como si con esa palabras quisiera evadir el ineludible futuro de su hijo.

- alguna decepción con alguna pelea o algún guerrero? – preguntó desde el rincón de la sala Yamcha con algo de cizaña. Luego de sus palabras quedó un incomodo silencio en el lugar y una mirada envuelta en ira.

- no puedes dejar que el potencial que tiene el niño se pierda Bulma. – indicó Krillin antes de que estallara una discusión entre Bulma y Yamcha.

- a que potencial te refieres? Trunks es terrícola, terrícola ¿lo entiendes?- dijo enojada ante las sorprendidas miradas de los demás, convenciéndose así misma que su hijo no tenia ningún gen extraterrestre. Nadie se atrevió a contraríala.

- los familiares de la paciente del la sala 486? – preguntó una enfermera, que para el bienestar general, entraba en el momento preciso.

- sí, sí. ¿cómo está? – Preguntó Gohan.

-muy bien. Ahora ella puede recibir tres visitas, en cada visita solo puede entrar una persona. – Todos se miraron entre sí queriendo saber quien quería entrar.

- yo entraré primero y luego entrara mi abuelo – dijo Gohan mirando a los demás

-y yo después – agregó Bulma.

Minutos más tarde Bulma caminaba por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a la habitación de Milk. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta con suavidad.

- Adelante – dijo la debilitada voz de Milk.

- Bulma... –dijo Milk apenas la vio. – Necesitaba la visita de una mujer ...

-como te sientes? - preguntó Bulma acercándose y sonriéndole.

- Bien, algo cansada, pero es lo de menos. El niño resultó muy sano, al parecer será muy parecido a Goku...- dijo con tristeza y destapándole la cara al recién nacido al que tenia en su regazo. – Y Trunks?.

- Está afuera sorprendiendo a los muchachos con sus pasos y palabras graciosas. Pero...-Se detuvo un momento - ... Milk sé que estas bien físicamente. Pregunté como te sientes? – dijo Bulma acercándose y tomándole la mano.

Milk miró al bebé y acarició su diminuta cabeza. Luego, grandes aguaceros comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Apretó su quijada y ojos con fuerzas para detener el huracán de su alma, pero no pudo, el huracán arrasó.

- Bulma ...no te imaginas lo que se siente tener que criar dos hijos sola..- no aguantó más y lloró. – no es justo...por que tenia que quedarse en el otro mundo y dejarnos, por qué?

Bulma le acarició la mano y beso su frente.

-Milk, no llores. No puedes estar triste, menos ahora. Acabas de tener a un hermoso bebé y si Goku hubiese sabido que estabas embarazada no se hubiese quedado en el otro mundo- dijo Bulma tratando de consolarla, pero a decir verdad y conociendo a Goku, no sabía si la existencia de Goten hubiese influido en su decisión.- Milk, Goku es un héroe.

- Sé que sonará egoísta, pero por que tiene que convertirse en héroe a costa de su familia... otra vez. Hasta Piccolo resulta mejor padre...

- Milk tranquila... no sabes cuanto te entiendo – dijo la peliazul llorando junto a ella contándole el similar y triste destino que amabas compartían.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me demoré más de lo normal sacar este capítulo, pero lo logré.

con respecto al principio y específicamente a lo que se refiere a la relación Vegeta - Trunks, yo pienso que vegeta no es tan cercano a él (como lo es con Bura o Bra) por los motivos que expuse ahí, sin embargo esa lejanía no quita el cariño, es más para mi Vegeta ama a Trunks tanto o mas que a su hija, pero la conciencia de no haber intervenido cuando casi lo matan (saga Cell cuando Gero hace explotar la nave donde van chibi Trunks y Bulma), de irse a entrenar al espacio, y tantas veces de renegarlo, le pesan. (ya tocaré es tema en el fic)

y ... en los siguientes capítulos va a ocurrir algo detonante, así que estén atentos con el fic.

muchos besos... cami.

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	9. Aún no es Tarde

IX Aún no es tarde

Al salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación 486 sintió, como en tantas otras ocasiones, que volvía a esa realidad por la que guerreaba eludir. Mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera recordaba la cara de asombro de Milk cuando le contó de lo ocurrido con ... con el innombrable ya que ella era la única que no sabía de ese "notición". La pobre, pensaba Bulma, hasta debió sentirse incomoda por llorar por la ausencia de Goku, algo pequeño, al ver que había otra persona que pasaba por lo mismo, pero que peor aun, era abandonada por un ser que no se merecía nada de lo que las vueltas de la vida le estaba ofreciendo, ni un ápice de la vida que vivía junto a ella...eso era humillante.

Humillante... Cada vez que llegaba a esa palabra la minúscula llamita que a modo de herida había dejado él combustionaba dentro de ella hasta convertirse en una hoguera en donde todas las palabras de compasión, las miradas de lástima que le daban sus amigos y familiares era una aliciente para propagar por cada célula de su cuerpo el odio mas arraigado el cual nunca había sentido.

Observó a través del espejo sus ojos los que estaban enrojecidos e hinchados; más abajo su nariz también estaba prendida de ese color. Como de ninguna manera aparecería así frente a sus amigos de dirigió directamente al baño más cercano porque de algún modo debía borrar de su rostros las huellas de la pena que la embargaba. Ya en el baño, refregó con agua una y otra vez sus ojos hasta que quedarán lo menos llamativos posible; se retocó con maquillaje para equiparar el color de su rostro y cuando por fin estuvo conforme fue por su hijo.

-¿_Cómo es el pequeño_? – preguntó a penas Bulma entraba, Krillin. – _Es que si se lo pregunto a Gohan no será muy objetivo que digamos al hablar de su hermanito._

- _El bebé es grande y hambriento_ - dijo Bulma al borde de una fingida risa.

-¡_como todo Saiyajin_! – vociferó con una pizca de orgullo Gohan.

Que "gracioso" era escuchar a alguien sentirse orgulloso de tener esa sangre corriendo por sus venas. Sólo los descendientes de Goku debían sentirse orgullosos de esa condición, pensaba Bulma.

- ¿_y mi hijo_? – Preguntó Bulma buscando con la mirada a su retoño por la habitación.

- _Con Yamcha comprando caramelos. No te molesta ¿cierto?_ – interrogó con cautela el calvo.

- _No_ – respondió después de pensarlo un momento – _para nada_.

- _Oye Bulma, aprovechando la ocasión y como hay un motivo ¿por qué no vamos a Kame-House para celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de nuestro mejor amigo?_

- _No, mañana tenemos una reunión importantísima en la empresa y no puedo faltar_.

- _No será mucho tiempo, además, tienes que ver algo_ – dijo Roshi con tono y cara libidinosa.

- _Que tengo ver algo_ – dijo Bulma mirándolo de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva – _Por favor ...no creo que sea nada interesante_ – respondió imaginándose que el vejete hacia alusión a su parte íntima.

- _esta vez no es eso Bulma_ – agregó Krillin riéndose – _vamos! Te sorprenderás_.

-_Mmm..._- Sus amigos sabían que era demasiado curiosa y usaban eso para su conveniencia.

- _Esta bien, pero iré a dejar a Trunks a casa, no quiero andar tarde con él._

-_Mammma ..._- el pequeño parlanchín anunciaba su llegada cruzando la puerta sentado en los hombros de Yamcha y babeando con una paleta.

­­­En cuanto giró para ver a su hijo quedó paralizada con la escena. Trunks reía de buenas ganas mientras chupaba la desproporcionada paleta que le había comprado Yamcha, y éste último, como podía lo miraba y le hacía gracias para que sus graciosas risas se prolongaran. La imagen parecía un déjà vu de sus más añorados deseos, claro, aunque la persona que lo cargaba al hombro no era precisamente la se sus fantasías, fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera recargada de melancolía e ilusión.

-_el niño comenzó a llorar y lo llevé a comprar dulces ..._- apenas chocó su vista en ella Yamcha se apuró en hablar , pues conocía mucho a Bulma y esa sonrisa o era verdadera o era para apagar sus demonios internos y con todo lo ocurrido prefirió quedarse con esto último, sin embargo, no terminó de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido.

-_no te preocupes está bien ..._ - dijo mirando a Trunks y sonriendo, luego dio unos pasos a hacia ellos y fijos sus ojos en los de se ex novio – _Gracias._

_Flash back..._

_- Bulma...- llamó a la puerta del laboratorio, era la tercera vez que lo hacía y ella no respondía, sabía que estaba ahí sus padres se lo habían dicho y su ínfimo ki la delataba._

_-Bulmaaaa abre sé que estas ahí._

_Al cabo de unos largos segundos la puerta se abrió._

_-Yamcha tanto tiempo sin verte. Estaba trabajando y no escuchaba ¿estas hace mucho rato llamándome? – Preguntó mostrándole un risa enorme fingiendo completa normalidad, pues sus ojos estaba aguados e hinchados._

_-Sólo vine a ver al recién nacido, tus padres me dijeron que nació hace una semana.- dijo observándola de manera escrutadora, quería indagar dentro de ella y saber que le ocurría._

_- ahh Trunks... está durmiendo en mi habitación si quieres vas a verlo – dijo de manera demasiado amable, pensó Yamcha, porque Bulma no toleraba que la molestaran cuando "jugaba" en su laboratorio._

_-y tu... ¿cómo estas? – esa pregunta para ella era considerada un insulto, aun así, se armó de valor y le preguntó. _

_- de maravillas – amplió aun más su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos los que se le habían llenado de lágrimas._

_- Mientes...- agregó él de manera seria._

_-¡¡ entonces para que demonios me lo preguntas!! – dijo entre lágrimas y con rabia, entrando a su laboratorio y cerrándole de portazo la puerta en la cara al hombre._

_-Bulma ... ¿no ha vuelto cierto? – Gritó con impotencia y cerrando los puños con fuerza. La respuesta fue un largo silencio._

_- vamos, ven – el hombre bajó su tono hasta hacerlo acogedor – conversemos ..._

_la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez la mujer salió sin caretas, con su cara triste y sin tratar de esquivar los ojos negros de su amigo. Se observaron por unos segundo y luego ella se abalanzó sobre él, necesitaba sentirse apoyada en algo. Lo abrazó con fuerza tratando que el pudiera comprender sin cruzar palabras lo que sentía._

_- siento haber gritado – se disculpó sin soltarla lo que, si por él dependiera, nunca dejaría de hacer. Ella no respondió y lo apretó con más fuerza._

_-Bulma ... - la tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo – olvídalo y comencemos de nuevo, yo criaré y amaré a ese niño como si fuese propio. Formemos una familia, tengamos más hijos ... seamos felices. – volvió a abrazarla – yo te amo y como te amo a ti amo también al niño y quiero hacerlos felices por el resto de sus vidas._

_Bulma, que tenía la cabeza posada en el hombro del hombre, abrió sus ojos desorbitados cuando escuchó tal propuesta, la que más que ofrecerle un futuro colmado de felicidad y de aliviarle el dolor, lo agudizó aun más. _

_- no puedo Yamcha, no puedo – dijo frustrada llorando en su hombro y apretándolo como si aferrarse a él, en ese momento, significara aferrarse a la vida misma. No sabía si la pena que la invadía con tanto poderío desde las palabras del otrora ladrón del desierto era porque aunque quisiera no podía aceptar su propuesta o por lástima hacia ella misma._

_- si puedas, si puedes...- dijo acariciando su cabeza para aplacarle el llanto – vámonos lejos y olvidémonos de todo. Tu, Trunks y yo viviremos felices._

_-No puedo aceptar que quieras ser parte de nosotros si tienes una vida por delante, no puedes cargar con un hijo que es de ... que es de Vegeta – dijo a Yamcha reafirmándose a si misma que ese era el motivo y no que tenía la esperanza de que el saiyajin en poco tiempo volvería y que en cuanto viera al niño no podría sepárese de él y de ella._

_-no me importa que sea hijo de ese miserable, es tu hijo y si me dices que sí, yo seré su padre por toda la vida... – se separó de ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos – piénsalo, dentro de una semana vendré por la respuesta – se marchó y la dejó sola en la frialdad del metálico pasillo._

_No hubo respuesta para tan loable propuesta, tres días después de aquella conversación volvió Vegeta convertido en Súper Saiyajin devolviéndole las esperanzas a la peliazul y arrebatándoselas a Yamcha._

Sus ojos brillaron ante el reflejo del otro, ambos sabían muy bien que habían recordado lo mismo.

-_Bueno Trunks ya es hora de ir a casa_ – dijo Bulma con nerviosismo y saliendo del trance, la peliazul estiró los brazos a su hijo y Yamcha, reaccionando de manera robótica, se lo quitó de los hombros para pasárselo.

---

Eran las 10:18 de la noche cuando Bulma aterrizaba a la pequeña isla en medio del ancho mar. En Kame-House abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, un modal que nadie cumplía en esa casa. Cuando dio unos pasos dentro de la casa le llamó la atención una cabellera rubia que sobresalía por el sillón. Se acercó lento hasta que pudo ver una mujer sentada observando televisión con una cerveza en la mano.

-_Hola..._- saludo Bulma de manera amable, por un momento pensó que era la desaparecida Lunch, pero su semblante cambió completamente cuando la mujer volteó la cara y se mostró.

- _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Krillinnnn, Maestro Roshiiiiiiiiiiii_ – Gritó Bulma despavorida, congelada, muerta de miedo – _por favor no me mates_ - suplicó.

-_hmp..._- la androide movió su cabeza en forma negativa, volvió a mirar la televisión dándole un trago a la lata.

Desde la cocina unas estruendosas risotadas se dejaron escuchar. Bulma corrió al lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas y se encontró a Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y a la tortuga retorciéndose y llorando de la risa.

-_De que se ríen? Hay un androide en el salón... _- dijo con temor. Los hombre siguieron riendo.

-_Cierren la boca y huyamos de aquí, llamen a Gohan ...HAGAN ALGO!!_ – gritó desesperada.

-_Tranquilízate mujer no hay peligros, además ella vive aquí_ – dijo Krillin después de tranquilizar su respiración.

-_Qué??!!!_

-_Lo que escuchaste bonita_ – dijo Roshi acercándose peligrosamente a Bulma – _Además a Krillin le gusta..._

- _N-n-no puede ser..._- dijo dejándose caer en una silla – _necesito que me lo cuenten con detalles y una cerveza fría ..._

4:48 AM ...

-_jaja... jajaja ...jajaja _– reían de buena gana y completamente ebrios dos calvos y una mujer, los otros observaban con curiosidad el estado de ellos, especialmente Yamcha, quien miraba a Bulma algo desconcertado.

- _jaa que divertido! Goku es tan atolondrrrado que ni siquiera pensaba que ese era el modo de dejar embarazada a una mujjjer ..._- Agregaba mofándose el calvo.

- _jajaja...jaja...jaja_ – reían todos incluido Yamcha, que no había bebido gota alguna de alcohol, el que no sabía si se reía de las palabras trabadas de Krillin o de las bromas.

- _Pobre Milk ... a pesar de Goku sea tan musculoso y de aspecto apetecible por cualquier mujer, debió ser una verdadera desgracia como amante..._- Agregaba Bulma dándole un trago a su vaso con coñac.

- _yo igual lo había pensado, es que no me lo imagino, no sé, diciendo cosas cachondas o cambiando de posición ...jajajajajaja _-

- _Así deben ser los Saiyajines, no creo que les interese mucho el sexo..._- Agregó Roshi

-_Te aseguro que no todos los saiyajines son así ..._ – rió Bulma llenando su vaso de coñac.

- _y ¿cómo era Vegeta?_ – preguntó el viejo, pues el giro de la conversación le había agradado mucho.

- _¿de verdad quieres saberlo viejo? Temo que si se los digo se sentirán basuras.._.- se jacto dándole un nuevo sorbo a su licor.

- _ja! Eso crees, nadie es mejor que el "Gran Roshi" en temas de alcoba. Si quieres podría demostrártelo ... _– Se acerco a ella dirigiendo sus manos directamente a los senos de Bulma, pero antes de lograr su objetivo la mano de Yamcha lo agarraba de la camisa y lo detenía.

- _Tu aparato ya no funciona ..._ - dijo Bulma – _si quieren aprender entonces tomen nota sobre todo tu Krillin si quieres cojerte a 18 no te vendría mal, y a ti Yamcha ...tampoco y tu Roshi no creo que los necesites...jajaja._

-_jajaja... jaja_ – rió Krillin.

-_ya... cuenta, cuenta_ – se impacientó el vejete.

-_no, creo que no. Debo irme._ – dijo levantándose y balanceándose por la borrachera – _jaja... creo que no podré conducir jaja_ – volvió a caer en la silla como costal de harina.

- _vamos cuéntanos ¿qué tal la virilidad del Príncipe de los Saiyajins?_ – insistió ya con poca paciencia Roshi.

- _no quiero hablar de ese miserable_ – le cambio el semblante - _Además no quiero recordar como eran mis encuentros con él ...- _Sacudió la cabeza haciéndola casi caer de la silla, aun ebria no toleraría darse segundos para recordar sus gemidos.

-_Me iré_ – dijo levantándose nuevamente. Dio unos pasos y sin equilibrio se apoyo en una muralla para afirmarse.

-_yo te llevaré a la Corporación Cápsula, no creo que puedas manejar y llegar sana y salva_ – se levantó Yamcha de la silla, se paró frente a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó.

-_Hasta pronto Muchachos, Puar vamos._

-_Adiós muchachossss!!!_ –dijo Bulma divertida en su estado de intemperancia – _guau Yamcha que fuerte, me siento volarrr jajajajaja... _

---

A su lado, en el asiento contiguo al del piloto, la mujer dormía profundamente. Si hace un momento no le hubiese hablado tanto rato de lo miserables y mal agradecidos que resultaban los hombres y no despertara cada diez minutos y preguntara donde está, pensaría que la mujer estaba un profundo estado de coma.

Bulma se acurrucó en posición de feto, el frió de la madrugada le esta pasando la cuenta ya que el efecto cálido del alcohol no le duraría por mucho. Yamcha activo en piloto automático para quitarse la chaqueta y cubrirla, acarició su mejilla y movió su cabello para descubrir su cara.

- _Vegeta..._- susurro dormida la mujer al sentir el contacto con su rostro, sonrió y se acurruco aun más.

Yamcha volvió al volante y a concentrarse en el camino moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Aquel nombre pronunciado en susurro aparte de hacerle hervir la sangre, le contestaba todas las dudas con respecto al actuar de la mujer. Todo este torbellino en el que estaba inmersa era causado por el abandono de aquel hombre. Si, abandono, porque no le creía ni una palabra cuando la peliazul decía que ella lo había echado y porque, a pesar de lo que le costaba asumirlo a Yamcha, Bulma estaba enamorada del saiyajin y por muy maldito que éste resultara ser jamás lo correría de su lado.

La miraba de reojo y recordaba cuando en mejores tiempos se autodenominada la mujer más intrépida del planeta y ahora, con el correr del tiempo, si lo dijera nadie se lo creería, pues ni él cree que la mujer más brava y aventura que alguna vez se pudiera conocer yaciera a su lado muerta de borracha creyendo, quizás de manera inconsciente, que evadiéndose por un momento de sus recuerdos era el comienzo del olvido.

Bulma era una buena mujer y más que eso buena persona, tenía imperceptibles defectos o mejor dichos raras cualidades, como todos, pero eso no era suficientes para que esto fuera su castigo divino. Todo esto venía de sus malas decisiones, las cuales increíblemente tomaba con el corazón en vez de su razón, y su obstinación o mejor dicho vanidad por conseguir lo que nadie es capaz; amante de los caminos truculentos, adicta a la sensación de vanagloria que significa ganar siempre. Lástima que esta vez, una de las pocas veces que no lo hacia por vanidad ni por sentirse todo poderosa, si no por verdadero amor, se le haya ido de las manos y le tocara perder.

Dobló a la derecha. Ya en la avenida principal de la capital se podía ver la imponente Corporación Cápsula alumbrada hermosamente por faroles ubicados en lugares estratégicos. Al detener al vehículo bajó de el dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto, cuando abrió la puerta tomó nuevamente en sus brazos a la mujer dormida llevándola a su habitación, encontrándose y explicándole lo sucedido a sus padres los que habían despertado para darle la contraseña de la puerta. Al depositarla en su cama y la cubrió con una manta, luego se quedó observándola por algunos segundos en la penumbra de la habitación.

-_Aun no es demasiado tarde.._.- Le susurro en su rostro. Si ella quisiera las cosas podrían tan diferentes... si tan sólo se acercara y le dijera que quería recomenzar él ni siquiera lo dudaría, pero tenía que nacer de ella porque él ya no haría el papel de patético enamorado.

Mirándola y embriagándose de lo hermosa que se veía en la oscuridad no aguantó, era débil y con ella aun más, juntó los labios a los de Bulma cautivándose y enloqueciéndose por el simple roce gritándole con su mente que se quedara junto a él para siempre. Al despegar sus labios de los ella se marchó.

---

Caminando por los pasillos del edificio administrativo de la Corporación cápsula iba repasando cada una de las tediosas tareas que debía hacer hoy. No le causaba tanto malestar tener que leer infinitos informes y firmarlos, lo que generalmente odiaba, pero que hoy sería todo una agrado hacer si no hubiera algo para lo que debía prepararse con mayor cuidado: tendría que soportar una interminable jornada donde el "Cancerbero" de la empresa, como había denominado a Greco en sus momentos de ocio mientras lo dibujaba con cachos y con cola sobre un papel, expondría unos análisis de marcado y proyectos propios. Sólo imaginarle la descomponía.

Todo iba de mal en peor con él y aunque fácilmente podría dejar la empresa y quedarse en la casa disfrutando de Trunks, ya que no tenía necesidades económicas, eso seria abandonar su propia empresa y asumir una derrota y eso nunca ocurriría. Todo esto sin mencionar el placercillo que le causaba verle la cara de desgracia al hombre cada vez que llegaba y la veía instalada y fumando en la oficina donde hacerlo estaba prohibido.

La no-relación se volvió aun peor hace un mes atrás cuando el primer lunes de mes había un importante reunión y ella faltó por su fatídico estado causado por las pocas, según ella, copitas de más que bebió con los muchachos en Kame-House.

Aun recuerda el llamado telefónico a su móvil, el que la despertó a las 4 de la tarde...

_Dormía esparcida en su cama, con los pies en la cabecera y la cabeza en la parte posterior; a ratos daba unos sonoros y profundos ronquidos. De repente escuchó el sonido de su maldito móvil zumbándole dolorosamente en la cabeza. Con languidez y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a palpar el camino de donde provenía el estruendo. Alcanzó el mueble contiguo al lecho y con torpeza tomó el móvil._

_-Bueno...- Contestó con lo que quedaba de su voz; ronca y apenas audible - Hola...- repitió con la misma voz desgastada, la que delataba su noche de farra y reciente despertar. Nadie contestaba del otro lado de la línea._

_- Bueno...- repitió ya con menos paciencia que las veces anteriores. ¡quién demonios se atrevía a despertarla tan temprano!_

_-Sabía que no tenías a tu hijo enfermo, ni menos que andas con él en el doctor como te excuso tu padre esta mañana ...eres una verdadera desgracia – inconfundible voz, era Greco completamente enfadado. Por su parte, Bulma abría los ojos despertando completamente._

_-Mira grandísimo idiota cuando herede La Corporación Cápsula serás al primero al que despediré, y te advierto, no te metas conmigo- dijo sin percatarse que el hombre había cortado la comunicación en cuanto había terminado de emitir su sentencia.. Lanzó colérica el teléfono contra una muralla, dentro de todo, era la primera vez que le encontraba la razón a Greco. Miró el reloj y a pesar de lo tarde que era siguió durmiendo más para meditar y no ver a sus padres que por sueño. _

Sin dudas había sido una delicadeza de parte de él decirle que "era una desgracia" y no cualquier palabra de grueso calibre que por el nivel de ira que lo poseía se hubieran desliazo de su boca como mantequilla en un pan caliente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con respecto a este capítulo y refiriéndome especialmente a Yamcha, les cuento que el otro día vi el capitulo de cuando Goku llega a la tierra desde Planeta Yadratt y me llamó mucho la atención un hecho que no recordaba y que para una fanática de Bulma como yo es un pecado mortal. En la escena Goku se despide de Bulma y le dice que tenga un bebé sano. cuando se va Goku y quedan sólo Krillin, Yamcha, Puar y ella, el calvo le pregunta si esta embarazada. Ella le contesta pasmada que no y de pronto sale Yamcha diciendo que Goku se refería a que ya era hora de que no lo pensaran más y formalizaran su relación y se casaran para formar una familia feliz. Imagínense la cara de Bulma, Krillin y Puar...

Bueno, a lo que voy es que para Yamcha no era algo ajeno a su pensamiento formar una familia con Bulma y eso lo quise reflejar en este capítulo,(de todos modos ahondaré más este tema en mi otro fic "Bajo la Piel", el cual pronto actualizaré y a los que no lo han leído les invito a hacerlo) porque nadie que a estado mas de 10 años con un persona podría resignarse a perderla relación en tres años de separación y menos si ve que tienes un enorme ventanal abierto.

Sé que estoy en deuda con Vegeta. me ha costado mucho escribir sobre él, por eso lo omití este capitulo ya que encontre que nada, con respecto a él me quedo bien. No estoy segura de lo que pondré el proximo capitulo, estoy indecisa, de todos modos, ocurrirá algo muy esperado por la multitud (ahora que no escribo y que lo pienso no sé si será precisamente lo que esperan). en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

no olviden dejar reviews...


	10. Dueño de sus Silencios, Esclavo de

Queridos lectores:

Claudia… linda! Gracias por todo el tiempo que te das para dejarme comentarios. Sabes me cortaron el Internet y no se cuando me lo repondrán, espero que pronto para que podamos charlas… ¿Cómo va "davidunks"?

Yanki…si, yo creo que Yamcha sufrió con la relación de B y V. Con respecto a Vegeta, tenía contemplado un capítulo dedicado 100 para él… espero que te guste y veremos si te gusta la sorpresa de este capitulo.

Kassumy… a mi también Yamcha me cae bien y no creo que haya sido un play boy como lo pintó la serie, yo creo que fue una excusa de la Bulma del futuro para quedar bien frente a su hijo. Gracias, espero que a ti igual te este yendo genial en la U.

Darkyuni… si te habías quedado con las ganas de saber de Vegeta, bueno, aquí tienes este capitulo dedicado íntegramente a él. Saludos.

Kili…siento mucho obviar a Vegeta, pero hay cosas que los escritores creemos necesario hacer gustándole o no al público. Sabía que pasar de alto a Vegeta (nótese la ironía), iba a causar mala recepción, pero aquí esta Vegeta de vuelta. Gracias por los comentarios que espero seguir recibiéndolos, un besote.

Mariasessh…bueno aquí esta lo tan esperado por la multitud, aunque no sé si es lo que esperaban, un beso.

Nuria… no sé porque odias a Yamcha, en fin. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dejado durante esta historia. Para mi es muy gratificante saber que a medida que avanzo las personas perciban un mejoro en mi manera de escribir, muchas gracias y espero y review.

Silvia… muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y entusiasmo, tus reviews son de esos que dices "wow, voy a ponerme a escribir inmediatamente"… traes entre ceja y ceja a Greco…gracias linda, espero leer tu review.

Misskira…si, yo no creo que Yamcha le tuviera pavor al compromiso. Adoro a Bulma y es mi personaje favorito, pero yo creo que era ella la que no quiso dar el paso. Cosas de uno no, cada cual con sus mañas…

Tania… wow! Muchísimas gracias por lo de buena escritora. Cuando una comienza a escribir sabe que tiene miles de falencias, pero cada vez que recibí reviews como el tuyo me hacen ver que cada vez doy un paso adelante. Bueno te dejo disfrutar de este capítulo, espero te comentario.

Edoras… vi tu review justo unos momentos antes de actualizar y no podía dejar de nombrarte en este pedacito. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

Bueno no desespero más sus ganas de leer, espero que les gustes y que me dejen comentarios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X Dueño de sus Silencios, Esclavo de sus Palabras

**_Hace tiempo que no lo recordaba, ni siquiera asociando las últimas tribulaciones de mi hija a su causa. Si decían que la ausencia era el principio del olvido ahora estoy totalmente de acuerdo como también lo estoy cuando se afirma que los recuerdos, ya sean materiales o no, mantienen entre nosotros minimizándose con cada día transcurrido, la ausente presencia._**

_**Así fue que ese día miércoles, dedicado sagrada e intransigentemente al aseo del hogar, encontré la copia de la fotografía que supuestamente debería tener mi nieto en un lejano futuro. Me acordé de él, pero no fue como en ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez no miré su rostro apático con desdén.**_

_**Nunca había odiado a alguna persona y Vegeta no sería el primero. No lo odiaba, ni siquiera lo maldecía como haría (supongo) cualquier madre en mi posición, sin embargo, no podía ocultar el hecho de que me causaba un severo enfado acordarme de él y repasar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que se fue. Aun así ese día, como lo mencioné anteriormente, fue muy distinto. Por primera vez lo observé ajena a cualquier tipo de resentimiento, es más, me concentré en no ser la madre de la persona a la que el hombre de temple de acero había abandonado junto a la miniatura huella de su existencia. Ese día, con un arsenal de fotos en las manos y recuerdos en mi mente me enfoqué en ponerme en sus zapatos, porque todo efecto tiene su causa y creo que nadie ha reparado, en el transcurso de este tiempo, a preguntarse por los motivos del hombre con la objetividad adecuada... **_

---

La gravedad iba en ascenso mientras sus piernas y puños golpeaban un enemigo imaginario en el que por alguna razón veía el rostro de Kakarotto.

Aunque aún permanecía oscuro, el día para él había comenzado hace algunas horas. El planeta era extraño, la luz proporcionada por su estrella apenas duraba 3 horas, pero eso no parecía impedimento para su millones de habitantes que lo habían hecho un llamativo planeta plagado de extravagante luminaria.

Había llegado a ese planeta hace algunos días, ya estaba aburrido de vagar por el universo sin destino alguno y decidió estacionarse en el primer planeta que se le cruzara en el trayecto, además las provisiones y el combustible estaban escaseando.

10 meses han pasado desde el inicio de su travesía renegando de entrenamientos y de una vida normal que, según él, terminaría agobiándolo en cualquier momento y hundiéndolo más profundo. Sin embargo, su sangre era más fuerte, más que la desmotivación que lo tenía alejado de la actividad marcial, que finalmente era lo único que tenía y lo único que podía ayudarlo.

Había retomado sus entrenamientos hace algunos días como un mutuo acuerdo entre su cuerpo, mente y sangre. Comprendiendo que el ocio terminaría desquiciándolo ya que era el trampolín y aliciente para que todo lo que guerreaba por olvidar lo invadiera cada vez con más resistencia. Con los entrenamientos mantenía calmada la efervescencia de su sangre; acondicionaba su cuerpo, tonificándolo y haciéndolo resistente a los bruscos cambios de energías y los más importante es que mantenía su mente ocupada, siendo un lástima que tuviera que descansar y que dormir fuera una necesidad básica, porque cuando cerraba los ojos era el momento en donde no podía hacer nada por evitar soñar.

A veces pasaba días sin dormir evitando el contacto con lo que en su inconsciente se negaba a morir, fue así que buscando cualquier pretexto para no hacerlo volvió al planeta Luxes en busca de la misma ramera. Sentía la necesidad de demostrarse así mismo y también a ella que lo de la vez anterior había sido alucinaciones de ebrio, que perfectamente podía acostarse con cualquier mujer sin imaginarse a la que tanto deseaba. Pero no pudo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando supo que la ramera se había suicidado días después de ese penoso encuentro. Se marchó, no le interesó buscar a otra, no iba a arriesgarse nuevamente a que ocurriera lo mismo que la vez anterior ...que sería lo más probable que ocurriera.

Por otra parte, había reparado en su estúpida determinación de dejar las batallas. Sería imperdonable que el innato potencial guerrero que le confería su clase se perdiera sólo porque su único digno rival y por que no decirlo, su obsesivo capricho, había decidido quedarse habitando en el otro mundo, donde seguramente no andaba perdiendo el tiempo de lugar en lugar tratando de olvidar todo lo que había dejado en su adorado planeta tierra; sino que, seguramente seguía entrenándose y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, y la sola idea de pensar el gran potencial que podría alcanzar Kakarotto con sus entrenamientos en el otro mundo fue motivo para retomar la pasión por lo único que su existencia fue, sería y será ...la batalla. No le importaba que el poder que adquiriera Kakarotto no sirviera de nada en esta dimensión, lo único que importaba es que en ningún plano espacial debía existir alguien más capacitado que él para las artes guerreras.

---

_**Vegeta era una persona solitaria, estricta y extremadamente orgullosa... por obligación, Por la malicia e inseguridad inaflorable más allá de la piel que le causaba ser conocedor y juez de todos sus puntos débiles, los cuales eran encubiertos por lo que los demás despreciaban de él: su arrogancia y todo el listado de esos adjetivos que solían darle y que tanto le gustaba escuchar, porque prefería escuchar eso en vez de comentarios sobre lo imposible que le resultaba alcanzar sus metas. **_

_**Necesitaba que su personalidad desviara la atención de todo lo devastador que significaba para él ser el hombre destinado para ser el mejor de todos, dotado con vastas cualidades que le tenían asegurado un situal importante en la historia, pero que nunca lo logró, porque alguien que nunca debió cruzársele en el camino aparece arrebatándole sin mayores muestras de mecerlo el héroe que a él le correspondía ser y, de igual manera, el dulce sabor de la gloria.**_

_**Inflingiendo miedo por necesidad, por sentir que dominaba en todo momento la situación, por sentirse elevado sobre el resto; porque si no iba a ser respetado como el mejor, a través del miedo tenía el respeto y la sumisión asegurados.**_

_**Huyó de su fantasmas; de Goku, Bulma y Trunks quienes eran lo que le recordaban a cada segundo lo que proféticamente sería y lo que desgraciadamente era siendo la única solución para curar la profunda herida que quebrajaba lo único que tenía valor para él: su aristocrático orgullo. **_

_**Estoy segura que él está conciente que el camino que eligió no es la forma de aplacar su pesar, sin embargo, esta acostumbrado a dirigir sus esfuerzos de forma errada o poniéndose objetivos que sabe perfectamente son imposibles. Él sabe de sus límites y aun así no escatima esfuerzos en ponerse metas cada vez más altas y que no será capaz de cumplir. **__**Aunque perfectamente podría rendirse y sesgar sus inútiles esfuerzos, siempre tiene algo que lo vuelve al camino de la obstinación. Porque a pesar de caer, sentirse fracasado y darse cuenta que quiere pero no encuentra forma para conseguir sus objetivos, tiene su pretexto preparado para aliviar la frustración tan patética que lo domina; Busca a los culpables jurando implacables castigos, que en este caso ya sabemos quienes vendrían siendo, convenciéndose que ellos son los que le provocan todos sus pesares...**_

_**... porque nunca asumiría que la fuente de sus estancamientos y su mayor enemigo era él mismo. **_

_**Finalmente y sin poder soportar más, se fue anteponiéndose la mejor barrera que podía existir, la del tiempo y la distancia.**_

_**Donde estuviera estaría solo, hermético como le gusta, resguardando bajo siete llaves las debilidades que lo matan, que lo humillan... sabe que debe asumirlas, sacarlas a flote para superarlas aceptando ayuda ajena. La que nunca aceptó pero que su ser íntimo, ese ser humano que rechazaba, pedía a gritos. Bulma lo captó, le tendió su mano, él la acepto, pero cuando vio que ella podría volverse indispensable rechazó todo, permanecer a su lado sería aceptar lo que tanto renegaba y ahora que el saiyajin impertinente no existía no podía caer tan bajo de que en su interior Bulma tomara el relevo por él. **_

_**Sólo espero que esté donde esté encuentre esa paz que tanta falta le hace y que entienda que en la tierra esta todo lo que necesita. Que lo que le falta para consumar sus objetivos siempre estuvo frente a sus narices y que su ceguera crónica obvió porque aun no comprende que las "debilidades" son la fuente del poder y la gloria que tanto ansía obtener.**_

_**Antes irme a dormir y terminar esto algo llegó a mi mente. Las personas no son amas de sus mentes ni sus sentimientos. Nadie tiene control sobre los recuerdos y emociones. Si Vegeta rehuía tanto de sus sentimientos¿Su memoria no le jugará malas pasadas, su corazón frió y duro como un témpano no se agitaría al recordar viejos tiempo, que en lo más profundo de su ser sabe que fueron la mejor etapa de su vida?...**_

---

_Caminaba por los pasillos vociferando cuantiosas maldiciones por la baja calidad de los robots de entrenamientos que le había construido el anciano. Su objetivo era claro, nuevamente debería amenazarlo para que cumpliera a cabalidad sus órdenes y para que de una vez por todas hiciera chatarras más durables y resistentes. _

Entró escandalosamente al laboratorio haciendo zumbar la puerta en un sonoro y molesto estruendo ocasionado por el choque de los metales. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la presencia de una persona saliera de las puertas de experimentación que tenía el cuarto, pero en vez de salir un hombre canoso con la mirada distraída y amable fumando un cigarrillo, salió la muchacha escandalosa que lo miraba a escondidas durante los entrenamientos, hecha la furia en persona.

_- ¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido?_

_-Necesito robots más resistentes para los entrenamientos y los necesito para el entrenamiento de la tarde así que comienza a trabajar inmediatamente._

_La mujer frunció el ceño dispuesta a responderle, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre no andaba en más que un pequeño short totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo destilado y una toalla colgando de su cuello olvidó todas las palabras. Lo observó descaradamente de pies a cabeza, mordió su labio inferior ante la visión de un hombre escultural con el dorso descubierto y cuando terminó su escudriño clavó sus ojos en los de él, y su mirada que se había hecho un fuego de deseo volvió al fuego de la ira._

_- Por favor no me hagas reír... Y donde esta tu sequito de esclavos que no los veo?_

_-No me hagas perder la paciencia terrícola y obedece mis ordenes si no quieres que de la casa queden añicos._

_-Pues hazlo, no tendrás donde vivir gratis, no tendrás tanta comida, no tendrás la cámara de gravedad y menos robots...- dijo dándose media vuelta – ahora déjeme en paz y ve a destruir algunas montañas o a matar a Goku – dijo agregando malicia en sus últimas palabras y entrando al cuarto del que había salido. _

_Vegeta se quedó parado mirando como se cerraba la puerta frente a sus ojos. Esa maldita mujer sabía perfectamente como sacarle de casillas, y peor aún parecía agradarle hacerlo. No soportó aquella insubordinación, se acercó a la puerta y sin reparos la arrancó. La mujer lo quedó mirando desafiante, como siempre, sin un ápice de miedo lo que enrabiaba aun más al saiyajin el que, al igual que con la puerta, no tuvo ninguna consideración en tomar a la mujer desde las solapas de su delantal y acorralarla contra una muralla._

_-Mira terrícola hoy no amanecí con ánimos de soportar tus jueguitos de mujer brava, así que si no quieres que los androides ni yo estropeemos tu rostro harás lo que te dije – le dijo sin dejar de sujetarla ni de mirarla rabioso a los ojos._

_- ¿Te has mirado al espejo enojado? ... te ves más guapo – agregó Bulma serena, casi divertida de la situación. ¿a caso no dimensionaba que se paseaba por una cornisa? pensaba Vegeta malamente sorprendido mientras empuñaba aún más la tela entre sus manos._

_- Te lo diré una vez más a ver si comienzas a dimensionar lo que te hablo - acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella haciéndole notar su poderío y nivel jerárquico que ella se negaba a asumir – te mataré. _

_Bulma bajó su mirada ocultando la tonta risa que la invadía. Nerviosismo o miedo ni ella lo sabía, lo único que sentía vivo y latente era esa sensación que la hacía mirarlo en sus entrenamientos magnificada de manera enloquecedora. Levantó sus ojos chocando con la furia de él, luego sin aviso y a una velocidad que cualquier humano ordinario querría tomó con cada mano un extremo de la toalla y con fuerza jaló hacia ella haciendo que sus labios chocarán, deleitándose, por fin, con los labios que tanto delirio le causaban._

_Vegeta, por su parte, perfectamente hubiese podido reaccionar y evitar ese imprevisto "ataque", pero de cierto modo también le gustaba ese jueguito, además, el también desde hace algún tiempo observaba a Bulma más de lo que un saiyajin debía. Le atraía esa forma de ser tan brava y explosiva sin nombrar lo atractiva que resultaba como hembra._

_Ella lo besaba frenética con sus ojos cerrados tratando de enfocar todos sus sentidos en el sabor de los labios del hombre ¿cuántos meses llevaba deseando esto?, seguro desde que lo invitó a quedarse a su hogar, y no lo había hecho sólo por respeto a su ex novio. pero ahora que habían terminado no había impedimentos y sin poder autoncontrolarse ni aguantarse más las ganas le robó ese beso. _

_Vegeta solamente observaba el rostro de Bulma pegado al de él mientras saqueaba indiscriminadamente su boca, sin reacción alguna él cumplía el rol de un espectador al que cada vez le agradaba más el espectáculo. Con el pasar de los segundo lentamente comenzó a aflojar el agarre de la tela sensibilizando las danzas de sus lenguas que parecían ser contendoras en una batalla letal. Poco a poco fue entregándose, el también, a la dulzura de los labios de la peliazul..._

Hace algunos años los sueños se le podían llegar a repetir varias veces en la semana, incluso días, asechándolo su pasado tan indigno de mercenario subordinado y escenas que nunca debieron haber sido codificadas y guardadas por su mente. Soñar con los escarmientos de Freezer era cotidiano y horroroso, pero no se quejaba, seguramente era su castigo asignado por todas sus cruentas acciones y debía soportarse de manera estoica sin lamentarse como una niña.

Sin embargo esto era un exceso; durante los últimos días todas las malditas veces que cerraba los ojos y dormía recordaba episodios vividos con... ella, el gusano infeliz y el mocoso.

Abrió los ojos con sopor, con ganas de seguir durmiendo y por otra parte, de no volver a cerrar nunca más los ojos. Los últimos días sus sueños le pertenecían a la mujer recordando fragmentos de la primera vez que lo había engatusado, besado descaradamente y luego, incitado a adentrarse en las sinuosidades de su cuerpo esbelto.

El primer sueño logró arrancarle una risa, una mezcla de la parodia que resultaba su vida y de lo graciosamente caradura que resultaba Bulma para ciertos propósitos, pero al sexto sueño del mismo tipo no pudo contener su exasperación.

Se sentó en la cama y masajeo sus sienes como si ese fuera el remedio para liberarse de tan vivos recuerdos, pero después de uno segundos, resignado se dirigió a liberar tensiones

- parece que si se mezclan las sangres de un saiyajin y una terrícola, la especie resultante es extremadamente fuerte – Pensaba Vegeta en voz alta cruzando el espacio en su circular nave.

_- Como si fuese un supersaiyajin ...- contestó Nappa desde su nave al escuchar el comentario de Vegeta por su scouter – ya entiendo! ... si nosotros también nos apareásemos con terrícolas el dominio de los saiyajin será total – concluyó entusiasta, como si hubiese descubierto la cura para una enfermedad mortal. _

_- ¿Bromeas Nappa? – agregó Vegeta algo enfadado por la repulsiva idea de su compañero de aventuras – no seas imbecil, si naciesen seres como eso nuestra posición se debilitaría. Recuerda que somos la elite no, la escoria como el hermano de Raditz y su descendiente._

Golpeó con más fuerza a su enemigo imaginario, elevando su ki sin siquiera notarlo. Odiaba sus recuerdos, sin embargo, le eran útiles para hacer sus entrenamientos más eficaces; el maldito problema radicaba en que eran tan persistentes e impertinentes que no lo dejaban pasar una noche sin echar atrás su mente, como si el único fin de dormir fuese ese. Además llegar a soñar con ciertos episodios de tu vida es porque son relevantes, y según Vegeta eran relevantemente malos.

Quizás lo que más le molestaba esta vez era darse cuenta que él era condenado por su propio pasado. Uno es el dueño de sus silencios y esclavos de sus palabras, como deseaba ahora haber permanecido en silencio aquella vez ¿acaso no era él mismo el imbecil que terminó apareándose con una terrícola?. Aumentó la gravedad.

_- Alégrate, es un honor que un miserable guerrero como tu vaya a servirle como distracción al Príncipe de los Saiyajins – dijo orgulloso de su rango y haciendo alarde de él, pero no era suficiente, debía meter más el dedo en la herida. No era divertido aniquilar a un enemigo si antes pisotear su orgullo – Cuando nace un saiyajin se analizan su aptitudes para la guerra y a la basura como tú se le envía a planetas donde no haya enemigos demasiado fuerte ... tu sólo eres un marginado – agregó con cizaña._

-si gracias a eso llegué a este planeta entonces me alegro, además, si un marginado se esfuerza lo suficiente puede llegar a superar a un Príncipe...

Se detuvo, su furia había provocado un aumento explosivo de su energía y si no le ponía atajo la nave podría explotar. Ese recuerdo no era un aliciente para su entrenamiento, era una maldita distracción. En ese momento era mejor una ducha helada cosa que no se hizo esperar.

El agua descendía libremente por su cuerpo liberándolo de toda tensión, cerró los ojos al notar que el champú caería en cualquier momento por sobre sus ojos.

_- Te amo..._

_- ¿No crees que será muy guapo?_

Abrió los ojos, no supo si por las palabras recogidas por mente o por un extraño sonido que había percibido. Cerró el flujo del agua para poder escuchar mejor y notó que no era un engaño de sus sentidos, en su nave había un intruso que debía pagar con muerte tal osadía. Elevó su ki secándose al instante, sin perder tiempo se puso únicamente su bóxer ajustado y salió en busca de la persona que invadía su propiedad. Al salir del baño notó que los sonidos venían de la parte alta de la nave específicamente del sector de los controles ¿acaso pretendían robar la nave sin siquiera notar que había gente en ella?

Llegando a la parte alta escudriñó todo el lugar con su vista sin obtener resultados, sin embargo, el sonido no cesaba; era como si alguien estuviera activando algún mecanismo de la nave. Agudizó los ojos y miró a su alrededor para buscar y castigar al invasor, pero fue inútil, nadie había en esa nave más que él.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto intrigando por el sonido que no se detenía cuando se dio cuenta que en un extremo de la nave comenzaba a descender una pantalla de la que se podía leer claramente "conecting".

Se paró de un saltó y sin pensarlo se acercó a la pantalla hasta quedar, aproximadamente, a un metro de ella. Pasaron segundos que se le hicieron eternos y para cuando estaba impaciente y apunto de hacer picadillo el artefacto apareció la imagen.

Era un lugar con luz artificial, estaba desordenado y tenía apariencia tosca y fría. La imagen era acompañada por el sonido de choque de metales y tontas risas infantiles.

De pronto los ojos de Vegeta se avivaron con un brillo exagerado, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su respiración se agitó y su garganta emitió un pequeño sonido al reconocer la diminuta figura que parecía de improviso en la imagen. Era su hijo jugando con herramientas y apretando los botones de las máquinas que estaban a su alcance.

- _T-trunks..._- dijo en un hilo de voz, con su corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Por Dios su hijo estaba tan grande! El infante al escuchar su nombre comenzó a buscar de donde provenía aquella voz la que de alguna forma se le hacía conocida. Buscó hasta que dio con la pantalla del comunicador ínter espacial que había construido su madre y que él, entre sus juegos había encendido accidentalmente. Cuando encontró el rostro de su padre el niño lo observó moviendo su cabecita lila de un lado a otro luego se echo a reír moviendo sus manitos gorditas en señal de hola.

- _laaa _– dijo el niño. Vegeta comprendió sin mayor esfuerzo que le decía "hola". Su hijo hablaba!!!

- _Trunks cariño... ¿dónde estas¿Juegas a las escondidas con Mamá?_ – se escuchó la voz femenina mientras se abría la puerta que estaba a las espaldas de Trunks, haciéndole recorrer una corriente eléctrica a Vegeta de pies a cabeza congelando su cuerpo y lo que había dentro de él – _iremos a ver a tía Milk y a Got..._ – el silencio inundó el lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AVISO ...la conversación entre Vegeta y Nappa no es un invento mío es invención del Maestro Toriyama y se encuentra en el Manga tomo Nº 17. Lo mismo ocurre con la conversación entre Goku y Vegeta, sólo que esa está tomada del Tomo Nº 19.

-Por fin se vieron!!!

Me cortaron el Internet, así que este capítulo fue subido a gracias al auspicio de los computadores de la universidad de Saij Clío.

Sólo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

No olviden dejarme REVIEW contándome que les pareció ¿si?

Saludos Saij Clío


	11. Engañándonos

Como casi siempre unas palabras a los lectores

-Claudita linda preciosa hermosa ...siempre animándome, eres tan fundamental en mi hobby de escribir... te quiero montones y espero que disfrutes esta capítulo.

-Edoras, Nuria, Darkyuni, Nanaccs, Morgain Croix, Kmy, Silvia ... no sé si este capítulo será para hacerlas sufrir. Me tarde dos días menos en actualizar... así que sólo queda que les guste y que se les haga realista.

-Yanki ...si te gustó el flash de capi anterior, ni te imaginas lo que me gustó escribirlo a mi. Siempre he creído que Bulma había tomado la iniciativa de una manera parecida. Bueno te dejó con este capi, espero que lo disfrutes. Aahhh... te deseo lo mejor con los exámenes.

-Kili... sin duda todos queremos que hagan el amor y no la guerra, pero cierta personita necesita abrir los ojos. De todos modo ya comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para lo trascendental.

-mariasessh...exactamente, concuerdo contigo en que la transición de vegeta de una ente maligno a uno bueno no solo lo afectó a él, sino que también a su pequeño núcleo más cercano y era precisamente lo que me impulso a escribir este fic. Y lo de la prostituta, si, no soportó sentirse tan frustrada. Es como una analogía con vegeta, pero la diferencia radica en que ella no cuenta con mayor apoyo que el de sus clientes, en cambio él inconscientemente sabe que a millones de kilómetros tiene personas que son parte de él y eso es algo que lo frena a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

-Kassumy...no te preocupes que no se cortara la señal... suerte para ti también en las clases. No sabes lo mucho que extraño tu fic.

-Drake dark... si, necesitaba que alguien que fuera testigo preferencial en la situación de Bulma y Vegeta y fuera contando cosas que ninguno de ellos dos ve, y bueno, después de todo nadie puede ser tan tonto para pensar solamente en pasteles y plantas ¿no? ¬¬

-Rox... oye hiciste tu propia continuación del fic en el review!! Genial. Jajaja. Concordamos en muchísimas cosas, y Vegeta como nunca asumirá nada, necesitará una buena excusa para convencerse a si mismo y sin remordimiento de volver. Un beso y espero que este capitulo no escape mucho de lo que esperabas. Espero tu review.

-Geisha Chang... ay! si, cada vez que escribo intento ponerme en los zapatos de Vegeta, y al igual que tu, en la escena que ve a su retoño, me inspiró muchas cosas, unas que diría o pensaría y otras que quedarían ocultas en lo profundo de su ser.

-Tania Stratman...Bueno hoy sin auspicio de la U actualicé y me demoré menos eh... el capitulo anterior estaba destinado a ser algo profundo y reflexivo, especialmente me dispuse a escribir de Vegeta trascribiendo todo lo que yo pensaba de lo que significaba para el ser alguien elevado del resto y que sin embargo fue superado, creo que ese es su mayor carga, junto con sus supuestas debilidades.

-Ades... (no sé si tu nick es basado en el Dios del Inframundo, el cual es mi mayor deidad, adoro a ese Dios, además yo me creo Perséfone... en fin) concuerdo absoluta y completamente contigo, yo tampoco creo que Vegeta haya abandonado a su familia después del Cell Game y por las mismas razones que das tu. Sin embargo, quería escribir un historia así y esta fue la mejor época para acomodarla porque después de Majin Boo sería aun más irrisorio imaginar que de algún manera se alejaría de ellos, además necesitaba a Vegeta en la transición de del bien y el mal y atormentado por lo que ocurría dentro de él. En conclusión esta narración es como una historia alterna de lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo trascurrido entre Cell y Majin Boo... espero que te agrade este capi y espero tu review.

Ya ya ya, no los lateo más. Sé que me extiendo mucho en esto, pero me encanta interactuar con ustedes porque plantean problemáticas muy interesantes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. XI ****Engañándonos**

- _¿Qué haremos Trunks?_ – preguntaba la peliazul apoyando el mentón sobre el volante del aerocoche mirando desilusionada el mar a través del movimiento intermitente del parabrisas mientras limpiaba los restos de garúa – _Sabes creo que tus abuelos sabían que el tiempo estaría horrible por eso no quisieron venir ¿no crees?_ – lo miró.

- _lelo ..._ - el niño la miró acercándole el juguete resistente a Trunks que ella misma le había fabricado.

- _si mi vida, los "lelos" no nos dijeron nada_ – recibió el juguete que era idéntico a Mirai Trunks – _¿Vamos a un hotel o vamos a casa?_

- _lelo ... mumma_ - ¿mumma? ¿Acaso estaba diciendo Bulma? ¿acaso la estaba tuteando?

- _Mamá_ – corrigió ella

- _Mama mumma ...?_ – se expreso de manera interrogativa.

- _Eso está mejor mi amor_ – acarició su cabeza revolviendo la melena que comenzaba a formársele, la que luego cubrió con un gorro azul – _entonces nos devolvemos a la Capital del Oeste._

Nuevamente el pronóstico del tiempo había errado. ¿Estas personas estudiarán meteorología en una burbuja? Parecía, porque esta vez el margen de error era grotesco y absurdo. De los 25 grados pronosticados para el litoral, la sensación térmica no superaba ni un tercio de esa cifra.

Llevaba semanas planeando un viaje a la costa y esta vez confiada en el tiempo pronosticado pensaba que era la ocasión ideal. Sus padres estaban tan o más entusiasmados que ella, y es que cuando la palabra paseo era nombrada, los ojitos les brillaban como niños frente a un caramelo y urdían todo, y de sobremanera cuando la palabra paseo era acompañada por "familiar", ahí se enloquecían.

A pesar de su conocido entusiasmo extrañamente a última hora habían desistido y no se les notaba para nada abatidos, es más parecían que preferían quedarse en casa como si tuvieran todo un panorama sólo para ellos... bueno de vez en cuando también era bueno dejarlos solos, pensaba Bulma, y es que si ella había heredado la impudicia de alguno de ellos necesitaban mucha más privacidad de la que tenían con Trunks dando vueltas por toda la casa.

Maniobró su aerocoche riendo por sus ideas y girando a la derecha donde se podía leer claramente en una gran señalética "Bienvenidos a Capital de Oeste". Al parecer por acá las cosas tampoco andaban mejores. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto y la fina llovizna de la costa acá era una lluvia que chocaba estrepitosamente en su vidrio.

- _Brunie es un chimpancé que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente, Brunie viene a jugar cuando lo necesitas ..._- Bulma cantaba la canción que había puesto para tranquilizar a Trunks, mientras el aplaudía y dejaba de lado los papeles que rompía – _bien ya llegamos_.

- _Mamá ... Papá_ – llamó abriendo la puerta dejando a Trunks en el suelo, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a corretear por la casa gritando y hablando cosas las cuales la mayoría se entendía solamente él.

- _No creen que debieron habernos dicho que el tiempo iba a estar feo_ – se quejó mientras un exquisito y sobretodo apetitoso aroma comenzaba a colársele por la nariz.

Si su olfato no la engañaba era filete al vino tinto y champignon receta muy poco frecuente en su hogar, la que su madre preparaba sólo en ocasiones especiales.

- _si querían estar solos, me lo hubiesen dicho, ya no tengo 11 añ..._- no terminó de hablar por la sorpresa. Apenas entró al comedor grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus padres junto a Román, Greco y una muchacha compartiendo una agradable velada.

La cara de espanto de sus padres le dejó más que claro que este banquete estaba estratégicamente planeado para que ella no fuera parte de la velada, de la expresión de Greco ni hablar, en cambio Román y la muchacha le sonreían de manera agradable.

_- ¿no hay lugar para mi?_ – preguntó de manera hipócrita, mirando fija y desafiantemente a su padre.

-_P-por supuesto hija ..._- titubeo la Sra. Briefs que se paró de inmediato a ponerle un lugar en la mesa y servirle un platillo de cena.

- _Bulma que sorpresa... tus padres nos dijeron que no habías podido quedarte porque tenías que ir a una reunión en la costa ¿ha salido todo bien?_ – preguntó Román alegre al verla.

Bulma quedó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que se filtraba por sus oídos. Las reuniones con algunos accionistas de la empresa eran importantes y si tanto querían ahorrarse cualquier mal rato por la presencia de Greco (la única razón por la que se le ocurría que su padre había hecho semejante estupidez) no hubiese sido necesario engañarla de esa manera tan defraudante; le hubiesen dicho que venía Greco y de todas manera ella no se hubiese aparecido.

- _Supongo que debió haberme ido bien.._.- respondió irónica, pero con respeto a Román, después de todo el no era el culpable de la gran farsa planeada por el gran cerebrito de su padre, porque dudaba que las facultades mentales de su madre dieran para más que hacer pasteles y regar plantas. Si, estaba iracunda.

- _aquí tienes querida_ – dijo ubicando el plato de la peliazul junto a Greco. Dios mío! Bueno no podía pedir más de ella.

- _se me quitó el apetito, además ya cené en la reunión. No se preocupen y sigan, no creo que mi presencia sea relevante ¿o me equivoco padre_? – ahora si que se notó la tensión. Lo notó, no esperó respuesta y se retiró – _iré donde Milk_.

caminó hecha una furia por los pasillos buscando a su hijo que ya se le había perdido. Paso por fuera del laboratorio que tenía la puerta semiabierta y escuchó su voz y el sonido de las herramientas que usa para jugar.

-_ Trunks cariño... ¿dónde estas? ¿juegas a las escondidas con Mamá?- _afirmó el pomo de la puerta – _iremos a ver a tía Milk y a Got.._.- abrió la puerta y no pudo terminar la frase, frente a ella estaba la figura de aquel hombre, su hombre mirándola fijamente y con el mismo asombro que ella.

------

¿Eras tú?... no, imposible. Era sueño, una ilusión, otro engaño de mi mente... tu estabas muerto, habías muerto el día en que juré que te sacaría como fuese de mi mente. Pasaban los segundos y esa presencia fantasmagórica no desaparecía, seguía frente a mi tras ese vidrio enterrándome dolorosamente su fría mirada... estas muerto!

Me costó caer en la realidad, pasaron miles de ideas en mi mente, miles de explicaciones científicas e incluso médicas para esta alucinación, esclarecimientos para no ilusionarme, porque ya no toleraría otra vez la triste fase que dejan tus recuerdos cuando despierto. Pero eras real, después de tanto tiempo soñándote e imaginándote no podía distinguir la realidad ... por Kami eras tú!

Me mirabas fijo; frió, severo, displicente, curioso. Recordé entonces que quien sabe cuentos millones de kilómetros nos separaban, que te habías ido sin siquiera decir adiós, fue en ese momento cuando quise gritarte, maldecirte, tomar a Trunks y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Nos hacías daño, lo sabias y no cambiabas tu mirada, no hacías nada por evitarlo.

Mi discurso estaba listo, preparado y ensayado por si alguna vez ocurría esto. Planeé cada palabra estratégicamente. Conocía tus puntos débiles a cabalidad como una bola de cristal, como un libro abierto, con la misma magnitud que tu eras conocedor de mis flaquezas y quería herirte, desfigurar con muecas de ira tu rostro infame disparándote palabras que lastimaran tu maldita alma que parecía inquebrantable. Pero olvidé todo; cada frase aprendida mecánicamente a fuerza de repetirla cada noche se había esfumado, frente a ti mi mente era una nebulosa blanca irrazonable sin ideas ni fundamentos. En mi mente éramos sólo tu y yo, frente a frente, guerreando por no bajar la mirada ante el otro.

------

Escuché su voz y aunque quería sonar normal e incluso dulce, como siempre cuando intenta ocultar su ira al dirigirse a Trunks, supe inmediatamente que venia alterada. Al instante me puse en alerta y lo primero que pensé fue lanzarle una bola de energía al visor y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual ya que era un hecho que dentro de poco esa puerta se abriría y ella inevitablemente aparecería; No iba a arrancar, eso era para cobardes, pero ¿acaso yo no había arrancado ya una vez? No hubo tiempo para cuestionar mis actos, ni siquiera para decidir que hacer. Entonces la puerta cedió y como un relámpago veloz y fulminante su imagen apareció.

Sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos me abofetearon con su insolencia natural, pero inmediatamente percibí que no brillaban como antes, es más, su tez blanca estaba más pálida de lo normal y seguro tenía unas cuantas libras menos. Me sorprendió su lividez y me enrabié sabiendo de que aun así sus rasgos finos podían atormentar a cualquiera ...incluso a mi.

Los segundos se hacían infinitos y eso me inquietaba y agobiaba. No movía ni una fibra de su cuerpo tratando de mantener su compostura, tragándose durante segundos quién sabe cuantas palabras que pasaban por su mente y es que la mujer no se caracteriza por desperdiciar segundos cuando se trata de salvaguardar sus emociones y menos cuando asechan su territorio. Aun así ante su presencia estoica y llena de reproches que le brotaban por los poros, logró llamar mi atención, me concentré en controlar las congelantes corrientes eléctricas que arremetían contra mi espalda y extremidades...

Pero es terrícola y eso juega en contra cuando quiere hacerse la fuerte. No soportó, yo fui el ganador cuando sus ojos sucumbieron.

---

los segundos transcurrían con una velocidad demoledoramente lenta para el hombre de la mirada vacía y en el laboratorio no había más que un tenso silencio ahogando cada recodo del lugar y sus mismas ganas de reaccionar.

Él estaba incómodo e impaciente, por un lado anhelaba encender sus poderes y salir volando a todo su potencial de aquella cárcel de confusiones, pero claro era que él no sería el que haría eso. Como nunca en su fuero interno suplicaba por un ataque de histeria de la peliazul; que gritara, que pateara, que tirara herramientas a las máquinas o que saliera corriendo, pero que hiciera algo para que todo este suplicio acabara pronto.

Por su parte la peliazul no pudo más. Si alguna vez había pensado que podía ser tan ajena a sus sensaciones como él estaba equivocada y dolorosamente se daba cuenta al momento en que su mirada sucumbió ante el frío temple del saiyajin. Desvió su mirada hacía un punto imaginado por su mente mientras las primeras lágrimas, contra todos los esfuerzos de la mujer, rodaron sin tapujos por sus blancas mejillas.

Despegar los ojos de esos agujeros negros la había traído simultáneamente a la realidad; estaba en su laboratorio, con su hijo y aquél hombre. En su mente miles de ideas comenzaban a tomar forma. Miraba el suelo, máquinas, herramientas para evadirse de quién ejercía esa fuerza invisible con el solo hecho de mirarla. Trunks estaba presente, frente a ella observando con curiosidad sus lagrimas, ella lo notó y le sonrió. Entonces recordó que cuando ella hacía ingreso al lugar estaba todo activado y quién sabe cuanto rato llevaba el seudo padre frente a su hijo, quizás hablándole e instruyéndole en todas esa imbecilidades de las que el niño nunca formaría parte.

Dios, era tan complicado tener al niño en medio... ¿y si lo había reconocido?, imposible, se respondía ella. Trunks tenía sólo 6 meses cuando el Principito se había marchado , pero ¿por qué el niño se veía tan feliz? ¿por qué se reía y lo apuntaba con su dedito?

Observó a Trunks un miedo terrible la azotó, ellos eran solamente dos, él no conocería nunca a su padre, por lo tanto para Bulma, esto era un daño para todos incluyendo al saiyajin.

Se dirigió a Trunks al que, como nunca, le encontraba un parecido aterrador con su progenitor, frente a él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de cargarlo.

_- Mi vida, tan inquieto que estas_ – besó su frente lozana y ocultó la cabeza del infante en su hombro, el niño no podía verla derramar lágrimas, era su madre, su único pilar y no se podía dar el lujo de mostrarse deleznable frente a él. a pesar de eso no podía cesar el llanto y le dolía tanto ese lagrimeo. No emitía queja. Era ese tipo de llanto que se basa en derramar grandes lagrimones sin emitir sollozo alguno, el llanto más amargo, ese que hace doler el pecho y la garganta por la compresión de la angustia.

Se armó de valor y buscó al hombre tras el trasmisor y su mirada que a principios era insolente ahora era frágil y tambaleante. No lo miró a los ojos como solía hacerlo, sólo se remitió a encontrar un punto medio en su rostro tajante y imperturbable como siempre.

- _Creo que tendré que ponerle mayor seguridad a la entrada de mi laboratorio_ – rió de manera falsa - _Lo lo siento .._.- apretó sus mandíbulas y cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, no iba a llorar, no se iba a quebrar. Él era un tema zanjado y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo. Haber creado esa maquina, en estos momentos, era el peor error porque él ya no era parte de sus vidas y no necesitaban saber de él, inventar ese artefacto era tratar de mantener entre ellos una figura familiar que nunca existió... El que salía en la pantalla era un hombre más.

- _Mi mi hijo no volverá a molestarlo ...¿cierto mi amor que no volverás a molestar al "señor"? _– si, era un señor desconocido al que nunca había visto, por lo menos de eso quería convencerse ella y de pasada convencer al niño. Él no era por el que hace tan poco tiempo lloraba, menos el padre de Trunks, eso nunca, el niño nunca sospecharía que aquel era su padre.

"señor", esa palabra lo descolocó inmediatamente sacándolo de su estado de concentración y displicencia. Angostó sus ojos mirándola escrutadoramente tratando de leer en sus gestos o en su mirada a qué se refería específicamente con esa palabra que le causaba cierto malestar. Al parecer toda esta maraña le había causado alguna alteración sicológica o algo por el estilo ya que no le calzaba que mujer lo denominara de manera tan despectiva en sus cabales.

No le tomó mucho tiempo más desclasificar las intenciones de la peliazul y si lo que buscaba era renegar a la fuerza de él, le importaba un soberano rábano. Lo que lo sacaba de casillas es que tuviera el desparpajo de hacerlo en su cara y tomándose una atribución que le correspondía exclusivamente a él... o por lo menos de eso se convencía, tratando al igual que Bulma, de hacer realidad lo que luchaba por imponerse.

Apretó un puño con fuerza. Si había sentido que una energía le impactaba de lleno en su cuerpo teniendo a capacidad de dejarlo en estado de inconciencia, esta era la primera vez que sentía una angustiante punzada en el pecho, un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico, se sintió herido en su orgullo y machismo.

Quería un explicación, pero no por la insolencia de Bulma al tomarse el rol de obviarlo, en su interior quería que le aclarara esa forma de nombrarlo.

- _¿De qué demonios hablas?_ – abrió su boca interrogando de manera iracunda a Bulma. Ella, por su parte se tensó al escuchar aquella voz que tanto había extrañado y rogaba en silencio que de su boca no salieran más palabras, que su voz profunda y dominante no la perturbara más de lo que su presencia lo hacía. Bajó su mirada y lloriqueó sin emitir sonidos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Trunks.

¿de qué hablaba? Y tenía el descaro de preguntárselo, quería pasarlo por alto, tomar definitivamente el control que creía volvía a tomar después de su partida, olvidarlo, pensar y creer que nunca había existido, que nunca lo había conocido...acaso no lo notaba.

Este hombre le demandaba un fuerza de voluntad sobre humana, así que con fuerzas de flaqueza y de su propia dignidad levantó nuevamente sus ojos devastados por su propio huracán y prosiguió su convicción.

- _es que mi hijo es un poco travieso y le encanta jugar en los artefactos, ruego que lo perdoné, no volverá a ocurrir_ - No podía flaquear en esta situación.

- _estás demente ... _– agregó malhumorado, sintiéndose traicionado, pero ¿Por qué?

ambos estaban metiéndose mutuamente el dedo en una herida que llevaba tiempo abierta. Para él era un insulto y se convencía de que su molestia pasaba por eso, y para ella era un suplicio tenerlo en frente y revivir los sentimientos que no quería sentir.

Bulma le dio la espalda, no tenía de donde obtener más fuerzas para enfrentarlo y con su hijo en brazos salió de su laboratorio. Caminó por el pasillo con ganas de correr de vuelta abrir la puerta, olvidar todo y decirle la falta que le había hecho, pero la dignidad era una de las grandes fortalezas y era por resguardarla que nunca lo iba a hacer.

Llegó a la sala donde los invitados y los dueños de casa tenían una distendida conversación, al entrar nadie le dirigió palabra, sus ojos hinchados y su cabeza gacha hicieron desistir cualquier amable ofrecimiento de la hija de Román por invitarla a una copa y conversar de avances tecnológicos en el campo médico.

-_Mamá ¿Podrías ver a Trunks? Voy a salir un momento_

no esperó respuesta, depositó a su hijo en el suelo el que fue corriendo a las faldas de su abuela. Luego abrió un cajón contiguo a la puerta de salida y tomó una cápsula, cuando se dispuso a salir tomó el pomo y no pudo girarlo. Por kamisama! Había hablado con el hombre que amaba y había sido fuerte. Soltó el pomo y bajo la atenta mirada de los demás corrió de vuelta a su laboratorio. Qué importaba el pasado, por unos segundos más de escuchar su voz y tenerlo frente era capaz de meter todo en un tarro de basura.

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa él seguía ahí, en la misma posición como si siempre hubiese sabido que ella regresaría y le estaba esperando.

Otra vez la quedó observando fijo, maldiciéndola y maldiciéndose a si mismo por quedarse en el lugar esperando a que regresara. Pero era suficiente por hoy, dio la espalda y caminó alejándose, antes de que esa voz, la que tanta veces odió por se chillona, lo detuviera sin más armas que unas estúpidas palabras.

- _Vegeta por favor espera ..._ – él detuvo su andar sin palabras ni girando para mirarla.

- _la nave necesita un mantenimiento, es necesario revisarla cada cinco meses de uso continuo para evitar cualquier problema_ – pronunció preocupada y amable. Lo tenía frente a ella y por nada del mundo quería que este momento acabara.

-_la nave no necesita absolutamente nada_ – respondió hostil. Y aunque podría haberse marchado y dejarla parloteando sola él también quería proseguir con la conversación. Era un extrañeza lo que lo mantenía escuchándola, no quería imaginar lo que era, solo que le agradaba permanecer ahí procesando esa tonalidad de voz que lo absorbía.

-_Vegeta ... ¿tienes combustible? ¿alimentos? ¿Has tenido problemas con el ..._ – irónico que teniendo tantas cosas que decir, precisamente ahora se preocupaba de las carencias que podía pasar el hombre, quizás era un forma de suavizar el camino, pero ahora que lo hablaba era algo que repentinamente le preocupó. No terminó su frase cuando se vio interrumpida por la voz castrense.

- _Al grano Bulma_ – alegó infranqueable, para Vegeta al parecer Bulma tenia cosas más interesantes que decir, esas cosas que sólo ella le había dicho.

- _Vegeta ...yo ...eh ..._- tenía tantas cuestionamientos, tantas cosas que aclarar - _¿ Volverás ?_ – preguntó temerosa, con una inseguridad totalmente ajena a ella, lo que sorprendió la mismísimo Vegeta. Cuantas ganas de preguntarlo y tanto miedo a esa respuesta.

Por su parte, Vegeta se esperaba que ella tuviera en mente su regreso, aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle. Los terrícolas solían ser tan especiales...

Giró para contemplarla por unos segundos, tan sumisa, tan insolente, tan mujer. Soltó una carcajada altanera, larga y pronunciada de esas que tenía registrada bajo su marca. Luego emprendió camino desapareciendo del foco visual de la máquina.

No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía responder a esa pregunta a la cual ni el mismo le sabía la respuesta. Un "no" hubiese sido lo mejor e incluso lo más facil, pero no podía pronunciarlo, sus palabras ya lo habían traicionado millones de ocasiones y de una u otra manera en su mente volver a la tierra era algo que ya no sonaba tan irrisorio, menos después de esto.

-_Vegeta... Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!_ – gritó desesperada al ver que no lo veía – _eres un cobarde, huyes de nosotros porque sabes perfectamente lo que sientes ... Vegeta... Vegetaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

Le reclamó por un largo rato y al no tener respuesta, se dio por vencida. Ella había actuado de la mejor manera posible, pasando por alto decenas de soledades, recuerdos y reproches, pero para él eso no era importante, nunca lo fue y nunca le sería.

Se sentía tan miserablemente ingenua de haber esperado por respuesta un rotundo si, que volvería y se quedaría por siempre al lado de Trunks y ella que huyó de ese cuarto inundado de su presencia. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa sin tener cuidado con los muebles que chocaba y los jarrones que caían.

Abrió la puerta, la lluvia no era impedimento para un travesía en moto.

Continuará ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ya lo había comentado en algún review comenzamos una cuenta regresiva...

no quiero hacerlo sufrir, tampoco extenderá más de lo debido esta historia, aun así nuestro personaje tambaleante necesita abrir los ojos...

ehhhh... no tengo más que decir. déjenme reviews...

Besos ...Saij Clío

Ahhhhhh... se me olvidaba. comencé una nueva historia les hago una cordial invitación a leerla. se llama La Cita, es un fic que tiene matices de todo, en donde nos reiremos del escuadrón Z al verse todos perjudicados con el fatídico trueque realizado por Goku y El Supremo Kaioh pervertido y la desatada ira del Príncipe de Los Saiyajins... como siempre protagonizado por Bulmita y Vegeta, pero la mayoría de los personajes participa.


	12. Lo que Provocas

Amigos lectores

Sé que he demorado una barbaridad en actualizar, este no es precisamente el lugar para explicarles lo que ocurre, por eso en el blog les explicó de manera más extensa lo que ocurre por que, como lo escribí en él, siento que ustedes como lectores merecen mucho respeto ya que son los que hacen que un fics sea realmente una buena historia gracias a sus apoyos.

Bueno si quieren saber ingresen a mi profile y ahí esta la dirección de mi blog.

Les digo que no voy a actualizar de manera regular y creanme que yo lo siento mucho más que ustedes porque realmente me agrada escribir.

Hoy tampoco pude responder sus reviews, otro motivo de lástima…

Confío en que septiembre vuelva a regularidad que quiero. Entretanto actualizaré lo más que pueda….

Bueno sin más los dejo con este capitulo que espero lo disfruten mucho… luego me cuentan ¿si?

_**XII**_

_**Lo que Provocas**_

_**Vegeta; **__**fue precisamente esa la palabra a voz en grito que logró sacarnos de la conversación. Nuestros invitados y nosotros nos miramos extrañados, luego reímos tratando de obviar el percance con las bromas de Román las que eran, lógicamente, para desviar atención de la incomoda posición en que nos vimos envueltos, además Trunks tenía toda nuestros ojos puestos en él, haciéndonos reír con sus trabalenguas y sorprendiendo a los invitados son sus manos destructivas. El pequeño mantenía embobados a Greco y a su hermana Gala, los que no le dieron mayor importancia al alarido de mi hija, pero no fue suficiente. **_

_**El grito se repitió, pero esta vez era acompañado de la frase de la que Bulma se había hecho dueña desde que él ya no estaba: "Eres un cobarde" se escuchó fácilmente por toda la casa y aunque la frase era más larga eso fue lo único que su pudo distinguir de su voz ya hecha lloriqueos. Parecía que mientras sacaba todo el potencial de su expresión pronunciaba un eterno lamento, una extraña mezcla de suplica y llanto. Inevitable fue recordar el día en que Bulma lo lloró por primera vez durante toda una noche sentada en el balcón mirando el cielo como si aun pudiera ver la nave perdiéndose en el firmamento.**_

_**Me levanté como un resorte del sofá. Nadie en esta oportunidad pudo pasar por alto aquellas palabras que por lo demás parecían dirigidas a alguien que estuviera con ella, pero en casa no había nadie más, al menos de manera física. **_

_**Sin importar lo que pensaran las visitas de mi repentina falta de protocolo al ausentarme sin aviso, apresurada me dirigí hacía el lugar de donde podía percibir su voz. No alcancé a dar muchos pasos cuando se escucharon sonidos de cosas que caían y jarrones rotos... ¿Qué ocurría con Bulma?**_

_**-¿Hay alguien más en casa? - Preguntó Greco poniéndose de pie al instante, como si hubiésemos compartido en mismo resorte, sin poder ocultar su preocupación, lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera. Y es que yo pensaba que con todo este alboroto ya estaba preparando un discurso para increparla en alguna reunión, ya que para nadie era un misterio lo mal que se llevaban.**_

_**- No, por lo menos no he visto a nadie entrar más que a nosotros.**_

_**- Entonces iré a ver yo, quizás sea un delincuente - Se quitó la parte superior de su traje y fue en su búsqueda.**_

_**Quedé petrificada, y no es que me sorprendiera su repentina intranquilidad por lo que ocurriera en los pasillos, en especial con Bulma, sino de lo que en unos segundos logré percatar, por unos segundos visualicé en los ojos del hombre ese brillo que sin duda había visto en otras miradas. Esos ojos miel con tinte verde no mentían, irradiaban la misma luz que tenía los de Yamcha la última vez que lo vi y los de Vegeta cuando la observaba a escondida.**_

_**En ese instante no le presté mayor atención que esa a Greco y su extraña, repentina y exaltada preocupación, ni a su mirada especial, Bulma ocupaba todo mi cuidado.**_

_**Al comienzo creí que era una alucinación o un sueño, lo nunca pasó por mi cabeza es que Bulma acaba de tener el encuentro que más había anhelado durante estos últimos 10 meses.**_

--------

Permanecía con la espalda afirmada en la metálica pared. Sus brazos cruzados a nivel del tórax le daban esa apariencia de soberbia prestancia de la que tanto se vanagloriaba.

No había salido de la nave y es que de ninguna manera iba a perderse el cómico remate que Bulma le daría al encuentro, sólo había decido salir del foco visual porque queriéndolo o no la presencia de esa mujer y sus fatídicas preguntas lo perturbaban más de lo que él quisiera.

Al escuchar sus gritos no pudo evitar un comentario, y es que seguía tan escandalosa como siempre lo que a estas alturas no le sorprendía en absoluto. El carácter explosivo de ella y su propia testarudez le hacían prever desde un principio que este encuentro iba a terminar de esta manera. No podía ser otra manera, si fueses así ella no sería Bulma ni el Vegeta.

_Eres__ un cobarde, huyes de nosotros porque sabes perfectamente lo que sientes... Vegeta... ¡Vegeta!_

Repasaba las últimas palabras de Bulma con un dejo de humor. Lo prefería así en vez de tomarlas en serio e irritarse con tamañas barbaridades, que si no se propusiera verlo de ese modo lógicamente lograrían arrancar de su garganta una sentencia con el más sangriento flagelo dirigido a la persona que osaba a pronunciar aquellas blasfemias.

¿Cobarde? El príncipe de los saiyajines ¿cobarde? ... esta mujer si que tenía una creatividad envidiable, se convencía.

- _Bulma, Bulma ¿Estas aquí?_

Una voz logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Greco llegó al laboratorio con la preocupación taladrándole la mente y la impaciencia entorpeciendo sus movimientos.

No sabía que le causaba tanta alteración y no entendía que hacía buscando a la persona que le hacía la vida a cuadritos en su trabajo. Quizás mera caballerosidad por no dejar a la Sra. Briefs exponerse a un peligro incierto, tal vez para parecer amable ante su padre y "tío" o heroico ante su hermana, mas ninguna de esas explicaciones lo convencían, siendo lo único comprensible dentro de él una inexplicable necesidad de encontrarla sin novedades tras una puerta para que, como siempre, volvieran a discutir.

- _¿Estas aquí?_ - Preguntó abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta que separaba al laboratorio con el pasillo.

Al esperar y no conseguir respuesta se decidió a recorrer el gélido lugar. Algo le decía que dentro de estas paredes metálicas podría encontrar algún indicio de lo que pudo ocurrirle a Bulma, después de todo era científica y como él había crecido entre la amistades científicos de su padre sabía que no había mejor refugio para ellos que su "cuarto de juegos".

A millones de años luz Vegeta frunció el ceño curioso. Esa voz de ninguna manera se le hacía conocida. No era de ninguno de los amigos de ella, ni de su familia. Le llamaba la atención que nombraran su nombre con tanta familiaridad y más aun que fuese una voz masculina.

-_Bulma... _

Además ese tono sonaba preocupado. Eso comenzó a causarle un ardor en su interior. Su curiosidad pudo más y poniéndose nuevamente en el foco visual descubrió al que nombraba el nombre de la terrícola con tanta soltura.

Mientras Greco abría y cerraba puertas el saiyajin presenciaba muy atento su búsqueda; más bien analizaba minuciosamente al empresario y creativo de Corporación Cápsula. Era considerablemente alto y su contextura acorde a eso, no tenía la musculatura desarrollada, pero si un cuerpo bien cuidado. Tampoco poseía un ki más elevado que el del terrícola normal. Rió para si mismo, era una basura más. Pero...

En su rastreo Greco giró y se topó con el comunicador y una persona que lo miraba fijamente. Inmediatamente le llamó la atención esa mirada penetrante y asesina. Esos peligrosos ojos negros de alguna manera lo hacía sentir vulnerable, como si ese que estaba frente a él tuviera la facultad de saber cada unos de sus pensamientos y la inseguridad que eso le inflingía. En ese momento recordó una anécdota de niñez. Su padre hace varios años, cuando era pequeño, le había dicho que algunos animales podían oler el miedo y la intranquilidad de sus presas así, sabían el momento adecuado para atacar en el momento de mayor perplejidad de éstas... pues eso mismo sentía en estos momentos, por un momento sintió que aquel que lo miraba casi sin parpadear le iba a atacar. Nunca en su vida lo había visto, por eso a primera vista le resultaba maligno, siendo su pose de brazos cruzados y su considerable musculatura un atenuante para tal aura.

Pero no era el momento de fijarse en las características que le daba un aire espeluznante a este personaje, ni tampoco de su propio miedo. Tenía algo mucho más importante a que dedicar estos valiosos segundos, necesitaba saber de la desquiciada peliazul. Fue así que tragándose su vacilación se decidió a abrir la boca.

- _Disculpa, no sé si el artefacto de activó de manera inesperada, tampoco si conoces a quienes viven es este hogar. ¡Cielos, eso no importa!... Me urge mucho encontrar a alguien y quizás ha estado aquí. De casualidad no has visto a una mujer de pelo celeste aguamarina, grandes ojos azules, medianamente al..._ - preguntó agitado y con la rapidez propia para encontrarla luego, pero fue interrumpido antes de que terminará de hablar.

- _¿Bulma? ¿Buscas a Bulma?_ - pronunció procurando poner intensidad en sus palabras.

- _Efectivamente, ¿la viste pasar por aquí, es que escuchamos un grito y ..._

- _No_ - Respondió cortante clavándole esa mirada que sabía intimidaba a cualquiera.

Greco, por su parte, no insistió en su cuestionario había algo que no le gustaba de ese sujeto. Era algo inexplicable que iba más allá de su perversa mirada y voz ruda, tenía una aura de pocos amigos.

Decidió no perder más su tiempo, que sabía lo hacía preguntándole al hombre. Sin embargo había quedado la curiosidad sembrada en su interior ¿Era él a quien iban dirigidas las palabras, más bien, gritos de Bulma? ¿Por él tenía los ojos hinchados la última vez que la vio? Iba saliendo del laboratorio analizando todas esas posibilidades cuando la voz marcial le interrumpió.

_- Debió haber salido por la puerta trasera... una estúpida costumbre. Y no te preocupes tanto, suele ser escandalosa para todo_ - agregó acentuando con malicia las últimas palabras. Y es que a Vegeta definitivamente no le gustaba su presencia, ni la preocupación que éste trasmitía.

- ¿_Quién eres?_ - Preguntó intrigado y a la vez enrabiado, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad de saber quien demonios era él y por que hablaba de Bulma como si la conociera tanto. Que él supiera Bulma estaba sola desde su bullado término con el beisbolista, de ahí ninguno del círculo cercano a los Briefs le había conocido algún novio. Aun cabía la posibilidad que fuera un simple pretendiente, pero por qué tanta prepotencia, por qué agregar palabras de más como: "suele ser escandalosa para todo", que era sin duda lo que más le fastidiaba.

- _Mmmm..._ - murmuró Vegeta moviendo negativamente la cabeza - _No eres digno para saber esa información. Además me aburrió tu tonta plática ¿No tienes en nada mejor que perder el tiempo, que lo haces buscando a una mujer tan patética?_

- _Gracias por tu ayuda...-_ respondió mordiéndose la lengua de rabia, pasando por alto aquellas palabras y saliendo del laboratorio. Aun así tomó algunas de sus palabras y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la casa ahí se encontró con la puerta abierta dejando a la vista en la tierra mojada las marcas de la ruedas de una motocicleta. Al menos la lluvia ya había cesado, pensó aliviado.

Vegeta se quedó mirando sin expresión alguna al hombre que salía apresuradamente del lugar en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa. Al parecer el hombre estaba muy urgido por encontrar a la mujer y eso no era precisamente algo que a Vegeta le hiciera mucha gracia.

Frunció el entrecejo y apretó el puño, de repente le habían nacido inmensas ganas de liberar tensiones, fue así que salió de la nave en busca de un buen lugar para su hora recreativa.

----------

No aprendía... ¿Dónde quedaba la mujer inteligente, viva, perspicaz de la que se jactaba ser? No lo comprendía, siendo así en la cotidianidad no entendía por que con él pecaba de una increíble y estúpida ingenuidad.

Recordaba sus risotadas burlescas después de que ella de manera necia había preguntado como quinceañera ilusionada si volvería. Se enrabiaba y avergonzaba más tras cada resonancia que causaban sus carcajadas en su cabeza, y ahora sus lágrimas más que de sorpresa, e incluso felicidad eran de rabia y lástima a su insólita inocencia.

- _"Miserable..."_

Repetía mentalmente mientras dirigía con una mano la motocicleta y con la otra le daba un sorbo a una botella de Vodka.

Aun así era tan contradictoria lo que sentía. Por un lado lo estúpida que se sentía podía solventarse por una llamita que llevaba tiempo pagada dentro de ella y que hoy sentía volvía prenderse. Si no le hubiese respondido con su estúpido orgullo por delante de todo, seguramente, su lloriqueada carrera en motocicleta al borde de la embriaguez sería una danza de cánticos y sonrisas.

¿Cómo podía conseguir odiarlo como quería? ¿Cómo podía dejar de alucinar con su presencia? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué aun su corazón se aceleraba tanto?. Era todo al revés de lo que esperaba, porque haberlo visto, sin duda la había aproximado al cielo, pero del mismo modo, la hacía caer al infierno. ¿Cómo poder explicar lo que él le hacía sentir?

-_Bulma detente_ - escuchó a su espalda lo que logró sacarla de su meditación - _el pavimento esta mojado, demasiado peligroso para que andes en moto._

Esa voz se le hacía conocida, demasiado conocida, pero creer que Greco estaría corriendo tras de ella era simplemente irrisorio.

- _Bulma ¡detente ya!_ - al escuchar la segunda petición con aquellas voz que conocía pero que no quería aceptar, maniobró para mirar hacía atrás y salir de sus dudas. cuando vio esa inconfundible cabellera rizada asomándose por el vidrio gritándole que acabara con su loca carrera gruño para su interior y aceleró.

- _Vete al demonio y déjame en paz_ - le respondió de vuelta con la voz en grito.

- _Por Dios mujer haces todo complicado, baja ya de esa maldita moto._

- _¿A qué mierda viniste? ¡Me tienes harta, maldita sea! ahora me vas a dar cátedra de prevención de riegos. Vete al infierno con tu perfección_ - agregó iracunda. Maniobró su moto acercándola a la ventana de Greco. Cuando estaba bien cerca derramó todo el contenido de su botella sobre él. - _Ahora lárgate._

----------

Por suerte a unos kilómetros de la nave la superficie era rocosa y montañosa tal como a él le gustaba ya que sin contemplaciones podría hacer explosiones a destajo, además la zona habitada más próxima estaba bastante lejos y era imposible que las ondas expansivas de sus poderes llegaran a ellas.

Sobre un puntiagudo peñasco comenzó a librar lentamente su energía.

Al cerrar los ojos comenzó a repasar los extraños episodios acontecidos en la última hora. Primero los ojos de Trunks bien abiertos observándolo con curiosidad, y luego Bulma que tenía esa capacidad de resaltar, haciendo que todo lo que la rodea de hiciera pequeño ante su presencia...

Sin embargo había una imagen en su mente que no podía bloquear, o quizás, simplemente, no quería hacerlo, que era el rostro de Trunks con sus perturbadores ojos azules mirándole fijamente, como queriendo descifrar y saber quien era él, y luego una sonrisa que lo demolió. ¿Lo habría reconocido?

Era tan difícil de explicar lo que le ocurrió en aquel momento, el solo hecho de pensar que cabía la posibilidad que Trunks podría reconocerlo, le provocó un estremecimiento generalizado. Una sensación de estar indefenso y de no poder huir del pasado que tanto se escabullía porque ese ser diminuto era la secuela de una innegable realidad que el había vivido. Ver a Trunks significaba recordar las indignidades que había sido parte y que por alguna necia razón en esos momentos, que tenía en frente a su hijo, no le causaba tanto empacho aceptar.

Le había sorprendido sobresaltarse tanto con su presencia, cosa que ocurría sólo con Kakarotto y otra persona. Estaba grande, había crecido una enormidad desde la última vez que lo había visto, alejándose del bebé llorón que era, acercándose peligrosamente a la imponente figura del que había visto venir del futuro. Nunca había escuchado una carcajada tan... tan cómica, ni un balbuceo tan tonto, quizás lo había escuchado pero no le había importado... ¿le importaba?

- _No..._- Respondió aumentando la liberación de energía accediendo al nivel de súper saiyajin. Era increíble la sandez que le podía provocar solamente ver a aquellas personas.

Y después ella con su semblante pálido y estupefacto; con sus ojos bien abiertos, su nariz respingada, su boca pequeña; Tan perfecta como se creía, tan perfecta como él mismo la creía.

Imposible resultaba no disfrutar de sus atributos. Porque aunque era la maldita mujer que más había odiado en la vida y a la que constantemente juraba matar por todo lo que conllevaba, sin dudarlo era seductora. Quizás lo más rescatable y de lo único que podía jactarse de aquel arrebato era, efectivamente, que era una hembra atractiva, exóticamente bella; de esas que no pasaban desapercibidas ante ningún hombre, incluso para alguien como él. Que tienen algo en los ojos que al mirarlos te das cuenta que no solamente es una gran fascinación causada por lo físico, sino que también tiene algo en la manera de mirar que te atrae y envuelve aun más, en los que sin pensarlo e idiotizado deseas arriesgarte y buscar dentro de ella aquel imán que provoca que un desafió sea mirarla y no sentirse extasiado solo por el misterio de su existencia.

...Desgraciadamente Bulma era de aquellas mujeres que nunca creyó toparse porque simplemente no creía que existiesen. Posiblemente por esa misma razón le causaba tanto malestar el hombre que la buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Se recordó a él mismo cuando la buscaba de manera furtiva, con esa sensación de encontrarla y sentirse tranquilo... con la misma tranquilidad y paz que ahora lo ahogaba y lo hacia sentirse moribundo, odiaba sentir eso...

Elevó aun más si ki, acompañado con un grito ronco de su garganta.

Y el imbecil que la buscaba... ¿Quién demonios era?

No le interesaba nada de lo que ella hiciera con el idiota, si se revolcaba con él o con medio mundo. El asunto era que su sentido de dominio no toleraba que "eso" que era suyo, o en un tiempo había sido de él, fuese de otros. Que él no estuviera allí no implicaba que no fueran de él... ¡maldita sea! si la mujer, que le pertenecía exclusivamente a él, era tocada por otro iba a morir junto al maldito gusano que atrevía a tomarla.

De ningún modo eran celo, ni cualquiera de esas basura que dicen sentir los terrícolas, sino que simplemente era hacer valer su dominio sobre ellos; porque quisiesen o no, Bulma era de él, Trunks era de él, el condenado planeta tierra era de él, hasta el universo completo le pertenecía.

No quería seguir pensando, no quería recordarlos...

Aumentó su kí con impotencia, rabia, como pocas veces había recordado hacerlo...

Su mente no pensaba en más que elevarlo y poder deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba; el rostro de Trunks, la mirada de la mujer...

No midió las consecuencias, una gran bola de ráfagas de Ki lo envolvió. Minutos después cayó inerte sobre el árido suelo.

-----

40 minutos, aproximadamente, llevaba Greco sin ver a Bulma, a la que le había perdido la pista cuando un baño de Vodka le era proporcionado por detalle de ella.

En su búsqueda, o en el intento, había llegado a una zona rural totalmente alejado de la cuidad que se destacaba por su precaria iluminación y empolvados caminos de tierra. Aun así, con la poca ayuda que le proporcionaban estos alrededores, tenía la sensación que no podía andar tan lejos o de eso quería convencerse para no desanimarse y aceptar que esta búsqueda era tan complicada como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Otros 15 minutos pasaron y no había pista de ella. La lluvia había vuelto con ímpetu aguando todo a su paso. No quería dejar de buscar, ni menos verse en la obligación de llamar a policías para que hicieran una búsqueda con más recursos y más detallada de este sector, que sin duda sería más eficiente, pero que, ciertamente, terminaría sepultando a la mujer que no pasaba por una buena etapa, haciéndose semipúblico otro de sus escándalos y que además acarrearían citaciones a tribunales, declaraciones... demasiado para Bulma. Pero en estas condiciones no había mucho que hacer. Rindiéndose y sesgando temporalmente sus esfuerzos dirigió su automóvil hacía el que creía camino que lo regresaría a la ciudad, pero que le devolvió la fuerza. Unos metros más adelante encontró la moto y a otros metros de ésta a Bulma dándose un "descanso" entre ramas y lodo.

La quedó observando unos segundo meditando lo que haría. Extrañado de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que había sentido. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

Al cabo de un rato sacó su móvil.

-_Hola... Gala necesito que avises a los padres de Bulma que esta todo bien, que no se preocupen y que hoy no llegará a casa. Además necesito que en media horas estés en mi departamento y que lleves tus utensilios médicos._

--------------------------------------Continuará-------------------------------------------

El nombre de este capítulo no termina de convencerme, siendo lo que finalmente me decidiera a ponerlo es que creo que es perfectamente aplicable a los personajes que salieron en este capítulo.

Bueno ahora falta que me digan que les pareció, no olviden su review.

Un beso enorme a todos ustedes y sinceramente espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Saij Clío


	13. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

XIII 

Pasado, Presente y Futuro

En la tranquilidad de su profundo sueño comenzaron a nacer hermosas notas musicales que armonizaban su trance.

Aunque no quería dejar de dormir sabía que era la hora de despertar, eso bien lo sabía por los pequeños haces de luz que se colaban a través de las persianas, los que de alguna manera lograba sentir sobre su rostro. Además aquella melodía a base de un inconfundible piano la hicieron convencer que aquella combinación era la mejor manera para iniciar una nueva jornada.

Abrió los ojos con sopor y el piano, que sentía acompañar cada uno de sus aletargados movimientos, parecía esmerado en tranquilizarle el incipiente dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba. Cubrió su cabeza; quizás aun le quedaban minutos de sueños ... y vaya que sueños había tenido esa noche. Pero... ¿Había un piano en casa?

Se sentía extraña. A pesar del sueño que tenía no podía volver a dormir, era como si esa cama no fuera la de ella, demasiado cómoda, demasiado grande, demasiado olorosa a un perfume que no le pertenecía a ella; una fragancia masculina exquisita que no era la que había impregnado Vegeta...

Quitó las colchas de su cabeza con inseguridad quedando estupefacta con la visión. Sin mover más que sus ojos descubrió cada rincón de aquella habitación que nunca en su vida había visto.

- _¡Dios mío¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ – pensó cubriendo su rostro con las manos presa de la incertidumbre.

Veinticinco segundos hubo de perplejidad en su mente intentando liar cabos sueltos. Pero no había caso, su mente no funcionaba del puro nerviosismos y miedo que significaba verse envueltas en sabanas que no le pertenecían. Con poca convicción comenzó a levantar lentamente el cobertor para ver si se encontraba alguna sorpresa bajo él y en especial lo que la cubría. Fue así que descubrió sobre su piel un pijama a rayas verticales, muy fino por lo demás, que no era más que la camisa de un pijama de hombre.

Tapó su boca para no gritar de la impresión ¡por Kami qué significaba esto!

Se levantó de la cama hecha un nervio, cuando estuvo bien segura que no andaba nadie merodeando por el lugar registró cajones, abrió armario, se dirigió al baño y no encontró indicio de conocer a la persona, solo que parecía estar habitada únicamente por un hombre, conclusión a la que llegó debido a que no había absolutamente nada de mujer en los cajones, en el armario ni en el baño.

_-"¡Cielos!"_

Después de ir y venir por toda la habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama para ordenar ideas.

- _Fuimos a la playa, volvimos porque llovía, mis padres comían con ¡argggg! Greco su hermana y Román, luego fui a buscar a Trunks para ir donde Milk y ..._ – se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos por un segundo.

_- ¡...Vegeta!_ - se dejó caer sin cuidado en la cama quedando recostada – _Vegeta ._..- suspiró presa de la melancolía. Pero...

y ¿qué diablos había ocurrido después de Vegeta?, porque de ahí en adelante su mente no lograba articular más, sin embargo esa no era la pregunta más importante, lo que había que responder en estos momentos era de quién era la habitación, de quién era la camisa que la vestía, quién tocaba de manera tan espléndida en piano.

Nuevamente se levantó, pero esta vez dispuesta a salir de aquella elegante habitación y descubrir quien era la persona del piano.

Al abrir la puerta salió a un pasillos de muros blancos; caminó a su derecha procurando no hacer sonido alguno para no llamar la atención de el o las personas que se encontrasen ahí. Se dirigía hasta lo que parecía el salón principal ya que se notaba una gran luminosidad natural. En su camino cogió una florero de refinada porcelana, si la situación lo ameritaba estaba dispuesta a romperle la cabeza a cualquier individuo que hiciera merito para aquello.

Con cada paso que daba rogaba que llegando al lugar no se encontraran con un pelafustán cualquiera, pero no podía ser tan malo... tocaba el piano.

Como lo imaginaba, el salón era aun más espectacular que el cuarto; hermosamente adornado. Las cortinas pulcramente sostenidas dejaban entrar una gran cantidad de luz haciendo que en el lugar resaltaran todos los adornos, los cuadros, las repisas, el tapiz... no había palabras para describir lo maravilloso de la habitación. Enceguecida por preciosidad se dirigió a un ventanal de grandes proporciones, todo era azul, la ciudad una miniatura, se sentía tan cerca del cielo que calculaba que debía estar aproximadamente en un piso 30... por lo manos sabía que estaba en la Capital del Oeste, a la lejanía se veía la Corporación.

_- Buenos días_ – escuchó a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Apretó el jarrón con fuerza ... ¿Conocía esa voz?

Giró tragando con dificultad, de pronto su rostro se hizo pálido al descubrir que frente a un hermoso piano de cola negro estaba sentado Greco.

--------

_Despierta Papá_

_Vegeta ... ¡Despierta ya!_

_¡Vamos papá abre los ojos! _

_Eres el Príncipe de nuestra raza no debes estar en ese estado ¡Abre los ojos de una buena vez!_

_Papá ...Eres el Príncipe, el mejor ¿lo recuerdas?_

_¡Maldita sea Vegeta! Te has convertido en una Vergüenza ¡Abre los ojos¡¡Es una orden!!_

_Papá no puedes darte por vencido tan fácil. Estas inconsciente._

_Eres un simple gusano que yace inconsciente como cualquier mortal, como cualquier hombre ... como cualquier terrícola._

_¡Vamos papá!_

_Kakarotto y tú son la misma basura¡La misma mierda que denigra nuestra raza! _

_Papá ..._

Abrió los ojos de manera estrepitosa como quien huye de una siniestra pesadilla que lo mantiene acorralado, sin embargo, él no huía de nada más que su profundo sueño que de manera inconsciente le preocupaba y lo desesperaba por ver la luz y con eso hacerlo sentir vivo.

Se levantó del lecho como si nada hubiese pasado, con su rostro imperturbable y severo como siempre; tranquilizándose y auto convenciéndose que aquello era otra estupidez; obviando aquellas voces que conocía perfectamente y que de manera particular sabía representaban los polos más opuestos de su vida.

Tampoco le prestó importancia a la estancia que lo rodeaba, tenía todos sus sentidos y esfuerzos en poner su mente en blanco. Caminó hacía una mampara; como una débil polilla se dejó guiar por la luminosidad solar.

- _¡Por Zoid!_ – Escuchó una exclamación con un acento extraño a su espalda, sin embargo no hizo eco ni en sus oídos ni en su mente. En estos momentos no había nada en este cosmos más imprescindible que él y sus infinitos esfuerzos por desconectar el cerebro y dejar de pensar por un buen tiempo.

Aunque el dolor era insoportable, decidió permanecer parado de manera estoica mirando la nada en aquella ciudad de extraña morfología. calculaba que debía tener a lo menos unos pares de huesos rotos, sin embargo, el orgullo y contrariar las palabras emanadas de aquella inconfundible voz impasible y pastosa de su padre, podía más que cualquier inhumana dolencia. ¡Era un maldito Príncipe, no debía quejarse como cualquier humano normal!

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en cayó víctima de sus propias fuerzas. La liberación excesiva y deliberada de energía era un asunto complejo si no se sabía manejar. Ese descontrol y consecuente error, bien pudo haberle costado una pulverización, eso lo sabía y lo tomaba con cautela cualquier guerrero fuese cual fuese su linaje. ¡Idiota!

- _¡Etriannnn! Ha despertado_ – Sintió pasos a su alrededor que se acercaban poco a poco a él. De pronto frente a sus ojos percibió una diminuta figura. No le prestó ni la más mínima atención, siguió mirando el punto muerto que lo mantenía hipnotizado.

_"Kakarotto y tú son la misma basura"_

--------------------

Lo observó por unos instantes sorprendida, nerviosa, temerosa; abstraída, de pronto, por el mundo que giraba de manera enloquecedora dentro de su cabeza... tenía tantas posibles respuestas a las preguntas que emergían unas tras otras en su silencio y sin embargo, todas muy difíciles de imaginarlas.

En menos de un minutos en su mente pasó una novela entera.

- _Creí que era hora para que despertaras_ – El hombre rompió el mutismo. La melodía cesó, el hombre quitó la vista de la pauta y la fijó en Bulma – _Además después de lo ocurrido anoche no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo que a base de un siempre fascinante piano. _

Después de que aquellas palabras fueran decodificadas, simplemente quedó en shock. Si esto era un pesadilla quería despertar ¡ya!

- _¿Te sientes bien?_ – Preguntó Greco notando algo extraño en la mirada perdida de la mujer.

Silencio ...

- _No_ – Soltó de manera casi imperceptible. Observó a Greco que la miraba extrañado y volvió a la realidad, de la que su mente se había alejado momento atrás – _No, no, no. ¡maldición! No me siento bien_ – Se dejó caer en el sofá – _No sé como llegué a tu casa, y lo que es peor como llegue a tu cama ¡Como diablos ocurrió!_ – Agregó quejándose contra ella misma. Refregó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara.

Él la observó confuso, luego hecho a relucir su blanca dentadura con un amplía y prolongada carcajada.

_-¿De qué mierda te ríes?_ – increpó fastidiada. Para ella no era ninguna gracia lo que ocurría.

- _Bulma, creo que estas sacando conclusiones erróneas. ¿Crees que me acostaría y tendría sexo con la mujer que me jode la vida laboral?_

Bulma frunció la mirada, más que cualquier cosa, eso era un ataque a su vanidad.

- _¡Por favor! Conozco perfectamente a los de tu clase Greco, los empresarios son todos unos ...olvídalo._ – Cubrió con un cojín sus piernas que de pronto vio al descubierto - _¿Cómo llegué a tu casa¿a tu cama?_

- _¿No recuerdas?_

- _¡Qué tengo que recordar!... sólo sé que estabas en casa y que luego fui al laboratorio y vi a Veg... _– Se detuvo de improviso, de ningún modo hablaría de Vegeta. En tanto, Greco la miró curioso sabiendo perfectamente quién estaba en el laboratorio, y aunque no lo conocía tardaría tiempo en olvidar ese rostro de témpano– _y vi ... y vi que un invento tenía una descompostura. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo ._

- _Gala creyó que no ocurriría esto _– pensó en voz alta – _Voy a telefonearla._

- _¡Espera! Dime que ocurrió después_

- _De manera sencilla te diré que saliste por la parte trasera de la casa, tomaste una moto y emprendiste una loca carrera. Ibas bebiendo, luego caíste en un barrial en donde dormiste.._.- Silenció por unos segundos para luego retomar - _¡Vaya que te causo angustia el invento descompuesto!_ – Agregó con capciosidad, fingiendo no saber nada de la persona que había visto y que Bulma había obviado descaradamente en su relato.

Miró el suelo nerviosa

- _No ... no recuerdo nada de eso_

-_Luego te traje a mi casa para no darle un susto a tus padres, vino Gala y te revisó, no encontró nada sólo te suministró un medicamento para evitar una gripe y eso ..._

---------

"_Kakarotto y tú son la misma basura"_

Resonó aquella voz ronca y profunda, casi tétrica, que lo acompañó por su corta infancia que fuese tan bruscamente robada.

Las palabras del soberano se acataban sin reclamos ni protestas; si el decía negro, todo el imperio debía decir negro sin cuestionarlo. Ese, por lo menos, era el legado de poder que desprendía su padre y lo que adquirió dentro de los cinco años que alcanzó a vivir junto a él.

Quizás no era precisamente el significado de esa frase, que conllevaba un calificativo repulsivo hacía su propia descendencia, lo que le causaba aquella irritación en su interior, sino que por primera vez que él tuviera conciencia no iba a aceptar aquella afirmación que tiempo atrás, seguramente, hubiese sido completamente irrefutable.

Y es que no toleraría jamás que se le comparara con un insignificante saiyajin renegado de tercera categoría, eso ni aunque saliese de la boca del último soberano del planeta Vegetasei, ni aunque fuese su propio padre, ni aunque fuese su propia conciencia quien le tendiera esta trampa.

Estaba profundamente indignado y aunque seguía de pie mirando la nada, perdido en su maraña de contradicciones, que lo hacía parecer solo distraído ante los ojos del pequeño que lo observaba detenidamente, podía sentir con claridad el caudal de lava que viajaba a través de sus venas y quemaba su interior. Ese odio incipiente que a veces dormía plácido dentro de él, pero que en otras ocasiones, como ésta, despertaba abrumando su ser.

Odiaba verse siempre pensando estupideces, odiaba aquella comparación, odiaba a Kakarotto, odiaba el planeta tierra, odiaba la voz de M. Trunks y la de su padre haciéndole eco; pero en esta ocasión odiaba por sobretodas las cosas aquel miedo que no podía controlar a que esa afirmación fuese cierta y reflejara la realidad. Sí, la misma realidad de la que huía, esa que parecía esperarle dondequiera que fuera para recordarle sus acciones, su presente, pasado y futuro.

Era detestable admitirlo pero su mayor animadversión era provocada por ese temor que parecía crónico. Porque dentro de él sabía muy bien que aunque las diferencias entre él y Kakarotto era dimensiónales, las analogías podían pesar más que cualquier evidente discrepancia.

¡Era el maldito Príncipe Saiyajin! No era, ni nunca sería una sabandija como kakarotto. Él era bondadoso; preocupado siempre del bienestar de los demás a costa, incluso, del propio; altruista profesional; un humano impregnado de sentimentalismo baratos; de amor y lealtad a un planeta que no era el propio. Todas cualidades y bajezas que nunca formarían parte de su ser. Sin embargo, entre lo que compartían, ambos eran saiyajines; fuese cual fuese la circunstancia y el motivo ambos habían llegado a la tierra; ambos increíblemente poderoso; ambos supersaiyajines y finalmente y quizás la similitud que más le dolía, ambos con familia.

Nunca había parado a pensar que seguía muy de cerca los pasos de su mayor enemigo, o bien siempre lo había tenido presente y nunca había querido hacerlo parecer algo relevante, aunque lo era, porque simplemente sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Pensar aquello inevitablemente lo llevaría a esa diferencia circunstancial que lo demolía cuando la repasaba. Porque su estancia en la tierra tenía un génesis muy distinto al de su mayor oponente. Kakarotto era un saiyajin que había desarrollado una monótona vida terrícola porque había olvidado todo proyecto de vida e idiosincrasia por un insultante golpe ¡sí! Un insignificante golpe pudo barrer la conciencia del que sería un súper guerrero. En cambio él , el maldito príncipe de los saiyajines no tuvo que perder sus recuerdos y sus malignos propósitos para quedarse en la tierra, entrenar en ella, inmiscuirse con una terrícola y tener un hijo, él lo hacía a plena conciencia de su pasado e idiosincrasia y eso era simplemente repugnante y uno, sino el mayor, de sus secretos reproches.

Pero ya era tarde para cualquier clase de enmienda; lo hecho, hecho estaba y talvez no todo era tan malo. Al menos, había alcanzado uno de sus más ansiados objetivos, convertirse en el legendario súper saiyajin, que no hubiese logrado si Kakarotto no se hubiese cruzado en su camino y con ello atraerlo a la tierra; el purgatorio de todos los malos, el imán de todos los que quieren conseguir algún objetivo y que finalmente se quedan allí. Y Trunks, Trunks después de verlo grande y fuerte no parecía una decisión mal acertada. En ninguna parte del universo hubiese encontrado, quizás, mejor sangre que la terrícola para mezclarla con la saiyajin y obtener como resultado una descendencia con aquellas características tan beneficiosas, teniendo como odiosos ejemplo a Gohan, y posiblemente más espectacular, después de todo por sus venas corría sangre de primer linaje. Además alguna vez tendría que prolongar su estirpe en el tiempo.

Y si su transformación se produjo gracias al mismo inexplicable poder que lo demás hacían florecer en Kakarotto, y si muy a su pesar Bulma y Trunks tuvieran parte importante de ese logro.

Sintió nuevas ganas de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse. Si hubieses sabido que iba a llegar estas conclusiones era preferible permanecer inconsciente amedrentado por sus propia conciencia. Al parecer el golpe le había producido un efecto compasivo hacía el mismo, tratando de ver la mitad del vaso lleno en vez de la mitad del vaso vacío, siendo lo último lo común en él.

Talvez era mejor no huir más de lo inevitable y afrontar sus errores con entereza.

¿Y si era cierto que Kakarotto y el era la misma basura?

... Pero la misma basura con poderes que ningún Saiyajin, ni siquiera el Rey, hubiese podido alcanzar.

---------

- _Gala dijo que no había de que preocuparse, pero que de todas maneras vendría_ – señaló acercándole un vaso colmado de jugo natural. Bulma miró el vaso extrañada, todo le parecía tan de esas teleseries que nunca vio pero que conocía bien debido a que su madre se las comentaba con lujo durante los almuerzos – _es de naranja, gusto universal...supongo._

- _¿Por qué hiciste esto?_ – Ni siquiera procesó su pregunta, sólo apareció en su mente y la lanzó. Aceptó el vaso con aquel néctar. Él se sentó a su lado.

- _Ni siquiera yo lo sé ..._

-_Acaso buscas redimirte y encontrar tu pase directo al cielo_ – Las cosas no andaban tan mal, pero no olvidaría tan fácilmente lo mal que se llevaban.

- _Mmm... quizás_ – Respondió de buen humor, tomando aquella pesadez como broma.

Bulma lo miró mientras tomaba su juego, nada le coincidía.

- _Quiero mi ropa_ – solicitó después de un largo rato observándolo.

- _Con respecto a eso. Creo que tu ropa ha quedó inservible, pero ahí..._ – señaló un sillón aledaño en el cual había una bolsa con la marca de la boutique donde adquiría la ropa deportiva - _...hay un pantalón deportivo y una chaqueta. Las mujeres son complicadas con ese asunto, así que corte por lo fácil y encargué ropa deportiva_ - ¡y le compraba ropa¿no era esto un sueño?

Estiró la mano y cogió la bolsa. Lo que habían en su interior, sinceramente era de muy buen gusto y su expresión lo dejó claro.

- _Espero que te guste y que sea tu talla._

- _No debiste hacerlo ... pero viendo que no tengo nada más.._.- Se dirigió a la habitación de la que había salido.

Minutos más tarde

Sí, era precisamente su talla; ni más grande, ni más pequeño, todo calzaba a la perfección con su cuerpo. Greco seguía sentado en el sillón, también todo esto le parecía raro. Hace un rato había sido sincero al responderle que realmente no sabía por qué la ayudaba, solo que se sentía bien al hacerlo y saber que estaba bien.

- _Bueno ya es hora de irme, el lunes te pagaré el traje ¿Dónde esta la puerta?_

Él solo señaló con la mirada la puerta que estaba al final de un pequeño pasillo.

- _Nos vemos luego_

- _Si, nos vemos_ – respondió él con el mismo sin sabor.

Bulma se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, quería salir luego de ese lugar que la incomodaba tanto.

- _¡hey! Bulma..._

- _¿Qué?_ – Respondió con un evidente desgano sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- _Ehh ... las personas no pueden vivir siempre de los recuerdos, ni del pasado, eso estanca el transcurso natural de la vida. No quiero parecer imprudente con estas palabras, y esta en ti tomarlas como se te antoje. Hay personas que tienen todo en la vida para ser feliz, pero por no dejar el pasado donde debe quedar se ven inmersas en un túnel sin salida, siendo que el mundo esta plagado de cosas maravillosas a la espera de cada uno de nosotros, las que se hacen invisibles al no dar vuelta la página. Abandonar los recuerdos de un pasado que se añora puede ser difícil mas no imposible y retomar una vida tampoco lo es. Hay que salir de la cotidianidad, disfrutar lo que se tiene a mano, salir de compras, y por sobre todas las cosas aprender a quererse más. Hacer un cambio radical y hacer una línea divisoria entre el ayer y hoy. Lo que quiero decirte es nunca es tarde para volver a intentar y a probar._

El silencio inundó el lugar, los ojos de Greco se clavaron en la figura de la mujer que le daba la espalda, y los de ella en el tapiz del suelo; segundos después unas carcajada burlescas casi nerviosas, fiel copia de las que había escuchado le noche anterior, quebraron de manera exagerada el silencio desolador.

-_Jajajajaja ja ja ja jajajajaj Adiós_ – Hizo una seña con sus dedos y caminó rauda hacía la puerta, prolongando más carcajadas. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y humedecieron el fino tapiz.

--------------

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, era una victoria a su propia conciencia. Luego sucumbió preso de su propia debilidad.

- _Etriannnnnnn, Etriannnnnnnn ¡Se ha desmayado!_ – Alertó el pequeño de pelo rojo y ojos azules

- _Mi nave ... necesito ver a Trunks .._.- Susurró antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

-----------------------CONTINUARÁ--------------------

¡Cómo avanzan los capítulos! ... eso me trae a la mente ¡Como avanza el año!...

Cambiando el tema de lo sorprendente que es no darse cuenta lo rápido que pasa el tiempo,

Creo que era la hora de que Vegeta tuviera una visión más optimista, o todo lo optimista que se puede esperar de él (a su modo obviamente), del tiempo transcurrido y vivido en nuestro amado planeta tierra.

¡Estoy tan ansiosa de seguir escribiendo!

¿Qué pasará con Vegeta¿Con Bulma¿Las palabras de Greco harán eco en la cabeza de Bulma?

¡Quiero escribir!

Bueno ya hice mi parte, ahora es el turno de ustedes. Espero sus reviews

Un saludo a todo el que ha seguido esta historia desde el principio hasta estas instancias, y muchas gracias por las muestras de cariño, los apoyos y ánimos que me han mandado y han dejado en blog.

EN FIN, BESOS, PAZ Y AMOR PARA TODO EL MUNDO ...(No he fumado nada)

Clau: te quiero amorcito!

Rox : estoy ansiosa por lo de nosotras ...(nada lésbico, ni sexual para el que pueda pensar mal)


	14. Transición

XIV Transición

_**- ¿No vendrá Bulma a desayunar con nosotros? - Preguntó mi marido ante la ausencia de Bulma. No era para nada extraño que ella no estuviera en nuestros desayunos, sin embargo, esa era una pregunta indirecta para llegar a otra y saber lo que realmente le interesaba. Sabía perfectamente que nuestra hija no había pasado la noche en casa.**_

_**- No cariño - Respondí radiante como siempre - Bulma no llegó - Él, simplemente dirigió su atención a los diarios. Yo sabía que todavía no llegaba a la respuesta que quería. **_

_**- ¿Quién llamó esta mañana y la noche anterior? - Insistió en su cuestionario. No entiendo porque no era capaz de preguntar directamente si Bulma había pasado la noche con Greco. Quizás porque no quería parecer interesado en la vida personal de ella, por su independencia, porque sentía que ya era tarde para tratar de enrielarla... no sé.**_

_**- Ahhh... esta mañana Greco ¡Que joven tan guapo! - Sonreí, ciertamente el hombre tenía un aspecto que muchos envidiarían - Dijo que Bulma se había quedado a hospedar en su casa, y que no pensáramos malas intenciones de su parte, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**_

_**- Ese muchacho le haría muy bien a Bulma - Murmuró mientras hacía que leía la sección de negocios.**_

_**No respondí más que una sonrisa. Pues yo diría que así como él le haría bien a Bulma, ella le haría bien a él. Siento que le falta la vida que le sobra a Bulma. Pero ni aunque fuese lo mejor, ni aunque se lo pidiésemos al mismísimo Shen Long, podría ser posible. **_

_**Minutos más tarde llegó Bulma fingiendo una buen estado de ánimo. Nos saludó como si la viniera siguiendo el diablo, pronunció unas palabras a mi esposo relativas a los negocios y se perdió dentro de la casa. **_

_**- Me voy por un tiempo de vacaciones con Trunks - Me dijo horas más tarde, mientras le ayudaba con las maletas.**_

_**- ¿Sólo con Trunks? - Consulté. Ella me miró suspicaz.**_

_**- ¿Con quién más podría ir? - Increpó desafiante.**_

_**- No lo sé querida, tienes tantos amigos ... - Ambas sabíamos a quien nos referíamos, pero preferí desviar sospechas. Ella me miró escrutadora, sin saber si le había hablado de Greco y me estaba retractando de manera sutil o siempre le hablé de sus amigos. Sonrió, y puedo apostar que este fue su pensamiento "demasiado poco atinada para tenderme una trampuela de aquellas".**_

-----------

Las noches eran entregadas exclusivamente a pensar en lo que ella le provocaba, y aunque no se proponía en absoluto este cometido siempre terminaba siendo ésta la compañía a sus insomnios. Pensar, pensar y pensar para tratar de comprender lo que en definitiva le provocaba esa mujer la cual era capaz de abocarle un sin fin de emociones contrapuestas e inesperadas pero fascinantes a la vez.

A veces veía claro su rostro y ojos en su mente provocándole esa atracción incontrolable y aumentando aquella maravillosa confusión, como había ocurrido aquella noche. Recordaba plenamente esa necesidad de abrazarla y acurrucarla en su regazo para que no se sintiera sola, que sintiera que había alguien que la protegía, porque eso le causaba Bulma, una demanda infinita de protección y afecto que se esmeraba en ocultar bajo esa estampa inquebrantable de mujer fuerte ...de la que su fragilidad estaba lejos de estar.

A veces la veía como una niña caprichosa y mimada que cree que el mundo gira siempre en torno a ella, pero en otras como una mujer altanera y defraudada de si misma. Mas todas las personalidades que afloraban necesitaban lo mismo, demandado de manera implícita cariño.

¿Qué podía tener a una mujer que lo tiene todo así? ¿Cuánto la han hecho sufrir? No era tiempo de mirar hacía atrás, eso ya no importaba, solo importaba la manera de ayudarla y volver a hacerla sonreír y feliz , sí, quería verla feliz porque sin darse cuenta esa mujer altanera y atrevida de alguna manera había logrado colarse en su ser.

¿La quería?

Si... la quería, con esa intensidad que hace tiempo no sentía.

----------

El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor frente al gran ventanal de su oficina ubicada en lo más alto del edificio administrativo de la Corporación. Él observaba maravillado la tonalidad celeste y despejada de la que parecía jactarse el cielo aquella mañana, mas no por mucho tiempo. No estaba precisamente en ese lugar para admirar el paisaje; resignado volvió sus ojos a su escritorio donde una gruesa pila de hojas llenas de información comercial le esperaba para terminar de ser analizada.

Llevaba más de dos horas leyendo el interminable y burocrático informe lleno de cifras, barras porcentuales, informaciones de rentabilidad ... todo para decir que la empresa seguía aumentado su expansión económica, cosa evidente para cualquiera de los que estaba metidos en el negocio, pero no para él que debía analizar minuciosamente todo informe semana a semana para evitar cualquier revez del mercado, porque cualquier ínfima anomalía a él le causa suspicacia.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono lo desconcentró. Presionó sin ánimo el botón.

- _¿Qué sucede Yummi ?_

- _Tiene un llamado del Dr. Soiato. _

- _Yummi, estoy increíblemente ocupado, dile que lo llamaré de vuelta más tarde, y no me pases más llamadas hasta que te avise por favor_

-_ Por supuesto Señor Kuhoda_.

Detestaba que lo nombraran por su apellido, y aunque había sido así desde que había pisado la empresa, la costumbre no se hacía de él. Al cortar el llamado cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente. Sabía que debía estar preparado para unas cuantas horas más frente al texto. De pronto en su sien una punzada le advertía una incipiente jaqueca.

Volvió al texto antes que el dolor lo venciera.

_Ringgggg _

Sonó 10 minutos más tarde su teléfono. No lo contestó, estaba demasiado metido en el texto como para desconcentrarse.

_ Ringgggg _

Insistió segundos después el molesto sonido. Se armó de paciencia y contestó.

- _Yummi, te pedí que no entraras llamadas._

- _Lo sé Señor, pero es que quería avisarle que ..._

La puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que el sonidos de unos tacos resonaron por todo el lugar. ¿Quién podía ser así de inoportuno y atrevido? Un nombre cruzó su mente... Pero

Miró con extrañeza y de manera escrutadora a la mujer que de algún modo se le hacía conocida... ¿era Bulma?

Llevaba la melena increíblemente más corta; la piel dorada, mejorada completamente de la palidez que padeció por un tiempo; unas cuantas libras más que parecía haberle regresado el molde perfecto a ese cuerpo que se veía tan débil y esquelético; un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba a la vista su tersos hombros y lozanas piernas; lentes ópticos que más que perjudicarla le daban ese toque docto que mezclado con su aspecto formaban una amalgama avasalladoramente seductora; una mezcla letal entre intelectualoide y erótica que sería capaz de doblegar, incluso, al hombre más frió del universo.

Estaba radiante, hermosa, mirándolo de esa manera suspicaz tan felina que lograba engatusar a cualquiera, dispuesta a iniciar alguna rencilla por si él así lo quería...

- _¡¿Qué?! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? _- Preguntó en su conocido tono protestón. Sin duda no había cambiado el carácter que tanto le atraía.

-_Yummi debió haberte dicho que estoy ocupado y ... _– Fue interrumpido.

-_Solo venía a darte el dinero del traje deportivo ¿Lo recuerdas?, es que después de mis vacaciones quiero saldar todas las cuentas pendientes, no quiero deberle favores a nadie._

-_Tómalo como un obsequio. No me debes nada _- dijo observándola totalmente grato de su buen ver - _Bueno, ya que me desconcentraste con tu imprudencia innata ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Supongo que has mejorado el carácter de demonio que tienes _- desvió su mirada al portátil. No sabía porque era tan agradable hacerla enojar.

- _Greco Kuhoda, fíjate que no vengo a perder mi tiempo en peleas baratas._

-_No veo otro motivo por el que entres con esa imprudencia en mi oficina sin siquiera tocar, además ... _– fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- _Gracias_ - Lo observó a los ojos obsequiándole una media sonrisa siendo todo lo sincera que podía ser. Dentro de ella sabía que le debía unas enormes gracias a Greco y durante sus vacaciones no pensaba más que en eso y la influencia de aquel hombre en su radical cambio.

- _¿Qué? _- Preguntó incrédulo creyendo que había escuchado mal, que era una engaño de sus sentidos o algo por el estilo. Se le hacía muy difícil imaginar que Bulma daba las gracias.

- _¿Te has limpiado los oídos estos últimos días? _- lo increpó con algo de molestia, pero una molestia que en el fondo le agradaba, un divertido juego de egos que tanto le gustaba - _No volveré a repetirlo. Solamente venía a eso, adiós._

-_Bulma espera _- Solicitó cuando ésta emprendía su salida - _¿Te invito a cenar esta noche? _

Salió directamente de sus inconsciente sin siquiera procesarlo, de pronto esa opción le había agradado de una manera brutal.

- _¿Qué? _– Emuló divertida en el mismo tono que lo había hecho Greco hace un momento.

Él le sonrió, sin duda era Bulma y sin dudas le encantaba.

- _¿Si o no? _- Preguntó él. Ella posó su mano en el mentón haciéndose la importante, fingiendo pensarlo mucho.

- _¿A que hora pasarás a buscarme? _- Preguntó involucrando en ello su respuesta.

- _Nueve en punto, confió en que estarás lista a la hora _- Se quejó de manera falsa.

- _Ya sabrás esta noche cuan puntual puede llegar a ser una dama. Nos vemos _- salió de la oficina dejando a Greco solo junto a un mar de pensamiento.

Sonrió para si mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Ese hombre tenía algo que le agradaba.

----------

-_Es papá ... _- Escuchó como si fuera una brisa que está de paso por su mente, y aunque sentía que podía abrir perfectamente los ojos, prefirió mantenerlos cerrados poniéndole atención a la conversación de esas voces de tan rara tonalidad.

-_Si_ – Respondió después de unos segundos una voz algo más madura que la anterior.

- _¿Crees que se enoje cuando vea al foráneo? _

-_No, le explicaremos que lo encontramos en nuestra última excursión, el día que se fue, y lo trajimos a casa porque estaba moribundo y necesitaba cuidados, además no se ve peligroso. Yo creo que no le parecerá mal que hayamos ayudado al forastero._

-_Será mejor que bajemos para recibirle._

Cuando los pasos de las personas se alejaron, percibió un ki muy superior al normal de los que lograba sentir en aquel planeta, que se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde estaba el. ¿Se trataría del que hablaban los chiquillos?

Después de un largo rato en el cual podía percibir las voces de las personas interactuando pero sin entender lo que hablaban, sintió el desplazamientos de los tres hacía la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-_Aquí está _- Escuchó, ahora, con claridad al momento que se abría la puerta - _Lleva 15 solsticios durmiendo. A veces vocifera palabras extrañas, que suelen ser "karoto" o algo así, "Troms" ... Bueno, apenas legible._

¿Solsticios? Hasta este momento no había escuchado nunca esa manera de medir el tiempo, ni siquiera en sus innumerables viajes a través del espacio cuando era mercenario; tampoco la entendía, de todas maneras no debía ser tanto tiempo.

- _¿Qué ocurre padre? _- Preguntó con tono preocupado el más pequeño, seguramente el mismo que lo observaba con curiosidad el otro día.

- _Vegeta... _- Pronunció el hombre en tono lúgubre mientras el terror se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Se acerco a menor distancia con la esperanza de que su visión lo había engañado, pero no era un error, era Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins en persona.

¿Lo conocía? Se cuestionaba Vegeta mientras aparentaba dormir. No aguantó la curiosidad y abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con el muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos azules que había visto en días pasados, una niña de las mismas características pero unos cuantos años mayor que el anterior, y parándose frente a ellos en son protector, un hombre que reconoció inmediatamente. No cabía duda, era uno de los servidores de Freezer, no recordaba su nombre, pero lo había visto muchas veces en la fortaleza principal, incluso habían intercambiado varias veces palabras ya que era el hombre que dirigía los viajes. Seguro era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes.

- _¿Lo conoces papá? _- Preguntó la niña preocupada por la cara de su padre

- _Aléjense de aquí, rápido _- Ordenó con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo como sus manos eran invadidas por el sudor, el mismo sudor frío que bajaba y subía por su espalda causándole escalofríos.

-_Pero papá... _- Pronunció el pequeño.

- _¡Ahora! _- Les gritó.

Vegeta siguió con la mirada, eternamente insensible, al par de niños que salían corriendo de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos no los vieron más, posó sus ojos, envueltos en aire de bestia , en la figura alta, musculosa, de aspecto bárbaro del hombre.

-_No le hagas daño a los niños, si vienes por mi acaba solamente conmigo, te lo suplico _- Solicitó angustiado pensando que Vegeta andaba acabando con todos los residuos que había dejado el Imperio de Freezer. Por su parte Vegeta no lo recordaba así, lo recordaba rudo, frió y calculador y no preocupado por la vida de unos niños que ni siquiera había pensado en matar.

- _No vengo a ensuciarme las manos con nadie _- Respondió con rudeza, pues no podía negar que al fin y al cabo le agradaba sentirse superior y temido - _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

-_ Porque tu fuiste el que acabó con Freezer, la noticia de que un saiyajin había derrotado a Freezer y a todo su ejercito se expandió rápidamente por toda la galaxia. Los que sobrevivimos huimos, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegaría nuestra hora._

¿Qué él había derrotado a Freezer? la historia , sin dudas, debió haber sido así. Permaneció en silencio unos momentos observando al hombre, deleitándose con su miedo y su subordinación, saboreando por unos segundos el dulce gusto de ser reconocido como el mejor, de la victoria, la victoria que no le pertenecía pero que merecía, el mismo sabor que Kakarotto se encargaba de robarle cada vez que podía hacerlo.

Como le hubiese gustado que ese que estaba frente e él fuera Kakarotto.

-_No me interesa acabar con el resto, he llegado a este planeta por casualidad _- No podía decir que el no había sido el saiyajin de aquella hazaña, sino que fue un saiyajin de tercera categoría que lo ha humillado una vez tras otra.

- _¿Cómo? ¿No nos matarás? _- Preguntó incrédulo y tembloroso. De pronto una ventana se estaba abriendo en la oscuridad y resignación que envolvía su ser. Una pequeña esperanza de permanecer con vida, pero no debía ilusionarse, al que estaba frente lo conocía bastante bien.

- _Ya veremos los méritos que hagas para que no te mate _- El hombre tenía una fuerza muy superior al resto, pero indudablemente no era comparable con la de él, era como comparar a un elefante con una hormiga.

El hombre lo miró dándole en silencio gracias a su ser superior, sin duda un milagro era lo que provocaba que el Príncipe de los saiyajins no lo matara en el acto y prolongara, aunque fuese por unos minutos su vida. ¿o debía maldecir? Los saiyajines disfrutaban torturar lentamente a sus presas, arrebatándole de manera lenta y dolora la vida.

- _Gracias ... _- cayó al suelo, sus piernas no lo sostenían - _Por favor Vegeta no toques a mis hijos _- Suplicó.

Era gracioso escuchar a este ex-conscripto de Freezer, dar las gracias por no acabar por la vida de dos niños, que en antaño, el mismo que estaba en el suelo, hubiese disfrutado aniquilar. Sabía perfectamente como llegaban a ser de perversos los más cercanos a Freezer y como disfrutaban violando, matando y comiendo los resto de personas, más si era niños, ancianos y mujeres embarazadas.

- _No los tocaré si haces y respondes convincentemente a todo lo que te pida._

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

- _Necesito combustible para nave espacial y víveres ¡Rápido!_

El hombre salió vertiginoso en busca de lo encargado, dejando a Vegeta solo con sus pensamientos.

Eran increíble lo rápido que las personas olvidaban por completo el pasado. Ver el actuar de este personaje y compararlo con lo que era antes lo llevaba incluso a cuestionarse si cabía la posibilidad que el tipo haya sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza o algo por el estilo, para creer tan radical cambio.

En menos de diez minutos, Vegeta tenía frente a él unas cuantas de cajas seguramente de víveres y al menos tres barriles con combustible.

-_Que recuerde, solías ser mucho más despiadado, incluso que yo, en los tiempos que gobernaba Freezer..._

Esa curiosidad había brotado en él, le intrigaba saber que lo había cambiado tanto.

-_Claro que no era así, esa fue la peor etapa de mi vida; mataba solamente porque alguien me decía que debía hacerlo, sin saber siquiera el por qué ... incluso llegué disfrutar la sensación de quitarle la vida a alguien, esa sensación que termina siendo adictiva y que conoces muy bien... ¿Necesitas algo más?_

- _¿Acaso ahora eres un paladín del bien? _- Preguntó de manera sarcástica.

- _Ya no lucho, si he de hacerlo alguna vez, lo haré por el bien de mis hijos._

- _¿Hijos? Me parece increíble que alguien como tú haya tenido hijos, te has vuelto un ser patético ... _- Sugirió Vegeta, no sabía porque le interesaba tanto saber de la génesis del cambio de aquel hombre.

- _Sí_ - Miró con melancolía algún lugar de la habitación - _Gracias a ellos y a su madre soy lo que soy, un hombre totalmente diferente al que conociste._

- _¿Y la madre de los mocosos? _- Esta historia de pronto se le hacía muy parecida a una que él conocía perfectamente.

-_Muerta... _- Respondió en un hilo de voz después de algunos segundos con sus ojos tristes por el recuerdo de aquella persona.

- _¿Muerta? _- Inquirió Vegeta

Silencio largo y tortuoso para el hombre de aspecto salvaje

-_Si ... _- Contestó mientras ordenaba las cajas, de pronto se detuvo perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su mente - _La maté _- confesó con la voz quebrada - _La maté por no comprender a tiempo lo que ocurría en mi interior, porque no aceptaba que ella se había hecho dueña de mi vida, por idiota, por la mierda que la vida de mercenario había dejado en mi mente como legado, porque era mujer, porque se hacía indispensable, porque la amaba... _- Se desahogó, nunca nadie se había interesado por aquella historia, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de confesarlo y despojarse aunque fuese un poco de aquella culpa - _Pero tu no entiendes de ese dolor tan diferente al dolor físico, tu no conoces de eso saiyajin, nunca lo conocerás _- Sentenció.

Vegeta permaneció callado asombrado por la confesión. De pronto su cabeza voló a años anteriores, cuando mirando a escondidas a aquella mujer, día tras día juraba que la mataría, que pronto esa existencia inoportuna no lo perturbaría más, que la desaparecería por siempre... palabras que por algún motivo nunca logró ejecutar, que nunca se atrevió a ejecutar, pero que sin embargo otro hombre con una mentalidad parecida a la de él si había logrado. ¿Por qué él no había sido capaz? ¿Por qué no lo lamentaba como tiempo atrás?

- _Creí que la influencia de ella sobre los niños iba a ser fatal, pero ahora me arrepiento, hubiese bastado únicamente que la hubiese separado por un tiempo de ella sin tener la necesidad de acabar con la única mujer que me acepto sin prejuicios, sin importarle ese pasado horrible que arrastraba como karma sobre mis hombros, la que me dio lo más maravilloso que una persona puede tener en el mundo, me dio dos hijo _- lo miró con soltura, liberado de ese nudo que tenía en el alma. No le importaba si terminaba muerto, si Vegeta lo mataba moriría con agrado, con menos culpas - _Sabes, tener un hijo es lo mejor que puede ocurrirle a un persona... deberías probar eso, ser el saiyajin dueño del universo no te valdrá de nada si no tienes con quién disfrutar, si no tienes a quién legar, la soledad puede destruir, incluso, al hombre más poderoso._

Vegeta sonrió en son de mofa, esquivando de manera magistral todo lo que aquellas palabras podrían tocarle.

- _Basta de cursilerías baratas, que no estoy aquí para escuchar una charla de lo maravilloso que son los hijos y saber tu repulsiva vida. ¿Qué galaxia es esta? _- Preguntó enfadado, enervado con aquella historia que parecía repetirse en cada guerrero dedicado a causas malévolas, enfadado con un destino inevitable para todos sin excepciones.

- _La galaxia del sur ¿A qué planeta quieres dirigirte? _- Preguntó con curiosidad, pero para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo, después de todo había durado con vida mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba.

-_Eso no te incumbe ¡insecto! _- Le gritó -_Ahora respóndeme ¿Cuánto días son quince solsticios?_

-_ ¿días?... _– lo miró extrañado - _Depende del planeta._

- _Días terrícolas _- Gruñó.

- _No sabría calcular los días, solo sé que quince solsticios en este planeta son aproximadamente nueve meses en la Tierra._

Vegeta lo miró descolocado, era imposible ... si parecía que habían pasado solo unos días desde que se durmió por segunda vez.

- _¡NO ESTOY PARA ESTUPIDECES! _-Le gritó enervado por la sola idea de haber perdido tanto tiempo. El hombre lo miró sin saber que hacer ni decir.

- _¡¿NUEVE MESES?! _- Lo tomó del cuello - _¡¿Nueve meses?! Me vas a decir que estuve nueve meses durmiendo _- Le gritó estrujando su cuello. Segundos más tarde lo lanzó a algunos metros, tomó un barril y salió volando.

---------Planeta Tierra--------

El sabor del vino se deslizaba por su boca de manera placentera. Mientras lo bebía rememoraba la primera vez que habían cenado juntos, eso , nueve meses atrás. En ese tiempo ni siquiera imaginaba que nueve meses después estarían compartiendo una nueva velada, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes.

La miró de reojo mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca en la silla contigua a la de él, frente a ellos, el Dr. Brief y su esposa sonriéndole felices y junto a Bulma, la pequeña criatura de la que se había encariñado tanto en este poco tiempo.

-_Sencillamente delicioso _- Aduló sonriéndole a la cocinera.

-_Muchas gracias Greco _- Le dijo sonriendo la mayor de las Briefs.

- _Mamá la próxima semana haré una cena por mi cumpleaños, necesito tu ayuda ¿Si? _

- _Por supuesto querida _- miró a Greco - _¿Supongo que vendrás?_

- _Por supuesto que vendrá _- Respondió Bulma apurada mirando desafiante a Greco.

-_Tengo un viaje impostergable... lo sabes Bulma _- Justificó mirándola de manera tierna.

- _Bueno, bueno, bueno cuando nos van a decir lo de ustedes _- Inquirió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. Hace meses que estos andaban raros; muchas salidas, muchas llamadas, muchos paseos junto a Trunks al parque, muchas rosas ...

Bulma y Greco se miraron avergonzados.

-_Pero si ya lo sabes ... no necesitas que te lo diga _- Respondió Bulma ruborizada.

- _Entonces... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo están juntos? _- Preguntó sorpresivamente interesado el dueño de casa.

- _¿Un mes? _- respondió Greco mirando a Bulma dudoso.

-_Un poco más _-señaló Bulma - _Un mes y medio ¡los hombres olvidan todo! _- Protestó sonriéndole.

-_Entonces brindemos _- Añadió la rubia.

- _Salud ... _- Pronunciaron todos al unísono.

-----------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------

¡uy! ¿Qué pasó en este capítulo? Nueve meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para uno tiempo perdido para otra, una oportunidad...

¿qué pasaré en el siguiente capítulo?

Atentos que actualizaré antes de lo que piensan

Seré escueta este vez:

Próximo capitulo **Imperdible**

!Los confino a dejarme reviews!

Mil millones de besos para ustedes.


	15. Cumpleaños y un Deseo

XV 

Cumpleaños y un deseo

_**Desde un tiempo a esta parte olfateaba que algo ocurría entre ambos. De hecho no había que ser demasiado astuto para darse cuenta de la forma particular que tenía Greco de mirarla, incluso en aquellos tiempos cuando se llevaban mal.**_

_**Me pregunto si ambos sabrán en lo que se están metiendo...**_

_**Es increíble todo lo que Bulma ha cambiado a su lado. Aunque la esencia se mantiene intacta, por fin se decidió a dejar la pena a un lado para intentar ordenar su vida, cosa que hasta el momento ha realizado muy bien y no es más que el resultado de las acertadas conversaciones que sostiene con Greco, de las que, como con ninguna persona siempre saca algo en limpio para aplicarlo a su vida. **_

_**El día que llegó de aquellas vacaciones, sabia que venía dispuesta a dejar todo lo pasado donde debió quedar siempre, atrás; muy , muy atrás ... ¿Pero sería suficiente?**_

_**Greco era encantador, un hombre realmente muy centralizado y preocupado, sinceramente, era el prototipo de hombre que cualquier mujer querría: guapo, inteligente, culto, afable, con una buena situación económica, de buena familia, con un futuro de proyecciones insospechadas... características que lo hacían atractivo ante cualquier mujer, pero no sé si Bulma entraba en aquella clasificación. Francamente no creo que Bulma entrara en aquella categoría de mujeres que noche a noche ruegan a la Virgen como máxima aspiración un hombre tan correcto como él. Sabido es que los gustos de mi hija escapan del denominador común por lo tanto esas cualidades no le llamaban la atención, quizás eran demasiado normales. Sin embargo, al parecer Greco tenía algo fuera de lo normal; como los prefería Bulma, no babeaba tras de ella todo el día.**_

_**Ella, ante cualquier mirada externa, se veía realmente contenta con esta relación. Si hiciera una encuesta me aventuraría en predecir que la mayoría de los cuestionados dirían que están felizmente enamorados, quizás llegarían al extremo que llegó una amiga mía hace pocos días. Cenábamos y me preguntó que cuando sería la fecha de la boda... ¿Boda? Parpadeé perpleja ¿Boda? Nunca se me había cruzado esa palabra por la mente.**_

_**Amor y Boda son palabras demasiados grandes para una relación que estaba recién en su génesis y que se sustenta en el encandilamiento de una persona, que puede ser amor, y la necesidad de otra de tener quien le haga sentir amor, ese sentimientos que temió perder para siempre.**_

_**Bueno, el punto es que no sé si podría decir que Bulma siente lo mismo que Greco por ella. Creo que Greco tiene muy buenas intenciones hacía ella y me saco el sombrero frente a él y hasta lo aplaudo de pie, porque con todo lo que acarreaba mi hija a sus espaldas él la quiso amar, cuidar, quiso hacerla olvidar a sabiendas que entre ellos dos siempre estaría el enorme fantasma de una persona que el no conocía; que en esa relación siempre serían tres hasta el momento que él la hiciera olvidar todo, absolutamente todo. **_

_**Vegeta ... **_

**_... un año siete meses duró la espera de aquella figura a la que mi hija amaba incondicionalmente y sin prejuicios; un año siete meses esperé a que regresara para que finalmente pudiera deleitarme con una amplia y no fingida sonrisa de Bulma que le saliera del alma; un año y siete meses coexistí con la convicción que volvería porque estaba convencida de ello, porque lo observaba mientras la miraba a escondidas y sabía que aquello que lo embargaba era curiosidad por saber si podía ser cierto lo que le ocurría; un año siete meses de espera que termina hoy, porque talvez subestimé a ese hombre, creyendo que después de un tiempo solo y de darse cuenta que las debilidades en realidad eran fortalezas volvería._ **

_**Hoy renunció a mi optimismo crónico, a imaginarme quizás algo que nunca fue, a creer que Bulma si pudo ganarle la partida al orgullo saiyajin de ese hombre. Hoy solo quiero que Greco, Bulma y Trunks sean felices, y que esta etapa de "borrón y cuenta nueva" y de jugar al amor y a la familia feliz, finalice pronto y de la mejor manera para todos. **_

------------------------------

- _¿Ves? Sabía perfectamente que Elder podía ir a Appleland a ver el negocio_ – Señaló Bulma mientras miraba la ropa a través de las vitrinas del centro comercial.

- _Si, pero eso no es el trabajo que le corresponde realizar a él_ – Respondió el hombre de cabello castaño claro deteniéndose frente a la misma vitrina que lo había hecho Bulma.

- _Greco, mi cumpleaños es mucho más importante que el negocio con los viejitos esos_ –lo miró con la mano en la cadera sonriéndole coqueta – _¿o preferirías estar el appleland rodeado de viejitos en vez de recorrer el centro comercial con una mujer tan hermosa a tu lado y un niño tan mono como Trunks?_

- _Mejor obviaré tu pregunta solo porque salir con Trunks me divierte mucho_ – le sonrió de vuelta.

En efecto, salir con Trunks era a unas de las pocas cosas a las que no podía resistirse. El pequeño le inspiraba ese sentimiento paternal que nunca había conocido y que le había sido tan esquivo. Su antigua novia, con la que habían decidido no realizar esos trámites de casamientos tan engorrosos, sino la unión sin ataduras legales y con mucha responsabilidad de ambos, cada vez que quedaba embarazada, a los pocos meses, perdía los bebés. Al final, después de probar con todos los tratamientos existentes para este cometido y de no haber resultados positivos, ella decidió dar por finalizada la relación con Greco para que éste si lograra consagrar ese sueño que bien sabía le robaba el sueño, además vivir con la inseguridad de pensar que él encontraría a otra mujer con la que si pudiera tener hijos pesaba más que el amor que ambos se tenían, al final todo terminó por los miedos e inseguridades de ella.

- _Gleco ... lado_ – le tiró el pantalón, llevándose el dedo a la boca.

- _He-la-do_ – silabeó el hombre – _Yo también quiero helado, estoy cansado de ver tanto vestido._

- _ah ah ah ah ..._ – miró a los coludidos – _Por lo menos compraremos algo, luego iremos por los helados, además no soy la única que anda comprando. Si mal no recuerdo yo no fui la que llamó por teléfono pidiendo compañía para ir a comprar un traje. Y tu muchachito_ – revolvió la melena lila con dulzura – _deberías apoyarme más ..._

Cuatro horas dando vueltas por el centro comercial, una paleta para que Trunks engañara al estomago en espera de los helado y un par de cigarrillos para que Greco tolerará tanto paseo, fueron necesarios para que la mujer escogiera tres vestidos y tres pares de calzados.

Un hombre y un niño cansado, y una mujer sonriente se dejaron caer en los asientos de la heladería. En menos de un minuto vieron sobre la mesa los pedidos.

-_Mama quelo ma_ – Pidió Trunks

Greco pidió otro helado sin asombro. Al principio le sorprendía las cantidades de alimentos que era capaz de comer Trunks, pero con el pasar de los meses no. Pocas veces se había atrevido a preguntarle a Bulma sobre algunas características fuera de lo normal que tenía su hijo, que sabía la incomodaría. Ésta en especial debía tener su explicación en el metabolismo o algo así, después de todo el niño era notablemente saludable.

- _¿Bulma?_ – Se escuchó detrás de la mesa, el trío giró para mirar a la persona pequeña y calva que se acercaba.

- _¡Krillin!_ – Sonrió ella – _Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Siéntate ..._

-_No gracias, estoy apurado. Solo te vi y no quise dejar de saludarte. Te queda muy bien la cabellera corta_ – Miró hacía el lado y observó a Greco con curiosidad.

-_el es Greco ... mi pareja_ – Presentó

- _Mucho gusto_ – Le extendió la mano Krillin –Mi nombre es Krillin, amigo de infancia de esta mujercita.

- _El gusto es mío_ – Saludó con cortesía.

- _¡Pero miren quien esta devorando helado!_ – Se dirigió a Trunks – _¡Como crece este niño¿Cuántos años tiene?_ – Preguntó pellizcándole las mejillas.

-_Dos años con dos meses_ – Contestó orgullosa la madre.

Krillin no aguantó más y lo cargó en brazos haciéndole gracias.

- _¡helalo!_ – Se quejó enojado frunciendo la mirada - _¡Helalo!_

- _¡Dios que carácter! Se enoja y pone la misma mirada de su padre. ¡Como se nota que es saiyaj ...!_

- _¿Krillin quieres helado?_ – Interrumpió Bulma ante las palabras poco atinadas del calvo. Éste la miró nervioso sabiendo que había cometido una imprudencia.

En tanto, Greco los observó desconfiado y algo molesto. Siempre que tan solo se insinuara una posible conversación con Bulma acerca del padre de Trunks, ésta como fuera cambiaba el rumbo de la conversión. Era un tabú que estaba rodeado de secretos y cosas raras, de eso estaba seguro ya que nadie se esmera tanto por evitar un tema aparentemente tan sencillo como saber del padre de un niño.

- _No, no, no Bulma_ – Sonrió nervioso dejando a Trunks en la silla – _Estoy apurado, es más, estoy atrasado, adiós _– y sin más desapareció en pocos segundos de la tienda de helados.

El silencio que dejó la intromisión de Krillin fue aplacado minutos después por Trunks.

- _mama allá_ – Señaló unos juegos para niños que tenía la heladería.

-_Anda mi amor_ – Acarició su cabecita antes de que el niño corriera. Luego observó a Greco el que guardaba absoluto silencio mientras observaba la espuma de su café pareciendo estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Flash Back

_Llevaba tiempo hilando en su mente la manera correcta de formular esas preguntas que tanta inquietud le causaban para que no se sintiera incomoda._

_-Estas más callado de lo normal – Le sonrió desde el sillón._

_-Bulma ... ¿Qué ocurrió con el padre de Trunks? – Preguntó sin pensarlo más, era ahora o nunca._

_Bulma lo miró sorprendida, no sabía si por la inesperada pregunta que tarde o temprano tendría que responder o lo que debía decir acerca de eso. Debía mentirle o contarle la verdad. Después de todo alguna vez se daría cuenta que el niño no era normal, pero estaría correcto decirle que el padre de Trunks era el Príncipe de una raza de guerreros llamados saiyajines que habitaban un planeta lejano llamado Vegetasei; que era mercenario espacial, un genocida planetario dedicado a vender planetas; que estuvo a punto de destruir el planeta tierra, que casi mata a todos sus amigos, que tenía unos poderes incomprensibles a cualquier humano, que la había abandonado por qué ...por qué ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ...supuestamente porque su mayor enemigo murió en la batalla contra Cell y él sin más motivos para estar en la tierra había decidido mandarse a cambiar._

_-Murió –_ _Respondió después de un rato. Hasta a ella misma le costaba creer la realidad._

_- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? –_ _Volvió a la carga Greco._

_Bulma lo miró nerviosa._

_- ehhh ... unos meses antes de que Trunks naciera –_ _Mintió._

-_Bulma no quiero incomodarte con todo esto, pero siempre me había causado curiosidad saber sobre el padre de tu hijo, y saber si él era el causante de todos tus arrebatos ... – Le acercó una taza de café y se sentó junto a ella_ – _¿Cuál fue el motivo de su muerte?_

_Bulma miró su taza nerviosa._

_-Ehhh... accidente –_ _Respondió de manera escueta. Por su parte Greco no insistió, se notaba que el tema perturbaba a la peliazul._

---------------------------------

- _¿Qué ocurre Greco?_ – Consultó Bulma apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Greco mientras observaba a Trunks.

- _Nada Bulma ... solo es que no sé que tanto misterio ronda alrededor del padre de Trunks, ni cuantas cosas hay que yo no sé. En tu casa el tema no se toca, y en ninguna parte he visto alguna fotografía de él, es más, ni siquiera sé como se llama, es como si hubiese desaparecido de un día para otro. Y ahora tu amigo viene y dice algo que se nota que Trunks es saiya... saiya... saiya algo y tu te pones inmediatamente en alerta, como si fuese un secreto mortal revelar algo más... y no creo que nada sea tan malo como para querer ocultarlo _– Bebió un trago de café y sacó un cigarrillo.

Bulma lo miró con ternura, comprendiendo completamente lo que le ocurría a Greco.

- _Greco, una vez tu me dijiste unas palabras que nunca se me olvidaron y que jamás se me olvidarán. "Hay personas que tienen todo en la vida para ser feliz, pero por no dejar el pasado donde debe quedar se ven inmersas en un túnel sin salida, siendo que el mundo esta plagado de cosas maravillosas a la espera de cada uno de nosotros, las que se hacen invisibles al no dar vuelta la página", son tus palabras exactas, y es precisamente lo que trato de hacer. Sobre el pasado mío y de Trunks ya sabes lo suficiente, nuestro compromiso es a futuro y no a pasado_ – Tomó su mano – _¿Me entiendes?_

El la miró y asintió. Tenía razón, mucho tiempo vivió Bulma mirando hacía atrás y ahora que ya estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo no iba a ser él el que la incitara a volver a mirar las sombras.

--------------------

- _Bulma nos invitó a la cena que realizará para celebrar su cumpleaños_ – Anunció sonriente Milk a su hijo mayor.

- _Esta vida sabe cuando dar sorpresas ..._ – Murmuró Gohan.

- _Además quiere presentarme a su novio_ –Sonrió.

- _¿Novio?_ – Preguntó sorprendido.

- _Si, ya era hora de que sen encontrara un hombre que se la mereciera verdaderamente, y que dejara de llorar por ese pelafustán_ – Añadió en tono feminista.

- _Mamá ... no podremos ir_ – Sentenció Gohan en tono severo.

---------------------------

Ocho en punto, las estrellas parecían estar de su lado aquella noche y las copas de champaña iban y venían en Corporación Cápsula.

No era muchas las personas que habían sido invitadas a la cena, pero lógicamente las más importantes, salvo algunos que tuvo que invitar forzosamente por protocolo. Los únicos que misteriosamente aun no llegaba era Milk, los niños y Greco con su familia.

Todos lucían muy elegantes, las esposas de los socios de la empresas luchaba por ser la mejor vestida de aquella velada. Por su parte, Bulma lucía un vestido rojo muy simple, sin hombros ni tiras, que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como corsé que caía en forma de tubo, siendo sus únicos detalles unos brillitos que llevaba en los bordes del sujetador.

De pronto el sonido del timbre hizo que la señora Briefs volara a la puerta. Bulma que estaba muy atenta a quien llegaba a varios metros de distancias, no pudo evitar lucir una enorme sonrisa al ver entrar en la casa a Román, la hermosa Gala con su novio y por último a Greco, que sin dudas, por lo menos para ella, era el más apuesto de toda la velada. Lucía un implacable traje negro, y como era su costumbre no llevaba corbata, las que le eran insoportables, solo la chaqueta abierta y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado; un look elegantemente despreocupado que a él siempre le quedaba increíblemente espectacular. Saludo a su madre muy cortes, diciéndole algo que logró quitarle una sonrisa. Bulma lo seguía sin perderle paso mientras se deslizaba a través de las personas y saludaba, de pronto eso ojos miel chocaron con sus ojos azules. Él sonriéndole se acercó a ella.

- _Creí que habías tomado un avión y habías partido a Appleland_ – Pronunció mientras el caminaba hacía a ella. Greco solo respondió con esa sonrisa perfecta y hermosa.

- _Feliz Cumpleaños_ – Bajo la atenta mirada de todos la tomó del mentón, inclinó su cabeza para quedar a su altura y la besó de manera sutil y dulce.

Un largo suspiro por parte de los invitados se dejó escuchar en el salón. Después del beso, Greco le ofreció su regalo.

-_Muchas gracias Greco_ – Lo abrazó – _Realmente eres un ángel_.

-_Ya lo sabía ..._ – La besó nuevamente.

Alrededor de quince invitados se sentaron entorno a la mesa para cenar. En esta ocasión las manos de la señora Briefs no habían sido las encargadas de realizar el plato de fondo, sino que las de un chef profesional.

Después de la cena, la nunca bien ponderada conversación, en la que Bulma fastidiada tuvo que repetir un centenar de veces que cumplía 35 años. Los tediosos negocios tampoco se hicieron esperar, pero hubo un empresario que permaneció en silencio, Bulma le había pedido como regalo a Greco que no pronunciara ni una palabra sobre negocios y que no le siguiera la corriente a su padre si comenzaba con esa conversación.

Minutos más tarde las luces se apagaron y desde una habitación contigua una tenue luz se acercaba, era la hora de apagar las velas.

Los invitados rodearon a Bulma, la señora Briefs se paró junto a ella sostenido la torta y Greco subió a sus hombros a Trunks para que no perdiera detalle. Una señal del dueño de casa hizo que el famoso cántico se iniciara.

-_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti..._

Mientras el himno era emitido, con la suave luz de las velas pudo distinguir unos metros frente a ella a Greco que cargaba sobre sus hombros a Trunks el que sonreía alegremente y se veía feliz junto al hombre. Era tan conmovedor para su ser ver ese cariño que ambos se transmitían...

-_Cumpleaños años Bulmita, que los cumplas feliz ..._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, antes que apagara las velas una voz que no conocía la detuvo.

- _Los tres deseos, antes de apagar las velas pide los tres deseos._

Sonrió¿acaso soplar las velas era una especie de Shen long casero? Bueno, nada intentaba con probar. Vio a Trunks y a Greco sonriéndoles felices.

-"_Solo quiero un padre para Trunks_" – Fijó sus ojos en los del hombre que la observaba atentamente sonriéndole de manera cómplice, él respondió de la misma manera a aquella sonrisa que lo involucraba en su mayor añoranza, en ese sueño que alguna vez creyó truncado.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló las velas de aquella torta que tenía forma de flor, con la convicción que Shen long no era necesario para cumplir aquel maravilloso deseo. Cuando las flamitas cesaron su danza y proyección de luz, los aplausos y las felicitaciones dieron por terminando el sagrado ritual cumpleañero.

Su madre con lágrimas en los ojos se volcó hacía ella colmándola de abrazos y besos, luego su padre, obviamente menos emotivo, la felicito de modo menos cálido. Segundos después las luces artificiales volvieron y Greco al verla libre se acercó aún con Trunks en sus hombros.

- ¿_Podrías contarme el deseo_? – Cuestionó descargando a Trunks el que al pisar el suelo se abrazó como lapa a las piernas de su madre.

- _No_ – Con una mano tomó a Trunks y con la otra acarició el rostro de Greco – _Pero tengo la fe que muy pronto se cumplirá._

En ese instante un leve movimiento se dejó sentir por toda la casa. Nadie le prestó importancia hasta el momento en que se prolongó más de lo normal y comenzó a remecer cada vez con más fuerza el lugar. Un sonido que comenzó lejano pero que pronto se volvió ensordecedor acompañó el fuerte temblor mientras los invitados preocupados comenzaban a desplazarse buscando salida. De pronto una fuerte explosión dejó en penumbras todo el lugar, produciendo una sacudidas a la que pocos lograron mantenerse en pie. Los objetos cayeron ruidosamente de sus repisas haciendo que los de materiales ligeros se hicieran añicos, los vidrios que daban al jardín explotaron fomentando el temor y la histeria en la colectividad que comenzó a correr, entre griteríos, para salvar sus vidas que veían en peligro.

Cuando todo cesó una polvareda invadió la casa, que a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad, bien se sentía su sabor y olor en el ambiente.

- _¿Están bien?_ – Consultó Greco mientras los abrazaba firmemente y los protegía con su cuerpo.

-_Si_ – Respondió temblorosa y con miedo – _Trunks ¿Te duele algo, te hiciste daño amor?_ – Consultó preocupada.

Él niño respondió únicamente una prolongada carcajada.

-_Será mejor que salgamos de aquí_ – Rubricó serio.

- _¡Qué demonios es esto!_ – Se escuchó una exclamación de temor desde el jardín.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el jardín para comprobar lo que ahí había y causaba tanto alboroto y temor. Cuando cruzaron la puerta el mundo parecía detenerse frente a los ojos de Bulma.

Se quedó inmóvil mirando impactada la circunferencia abollada y maltrecha de aquella nave que parecía recién aterrizada. Greco la miró preocupado.

-_¿Qué ocurre Bulma? _

Ella no miró, ni respondió. Ni siquiera había atendido aquellas palabras. Después de unos segundos Greco insistió en sus cuestionamientos, pero Bulma parecía no estar ahí, solo parecía un ánima temblorosa de mirada extraviada, envuelta en un realidad que parecía no compartir con nadie más que ella.

Sus manos se hicieron sudorosas, el corazón le zumbaba en el pecho. En su mundo no atendía a los gritos de los invitados, ni a las palabras de Greco, solo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos la nave.

Un sonido acompañó el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

_-¡Bulma¡Bulma!_ – Gritaba Greco preocupado.

Vio lentamente, cuadro por cuadro, la mano enguantada que se dejó ver; el sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta. Luego fue la otra mano, un botín, el otro botín, un traje azul que conocía perfectamente porque lo había diseñado con sus propias manos, un cuerpo musculoso e imponente que también conocía a la perfección, una cabellera que parecía una hoguera negra... y una mirada fría, cáustica y displicente.

Todo comenzó a nublarse, sintió sus piernas lacias y endebles; un brazo la afirmó por la cintura. Sus ojos chocaron con la negrura de otros se clavaban dolorosamente en los de ella...

-_Vegeta ..._ – Susurró fragil antes de perder el conocimiento.

-----------------------Continuará---------------------

¿Alguien pidió un deseo por acá?

Parece que por fin ha ocurrido el milagro ¡Aleluya hermanos!

De este capítulo poco y nada que decir, ya que se explica por si solo.

Opinión de Clío : Yo también me hubiese desmayado

Un beso para todos, espero todos sus comentarios, ojalá que pueda responderlos la próxima. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Claudia y Rocío las amo.


	16. ¿y quién es él?

XVI

¿Quién es él?

_**Era extraño que no tuviera miedo o nerviosismo. Yo observaba como una espectadora en un teatro a los invitados correr de un lado a otro mientras suplicaban piedad al creer que el día del juicio divino había llegado, otros se refugiaban bajo lo que encontraran seguro para salvaguardar sus vidas del terremoto que paseaba por nuestro hogar. Tiempo atrás todo esto era absolutamente normal cuando Vegeta decidía entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. En aquel entonces la casa parecía bailar al son de cada golpe de frustración del saiyajin, pese a ello nunca me acostumbré a ningún tipo de movimiento, por eso mi vacilación. Y es que yo debería haber corrido a los brazos de mi marido apenas comenzaron a caer las ornamentas de las casas, en cambio, miraba tranquilamente todo desde un rincón con una copa de champaña en la mano y... sonreí.**_

_**Sonreí quizá porque todo eso produjo un dejàbú. De pronto imaginé los gritos de cierta persona mientras machacaba robots; por un segundo pude escuchar esas risas casi enfermizas que se escuchaban escasamente cuando parecía que subía un peldaño en la escalera que lo dirigía a su gloria.**_

_**Cuando reaccioné después de aquel pequeño lapso ya no había movimiento, solo había una humareda que se colaba por cada rendija de la casa. Sin ningún atisbo de apresuramiento me dirigí al patio aun con mi copa en la mano, parecía que ahí estaba todo el génesis del asunto.**_

_**Cuando por fin se esfumó la humareda... creí que un día absolutamente nublado se despejaba abruptamente; creí ver la luz, que en éste caso no era más que una nave hecha chatarra y con ella el caudal de esperanzas que algún día creí perdidas.**_

_**Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, minutos después me sentí culpable de esa mueca de felicidad que me era totalmente incontrolable. No quería sonreír, no quería que el arribo de Vegeta me causara felicidad, pero era imposible, realmente me sentía alegre y no podía evitarlo. Ese hombre había vuelto, fuese cual fuese el motivo y teniendo siempre millones de otras alternativas para no volver a este planeta que supuestamente odia, estaba de vuelta pisando el mismo césped que nosotros.**_

_**¡lo sabía! ¡siempre supe que volvería!**_

_**Miré a Bulma ... ¡Dios mío! Miré a Bulma, miré a Greco y miré a Trunks y mi sonrisa se borró para pedirle en silencio a Kamisama que resolviera esto de la mejor manera posible. **_

-----------

Nunca había aprendido a aterrizar de manera correcta y hacerlo bien, sinceramente, no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Por el contrario, hacer un gran alboroto en la primera impresión nunca era desfavorable. Era el primer paso en años anteriores, cuando salía en busca de nuevos planetas, donde una explosión o un aterrizaje exagerado aplacaba los ánimos de insubordinación y hacia la labor más sencilla, además era la manera más práctica de difundir temor y ganar el respeto que tanto merecía.

El olor a tierra, el polvo difuminándose por cada rincón del jardín y los gritos histéricos de algunas mujeres le daban la bienvenida. Este pomposo recibimiento le produjo un inevitable pasaporte a sus tiempos pasados en los cuales su arribo era una inapelable sentencia de muerte. No puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña mueca en su rostro siempre severo a modo de risa; causar angustia e infligir miedo le era divertido, no tanto como antes, pero lo suficiente para que su recibimientos le resultara agradable.

Descendió sin ningún tipo de prontitud de la nave que había sido su morada durante toda aquella travesía, posiblemente ese era el motivo de que un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad lo colmara.

Haciendo caso omiso al sudor de sus manos y al shock frío que parecía pasear por su cuerpo, observó con detenimiento el lugar que hasta el momento, entre el polvo y la luz mezquina de las estrellas, parecía no haber sufrido ninguna modificación desde su éxodo. Siguió con cuidado su barrido visual, estando especialmente alerta a mostrarse siempre todopoderoso ante cualquier contacto. De pronto un leve estremecimiento en la totalidad de su cuerpo le demostró la realidad. Que en este mundo existía quien le hiciera temblar aunque no fuera precisamente de miedo. A varios metros frente a él descubrió al mayor de sus obstáculos, a su mayor debilidad, a su mayor enemiga, a su mayor odio. Una silueta femenina que parecía sucumbir con cada parpadeó de la mirada sostenida entre ambos. Una enemiga de la que con facilidad podía oler su miedo, su frustración, su ira, su sudor envolviendo la totalidad de su perfumada piel, su nerviosismo, incluso el temor que recorría aquel cuerpo armónico de la misma manera que lo hacía en el de él.

Aunque toda su atención estaba puesta a fuerza en el ritmo cada vez más pausado de los parpadeos de la peliazul, pudo escuchar con claridad el nombre de ella entonado en la preocupada voz de un hombre, que al instante se adueñó de toda su atención. Miró con recelo mientras sostenía el cuerpo ya lánguido de Bulma y con mayor furia aun que en sus brazos también cargaba a su hijo.

¡Trunks!

----------------

Observaba fijamente a la mujer que dormía profundamente frente a él. Después de repasar un centenar de veces su rostro sereno desvió su mirada a la totalidad del cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama. Por un segundo pensó que aquella cama era demasiado grande para una mujer como ella, demasiado espacio vacío y frío que llenar; lugar que parecía llamarle a gritos pero que a la vez le demandaba tiempo.

Soñaba con el amanecer en el que encontrara ese cuerpo respirando suavemente junto a él para siempre. Despertar y colmarse de fulgores y sabores que parecían tan esquivos para ambos. Sin embargo un inexplicable atmósfera confusa coronaba sus anhelos.

Ninguna mujer le había causado tanta inseguridad, pero con ella era todo distinto. No medía riesgos, ni mediaba consecuencias. Con otras mujeres siempre prevalecía la idea de velar por el futuro, pero con Bulma no había futuro cierto y eso le hacía disfrutar el presente. Por eso todas las sensaciones que le provocaba a diario parecían nuevas.

Se acercó mirándola fija y de manera misteriosa. Hace pocos minutos la había trasladado en sus brazos hacía la habitación luego de que se desmayara por el alboroto ocasionado.

- _Muchacho ... quédate tranquilo_ – el científico dio un golpecito en la espalda –_Las mujeres de desmayan por todo y se despiertan como si nada, es ley para ellas._

-_Si, lo sé. Creo que el escándalo de la gente la descompensó_ – Señaló en ayuda a su propia convicción que ese era el motivo de aquel desmayo. Convencerse, convencer al mundo y a ella misma que ese era le motivo y no otro. Mas solo lo apoyó el incomodo silencio que profesó el científico ante aquellas palabras.

-_Quizá ..._ – Respondió momentos después el viejo.

- _Disculpe, pero ¿Usted conoce al tipo que bajó de la nave?_

Ese era el punto de ebullición de su malestar. La nave misteriosa, el hombre, el desmayo, todo daba para fastidiosas conclusiones, pero ¿lo había visto alguna vez? No lo recordaba, la distancia a la que lo apreció no le favoreció en absoluto.

-¿_Quieres un cigarrillo?_

- _No, no gracias ¿lo conoce?_ –Insistió.

- _Bueno ... si ..._ – Resolvió el hombre siendo, para su suerte, oportunamente interrumpido.

-_Yuju ... Greco, Cariño, les he traído café._

Apareció la madre de Bulma cargando una bandeja con café y pastelillos.

-_Gracias mamá, ya me hacía falta uno de tus cafecitos. Bueno, para mi se hace tarde voy a acostarme_ – se dirigió a la puerta – _y no se preocupen es solo un desmayo._

Greco miró suspicaz a la mujer que acababa de entrar con una bandeja. La mamá de Bulma causaba en él una sospecha tremenda. Sabía que era una de las pocas personas, si es que no era el único, en creer que aquella señora era en realidad mucho más de lo que aparentaba su sencillo ser. Podía parecer muy ida pero podía apostar que era la más aterrizada de toda aquella ciudad.

_-¿Café?_

-_No gracias creo que me iré. Me gustaría conversar con usted uno de estos días._

Ella lo miró sonriendo como siempre.

-¿_Conmigo? ¿Estas seguro?_

- _Si... ¿Por qué le parece tan extraño? Solamente quiero que me saque de algunas dudas. _

-_Es que..._ –miró alegremente el café – _no sé si sea yo la que deba aclarar tus dudas_

Después de unos segundos en silencio él asintió resignado con su cabeza.

- _Adiós._

- _Adiós Greco... Te espero para la próxima cena. Prepararé algo delicioso._

-----------------

_**De pronto me vi en la neblina más espesa que haya estado en mi vida. No distinguía ni lo que estaba dentro ni fuera de mi, si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Solo sabía que me llamaba Bulma y que en el jardín de mi casa reposaba una nave espacial, la misma que tiempo atrás se había llevado todo para lo cual algún día creí predestinada.**_

_**Me desesperé por el hecho de no saber lo que aquello me causaba. Cuando lo vi en aquel instante sentí que todo el peligroso juego comenzaba nuevamente; volví a sentir ese caudal hirviente recorrer las venas de mi cuerpo que estuvieran tanto tiempo congeladas; Que él de verdad existía y no era una persona ficticia inventada por mi cabeza como en tantas oportunidades hubiese querido.**_

_**En mi cabeza la pregunta olvidada azotaba mi conciencia con un dejo de esperanza ¿Por qué había regresado?, pero pronto recordé que la esperanza con él es una palabra que no existía porque en su mundo no había trecho para dejar a las mismas ideas fantasear.**_

_**Me sentí triste, me sentí furiosa y cuando creí que eso era todo lo que su presencia podía inspirarme, me sentí libre. Porque al fin y al cabo significaba librarme del yugo de unas memorias que ya no hacían falta. Sonreí, quizá por el solo echo de sentirme más nerviosa que nunca, quizá porque de verdad quería reír. Pronto me sentí nuevamente estúpida ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sonreír?, yo debía sentir rencor hacía él, el odio en el cual se había transformado todo mi amor... pero me sentía en paz, la misma que compartíamos ambos cuando sabíamos que cada noche nos esperaba el refugio en donde no había pasado, ni apariencias, sino la más pura verdad de nuestras existencias.**_

_**¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo tenía que actuar?**_

_**Llegué a la conclusión que debía salir con la frente en alto; tan digna como la mujer que él quería, tan indiferente como la mujer que él no conocía.**_

_**¡Era Bulma Briefs y ningún cerdo me hacía pasar todo lo que había sufrido!**_

-----------

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse tímidamente a través de las cortinas de su habitación haciéndola despertar de manera suave. Durante los primeros segundos luchó por no despertar ya que abrir los ojos era enfrentarse nuevamente a un mundo que por el momento no tenía ganas de afrontar o mejor dicho al que no estaba preparada a afrontar, pero luchar contra el sol era otra de sus batallas perdidas.

Que irónica resultaban ser las vueltas de la vida. Hace pocos meses soñaba con el momento en que Vegeta volvía y ansiaba con todo su corazón que esa utopía se hiciera realidad, pero ahora que las circunstancias resultaban más real que el aire que respiraba, rogaba que fuese un sueño.

- _Bulma ... cariño ¿Estás despiertas?_

-_Si mamá. Entra._

- _Oh cariño te he traído un vaso de jugo. Cuéntame ¿Cómo has despertado?_ –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

- _De maravillas_ – Recibió el vaso mostrando la sonrisa más natural que pudo exponer –_solo fue un desmayo, eso me pasó por andar corriendo de un lugar a otro sin siquiera echarme un dulce en la boca. Y tu ¿ Qué haces despierta tan temprano ?_

-_Andaba mirando el jardín viendo si Vegeta necesitaba algo._

Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta ...Solo escuchar ese nombre tenía el poder de hacerla sentir embestida por la circunstancias.

- _Ahhh ... y ... ¿ ya sabes que es lo que quiere?_ – Preguntó simulando no tener mucho interés sorbiendo distraída un poco de jugo

- _No le he encontrado_ – por unos segundo se sintió aliviada. Quizá había sido solo su inagotable imaginación – _creí que estaría contigo, por eso he venido a preguntarte._

-¿_Creías que estaría conmigo? ¿ Acaso no... no, no está ?_ – volvió a preguntar demostrando el mismo desinterés.

- _No ..._ – la negativa la hizo sentir un poco desilusionada – _no lo he visto desde anoche_.

Miró el suelo decepcionada ¿y si de verdad había sido otros de sus innumerables sueños?

-_No crees que es emocionante que haya llegado justo el día de tu cumpleaños ... Quizá ha venido a saludarte._

Bulma rió. Solamente a su madre podría imaginársele semejante estupidez.

-_Mamá _–pensó un momento las palabras para no sonar desagradable –_en el universo de ese hombre no existen los cumpleaños, ni los años nuevos, ni las navidades, ni los aniversarios...mamá en su mundo no existen fechas importantes, a no ser que sea una en la que haya logrado matar a una persona... ¿por qué no vas a dormir?_

- _Si eso haré, estoy un poco cansada. Pero me llama la atención que odiando tanto este planeta, como dijo que lo hacía, haya regresado. Yo detesto la pastelería que está frente al parque, no me gusta la poca variedad y además la atención es horrible, sin embargo de todos los pasteles que he probado en mi vida, el mejor está en precisamente en aquella pastelería, eso me hace volver y soportar todo lo molesto que puede ser ir a comprarlo ...Bueno, te dejo descansar_ – Bulma la miro media sorprendida mientras su madre movía alegremente su cuerpo hacía la salida ¿Intentaba decirle algo o era otra de sus simples frivolidades?

- _Mamá ..._ –llamó como una niña tímida – _te pido que por favor veas lo que quiere. Dale lo que necesite, si es necesario que papá le de otra nave, que se la de pero por favor... que se vaya, que se vaya luego y que no vuelva jamás ... por favor mamá _– suplicó con las ultimas fuerzas que quedaban en su alma para sacarlo por siempre de su existencia. Su madre la miró compasiva, le sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía ¿Tan grande era la herida que le habían hecho?

-_Entonces ...¿ no iras a verlo?_

-_No..._

------

_**Claro, me emocioné con ese ingenuo sueño de la historia de amor perfecta en donde el príncipe despiadado e infeliz se enamora de la chica buena de la clase que no le corresponde a su estirpe y después de una largo tira y afloja terminan felices para toda la vida. Creí que Bulma atravesaba por el idilio que toda mujer a soñado tener, pero al cerrar la puerta de su habitación más que idilio comprendí que era una tortura... bueno, lo sabía desde el día en que se había marchado.**_

_**Se supone que sentir amor debe causar felicidad, locura, pero esa locura en la que te sientes danzando entre las nubes; en cambio el amor que Bulma sentía le causaba miedo. Me sentí de pronto entre la espada y la pared, cuestionándome nuevamente si estaba bien esa alegría que me causaba que él estuviera de vuelta. Quizá Bulma había decidido la mejor opción que ella creía, pero hay veces en que su mente toma decisiones que son propias de su corazón. Aun no comprendía que no podía combatir su sentimiento con racionalidad, y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente prodigiosa podía resolver teoremas sobre maquinas, tecnologías y cápsulas pero de los teoremas del alma no era su cerebro el que se tenía que ocupar.**_

_**---------- **_

Su rostro no mostraba la sonrisa habitual, tal vez era un poco más mecánica que las que mostraba a diario, pero para el ojo inexperto de las personas no había diferencia. Lo divisó apenas salió al jardín. Estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol a escasos metros. Le había mentido a Bulma con respecto a que el no estaba en casa, algo la hacía pensar que podía causar un encuentro fortuito, pero a esta altura la condiciones ya no estaban para ninguna clase de encuentro con resultados favorables.

- _Querido Vegeta ... me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta._

Él solo entreabrió un ojo para mirar a la mujer que se acercaba alegremente , luego lo cerró manteniéndose en su mismo estado de reposo sin prestarle un mínimo de atención a la figura femenina que ya se encontraba junto a él.

_- Dime ... ¿Vienes a vivir nuevamente a nuestra casa?_ – Insistió en su tono de inconmensurable felicidad. Él como toda respuesta esbozó una sonrisa que claramente era burlona.

-_Sigues tan encantador y guapo como siempre ..._

_-¿Quieres algún pastelillo ...? haber... déjame recordar cual era tu favorito ...¿fresa? ... mmm... no, creo que es chocolate ... ¡no, ya sé!_ –Vegeta abrió los ojos con impaciencia clavándolos de manera asesina en la mujer que estaba perdida en su habitual mundo de pasteles – _¡Crema con salsa de fresa y choc ...!_

- _¿Dónde está Bulma?_ – decidió hablar. Su paciencia no soportaría una minuto más la sonrisa de esa mujer.

- _¿Quieres a Bulma?_ –Preguntó la mujer con un tono menos radiante. Él sencillamente no respondió, pocas cosas lo fastidiaban tanto como las palabras demás

- _No... no está. Ha salido esta ...esta mañana. Pero me ha dicho que te de todo lo que necesites._

Vegeta soltó una carcajada larga y pronunciada impregnada de sátira.

- _Pues entonces ... me parece de muy mala educación que haya gente escuchando conversaciones tras las puertas..._ –agregó volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acomodando sus manos bajo la nuca.

La rubia pestañeo confundida un par de veces. Miró a su alrededor como reflejo de aquellas palabras y al no encontrar nada que saliera de lo común volvió sus ojos a Vegeta. De pronto un sonido tras de ella la hizo girar hacia la puerta de la que hace pocos momentos había salido, apareciendo al instante Bulma.

Llevaba pocos minutos escuchado de manera clandestina la conversación.No quería que nadie la viera y que nadie fuera parte de esa curiosidad que la mayoría de las veces terminaba por meterla en aprietos. Era ingenuo pensar que él no se daría cuenta, pero no podía evitar ir y sentirse al menos a unos metros de esa voz... pero la descubrió, talvez inconscientemente era lo que esperaba.

Pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse de puro nerviosismo el escuchar su protesta. Ya no quedaba más que salir y dar la cara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire cerrando sus ojos y golpeando su nuca suavemente contra la pared, apretó sus mandíbulas por última vez y salió en dirección al patio con la frente en alto.

-_Pues no sé que tanta diferencia tenga con la mala educación de marcharse sin despedirse pero... no vamos a pedirle peras a un manzano ¿no?_

Pues ya no parecía frágil como la noche anterior. Eso lo notó por su tono de voz desafiante rayando lo irrespetuoso. Se sentó en el pasto observándola casi de manera curiosa y su visión no hizo más que corroborar sus pensamientos. No había tenido la oportunidad en muchos meses de verla en vivo y en directo, pero ahí estaba salvaje e insolente como siempre y a la defensiva. Caminaba con la suficiente consistencia que le daba su ira mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera intentar esquivar su mirada Notó su cabellera corta, su silueta intacta y un aire de suprema voluntad envolviendo cada una de sus palabras y movimientos. No recordaba que unos ojos azules emitieran más luz que los de ella. Su garganta parecía estrujarse al tragar con una pizca de dificultad. Era Bulma que parecía haber dejado de lado la mentalidad caprichosa, porque solo veía una mujer madura y decidida. Decidida a no perder trecho de sus heridas ya curadas.

-_Pues parece que has comenzado a comprenderlo ..._ –soltó después de su rápido escudriño. La señora Briefs se había desvanecido en la nada.

Permaneció callada observándolo queriendo descubrir si ella causaba en él el mismo nerviosismo que él en ella. Sus ojos negros y profundo como siempre no le daban tregua a esa guerra invisible de bríos. Un suspiro se escapó de su coraza que parecía inquebrantable, mas ninguno se inmuto porque ni siquiera lo notaron. Sus ojos afilados la estremecían por dentro. Sintió el ritmo de su respiración, la palpitación en su pecho musculoso en el que tantas veces se viera acorralada. Lo tenía frente a él, después de tantos meses por fin estaba frente a ella ...y era real.

- _Quizá ..._ –Observó los labios de Vegeta formar una media sonrisa. Los mismo que en ocasiones memorables usaba sin cuidado y rudeza, pero que con el tiempo se volvieron expertos – _Pues no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿a que has regresado?_

Dilatar la charla no era una opción. Cada segundo transcurrido los objetos a su alrededor, el aire que respiraba iban tomando nuevo significados, impregnándose de su presencia y mezclándose con recuerdos que durante algún tiempo creyó lo mejores de su vida. Todo le recordaba a él. Cada objeto que miraba le hacía recordar una escena.

- _Pues ¿no me preguntarás como estoy? ..._ _realmente te has vuelto muy mal educada mujer._

- _y tu demasiado hablador ..._ – posó su mano en la cintura.

-_Bueno... entonces te lo diré sin rodeos. En dos semanas más vuelvo al espacio ..._

- _Pues quizás puedas volver antes...dime que quieres para que te marches ya_

El sonrió con malicia. Pero detrás de esa macabra sonrisa y en lo más profundo de su ser había conmoción. De ninguna manera esperaba palabras tan frías de su parte. Su ego elevado a niveles atmosféricos quizá idealizo alguna suplica o llanto ahogado cuando le dijera de su nueva partida, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un rostro inquebrantable al que parecía importarle en absoluto su regreso.

-_Pues por mi no hay problema. Pero la verdad no vengo a pedirte favores, solo vine por algo que me pertenece. Trunks se ira conmigo._

Sentenció con su tono victorioso e irrefutable. Pues a él también le valía bien poco lo que sintiera.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sé que me demoré bastante, pero como dice el refrán : "Más vale tarde que nunca".

Tuve un montón de problemillas que si les interesa pueden enterarse en mi Blog (la dirección esta en mi Profile).

Comenzaré a actualizar con más regularidad (Juro que no les haré esperar tanto tiempo).

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. En el próximo veremos la reacción de Bulma (Yo no quisiera estar ahí ), y veremos si las dudas de Greco se disipan.

Muchos besos y cariños a todos los que han esperado la actualización de esta historia y por todo los mail que me han llegado preguntándome por su actualización. Gracias por el cariño que le han tomado a esta historia y a esta escritora.


	17. Ilusiones Rotas

XVII

Ilusiones rotas

El trayecto hacía el planeta tierra estuvo marcado por la idea casi enfermiza de verse con Trunks recorriendo el universo haciendo resurgir el honor de la raza Saiyajin.

Sin darse cuenta las palabras del ex mercenario de Freezer lo habían hecho razonar sobre un tema que de pronto le pareció importante: La soledad.

Hace años la soledad era una opción que le importaba poco y nada. A pesar de que siempre estaba rodeado de gente que parecían empatizar con él en vida e ideales siempre se sintió uno. Su razón de vivir y sus victorias no tenían valor para nadie más que él. Quizás Nappa había sido lo más cercano que tenía pero no pensaba en él como para compartir triunfos ni disfrutarlos junto a él, sino que lo veía solo como un subordinado más.

Pero ahora las condiciones eran totalmente opuestas. Ya no era un mercenario que soñaba matar a Freezer para ser el mandamás planetario, ahora el universo parecía estar a la espera de su conquista y esa era una misión que no podía hacer solo, ni quería hacer solo. Además veía algo de cierto en la afirmación de que ser el hombre más poderosos del mundo no le valía nada si no tenía con quien disfrutar la conquista y legar la grandeza de la raza. Nunca había pensado en el hecho de legar, pero ya que prácticamente sin darse cuenta había engendrado un heredero, dispuso de él su compañía ideal.

Había visto la versión adulta de su hijo. Indudablemente era un gran guerrero, incluso tenía un extraordinario potencial aunque por sus venas corriera la repulsiva sangre terrícola, ahí lo único desfavorable: ese carácter tan pacifico y amparador que le caracterizaba. Mirai Trunks había crecido bajo el alero de Bulma y Gohan, por ende no se podía espera de él un guerrero con un carácter explosivo y dominante ya que le habían lavado el cerebro con todas esas fanfarronadas terrestres y peor aún, Gohan había plasmado en él las enseñanzas de Kakarotto. Pero para beneficio del Trunks del presente ese era un detalle que podía solucionar fácilmente. Lo primero que haría con él sería alejarlo de todo ese tipo de enseñanza y personas que lo único que hacían era debilitar su carácter, luego lo educaría para formar un guerrero sin flaquezas.

Educar a un hijo. Parecía una afirmación que rayaba lo absurdo, pero habiendo tan pocos saiyajines, uno aunque sea híbrido, no se podía perder, menos si era descendiente directo de la familia real.

Idealizaba durante el viaje en lo que sería Trunks bajo su instrucción y las hazañas que podrían lograr juntos dentro de unos pocos años. Por cierto sería fuerte, ya lo había corroborado años anteriores con su insolente hijo del futuro , pero a diferencia de su homologo sería frío, orgulloso y calculador; el guerrero perfecto, su heredero perfecto. Con él gobernaría galaxias completas, harían renacer la raza saiyajin y vivirían en la grandeza que la sangre real que corría por sus venas merecía.

----------

Trunks se ira conmigo. Esa era las ínfimas y simples palabras a las cuales se había reducido la totalidad de su universo.

Lo observó mientras se posicionaba frente a ella a escasos centímetros, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima no lo veía, no lo escuchaba, ni sentía su respiración casi sincronizada con la del ella. Su mente estaba extraviada en un mundo totalmente ajeno a la realidad que le tocaba vivir.

Se sintió nuevamente caer en su propia trampa de ingenuidad, que en beneficio de él era una fuente inagotable de credulidad. En algún lugar de su corazón creyó que en alguna oportunidad había podido rozar ese corazón tan fuertemente custodiado por la idiosincrasia maldita que lo mantenía en pie la misma que lo había alejado de ella; que eso la hacía distinta a los demás y de cierta manera intocable por sus propias amarguras. Pero se le olvidó que ella siempre sería parte de su "enfermedad" y aunque eso haya sido lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido en su vida, para su sangre y su mente pegada en tiempo remotos, era un pecado mortal y ella debía recibir lo que merecía por el hecho de hacerlo vulnerable.

Un parpadeó la hizo volver a la realidad encontrándose a Vegeta frente a ella tan cerca y a la vez tan distante como si no existiera...como siempre.

...quizás había escuchado mal; quizás Vegeta ni siquiera estaba frente a ella clavándole esas palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pues para él nunca se acabaría el beneficio de la duda.

- _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa apenas contenible por la angustia comenzaba a instalarse en ella.

-_Vamos mujer, ambos sabemos que no eres estúpida para que te lo repita. Pero si quieres revolcarte en tu propia agonía ..._

- _No lo harías ..._ – pronunció de manera débil, casi en tono de plegaría. Con la mezquina ilusión que Vegeta solamente le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

Vegeta permaneció callado mirándola sin siquiera contrariarla, deleitándose de pronto con esos ojos que se habían tornado sin vida mientras lentamente comenzaban a humedecerse. El silencio otorga y esa había sido su respuesta.

El silenció se propagó como frío de invierno por el ambiente. Envolviendo su cuerpo hasta congelar cada fibra de su ser al no hacer más que corroboraba la revelación más macabra que pudieran develarle. Un suspiro profundo y doloroso se escapó de su garganta, lo demás fue efecto del miedo de verse un día sin su hijo.

Enormes aguaceros descendieron surcando sus blancas mejillas. Bajó su mirad en un inútil intento de ocultar su derrota, aun así podía sentir esa chispa victoriosa brillando en esa mirada oscura que parecía disfrutar su frustración. Secó sus lágrimas una y otra vez pero no había caso, el caudal de su tristeza, esta vez más fuerte que cualquier otra, parecía no darle tregua.

Vegeta, por su parte, solo pudo girar y obviar esa patética escena disponiéndose a volar para alejarse la mayor distancia posible de aquel lugar y de aquella presencia.

-_¡¿Por qué?! _– demandó irguiéndose mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la mano.

No tenía porque quedarse a dar estúpidas explicación, era el hombre más poderoso de este mundo y no le debía esclarecimientos a nadie menos a esa mujer. Pero por más que quisiera lo contrario permanecía ahí, enraizado en el césped escuchando esa voz que le abstraía de la obstinación de su sangre y el hervor de su orgullo.

- _¡Respóndeme!_

-_No tengo porque darte explicaciones_ –Respondió sin girar a verla. No quería mirarla más.

- _¡¿Quién demonios te crees para venir aquí y llevarte a mi hijo?!_ – le gritó enfurecida. En seguida camino hacía él, lo tomó de sus brazos y a fuerza lo hizo girar para que pudiera contemplar su furia y su pena - _¡¿Quién mierda te crees?!_

-_Quieras o no el niño es mío_ – Respondió sin saber porque permanecía ahí y no callaba a esa mujer de una vez por todas y para siempre

-_Mi hijo no es tu objeto; no eres su dueño. Alguna vez fue parte de ti, pero ya no lo es. No eres nadie, ni mereces nada porque lo abandonaste_ –apretó los brazos del hombre sin control – _lo despojaste de tu vida. Nos abandonaste después de que te quisiéramos sin siquiera cuestionar tu pasado. _

Vegeta no pudo más que permanecer callado escuchado esa voz. Intentó articular una frase, pero aquella no pudo ver la luz permaneciendo ahogada en aquella boca venenosa.

- _Después de hacer el amor aquella noche te marchaste sin siquiera decirlo. Cada noche dejaba mi ventanal abierto con las esperanza de que al siguiente día sentiría tu respiración junto a mi ... y así pasó un año. Veía a Trunks que crecía y se parecía cada día más al que vino del futuro, y aunque la historia era totalmente distinta a la de él, crecería de igual manera sin conocer de esa figura paterna_ – Su voz tembló por el nudo que tenía en su garganta – _¿sabes cual fue la primera palabra que dijo tu hijo? ¡sabes cual fue!_ –hizo un esfuerzo por no quebrarse en aquel momento - _Dijo ...¡Dijo papá!_ – lloró – _¡Papá!_

Papá... la palabra paralizó su cuerpo. Sintió un suave estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo como una onda eléctrica. Nunca había dimensionado la magnitud de esa palabra, nunca supo que era un padre, y no recordaba haber pronunciado jamás esa palabra. Entonces si era tan ajena a él porque le hacia sentir una agitación en su pecho. Por qué se sentía sin fuerzas para quitarse a Bulma de encima.

- _¡Ya basta!_ –Reaccionó liberándose del agarre de esas manos diminutas y delicadas que parecían quemar su piel. Después de un rápido movimiento ahora era él quien la sostenía por las muñecas.

- _...y no estaba la persona a la que iban dirigidas esas palabras, quien se sentiría orgulloso. Desde ese momento te odié y me convencí que tu existencia no hacia falta entre nosotros. Me acostumbré a no recordarte, a dormir sola, a no reparar le maldita cámara de gravedad ...a no abrir el ventanal durante las noches, así sería mejor y así ha sido. Lamenté el hecho que la vida de Trunks me recordaría eternamente a ti, pero no me arrepentí de nada ya que sin darte cuenta me habías dado lo más maravilloso que podía tener. Pero solo eso dejó tu paso por la tierra... ya ni siquiera eres un mal recuerdo._

Vegeta sonrió complacido. Sin saber si era por la retorcida idea de que ella había sufrido o el placer de ser el causante de ese sufrimiento. Luego añadió:

- _Todavía tienes la maldita costumbre de hablar demasiado. Tu historia me resulta aburrida. De todos modos ya dije lo que tenía que decir..._

- ¡_Trunks y yo somos solamente dos! ¡No entiendes que no existes para él! No te necesita ¡Absolutamente nadie te necesitaaa! ¡Ahora lárgate de nuestras vidas! ¡Veteee! ¡Llévate tu maldita sangre! ¡Tu estúpido orgullo que no va hacer más que hacerte cada día mas débil! ¡La miseria que te acompañará eternamente maldito saiyajin!_ – Gritó llorando.

Segundos después la soltó con fuerza dejando caer su cuerpo lánguido y quejumbroso al césped. Lo encolerizaba que esa mujer siempre gozara de las agallas suficientes para gritarle las palabras que otros no se atreverían ni siquiera a pensar. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los sollozos de Bulma sentía ese ardor de rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Empuñó su mano con fuerza. Hace tiempo que no le hacían sentir esa clase de ira.

- _No tienes derecho a quitarme a Trunks..._ – Concluyó ya sin fuerzas.

- _¿Derecho? ...¡No seas estúpida! Tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que quiera_ – encaró en tono asesino. Tratando de infligirle el maldito respeto que él merecía.

- _Entonces tendrás que matarme primero_

Vegeta la miró aun más furioso. Matarla era todo lo que le faltaba en la vida para sentirse libre. Matarla no demandaría mas apretar su cuello sin siquiera utilizar la mitad de sus fuerzas; conectar un puño en su abdomen suavemente... tan fácil, tan sencillo que no podría concretarse más que en sus sueños.

Odiaba ese algo que lo hacia detenerse cada vez que lo intentaba, la odiaba porque ni siquiera Kakarotto le resultaba un enemigo intocable como ella.

- _Pues entonces disfrutas tus últimos días con Trunks antes de que te reúnas con Kakarotto en el cielo..._

Y sin más emprendió vuelo a un destino que ni él mismo conocía. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar y poner en regla todo lo que esa mujer era capaz de perturbar en su mundo tan fría y estrictamente establecido.

Bulma quedó tendida en el pasto llorando y balbuceando maldiciones que no entendía pero que sabía bien a quien iban dirigidas. Presa de su frustración golpeó el suelo un par de veces. Por más que con el correr de los años se convenciera de que no era una terrícola normal, sino una sobresaliente, en estos momentos no le servía en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría interponerse en el camino de ese hombre? . Prácticamente su aviso había resultado ser una inapelable sentencia.

Lloró aun más al verse sin fuerzas ni armas para ganarle esta contienda. Por ser una débil e insignificante terrícola, como en tantas ocasiones se lo había dicho.

- _¡Bulma!_ –Sintió unos pasos correr rápidamente hacía ella.

- _Bulma, ¿Qué ocurre?_ – Unos brazos la cubrieron con fuerza.

- _¡Dime que pasa!_ –Pronunció preocupado Greco ante el incesante llanto de la mujer.

Al no obtener respuestas desistió de los cuestionamientos, después habría tiempo para conversar con tranquilidad. Por el momento no supo más que hacer que abrazarla y darle refugió entre sus brazos para contener esa pena que brotaba de su ser. Momentos después Bulma se colgó de su cuello con fuerza, como aferrándose al único pilar que podría mantenerla en pie, sin querer zafarse jamás de la seguridad y tranquilidad que le daban esas manos. Greco acarició con ternura su cabello mientras lentamente el llanto se convertía en sollozos cada vez más alejados.

- _¿Quieres contarme?_ – Preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla.

- _No dejes que se lo lleve Greco, por favor, no dejes que se lo lleve_ –Lo abrazó con aun más fuerza.

- _¿De quién me hablas Bulma?_ – Preguntó preocupado

- _No lo permitas, no dejes que lo aparte de mi lado._

----------------------

Decidí hacer este capitulo corto para centrarlo solamente en aquella discusión tan relevante.

Muchas gracias por sus review, ya que son el mayor aliciente para escribir y querer superarse en el desarrollo de cada capitulo.


	18. Soledad

XVIII

Soledad

_Todavía no descifraba como ocurría , pero era como si tocarla fuese un impulso totalmente ajeno a él. A veces imaginaba que su esencia , ese espíritu que parecía ser una turbadora amalgama de santidad impía, inundaba todo el ambiente demoliendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluyéndolo a él. Entonces una mirada profunda, un pestañeo lento e hipnotizante, una caminata suave pero firme, un movimiento de caderas que iba al ritmo de las notas que comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza eran suficiente. De pronto ya no sabía nada hasta que la veía bajo suyo, retorciéndose y suplicando cosas que ni ella entendía. Luego vendría el "mea culpa" y los reproches acompañados de la retórica pregunta. ¿Por qué?_

_Como en pocas ocasiones quedó prendido de su rostro. Mirarla en ese momento podía ser tan o más placentero que el acto mismo. Sus facciones parecían haber tomado aires salvajes, sus labios parecían estar inflamados de una roja y ardiente lava, sus párpados a punto de cerrarse le otorgaban un toque de excitante cansancio que la hacía lucir exhausta, casi muerta, pero con más vida que nunca. Su hebras azules caían lacias y empapadas en sudor sobre sus hombros moviéndose por el vaivén de los cuerpos. Una sonrisa se adueño de toda su atención. Ella parecía divertirse de toda esta circunstancia, de todo este gran circo ¿y si se reía de él? _

_No obtuvo respuesta. Sintió una lengua abrirse paso por su tórax y descender por sus abdominales. Cerró sus ojos y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, quería todos sus sentidos enfocados en aquella boca._

"_Vegeta será sin dudas un digno rey, nada ni nadie jamás lo doblegará"_

_Abrió los ojos perturbado. Con furia cogió las muñecas de las manos de la mujer y en un vuelco violento la aprisionó entre el colchón y su cuerpo._

_- Algún día destruiré todo este planeta y no habrá excepciones – Pronunció en tono amenazante. _

_Ella solamente guardo silencio observándolo fijamente sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de esquivar esa mirada asesina que tenía sobre ella. _

_- Más temprano que tarde te mataré Bulma y no lo dudaré – Acercó su rostro al de ella para poder causarle ese temor que ella se rehusaba a admitir en sus entrañas._

_Pasaban los segundos, las miradas parecían pesar cada vez más. El latido de los corazones acompañado de la agitación de las respiraciones hacían eco por toda la habitación y su rostro seguía imperturbable, como si el viento se hubiese llevado todas las palabras que acababa de decir antes de que pudiera escucharlas. ¿Acaso no le temía¿por qué demonios esa mujer no le temía si podía matarla con tan solo pensarlo?_

_-Sé que lo harás Vegeta ... – Respondió impávida, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_Él la observó sabiendo que mentía y que quizá lo decía para no contradecirlo, para seguir alimentando el orgullo de ese hombre, del que al fin y al cabo se había enamorado sin cuestionamientos. Por algún extraño motivo ella era la única persona que no le temía ni se exaltaba con su presencia. Eso le preocupaba._

_- Por eso no quiero perder el tiempo que me queda._

_Despegó su cabeza de la almohadilla y con frenesí saqueó un beso de la boca del hombre que tanto la enloquecía._

_Lentamente fue aflojando el agarre de sus manos. Algún día esa mujer le temería como el resto de los mortales y la pondría en su lugar. Por el momento terminaría este asunto que también, por algún extraño motivo no quería dejar pendiente. _

-------

Tomó con cuidado la delicada mano de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él para observarla con detenimiento. Luego de constatar que estaba maltrecha y quizá con los nudillos lesionados, sin soltar de ella desvió su visión al rostro inexpresivo de la mujer. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el suave vaivén de las hojas que se dejaban ver tras la ventana de la alcoba, perdida, lo sabía prácticamente con certeza, en uno de sus tantos mundos que para él aun no eran develados.

Al principio no le importaba en absoluto lo que había ocurrido antes de él, sensatamente consideraba que lo de ellos era un compromiso de presente y futuro pero con el correr del tiempo su juicioso parámetro parecía desvanecerse con cada episodio en que ella parecía vacilar y es que el pasado parecía pisar cada uno de sus pasos sin intención de dejarla rehacer con tranquilidad la vida que cualquiera quisiera vivir.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a nacer preguntas sobre lo ocurrido antes de él, sin embargo cada una de ellas siempre era magistralmente evadida por Bulma que parecía no querer abrir ni un centímetro de la puerta tras la que escondía todos sus pesares, lo mismo ocurría cuando se establecía un dialogo que pudiera en algún punto tornarse inquisitivo, simplemente ella imponía su muro anti-escudriño o quejaba alguna dolencia para retirarse.

La miró nuevamente. Descubrió una solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Sin palabras de por medio él bloqueó su tránsito por su blanquecina piel con su dedo pulgar pensando que todavía estaba frente a la misma desconocida a quien meses atrás diera una arisca bienvenida en la ocasión que la viera por primera vez asomarse en la empresa dispuesta a trabajar. Quizá la única diferencia era que ahora sabía su nombre, conocía su familia, sus gustos, sus libros favoritos, sus colores preferidos; todas las frivolidades que no le ayudaría a curar en nada esos dolores que parecían tener alivio solo en la raíz de ellos mismos, a esas raíces que nunca había podido llegar.

-_Creo que te lesionaste los nudillos_ – Pronunció después de un silencio de aproximadamente media hora. Tomó un trozo de algodón empapado del alcohol y quitó con suma suavidad la impregnación verde que tenía su mano a causa de los golpes al césped.

- _¿Trunks?_ – Preguntó sin atender lo anterior y sin quitar la vista de la danzas de las hojas.

- _Tus padres lo han llevado al parque_ – Respondió deslizando el algodón por su mano.

- _ah!_ –se quejó

- _¿Quieres que llame a Gala? Ella podría revisar tu mano._

- _No es nada serio. Mejor ve a casa_ – Le sonrió forzadamente.

Él miró el suelo con un gesto desaprobatorio sabiendo que era otra evasiva, otra de sus miles de pretextos para que se fuera sin preguntar nada, otra pregunta que agregar al memorial de cuestionamientos sin respuestas.

- _¿Quieres que me vaya?_

- _No, no quiero que te vayas... solo quiero soledad._

Greco se levantó con una desagradable sensación. Dio algunas vueltas por la habitación tratando de poner en orden las palabras de Bulma y sus ideas.

¿Soledad¿Para qué? Se detuvo posando su mano derecha en el mentón observándola seriamente.

-_Bulma escúchame con atención_ – ella lo miró a fuerza con sus ojos aun sin vida – _no pretendas que me vaya después de que llorando en el jardín me pidieras que no permitieran que alejaran de tu lado algo que ni siquiera sé de que se trata. No quiero dejarte sola, no puedo dejarte sola. Si quieres estar sola estaré en la primera planta esperándote para cuando te sientas bien y quieras contarme absolutamente todo lo ocurrido_ – caminó hacia la puerta – _...y sin evasivas ni pretextos_.

-_No tengo nada importante que decirte..._

-_Te espero abajo Bulma_ – cerró la puerta.

-----------

Su cuerpo reposaba sobre la cama sin odio ni lágrimas. Los haces del mediodía agasajaban su languidez haciéndola sentir tan débil como una mariposa en un vendaval. Miraba con detenimiento lo que ocurría tras la ventana, pero su visión solo era un punto muerto en el cual en realidad no veía aquella avecilla blanquecina escudriñando el jardín , sino que un rostro dorado suave al tacto pero espinoso a la vista, el mismo que por meses había luchado por borrar de sus recuerdos.

Vegeta ... eterna mirada severa y eterna estampa todopoderosa que parecía aflorarle de la nada. No había segundo en que perdiera su compostura tan displicente y la jerarquía de la que parecía jactarse con cada inhalación... en cada segundo que vivía. Ese brillo maravilloso y turbulento de sus ojos azabaches lo hacían lucir complacido de su nuevo giro, convencido que el camino del Vegeta explorador y mercenario era del que jamás debió haberse desviado.

Vegeta ... eternamente errado.

A pesar del correr de los años ese hombre todavía parecía un mito. Carente de emociones y sensibilidad, un príncipe cruel y despiadado, era la figura principal de la leyenda más real que puede existir.

En aquellos años... tiempos ya desterrados de su mente, creía que cada segundo transcurrido conocía y comprendía más esa misteriosa personalidad. Comenzó a intuir cada una de sus palabras y reacciones haciéndola sentir cada vez más cerca de la verdadera persona que se ocultaba detrás de aquella prisión de músculos. Quería creer que Vegeta en el fondo no era esa persona infestada de agresividad, avaricia y venganza sino un ser más simple que eso, condenado a estas circunstancias únicamente por aquella carencia de afectos y virtudes en las que nadie nunca reparo. Después de todo, él no era más que una máquina destinada a matar pero hasta le bestia más perversa tenía dos polos, en este caso el negativo que todos le conocen y el positivo, que aun ignoto, ella quería descubrir a cualquier costo.

Pasado el tiempo, el costo no dio más frutos que la verdad que cada vez era más lógica. Descubrió que la única virtud de Vegeta era ese deseo de superación que tenía sus fundamentos precisamente en una de sus cuantas vilezas. Pero no solo descubrió eso, sino que también lo amaba.

Quizá nunca conoció a Vegeta o tal vez si, y lo suficiente para saber que nadie debía conocerlo. Por eso entendía que nada de él debía parecerle extraño, que no debía sorprenderse con su renovada crueldad aunque no dejara de hacerle daño.

Era un hecho, ese hombre seguía siendo su puzzle más inextricable. Egoísta, arrogante y cruel y aunque siempre habían sido esas sus esencias no sabía porque su naturaleza esta vez le llamaba la atención de manera especial. Esta vez su crudeza había sido excesiva, como afanado en infligirle angustia solo por el hecho de demostrar que bajo aquella piel siempre habría maldad.

Estaba angustiada. Por una parte su absurda idea de jugar al padre y querer llevarse a Trunks la aterraban, el solo pensamiento que ese hombre había llegado con una voluntad de hierro y por ende no daría su brazo a torcer la estremecían aun más. Verse sin su hijo era un castigo que ella no merecía y que él se lo llevara era un regalo que él con menor razón merecía.

Y aunque en Trunks era en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos había un sentimiento oculto, silencioso, sobreviviendo clandestino y casi imperceptible en el rincón más recóndito de su corazón. Un dolor que no sabía de recuerdos ni amarguras, ni soledad y lágrimas; un espacio dedicado a esa amenaza mortal que nunca se había escuchado tan cercana a realidad. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que la mataría, a decir verdad esa era una canción que se escuchaba a diario los primeros años de Vegeta en suelo terrestre, y así como canción, pasaba se escuchaba y se olvidaba. Nunca le prestaba importancia esas palabras, si las decía era para llenar silencios largos e incómodos y, por supuesto, no perder la costumbre, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Parecía haber renovados nuevos votos de su macabra ideología y por primera vez sentía miedo de que sus palabras llegaran a ser ciertas. Por primera vez había sentido la realidad tal y como siempre había sido. Él era saiyajin y ella una terrícola; una hormiga contra un dinosaurio. El podía matarla con solo pensarlo.

--------------

-_Querido, Bulma se molestará ..._ –Señaló la rubia preparando un pocos las aguas si es que a Bulma le había molestado que salieran con el niño sin avisar. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo para liberar sus manos y abrir la puerta principal de la Corporación cápsula. Tras de ella venía su incondicional compañero el cual cargaba en sus brazos a Trunks completamente dormido, exhausto de un día de parque y playa junto a sus inagotables abuelos que en realidad perecían tener la vitalidad de un quinceañero.

-_No mamá, no te preocupes, no creo que lo haya notado, parece que no le causo mucho agrado el arribo de ..._ – caminando dentro de su casa le llamó la atención una pequeña luminosidad al final del pasillo - _¿Bulma eres tú? No te molestes por la hora, no quisimos llamarte pensando que estarías durmiendo. Ya sabes que te pones malgenio cuando te despiertan a deshora..._

-_Si querida, te notabas muy abatida esta mañana después de la discusión con Ve ... ¿Greco eres tú?_ – Preguntó sorprendida al entrar en el salón.

Greco estaba sentado en la mitad de sofá más amplío, iluminado únicamente con la mezquina luz de una lámpara de decoración, mirando el tapiz. En su mano sostenía una copa con una de las tantas variedades de vino del bar; en la otra, la colilla de su cigarrillo que prontamente depositó en el cenicero que parecía no tener más espacio para otra.

- _Muchacho ¿Qué haces tan solo, acaso Bulma no está en casa?_ – Preguntó el científico ante la inesperada soledad del hombre. Y es que en los anales de esta familia parecía estar estipulado un estatuto en el cual no se permitía jamás dejar a un invitado a solas y sin ninguna clase de atención.

-_Ammm. Si, Bulma está en su habitación_ –Respondió cansado, como si hubiese trabajado todo el día sin parar, cosa extraña para él pensando que había pasado todo el día sentado en el mismo sofá, mirando el mismo tapiz y fumando de los mismos cigarrillos, con la misma ingenua idea en su mente – _Me podría decir la hora por favor_ – tenía un reloj en su muñeca pero no sentía ganas de moverse.

_- Si..._ – dejó a Trunks con suavidad en un sofá – _la 1:45_.

Greco esbozó un amarga risa.

-_Ya es hora de que vaya a casa_ – se levantó.

-_Greco por qué no te quedas en casa, es demasiado tarde para que vayas_ – Propuso la señora Briefs sintiendo que era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle después de tanta desatención, además tenía la necesidad de no dejar a ese hombre partir y que en su casa se encontrara con otro tanto de soledad. No sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento que la desazón de ese hombre tenía un nombre y se llama "Bulma y sus malditos secretos" - _Luces cansado Greco, mejor descansas esta noche y en la mañana vas a tu casa ¡¿Qué me dices?! Además podría prepárate unos exquisitos pastelillos para el desayuno._

-_No ...no, muchas gracias por su gentileza, pero no podría dormir en otra cama que no fuese la mía ...una loca manía_ – le sonrió – _Bueno, hasta luego_ .

Greco caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaba hacía la puerta con un tranco que parecía de una persona con varías decenas de libras más.

- _Dígale a Bulma que la esperé._

--------------

Soledad ... después de tanto temerle a esa condición ahora solo quería estar alejada de todo aquel que pudiera mirarle y conjeturar sobre lo que le ocurría. No quería sentir el peso de las miradas extrañas de los integrantes de su familia, ni de extraños. No quería asumir que nuevamente algo en su pecho dolía...y mucho. Pero su repentina valentía de querer sentirse sola o más bien libre de explicaciones que todos se sentían con derecho a recibir no era definitivo, sabía que momentos después su retiro se transformaría en la necesidad casi vital de buscar refugio en la guarida que había elegido; en aquel hombre que se había auto impuesto querer para compartir con alguien la vida que parecía extraviársele frente a ella, esa persona que enrielaría su camino y a la que terminaría amando con locura solo porque así lo había decidido... Y todo por su maldito miedo a verse sola.

-------------

Soledad ... después de tanto añorar esa condición le sorprendía lo solitario que estaba. Mirar nuevamente las estrellas desde la perspectiva terrestre siempre estuvo saturado de la presencia de las personas que tanto rehuía, pero ahora no había nada ni nadie, ya no estaba Kakarotto, ni Bulma, ni Trunks, solo estaba él recostado sobre un colchón de hierba de una alta cumbre y los astros brillando con ese aire casi melancólico, pero ¿era melancolía? Por supuesto que no. Recordar momentos para él no era melancolía, sino que una exhaustiva revisión de errores para "convencerse" de que no los volverá a cometer aunque todo a su alrededor parezca desear lo contrario.

----------------------------Continuara------------------------------------

Solo decirles que algo raro anda en mi que hace meses ando con una falta de inspiración tremenda. Mil disculpas por no actualizar con la continuidad que ustedes y yo quisiera, pero la inspiración no me lo ha permitido.

Estoy trabajando y mi horario no es de los mejores, pero aun así el capitulo siguiente esta casi finalizado.

Bueno , en el próximo capitulo una escena que no dejará indiferente a cierto orgulloso y musculoso personaje. Su batalla interna entre sus convicciones ligadas a su pasado y las verdades que se niega a aceptar, parecen ser mas fuertes de lo que pensaba.


	19. Trunks

XIX

Trunks

Los rayos del sol pocos días parecían tener la potencia abrasadora que tenía particularmente éste, aunque no fuese precisamente calor. Era la sensación de permanecer acunado por el simple y cotidiano hecho de amanecer y de sentirse protegido por la magia de sentirse bañado por un tibio rayo de sol.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando el sonido del teléfono despegó a Bulma Briefs de un plano de inextricables circuitos que observaba con detenimiento. Cerró los ojos y soltó un cansado suspiro. No sabía si le molestaba ser interrumpida y de paso que le quitaran la concentración, o ser interrumpida y alargar por el tiempo indeterminado que estuviera al habla en el teléfono la espera de irse a casa para pasar la hermosa tarde junto a Trunks. Alejó el plano de su vista y cogió el auricular tomando aire en un inútil esfuerzo de acumular alguna energía para que las palabras que emitiera sonaran natural. Estaba cansada. Más específicamente, cansada de sentir cansancio.

- _¿Si?_ -Contestó.

- _Bulma Briefs, has tenido la generosidad de asomar tu delicadeza por la ventana y observar que en el mundo de los que te miramos hacia arriba el día es una verdadera bendición_ -Preguntó Greco a través del teléfono.

Bulma sonrió. Los sarcasmos de Greco entonados en esa tonalidad siempre le resultaban graciosos. Por lo general jamás toleraría que las personas se rieran de ella y menos que osaran atacar su prestigiosa vanidad. Pero él parecía hacer un festín con ella, reírse abiertamente y hacer que incluso a ella le parezca gracioso. ¿Cuántas personas han tenido esa capacidad?

- _Por su puesto que lo he notado y créeme que no quiero pasar ni un segundo más en este edificio. quiero ir a casa y pasar el resto de la tarde con Trunks, ¿crees que si me marcho se note mucho?_

- _Ciertamente tu presencia no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Tu presencia no puede pasar inadvertida pero tu ausencia, créeme, que es peor. Es mejor que no te ilusiones. De todas maneras yo jugaré de parte tuya con Trunks. Está junto a mi bebiendo jugo. Ah! no te lo he mencionado, estoy en tu casa._

Bulma arqueó una ceja.

- _¿En mi casa? ¿Que haces en mi casa cuando deberías estar a unos metros míos, encerrado en tu oficina y echando humos por los oídos revisando los informes?_ –"así como yo" pensó.

- _Es que el día ha tenido un efecto de irresponsabilidad en mi y me lo he tomado libre._

- _¿Así, sin más? ... pues, ¿Qué piensas hacer?¿vas a salir?_

- _No, estoy muy cómodo sentado en el porche de tu casa mirando a Trunks, creo que pronto estaré en la piscina. _

- _Greco, prepara un vaso helado de jugo que en 20 minutos mas estaré en esa piscina. Al demonio el plano y el trabajo. Me acaba de invadir una oleada de irresponsabilidad._

- _Ya decía yo que no resistirías. Tu padre me debe una caja de habanos, ¿Me creerías que hemos apostado? ¿Y que he ganado?._

- _Lo que faltaba._

--

La palabra perfecta que podía definir este sol abrumador que parecía no dejar nada libre de su abrazo incandescente era "asqueroso". Quizá no lo fuese y lo peor es que quizá fuera todo lo contrario pero desde unos días simplemente nada tenía ni siquiera un destello de positivo. A decir verdad, la palabra positivo nunca existió en su idioma.

Por las noches, sobre aquellos montes, generalmente caía un densa niebla que humedecía cada centímetro de hierba que no estuviera cubierto. Hasta el momento nada de malo. Excepto para un hombre que lleva un par de días hospedado en la generosidad de la naturaleza al puro, que se cobija por las noches bajo un gran árbol seco, que se acerca más a ser leña que a una guarida.

No sentía frío. Vegeta jamás sentía frío cuando llegaba la hora en que sus párpados indicaban la hora exacta en que debía dormir. Sólo era una sensación sicológica y él podía dominar mucho más que unas extremidades entumecidas bajo la ineficiencia del árbol y la inoportuna neblina.

Pero el sol, este maldito sol sin querer le restauraba cierta energía que no sabía como dosificar ni menos gastar. Necesitaba una ducha. Necesitaba sentir la presión de unos ciento de grados gravitatorios sobre sus hombros empujándolo hacia el suelo produciéndole tercianas en sus piernas. Necesitaba comer algo enlatado antes de que volviera lo único de su pasado que se negaba a realizar. Esa hambre que lo cegaba y no le hacía ver la diferencia, mientras se tratara de comer, entre carne cruda y fresca de un animal o la de un agonizante enemigo. Recordar a Nappa y a él devorando los restos de un contendiente sin el menor vestigio de escrúpulo le producía nauseas. En aquellos tiempos daba lo mismo, pero con el tiempo le parece una práctica denigrante.

Nada de esto pasaría si hace un par de días hubiese tenido la sapiencia de tomar la nave espacial y llevarla consigo hacía donde sus malditos pies lo dirigieran en vez de salir arrancando como un niñato asustado de ver una película de terror. Ese no era él, pero ciertamente algo similar era ese temor.

Aburrido.

Tal vez era una buena palabra para definirse mientras mira la ciudad desde la altura. A unos metros bajos sus pies está la corporación y en el interior la cámara de gravedad que tanto anhelaba. Entraría, buscaría, omitiría palabras, encontraría y saldría. Quizás miraría un poco a Trunks, si es que lo veía para ver que tal estaba el mocoso y evaluar su estado y luego, durante el entrenamiento dentro de la nave, a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la capital del oeste, entretenerse planificando la doctrina que adoptaría para el "adiestramiento" de la criatura.

--

Corporación Cápsula

1:07 p.m.

Dos botines blancos ya percudidos por el tiempo, batallas, sudor y esfuerzo, aplastaron el césped que estaba tan minuciosamente cuidado. Desde el frontis, la casa parecía deshabitada. No recordaba Corporación Cápsula tan amplia. Pocas veces se sentía así de pequeño, pero como esto no media ningún tipo de fuerza ni habilidad, no le importaba pensar que parecía una lagartija mirando la casa de un perro. "una lagartija muy fuerte, por lo demás" añadió a su pensamiento.

Desde fuera miró las ventanas buscando cual le podría dar la bienvenida sin pasar por la puerta principal. No estaba para ninguna clase de alboroto y si se encontraba a la madre de Bulma tras esa puerta no sabia si podría contenerse a sus fatídicas propuestas, las alimenticias y las sexuales, que encubría siempre tras su impertérrita sonrisa. Aunque encontrarse con ella y no con otra al fin y al cabo era lo más deseable.

De ninguna manera se escondía. Un saiyajin jamás lo hace, sólo trataba de pasar inadvertido y no perder tiempo en cualquier contratiempo que pudiera surgir. Sólo necesitaba entrar, sacar lo que le pertenecía y listo.

La segunda planta le ofrecía la gama más variada de ventanas, seguramente porque en ella no había nada importante. Ni laboratorios, ni habitaciones importantes. Uno que otro cuarto para hospedaje, algunos baños y la biblioteca, lo de mayor valor. Claro, siempre y cuando las disposiciones inmobiliarias no hubiesen cambiado desde su autoexilio.

Se elevó sin apresuramiento hacia una ventana elegida aleatoriamente. Cruzó y pudo sentir de inmediato ese aroma a hogar que hace meses no sentía. Una mezcla entre olor a limpieza y a libros antiguos que lejos de molestar lo hacía hasta acogedor. Por lo menos para una mente menos juiciosa y arrogante que la de él.

Las murallas estaban adornadas por sendos inmuebles atiborrados de libros. En el centro de la sala, justo frente a la ventana, un único escritorio con una lámpara que parecía una verdadera reliquia de civilizaciones descritas por tantas de aquellas enciclopedias. Contraponiéndose, un Laptop de última generación, seguramente creado por las mismas manos de Bulma o de su padre. Debía ser reciente, porque jamás lo había visto.

Abrió levemente la puerta y se asomó. Desde esta perspectiva, la casa parecía la misma. Seguramente la habitación contigua de la izquierda, aun debía ser la de los aparatos para ejercitarse. Algo así como un gimnasio. Y a la derecha una de las tantas habitaciones.

Al no observar a nadie salió y se dirigió a la tercera planta, en la que estaban las habitaciones principales. Era extraño, pero si ésta era la sensación que sentían los humanos al robar, pues el era un ladrón. Cuantos hombres desearían tener la oportunidad de entrar a hurtadillas a este templo y saquear aunque fuera, un lápiz o una insignificante linterna que deja de ser insignificante al ser creada por las mismas manos del viejo loco del padre de Bulma, que seguramente tendría mas valor que cualquier articulo que pudieran sacar de una casa cualquiera, como por ejemplo la de Kakarotto en aquella montaña al culo del mundo.

En la tercera planta su visión se quedó en una inconfundible puerta de madera barnizada elegantemente. Inmediatamente camino hacia ella. Sus pasos parecían tener una vida propia totalmente ajena a sus órdenes. Sus ojos iban tras un camino imaginario e involuntario, que de pronto era la única vía libre dentro de un campo minado; desierto hasta decir basta, sin ruidos y con un silencio inquietante. Cada paso añadía mayor incertidumbre o simplemente era una especie de ansiedad de la que él no era y nunca había sido conciente.

Sin saber por que ni en conocimientos de razones, giró el pomo de la puerta. Al abrirse, dejó al descubierto una habitación amplia y perfumada, una que conocía muy bien porque había sido la suya desde el momento en que Bulma lo invitara a compartir las noches junto a ella, hasta el día en que se marchó por la misma puerta que ahora ingresaba.

La habitación parecía otra. Desde el color hasta las cortinas habían cambiando. Lo único que reconocía con total certeza era el aroma y una fotos de Trunks prácticamente recién nacido, que se mantenía intacta en la misma posición que la recordaba sobre el mueble contiguo a la cama.

Esa cama ...

Un sinfín de imágenes azotaron como un relámpago su memoria.

Un sonido extraño le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a través de las cortinas y descubrió una pequeña nave acercándose y deteniéndose sobre la casa. En su interior sólo distinguió una cabellera azul. Sin tiempo para pensar, ni evocar recuerdos que comenzaban a molestarle, comenzó a pasear por la habitación buscando la cápsula que contenía su tesoro. Después de un minuto repasando sobre cada mueble y de revisar superficialmente los cajones, concluyó que en una habitación era poco probable encontrarla. Sobretodo, cuando habían cuartos dentro de los laboratorios dedicados especialmente a almacenar cápsulas en mal estado. Y si estaba en conocimiento de aquello ¿Por qué demonios llegó a esa habitación?.

Se dirigió a la puerta. Junto a ella un foto de Bulma y Trunks sonriendo mientras hacían formas en la arena de alguna playa. En la parte inferior izquierda la fecha. Un mes atrás. Parecían estar bien, parecían completamente felices ... parecían no tener pasado o haberlo olvidado por completo.

Abrió la puerta y el pomo se desbarató en la palma de su manos.

--

1:38 p.m.

Incesantes y pequeños pasos aparecieron frescos tras una puerta. Un balón gigante color verde intenso ocultaba tras de si la diminuta figura que cargaba de él en una infantil necesidad de tomar todo lo que supera su tamaño. El balón fue lanzado a varios metros bajo la sonrisa aprobatoria y orgullosa de la madre que el pequeño parecía buscar a cada instante. La pareja se miró a los ojos en un destello intenso y cómplice que pareció envolverlos en un sueño realizado mientras disfrutaban de aquella simple escena. Ellos se sonrieron y le regalaron al pequeño unas cuantas palabras alentadoras las cuales sólo produjeron pronunciar y alargar la carcajada cargada de inocencia de aquella criatura que parecía robarle poco a poco la respiración.

Se quedó estático. Estaba apunto de salir volando por la parte trasera de la casa, cuando bajo de él distinguió a unos cuantos metros a Trunks. Cruzando la puerta aparecía Bulma que se dirigía inmediatamente al niño con la cadencia de sus caderas que parecían jamás perder el compás, sin antes regalarle un vistazo risueño a aquel hombre. Ese hombre...

Vegeta jamás olvidaba un rostro y ese hombre apostaría que lo había visto antes. Pero no perdería el tiempo recordando quién era él.

Las palabras entre ellos parecían sobrar. Una sonrisa de Bulma fue todo el saludo entre ambos. Su mirada lozana abarcaba un espectros de palabras que no necesitaban ser emitidas para que fueran atendidas a tal punto que él mismo parecía escucharlas. Sin embargo, las palabras no eran para él sino para el hombre que bebía jugo cómodamente en esa silla, que respondía con una mirada intensa cosas aun mas elocuentes que Bulma. Y sin quererlo las palabras se desbordaban en su mente recreando el dialogo furtivo de ambos. Palabras yermas, sosas, dignas de sus personas. Cursilerías tales que solo podían complacer a mentes frágiles como la de los terrícolas. Estupideces que no merecían dibujarse en su mente libre de aquellas bajezas.

Desvió su mirada y prefirió quedarse con Trunks, después de todo, si alguien aquí tenía un nivel de importancia ese era el niño.

Los cabellos lavanda de Trunks flotaban en el aire mientras corría al encuentro de su madre.

Trunks...

Ese nombre todavía tenía la capacidad de quemar su garganta, como si al pronunciarla un infierno se desatara dentro de el y quisiera escapar en un alarido. Era una de las tantas palabras dolorosas, pero de un tinte diferente ya que ese niño y su nombre extravagante había sido creado desde las profundidades oscuras de sus entrañas. Era un trozo de él expuesto que crecía y se desarrollaba de manera independiente. Como un estrella de mar cuando es despojada de uno de sus miembros, que finalmente se transfigura en otro ser. Quien hubiera pensado que una miserable célula iba a ser capaz de convertirse en una persona. Que dos insignificantes unidades microscópicas era capaces de almacenar un vida que palpita fervientemente desde su unión y que termina mimado en el nido cálido que le ofrecía su madre, hasta que se siente con la fuerza necesaria para brotar de un cauce que le lleva a su libertad y su autonomía.

Pero Trunks no era sólo una prolongación de él, a diferencia de la estrella, el tenía su génesis en dos personas.

Y en el momento en que su ser comenzó a brillar por si mismo quedó en evidencia la realidad. Algo que la genética no había podido obviar. Una mezcla de razas que con el correr del tiempo parecían acentuarse más en él. Lo veía en el niño que observa en estos momentos y lo recuerda del muchacho con el que compartió un año en aquella habitación mágica. Ambos hijos de su sangre emanada en distintos espacios de tiempo. Sus enormes ojos azules transparentaban la esencia de su condición terrícola. Tras ellos su alma blanquecina podía leerse por cualquiera que quisiera saber de él. Mirai Trunks tenía una mirada esclava de su pasado. A veces seca por las lagrimas que había derramado en su niñez y adolescencia, cansina de una vida entorno a la supervivencia. Pero en otras, la mayoría de la veces, era esperanzadora. El brillo de esos ojos representaba su fe en poder cambiar un futuro que no le pertenecía pero que siente la necesidad de obsequiar como muestra de su compromiso con su planeta, con sus habitantes y con su gente. Para que su homólogo disfrutara la vida que él no había vivido. Que su madre sonriera y su padre, el mismo que evoca con un dejo de melancolía los recuerdos de su mirada soñadora, fuese fuerte, tan fuerte como su madre le había contado.

Pero frente a el, los ojos de Mirai Trunks se deshacen haciendo paso a un par de ojos líquidos que no saben de tristeza, y aunque esos ojos son tan afilados como los suyos, estos están llenos de una inmaculada inocencia.

Trunks, mitad terrícola mitad saiyajin, hijo del último Príncipe que conoció Vegetasei, tiene los ojos invadidos de la pureza más irreal que pudiera imaginarse, soñadores como los de un niño tierno que no es conciente de su sangre. Azules de pura honradez y aunque no conoce aun el significado de esa palabra, al crecer la hará tan propia que parecerá estar escrita con letras mayúsculas sobre su alma.

Así era su hijo. Pura inocencia y pura honradez.

Y sigue ahí parado mirándolo a la distancia, sin saber de tiempo ni espacio, intrigado de pronto por el misterio que produce ese niño dentro de él. Siente curiosidad por cada paso, cada sonrisa y cada palabra. Ya no importa si es descubierto. No le debe explicaciones a nadie, menos si esta prendido del rostro angelical de su hijo que no veía hace mas de un año.

¿Y que hay más allá de sus ojos? ¿En su alma brilla aquella llama inextinguible que los saiyajin llevan hasta la otra vida y las venideras?

Su mirada se pierde en aquella pregunta y recorre con su mirada siempre fría aquel cuerpo diminuto buscando algo que lo hiciera más especial que un simple niño terrícola. Se queda en sus ojos angulosos, y piensa si será verdad lo que dicen los demás, que más allá del color, sus ojos son tan expresivos como los de él. Se pierde en sus movimientos cortos, y a pesar que aun no es hábil, sus movimientos aun torpes son para Vegeta el comienzo de un aprendizaje, de una disciplina que adoptara como su segunda piel. Y nuevamente en su mente el retrato de Mirai Trunks florece. ¿Si se parecía a él? No cabía duda. Fuerte, ágil, sin miedo. Explosivo cuando debía serlo, a veces obstinado, pero era reflejo de su misma juvenil obstinación. Quizá un poco más alto, quizá mucho más fuerte, quizá mucho más humano. ¿Y si era una versión mejorada de si mismo? ¿Qué lo haría más fuerte que él en esa edad? Trunks con 18 años se transformó y se transformaría en Súper saiyajin sin complicaciones. En comparación, Vegeta a los 18 años recién salía al campo "profesional" de la venta de planetas y no tenía ni la mitad se las fuerzas de las que gozaría su hijo para cuando tenga aquella edad.

¿Y si eso era producto de la humanización, de sentir, de tener alguien por quién pelear y a quién defender?

Volvió de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron en un giro rápido de la realidad. Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, de sus visiones. Quiso escapar, salir volando de ese lugar y del planeta tierra. Daba lo mismo si sus convicciones eran correctas o erradas. Simplemente no debía ser así. No debía fantasear, ni siquiera de manera inconsciente con las promesas que representaba ese hijo. Debía olvidarlo como olvidaría todo lo que significaba este planeta, sino era así terminaría débil, tantos en sus cimientos como en su fuerza. Si era bueno o malo, lo dejaba para las demás personas, esa era su conciencia desde que tenía uso de razón y no la cambiaria porque ese era su sello y lo que lo hacía sentir saiyajin.

Se iría sin nada; ni nave ni dignidad. Con el peso de la presencia de un hijo a quien no debía aceptar, menos querer. No importaba lo que su futuro deparaba para él. Y aunque podía ver el mañana nítido frente a sus ojos azabaches, también preveía lo que cambiaria ese niño en él. Todo sería una tormenta en comparación al pequeño remolino que había sido este día, este momento. Su hijo tocaría una sinfonía con las cuerdas sensibles que estaban escondidas dentro de su idiosincrasia y bailaría al ritmo del bienestar que encontraría en su regazo. Pero para ese entonces su padre ya no sería saiyajin, si no un humano corriente, confortado por la dicha de la vida. Alejado de sus truculentos sueños que cambió por una vida junto a él. Y no podía ser, no quería dejar de ser saiyajin. Ser padre y saiyajin no eran responsabilidades compatibles.

No importaba que fuera fuerte y admirable, un digno luchador.

Ese niño significaba un principio, pero a la vez un doloroso fin.

Antes de elevarse notó que Bulma ya no estaba junto a Trunks, sino que estaba sentada junto a ese hombre. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Su pelo desordenado, su cara pálida, su corbata marrón y su gesticulación ortodoxa. Lo recordó hace unos meses cuando se encontró con Bulma a través del transmisor y cuando ese hombre apareció de la nada preguntando con cara compungida por una impasible Bulma que había arrancado de su misma realidad. Lo recordaba perfecto, pues según él, las caras patéticas jamás se le olvidaban.

Observó con desdén la mano grande y torpe posicionarse sobre la de ella. Después de un momento ella lo miró y en los que los demás pudieran ver una contemplación amorosa y una sonrisa complacida, Vegeta leyó mucho más. Sus malditos ojos todavía eran un libro abierto para él.

"_Quisiera que Trunks fuese mi hijo ... y tu mi mujer. Quiero que ese niño llevé mi apellido y que tu lleves todo lo que quieras de mi"_

Silencio, silencio y silencio.

Silencio en la mirada atónita de Bulma. Silencio en la cabeza de Vegeta que parecía haber grabado a una velocidad de tiempo distinta aquella declaración tan estúpidamente sincera.

Tan sincera como lo que descubrió en los ojos azules de Bulma...

Pronto, cada silaba, cada palabra comenzaba a retumbar en el cerebro de Vegeta, tomando una consistencia desagradable. Las palabras "Padre", "hijo" y "Trunks" no calzaban en esa boca indulgente.

Dentro de Vegeta se encendía una llama que se propagaba a la velocidad de la luz. Recorría su abdomen y sus pulmones para descender por su piernas gruesas. Luego sentía como subía aun más ardiente, revitalizada, hasta llegar a sus manos y terminar en su cabeza. Cerró su puño y apretó sus quijada como conteniéndose de desatar ese fuego que le quemaba.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Quería ser el padre de Trunks? ¿Estaba demente? ¿Quería morir?

Sus ojos se aguzaron de manera salvaje. Dentro de él había un animal que quería liberarse y correr hacía ese hombre y derribarlo con la fiereza de su fuerza. Una simple emanación de su energía hubiese sido necesaria para reventarle el corazón, solo por su irrisoria idea de pensar que el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin llevaría su apellido e iba a llamarle como padre. A él, un pobre diablo.

¿Acaso pensaría que Trunks no tendría padre? ¡Pues lo tenía! Y estaba a unos cuantos metros de él ,y no solo eso, sino que también podía matarlo cuando se le diera la maldita gana. Trunks era su hijo, su sangre, su herencia, su pasado y su futuro. No permitiría que nadie llegara a alucinar con la idea de ser el padre de esa criatura. Era su hijo, ¡SU HIJO! Y daba lo mismo que fuese preocupado, que fuese hijo de terrícola, que sus ojos fueran azules y su cabello lavanda. Como fuera le pertenecía, como fuera ...lo quería. Y no podía negarlo, ese niño se había convertido en sus expectativas, en su destino, en su compañero, en su ilusión de que fuera el mejor, incluso mejor que él. Lo sabía, lo había hecho propio desde el momento en que lo vio morir a unos metros de él, y aunque ese no haya sido el niño que observaba en estos momentos, era su hijo y sólo él sabía lo que era sentirse impotente al ver a un hijo morir. Un dolor que superaba todo los pesares que le había le había puesto el destino y que jamás permitiría que sucediera con este pequeño.

Ahora lo sabía, lo aceptaba y no le importaba si tuviera que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Trunks era lo único bueno que le había ofrecido este planeta. Lo único bueno que había creado su existencia.

--

"_**Aun lo recuerdo y aunque no quisiera perpetuar esos años, cada cierto tiempo florecen ajados en mi memoria.**_

_**Me sentía extraviado en un mar de incertidumbre. En esas preguntas incrustadas en algún lugar de mi alma que reclamaba respuestas pero que yo evitaba proclamar. Me negaba a creer que era miedo. Siempre vacilé en el mundo de lo que creía bueno, en ese universo que había descubierto extendido desde el límite da las convicciones ligadas a mi origen, sangre, en fin, lo que yo era y las nuevas sensaciones, nuevas ideas y pensamientos que emergían vigorosamente en el recuerdo de las nuevas experiencias.**_

_**Vivía en el limbo de los miedos incombatibles, los sueños pasajeros y los deseos incompatibles que ahora, casi veinte años después reconozco perfectamente vencibles. **_

_**Las respuesta las tengo, hace años que las tengo, pero no deseo recordarlas por que eso sería escarbar en lo que nos mantenía injustamente, dolorosamente separados ..."**_

--Continuará--

Dedicado a Rocío, quien es la flama de la realidad en un mundo de fantasías. Gracias por ser mi inspiración, por darme ánimos para escribir, por ser mi amiga y por desear tanto como yo este capitulo.

--

Quizás el comienzo del invierno traiga consigo las lluvias que alivien la sequía inspiradora. Confió en el invierno y en una tarde de lluvia frente a la computadora.

Gracias a todas por seguir este Fic y quisiera seguir extendiendo las felicitaciones a las chicas que conforman el Staff de moderadoras del foro. Hace un par de días me uní y es fantástico. Gracias Melikav por extenderme la invitación.


	20. Todos los Caminos

XX

Crecemos y vivimos con la idea genuina y maravillosa de que nuestro destino nos espera siempre con sus brazos abiertos a la vuelta de la esquina. Que nuestra vida es una carretera cubierta de señaléticas que nos ayudan a escoger o descartar los caminos que nos han conducido a este momento, a estos pensamientos, y los que nos conducirán a nuestro futuro íntimo e incierto. Un destino en el que prevalece por sobre todas las cosas nuestra capacidad de elección, en donde las corazonada y el razonamiento tiene el mismo peso y el mismo valor para tomar las decisiones de las que finalmente depende nuestro destino. Al final todo depende de nuestras convicciones, de lo queremos y lo que creemos.

Pero en otras ocasiones, como en ésta, me siento engañada como una niña pequeña. Siento que esa idea es la proyección idealizada de lo que queremos. Historia de la humanidad que se cree todopoderosa y que quiere y creer tener control sobre todos los aspectos de esta vida, incluido nuestro futuro. Pero no, hoy me doy cuenta que no contamos con ese poder que nos da el libre albedrío. Hoy mas que nunca, creo que nuestro destino esta escrito a sangre mucho antes de nuestras existencias. Que efectivamente tenemos la libertad de elegir los millones de caminos que tenemos para tomar cuando comenzamos a transitar en la carretera de nuestra vida, pero que sin embargo son solo desvíos que nos dirigen finalmente e inapelablemente al camino que tenemos predeterminado. Que todos los caminos nos conducen a un destino, que todos los caminos me conducen a una persona...

Todos los caminos

Y ahí estaba parada sin saber como ni porque habían llegado a esa situación y mucho menos a aquella conversación. Le reacción espontánea de su cuerpo es la mueca congelada de una sonrisa y bajar la mirada. Estaba sorprendida, sobrecogedoramente emocionada... ¿Hasta que tan lejos la había conducido el camino que eligió? Su corazón se vuelve lento y torpe emanando en cada palpitar una agridulce sensación. El silencio les llegó de golpe dejando al descubierto el sonido tímido de sus respiraciones. Y para cuando cree que el corazón es el único que le está tendiendo una trampa se da cuenta de que está imaginando la vida que se le ha precipitado en dos segundo, en dos frases.

Su mente vuela dejando que las imágenes se desplieguen nítidas en su mente. Quizá una casa junto a la playa, quizá una puesta de sol que se muestra engreída tras el ventanal que la separa de la brisa marina, quizá un vehículo estacionándose mientras ella disfruta de aquella postal, quizá su hijo de la mano de ese hombre que se había transformado en su padre, quizá andaban de compras, quizá el niño la abraza tiernamente sintiendo que, como pocas veces en la vida, ha tomado la decisión correcta mientras se deja abrazar y besar por los labios cálido y dulce de ese hombre, su hombre. Quizá ... sería feliz, quizá Trunks sería feliz.

Una elección, un camino, un desvío, una simple silaba afirmativa y toda la felicidad que idealizó cuando niña pero que ahora busca con ansias estaría dispuesta para ella. En su boca se devela una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillan como si estuviera mirando aquella puesta de sol, sus ojos brillan porque se siente halagada y también por todos los agradamientos que debía entregarle a ese hombre por quererla sin preguntas ni reproches.

Un sí hubiese sido sencillo, un sí y en una semana su vida estaría distinta como lo son el cielo y la tierra... pero, ¿de verdad quería esa vida? ¿Ese era su destino?

Greco permanecía parado frente a ella alerta a cualquier tipo de reacción. Buscó sus inmensos ojos azules, la puerta de entrada a su mundo secreto, para intentar desglosar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, al encontrarlos se sintió reconfortado por el descubrimiento que había hecho. Los ojos de Bulma brillaban con la fuerza de mil supernovas. No recordaba haber sido testigo de algún destello tan intenso como los que gozaba mirando en esos en este momento.

La mirada de Greco también se ilumina. En su cabeza la idea de que está comenzando a llegar a las fibras sensibles que se encuentran dentro de ella, le alegra, le da paz y le entusiasma. Y es que esos ojos rebosante de emoción son un espectáculo que se puede disfrutar como lunas llenas en un mes.

- Bulma, tal vez he sido algo imprudente y precipitado y me he embobado por este día - Dijo Greco sonriente, como si todo esto fuera una gran locura de adolescencia.

Bulma devolvió una risa a ese tono casi cómico que había adquirido las palabras de Greco.

- ¿En serio crees que es precipitado? - Bulma le miró seria pero con los ojos bien abiertos y suplicantes como los de una niña frente a un helado. En Greco una corriente se descargó como un relámpago. Le miró sorprendido.

- Depende...siento que somos maduros, nos llevamos bien, no nos siento incapaces de formar nuestro propio hogar. Trunks tiene 2 años, pronto comenzará a notar la ausencia de su padre. No estoy diciendo que olvidemos a su verdadero padre y que no le hables sobre él, pero si que entienda desde pequeño que si su padre biológico ha muerto no significa que carecerá de ese afecto - Bulma se tensó tal cual lo había previsto Greco e intentó hablar, pero Greco aún no terminaba y prosiguió - Sé que no te gusta que toque el tema sobre el padre de Trunks ni en las condiciones en que murió, ni como fue tu vida junto a él. Sino quieres hablarme sobre él ya no es algo que me sea imprescindible, pero jamás alejes a tu hijo de él. Si fue un maldito, si fuiste feliz junto a él o si te hizo sufrir, fuera como fuese, cuéntale a Trunks que pudo haber sido el mejor padre del mundo - Finalizó Greco con una tranquilidad infinita, con esa paz que tan bien le hacía.

Bulma le sonrió agradecida y emocionada. Cogió la enorme mano de Greco y la estrecho entre las suyas con la dulzura que a veces pensaba que ya se había extinguido en ella, la besó con suavidad y luego lo abrazó.

- No puedo - Susurró a su oído triste y vencida por las sensaciones que se negaba a alejar.

Y en su respuesta, con los brazos de Greco rodeando su cintura y su cabeza escondida entre su cuello y su hombro, no pudo evitar pensar en Vegeta, una imagen involuntaria y fuera de todo lugar. Sus ojos emocionados aun por las palabras de Greco y su misma debilidad, repasaban la figura de otro hombre; la mirada asesina y la tez perfecta oriunda de otro planeta. ¿Le importaría a esa alma de fuego ceder la paternidad de un hijo al que jamás amó? ¿Le produciría un hervor en sus venas saber que tenía la posibilidad de decir que si y que retomaría su vida dejándolo por fin en el pasado en donde siempre debió haberse quedado? Rió, sus cuestionamiento eran tan o más ingenuos que las palabras de Greco y es que el mundo de Vegeta estaba plagado únicamente de la omnipotencia de su mismo ser, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y aun no lo comprende?

------------------

Era extraño presenciar esa escena. Era extraña la sensación que le producía escuchar aquellas palabras, descifrar el lenguaje corporal de aquel hombre y tratar inevitablemente de leer la mente de Bulma. Pronto se sintió fuera de lugar y quizá escapar, quizá volar, perderse en la ingravidez de los cielos y nunca haber dirigido su orgullo a ese lugar, esa semilla germinante de supremacía, de ser el que mata y da vida, el que calla y hace hablar, el que infunde miedo e infinito sufrimiento. Pero ya no era eso, ni remotamente parecido. Ahora era sólo un punto de pasado olvidado o uno que nunca existió.

Lo que esperaba inconscientemente era encontrarla humillada, sufriente e inerte, así como había sido la visión que tuvo de ella aquel día cuando la diviso por el maldito transmisor...Dolorosa, como si la vida se le hubiese ido o no tuviera sentido, hambrienta del pasado no lejano recordando cada noche la cara de aquel que la había abandonado pero a quien amaba locamente, ingenua y puramente.

Pero no, nada de eso había ahora. Ahora solo divisaba en su rostro unos ojos que le parecían conocidos pero a la vez inconcebiblemente distintos, con un brillo que jamás hubiese pensado volver a encontrar en aquella mirada.

Todo había sido olvidado sepultado de tan buena forma que era tierra fértil para nuevas emociones y nuevas sensaciones. Nuevas oportunidades arraigadas a una base tan sólidas como una roca.

Estaba Muerto, ella había decidido matarlo y contarle a los demás solo que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar, enamorándolos con bellas mentiras, con su altanería insoportable, sus movimientos felinos y su maldita mente de mil científicos. En su historia había muerto dejándola sola junto al hijo de ambos.

Pero ahí estaba, ahí estaba lo que la haría eternamente débil y dependiente del espacio que ocupan sus recuerdos en su cabeza. Ahí estaba lo que la hacía terrícola e invadida de sus recuerdos que atesora pero a los que a la vez teme. Recuerdos que no le causan dicha o recuerdos que anhela tanto que está obligada a convencerse que no existen, nunca existieron o que murieron.

Estaba muerto, tan muerto como le era conveniente y tan muerto como ni ella misma sería capaz de soportar.

Los mira abrazados y no puede evitar un cosquilleo insoportable de solo pensar que en ese momentos le estuviera susurrando un sí a su oído.

----------------

_**Se ahogan en el mismo silencio de siempre y aunque deberías estar acostumbrado aun esperas que un milagro pueda develar las palabras aun fugitivas salir convulsionadas de su boca y resolver el acertijo que envuelve su existencia.**_

_**Pero no, otra vez la lucha ha sido ganada por sus arraigadas tinieblas. **_

_**Cuando la magia del abrazo finaliza te mira y sus ojos a parte de ser una bendición son una infinita plegaria de disculpas. No las dice, se convence de que lo que hace es la mejor decisión que puede tomar, se traga sus disculpas, se traga su palabras , se traga su pasado y se traga su verdad. ¿Cuan difícil es contarlo?... ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de lo pasado o miedo de lo que podría pasar si hurga en sus sentimientos?**_

_**- he renunciado a tener el conociendo supremo de tu persona, pero el día llegará y te darás cuenta que nada es tan terrible como crees - Miras tu reloj y aunque no te das cuenta la hora sientes que es hora de volver a casa - debo marcharme - besas su frente acariciando su nuca - Bueno, espero que reconsideres todo lo que te he dicho hoy.**_

**_Te marchas y sientes el peso de su mirada sobre tus hombros. Sin saber sientes que el camino que queda por recorrer es mas fácil. Sabes que de algún modo, fueses como fuese, el motivo de sus silencios y omisiones llegara a ti como una revelación._ **

--------------

Corporación Cápsula

Laboratorio principal.

03:47 p.m.

Desde que tenía uso de razón el laboratorio siempre había sido su guarida, su confesionario y su purgatorio. Ahí se dirigía cada vez que necesitaba meditar en forma compulsiva lo que le urgía. Ahí lloraba sus pesares y entre esas paredes están latentes los momentos más felices y más agrios de su vida.

Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón reclinable, sus dedos se entrecruzaban tras su nuca y sus pies descalzos descansaban sobre el escritorio al lado de la computadora. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados la posibilidad de dormir era teóricamente imposible, no obstante eso no le impidiera soñar despierta y echar a volar su mente a esos rincones que en la realidad no podía tan siquiera acercarse.

A veces desde esos parajes maravillosos en los que se veía caminando descalza se transportaba a la mirada reconfortante de Greco y repasaba sus palabras, sus silencios, su gesticulación políticamente correcta y sus ganas de ser feliz. Lo quería, él le había dado la oportunidad de sentirme querida y sentirse más femenina que nunca. No dudaba la existencia de él en su mundo, pero tal vez no era suficiente con quererle como lo quería.

Acercó el cigarrillo a su boca y aspiro profundamente. Era extraño, pero no tenía ningún tipo de sensación, no sentía rabia hacia ella misma por no ser capaz de aceptar, no sentía pena por Greco que parecía nunca sacar nada tangible.

Quizá nada de eso sentía porque la respuesta y la verdad era mucho más grande y aunque injusta llega sin aviso a destronar todo lo había logrado en estos pocos meses.

Tal vez era verdad, todos los caminos la dirigían a su destino, a una persona. Todos los caminos la conducían irrevocablemente a Vegeta.

Los sonidos de unos pasos la hicieron salir abruptamente de su ensoñación. Saltó desde el sillón temiendo ingenuamente que sus pensamientos habían quedado al descubierto sobre cualquier persona que husmeara por el laboratorio. Pensó inmediatamente en su madre y cuando estaba dispuesta a dispararle una bocanada de palabras por haber interrumpido su tranquilidad y pensamientos, miró hacía atrás y no tuvo más que tragarse palabra por palabra. No era su madre la que paseaba por aquella bóveda, era Vegeta.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, el nerviosismo se disperso a la velocidad de la luz por cada célula de su ser pensando que la mirada infranqueable de Vegeta. con la que parecía cercar sus ojos tras una celda, pudiese ser capaz de develar sus pensamientos.

Las miradas se hacían insostenibles cuando Vegeta se acercaba a ella con su caminar tan magnánimo. Se detuvo para alivio de Bulma a escasos metros de ellas como si quisiera restregarle su presencia en la cara. Bulma entre su impavidez y su sin saber que hacer se acomodó en la silla dominada por la intriga de saber que era lo que se traía entre manos Vegeta desbordándose de su rostro miles de interrogantes que no intentó ocultar.

- Dime Vegeta – Dijo Bulma para disipar el silencio que se hacía abrumador. Sacó audacia y serenidad desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y añadió – ¿Andas haciendo una visita o sólo te gusta recordar viejos tiempo?

No titubeó ni un segundo y su voz no dio seña de descolocación, pero sabía que si intentaba pararse sus piernas no respondería. Le lanzó una mirada atrevida y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón dándole la espalda. No soportaba su mirada penetrante colándose por sus pensamientos.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa altanera mientras observaba a Bulma removerse con la prestancia que solo ella podía añadir a los movimientos en el asiento. Avanzó dos pasos más haciendo retumbar cada zancada en el suelto. Tenía la certeza de que estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que recordemos viejos tiempos? – Añadió Vegeta con una descarada carga sensual. De pronto esta instancia le divertía. Era ella contra él, ¿Quién soportaría más?

1,2,3, ... pudo contar los segundos después de que había pronunciado esa palabras. Pudo sentir las vibraciones del ambiente como si todas ellas convergieran en ella haciéndola resonar como una campana. Sus sentidos más agudos que nunca descubrían secretos mundos dentro de éste que en condiciones normales no se pueden identificar. Sintió la respiración y el palpitar rugiente del corazón de Vegeta. Aquellas palabras, aquel tono sugerente, ese juego poco habitual, hicieron que su pecho se estrujara y dentro de él su propio corazón saltará vigorosamente de su lugar y rebotara con fuerza en las paredes de su tórax. Su pulso se aceleró a niveles estratosféricos y tragar saliva era una operación titánica.

Mil y un destellos cruzaron su mente dando forma a imágenes vívidas de ese mismo lugar en las que podía distinguir su cuerpo fusionándose de manera perfecta con el que estaba a sus espalda a dos escasos, o incluso menos, metros. Su cabeza ya era una nebulosa blanca, en su cuerpo no había reacción, no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Por su parte Vegeta se sintió tan victorioso como siempre, disfrutaba oliendo el pánico de Bulma oyendo la agitación de sus latidos que repercutían como eco por toda la habitación. En estos momentos y con inteligencia tenía el poder sobre ella y esa era una de las sensaciones más placenteras.

- Vamos Vegeta, tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para viejos tiempos – Respondió después de su mini lapso lo más digna posible, maldiciéndose porque nunca le había costado tanto articular y formular una respuesta coherente . Se sintió una ficha dentro de un tablero de ajedrez el cual era manejado a su gusto y ganas por Vegeta . Si ella quería adelantarlo dos pasos él avanzaba tres y lo peor es que sabía precisamente sobre cuales puntos hacer presión con toda su viveza. Conocía a la perfección sus debilidades. Debía reconocer su merito, el muy maldito era el mejor estratega que había conocido.

- Quiero que me entregues la cápsula con la nave espacial.

De pronto la conversación tomó un giro y una tonalidad que no le agradaron a Bulma. La tonalidad altanera de Vegeta se había esfumado dando paso a una fría y tajante, la habitual.

- Nos marchamos ahora, Trunks ira conmigo.

La conversación había llegado justo al que tema que Bulma temía llegar, y aunque no veía a Vegeta sentía la gelidez de sus palabras congelarle el alma. Cerró sus ojos y humedeció sus labios presa del mismo temor cuando un reo escucha su condena. Dentro de ella una bomba de tiempo parecía llegar a sus últimos segundos. Como siempre Vegeta había ganado, como siempre había impuesto su naturaleza animal sobre la razón, como siempre podría marcharse con su sonrisa orgullosa llena de gloria, pero de la gloria más cobarde y vil que pueda existir y de la que debería avergonzarse de alardear. Sintió el fuego agolparse en sus pupilas, el que luego circuló sin miramientos por su cuerpo e intentó escapar por su boca. Se incorporó firme y lo miró exactamente a la infinidad inviolable de sus abismos azabaches.

- Bulma ... – vio que la puerta se abrió precipitadamente tras Vegeta - ¿Viste mi carte ...?

Greco quedó parado en el marco sujetando de manera firme el pomo de la puerta con su mano. No ocultó su curiosidad y tampoco hizo el esfuerzo por desviar su mirada inquisitiva y fruncida de el hombre que estaba frente a Bulma. Lo observó de pies a cabeza analizando cada extremidad, cada característica que hacían a este hombre, por alguna razón, fuera de lo común.

De rondón, en los ojos de Greco la imagen apareció de manera inconfundible. Lo conocía y más aún lo recordaba. Era el mismo hombre que había visto aquel día a través del transmisor cuando Bulma había arrancado en moto bajo aquel vendaval.

Cuando la curiosidad fue mayor que ímpetu Vegeta giró a mirarlo. Para Greco esa fue la corroboración, no olvidaría aquella mirada vacía, oscura y atemorizante. ¿Bulma arrancaría de él aquella vez?

- Te conozco – señaló Greco en el tono más agresivo que Bulma le haya escuchado.

Bulma notó ese cambio de voz y sabía que algo aquí estallaría si no hacía algo rápido.

- Greco... – Trato de interrumpir Bulma , pero ahí se dio cuenta que no había vuelta, Greco estaba envuelto en una capa férrea de voluntad incorruptible, ya ni siquiera había atendido sus palabras porque no toleraría evasivas.

- Te conozco – se dirigió a Vegeta – en el transmisor hace algunos meses.

Bulma miró a Greco confundida ¿Qué Greco conocía a Vegeta? ¿Y por el trasmisor? Una oleada de cuestionamientos le azotaron en ese momento haciéndola tambalear. El control se iba de sus manos a cada segundo ¿Por qué Greco Jamás le había contado aquello? Más aun, tenía alguna clase de moral para exigírselo. No, por supuesto que no.

- Creo que lo confundes – dijo Bulma convincente, tan convincente como para convencerse ella misma de que nada de eso era en realidad la verdad.

Greco no podía despegar los ojos de Vegeta al que ya no le estaba causando gracia esta sarta de estupideces.

- No. Lo conozco, Bulma. ¿Quién es?

Y la pregunta le llego como un rayo de Dios, Un castigo divino o un castigo terrenal. Su mente era un reloj de alta precisión que no dejaba de funcionar. Miles de respuestas se agolpaban en un segundo pero ninguna que dejara complacido a Greco. Eso seguro, en esta ocasión no se tragaría ninguna de sus añejas patrañas.

- ¿Y por qué no llamas a tus padre para que ahora se arme una fiesta? – Siseó Vegeta irónico y petulante mirando despectivamente a Greco.

Las miradas quemaban y Bulma sabía que no merecía morir en esta hoguera. Esta situación era tragicómica, digna de competir con las mejores tragedias griegas. Era un embrollo sin pies ni cabeza. Por un lado tenía a Greco esperando, sin saber, las respuestas que había buscado todos estos meses y al otro extremo, Vegeta anunciándole que se iría junto a Trunks. Se sintió acorralada presa de su pasado y su futuro y sentía miedo sobre el paso que debía dar en estos momentos. Lo peor es que nadie se movería de este lugar sin respuestas y entre mas angustiada se sentía por aquello menos alternativas podía pensar.

De pronto su cuerpo inerte y sus ojos que se había tornado vacíos se dirigieron a Vegeta. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo que iba a decir. Era una pobre y estúpida marioneta de la función más absurda en donde Vegeta era el que manejaba todos los hilos. Se sintió sin opción y con voz apenas audible le dijo.

- ¿Si te llevas la nave y ... y al niño, desaparecerás para siempre?

----------------------------------Continuará---------------------------------------

Mil y una disculpas por la tardanza. No tengo explicación, ni cara.

Espero que el capi sea del agrado de la mayoría aunque el final se que no le ha agradado mucho

Pues ¿No se las estará haciendo Bulma demasiado fácil a Vegeta? ¡Qué le pasa a esta mujer!

Sorpresa para el próximo capitulo que vendrá antes de lo que creen.

Besos a Todos!!!!!!!


	21. Un Camino

XXI

Creer en la existencia del destino no es más que la confirmación que algunos seres humanos son cobardes por naturaleza. No hay nada más cómodo y seguro que creer que nuestro futuro está preescrito antes que cualquier soplo de existencia y sentarse a mirar como la vida pasa sin que nosotros seamos capaces de ejercer sobre ello ninguna clase de "control". Me niego a esa estúpida creencia y por sobre todas las cosas a ser un sujeto débil y temeroso de mis propias decisiones y culpar al destino de todas las vicisitudes negativas. Yo tomo las riendas de mi existencia y hago valer la premisa que guía mi sendero: El libre arbitrio es la esencia de todo ser humanos y es lo que nos distingue de cualquier otro tipo de vida inferior, gracias a ello tengo el don de llegar al futuro que YO quiero y no cegarme de forma mediocre y convertirme un títere dentro de mi propia existencia.

Asumo el riesgo de la responsabilidad que conlleva crear mi destino. Mis convicciones, mis ideales, mi sangre, mi idiosincrasia y mis aspiraciones se ponen en juego cada vez que debo tomar alguna elección sobre éste, mi camino, mi destino, mi vida que forjo a medida que valoro cada obstáculo y cada desvío. Sin embargo, a pesar de maravillarme con el poder que tengo sobre mi propia existencia, hay algo que me inquieta. Al parecer todas las decisiones que he tomado sobre mi camino me conducirán inexorablemente a ella.

Un Camino

- ¿Si te llevas la nave y, y al niño, desaparecerás para siempre?

Su interior se remeció como si un terremoto bailara dentro de él. Su mueca altanera y soberbia se transfiguró sin poder remediarlo en el gesto más incomprensible que había dibujado su rostro alguna vez. No comprendía si Bulma hablaba en ironías, si mentía, si era una broma de mal gusto, si decía la verdad, si era ella o era su maldito personaje. Las palabras sonaban tan simples, tan complejas y tan tenebrosas en su voz que no sabía como adoptarlas. Una pregunta, una propuesta, un trato, una salida rápida y certera, un escape. Desde su garganta nacían unas ganas inmensas de exigir explicaciones, pero no sabía si para explicar lo que trataba de decir o por qué demonios le estaba haciendo las cosas tan fáciles, pero el silencio siempre parece ser juez entre tanta confusión y pudo oír su veredicto deslizarse por sus oídos como si fuese miel y a la vez sal.

- Dámela – Dijo Vegeta cerrando aquel inesperado trato. Supo en ese momento que su travesía en el planeta sería más breve y simple de lo que había creído. Todo había cambiado en forma demoledora, nada quedaba de su antiguo paso. Y Bulma... ¿Acaso era la misma mujer que lo había inhabilitado años atrás en aspectos que le parecían en aquellos tiempos sobrenaturales? ¿Acaso Bulma Briefs se rendía? Quizá había comprendido por fin que la naturaleza avasalladoramente opuestas de sus existencias era tan infinita como el universo. Por fin aceptaba que él ganaba y ella perdía en todo y cada uno de los aspectos y que eso era una ley universal.

Bulma contempló a Vegeta por un momento, omnipotente y supremo como siempre, él no conocía la sutiliza, su presencia era tan magna que estaba segura era algo que ni siquiera el, aunque se lo propusiera, podría controlar. Bajó lentamente la mirada, avergonzada y sorprendida de sus pensamientos que no lo bajan del trono que parecía haberle correspondido siempre y sin más giró para caminar a través de la habitación haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en la cabeza de los hombres como un ritmo hipnótico al que seguir y admirar. Ambos seguían con detenimiento su paso lento y el vaivén cadencioso de sus caderas que parecía no tener final. Vegeta se sintió desarmado, las sensaciones provocadas en un hombre, mitad estupidez y mitad deseo, era al único poder al que no podía oponer resistencia. Después de todo era hombre y jamás podría abstraerse de esa flotabilidad casi mística que parecía plasmar en cada paso. Era hombre y sus hormonas, reconocía, que eran una enorme debilidad.

Greco, en cambio, más que atraído por ella se sentía atrapado por la curiosidad que le causaba toda esta situación. Miraba a Bulma hurgar en la repisa dejando caer un montón de artefactos en forma estrepitosa. Sus manos parecían torpes y ella le inspiraba una sensación de desesperación que en otras condiciones le hubiese preocupado. Miró a Vegeta. La mirada fría y aislada había desaparecido, hubiese jurado que en esos ojos estaba encarnada la decepción en su grado más puro. Vio un brillo juguetear en ellos sólo en un segundo, un destello aunque fugaz reconoció con claridad. La miraba con detenimiento, desarmándola con la furia de su mirada pero a la vez desnudándola en cada resplandor. Notaba la tensión en sus ojos, notaba esa guerra interna entre el querer y el poder. Y ahora en vez de estar pendiente de Bulma, estaba perdido de un enigma más inextricable que el que le presentaba ella. El hombre junto a él era una pieza única de sofisticada complejidad. Él y Bulma destilaban con exactitud la misma oscuridad. Ambos librando batallas innecesarias contra si mismos.

De pronto, Greco sintió los ojos de Vegeta abofetearle el rostro por la indulgencia de mirarlo con ese desenfado. Imaginó que quizá había develado algún secreto, una realidad que él claramente no aceptaba y que no se podía develar.

------------------

_La ingenuidad no es más que una inmensa falencia de conocimientos y bajo esa premisa no sé si soy el hombre más ingenuo del universo o el estandarte de todos los ignorantes. _

_Permanezco parado entre ellos escuchando sus palabras y aun así no logro comprender nada. Parecen hablar un idioma desconocido e inalcanzable, una lengua críptica únicamente descifrable por ellos. Quizá no comprendo porque no estoy en este lugar, soy aire, un vacío entre ambos que mira y escucha pero no entiende. Entre estas paredes solo están ellos dos confrontándose con la mirada, gritándose en silencio, diciéndose cosas que les parecen apropiadas pero deseando otras que no pueden aceptar. _

_Pronto creo ver algo tan cristalino como un diamante a contra luz. Una conexión entre ambos tan absoluta, tan dueña de ambos que ninguno es capaz de aceptarla. Y me siento incómodo porque aunque no lo parezca estoy aquí y soy el único que parece palpar ese yugo entre ambos... _

------------------

- Creo que Bulma no ha tenido la cortesía de presentarnos – Dijo Greco los suficientemente despacio para que Bulma no escuchara, pero lo suficientemente rudo e intenso para no parecer un peón menor dentro de esta partida. Y es que de ser ese personaje ya estaba cansado.

Vegeta lo miró con una curva indiferente jugueteando irónica por sus labios como toda respuesta. Le causaba gracia esa pizca de osadía aparecer robusta bajo ese perfecto traje ejecutivo. Era un pobre diablo y la ignorancia de no saber a quien se enfrentaba le traería problemas si no despertaba de su heroica ensoñación. Cuando Vegeta escuchó los tacos de Bulma nuevamente fijo su mirada en ella.

- Bulma no se destaca precisamente por la cortesía – respondió después de algunos segundos. Pensó que tal vez sería interesante seguirle el juego y que cayera víctima de su propio atrevimiento – Pero si quieres saber quién soy deberías preguntárselo – finalizó señalando a Bulma con un gesto facial.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dices tu? Creo que podemos saltarnos la formalidad de las presentaciones – Respondió inquisitivo e insistente.

Vegeta ahora estaba sorprendido, debía reconocer que el tipo tenía agallas y carácter. Nuevamente sonrió. Greco aguzó sus ojos.

- Porque ya lo sabes – Respondió Vegeta conciso y serio – Ya sabes quien soy.

Greco no hizo más que mirarlo y permanecer en silencio. Pensó que este hombre debía ser de otro mundo. El hombre frente a él jugaba a tener el control de todas las situaciones y a eso añadía un juego sicológico sórdido y cruel. Pero y si tenía razón y en realidad ya sabía o intuía todo lo que necesitaba saber de él.

- No, en absoluto. No sé quien eres.

Vegeta lo miró y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Luego avanzó hacia Bulma hasta alcanzarla en su regreso, en su mano traía una cápsula. El intercambio duró solo algunos segundos. No hubo palabras ni miradas furtivas, sólo la cabeza gacha de Bulma y la postura altiva de Vegeta, el que al salir de la habitación dejó a su paso una estela de inquietud.

Cuando Vegeta desapareció finalmente de la estancia, Bulma se dirigió a Greco. Lo tenía claro, él no era estúpido, reprimía sus preguntas sólo por pensar que la dañaban de algún modo, pero esta vez eso no le importaría, de eso estaba segura por la forma en que la miraba. Ella caminaba lentamente hacía él con el gesto que tienen los adolescentes cuando saben que sus padres la van a reprender, y aunque sus padres nunca le pusieron alguna vez los puntos sobre la ies, a lo largo de su vida hubieron muchos "padres" que si lo hicieron.

- Lo sé – habló Bulma tímidamente sin levantar la mirada – Lo sé, aunque no me los digas sé todo lo que me estas gritando en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que tienes razón, siempre has tenido la razón. Es una idiotez no querer hablar sobre algunos asuntos pero estoy preparada. Te lo juro, te lo contaré todo, absolutamente todo, sin silencios ni dudas. Sólo que no puedo ahora. Greco – lo llamó para que la mirara – Greco – Insistió, él la miró – Necesito que en estos momentos vayas a casa, bebas un trago, te duches y pidas algo para cenar luego te llamaré y pasaré por ahí, pero en estos precisos momentos no puedo hablarte, debo atender un asunto urgente. Dios, sé que no comprendes nada y tampoco te pido que comprendas pero si te pido que tengas solo un hilo más de paciencia – Bulma acarició la mejilla de Greco con su pulgar – Luego tendremos tiempo para los reproches, seré un libro abierto para ti... ahora, debo dejarte.

Y sin más salió de la habitación a un paso precipitado mientras Greco parecía atrapado por la cámara de seguridad que había descubierto sobre su cabeza.

--------------

La tarde era agradable. El sol que hace pocas horas convertía la ciudad en un pequeño infierno perdía poco a poco su poder incandescente. Vegeta disfrutaba la panorámica desde la cima de la Corporación Cápsula observando como todo a su alrededor parecía un mundo de hormigas que se movían sin cesar. Nada en la Capital del Oeste y en el mundo entero se detenía, todo era un constante movimiento, por lo menos en algo se parecía a este planeta.

Pasado un momento se recostó sobre el cálido concreto, posicionó sus manos tras la cabeza y reposo una pierna una sobre la otra con una inercia poco habitual en él. Miró al cielo y se concentró en el tímido movimiento de las nubes. Hace media hora que había terminado la charla con Bulma y con ese plomo de mequetrefe un tanto avasallador que se creía dueño de todo lo que había al alcance de su mano. No puedo evitar recordarlo junto con su inútil osadía que le provocaron una amarga repulsión que pronto de transmuto en una inapacible ira que le apretaba la quijada y profundizaba su respiración. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en la actitud de Bulma y es que nada en esta casa parecía ocupar el orden habitual. Primero, un terrícola alzado en el olimpo le disparaba palabras sin ningún dejo de deferencia, pidiendo explicaciones sin siquiera tener el debido respeto hacía él. Quizá hubiese sido mejor haberlo pensando en frío y decirle quien era, que era Vegeta el Príncipe de los Sayajins, el verdadero dueño de todo el jodido universo incluido Trunks, el mismo que había tocado y degustado de Bulma en rincones a los que jamás podría acceder y para cuando lo tuviera lo bastante claro como para no volver a faltarle el respeto con esa altanería que sólo le correspondía a él, haberle lanzado una pequeña energía directamente a su boca para que no pudiera abrirla ni aquí ni en el infierno donde reposaría por toda la eternidad, pensó Vegeta sonriendo cruelmente. Segundo, Bulma haciendo el papel de buena perdedora, sumisa y exenta totalmente de lo que había conocido, como si el mundo y especialmente ese idiota le hubiesen lavado el cerebro para hacer de ella la mujer perfecta, perfectamente estúpida. Y por último, él mismo repasando sin poder evitarlo cada frase, cada gesto, cada señal de aquella escena.

De pronto, una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó con agilidad y divisó un moderno aeromóvil plateado entrando a la residencia. Reconoció de inmediato la cabellera rubia de la madre de Bulma en el asiento del copiloto; manejando al lado de ella el viejo lo que milagrosamente no llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y en el asiento trasero Trunks. Vegeta descendió sin perder ningún segundo, estaba realmente hastiado de esta ciudad, de esta casa, de sus habitantes y de este planeta.

------

La mamá de Bulma bajaba alegremente las bolsas mientras que el doctor Briefs quitaba las trabajas de la silla de seguridad de Trunks para que este quedara en libertad. Cuando los tres se disponían a entrar a casa, Vegeta apareció desde el aire con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su prominente toráx, con su pose indolente y su mirada soberbia, interponiéndose en el camino de los tres

- ¡Oh, Vegeta! que sorpresa tan agradable – Señaló la rubia con la alegría que se ve a un antiguo amigo después de años - ¿Has venido a cenar junto a nosotros? – Preguntó con júbilo.

Vegeta la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Como en los viejos tiempo hizo que no la escuchaba, luego desvió la mirada a Trunks con los ojos fijos como si le estuviera dando una sentencia, se sorprendió al ver que éste no mostraba ninguna señal de temor.

- ¡Oh, querido Trunks! – Tomó al niño por los hombros mientras éste miraba fijamente al extraño hombre que estaba frente a él – Cariño, no seas descortés, saluda a tu padr...

- ¡Mamaaa! - Se escuchó un grito fuerte y frenético que interrumpió estrepitosamente a la mujer sin dejarla terminar. Bulma llegó corriendo, agitada y sulfurada.

Su madre y su padre, voltearon mirándola sorprendidos, mientras Vegeta, sin mover un músculo de su rostro, seguía con su mirada fija en Trunks, el que a su vez parecía no haber escuchado nada y no perdía detalle de los ojos oscuros y gélidos de Vegeta los que de alguna u otra manera le llamaban la atención.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo mamá – Amenazó Bulma, moviendo rudamente un mecho de cabello que le obstaculizaba la vista, con una agitación impasible en sus palabras en una mezcla de pena, rabia y frustración.

Lo pensaba cuando soñaba, lo pensaba en aquellas tardes mirando el horizonte en lo injusta que era la vida con Trunks. Vegeta era su padre, algo irremediable pero que le provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos contrapuestos. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su estómago se estrujaba cada vez que escuchada la palabra padre y más aún que las piernas le temblaba cuando estaba bajo el contexto de Trunks. Temía que Trunks escuchara la palabra padre, que la procesara, que la adoptara y que para cuando su raciocinio fuese el adecuado darse cuenta que en su mundo no existía todo lo que aquella palabra significaba, tenía miedo de que Trunks se diera cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de lo que ocurría en esta misma escena.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Trunks notó la presencia de Bulma y corrió a sus brazos.

- Mama compé caquecas... – Le dijo Trunks señalándole la bolsa de galletas que traía en la mano.

- ¿Has comprado galletas? ¿Me darás? – Preguntó acariciándole el sedoso cabello lila.

Trunks movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Vegeta, que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Trunks miraba la escena abstraído totalmente de ella. Al escuchar a Trunks sintió una extraña pulsación invadiendo su cuerpo. Recordó al bebé que había visto, recordó a Mirai Trunks la primera vez que lo había visto sin saber que era su hijo, lo recordó combatiendo y defendiéndolo con ese fervor tan grande que le era incomprensible. Sintió un cosquilleo, una sensación de satisfacción que no le parecía racional. La voz ligera y pura del niño era una música extraña que nunca había captado en su vida, una sinfonía a la que nunca había prestado atención. Esa era la misma voz que años más tarde se transmutaría y daría cabida a la entonación benévola que recordaba de Trunks. El mundo era raro, el aire se volvía pesado y sintió que la vulnerabilidad había encontrado de alguna forma cabida en él al observar el acercamiento entre Bulma y Trunks. Con detalle observó sus pequeñas manos buscar las de ella y cogerlas con una atención y suavidad casi desmedida. Observó su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, traslucidos y puros, quedarse prendidos en el rostro de Bulma, la que le otorgaba un guiño que le parecía nuevo, una mirada y una sonrisa de la que él nunca había sido acreedor, ni en los innumerables días que había estado con ellas, ni en sus siempre bien ejecutados coqueteos, ni siquiera en las noches que ambos solían compartir. Mientras el niño reía y parecía decirle cosas a las que él ya no tomaba atención, los ojos de ellas tenían la capacidad de promover con más intensidad esa sensación dentro de él. Lo que ella sentía era amor, pero no el amor que le ofrecía a él, no el amor que siente un hombre y una mujer, sino uno más sincero y profundo; más incondicional y a la vez más desgarrador. El lazo único que había entre ellos, ella era su madre y él pequeño su amado hijo. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo podrían cambiar, porque era el mismo fulgor con que Mirai Trunks solía mirar a Bulma, con el mismo fulgor que lo miraba a él, el que penetraba sus pupilas y descargaba electricidad en su pecho. Algo similar a lo que le ocurría a él en estos mismos momentos.

- Ya basta -. Señaló Vegeta para todos y especialmente para si mismo. Presionó la cápsula y la lanzó a un par de metros. En unos segundos apareció frente a ellos la cápsula espacial.

Trunks rió y aplaudió como si todo esto fuera un juego. Le causaba una enorme gracia las pequeñas explosiones provocadas por las cápsulas y más aun como aparecían objetos con una magia que su mundo infantil aun no descubría. Su curiosidad lo hizo dirigirse hacía la nave corriendo, pero a pocos metros Bulma lo detuvo y lo cargó en los brazos.

- Por favor Vegeta... – Señaló Bulma suplicante y al borde de las lágrimas. – No lo hagas.

Las palabras se deslizaron atípicas pero agradables en los oídos de Vegeta, cruzándolo y haciendo danzar cada célula de su ser. No sentía odio, ni compasión, era la sensación de la victoria, la misma que no había saboreado en años.

- Ya está arreglado, pero debo reconocerlo, creí que me lo harías más difícil. Ahora…- Señaló a Trunks con un gesto- déjalo ir.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Bulma reaccionara y soltara a Trunks. El pequeño cuando se vio liberado corrió instintivamente a la nave lo que su mente codificaba como un gran y extraordinario juguete. Vegeta lo vio pasar por su lado corriendo alegremente hacía la nave, miró a Bulma, pensó decirle que lo había decepcionado, que había perdido su coraje porque no era capaz de detener a Trunks y menos a él. Tragó, no sabía porque tardaba tanto, esperaba alguna palabra salir de su boca, pero no hubo más que un silencio.

- Cuídalo… por favor.

-Hasta nunca – Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la nave.

Antes de abrir la compuerta se dio el lujo de mirar a Bulma por última vez restregándole una sonrisa victoriosa y cruel, luego de proceder lanzó sin cuidado a Trunks dentro de la nave y sin más se subió cerrando tras de él con estruendo la escotilla.

Una vez adentro, Vegeta no sabía porque dudaba tanto de encender y poner en marcha la maldita máquina. Trunks lo miraba curioso, nunca recibió de él una mirada temerosa como lo había previsto. Sin duda no era un humano normal, ni mucho menos un niño normal, lo notaba por la forma que este tenía al mirar. Cualquier niño normal se hubiese aterrorizado al momento del cierre de esa escotilla, chillando porque su madre no está al lado, pero Trunks era condenadamente distinto, el sonreía en vez de llorar y su necesidad de explorar el mundo era mucho superior al temor que este mismo pudiese causarle, a parecer de Vegeta, el niño ya demostraba aptitudes de saiyajin.

Vegeta miró el tablero y el botón rojo parpadeaba invitándolo a iniciar una nueva travesía a través del espacio, pero no solo, nunca más volvería a estar solo. Ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba para enmendar su camino.

Sin más presionó y los motores comenzaron rápidamente a funcionar provocando un fuerte estruendo y sacudiendo levemente la nave. Junto al botón rojo una pequeña pantalla marcaba la cuenta regresiva en 10. Miró a Trunks y éste lejos de tener alguna mueca afligida parecía extasiado de tanta actividad a su alrededor. Miró por una escotilla y el tiempo parecía bajar su ritmo caótico mirando por última vez el mágico color del cielo. La tarde comenzaba a ceder, el azul del cielo parecía perder lentamente su luminosidad divinizada con la que abría de forma gloriosa en el planeta tierra y eso para Vegeta era unos de los meritos de este planeta y no lo negaba porque de todos los planetas en que había estado, todos los que había arrasado y devastado jamás vio un azul tan perfecto. Miró la cuenta regresiva. 5 segundos y su vida sería diametralmente diferente; 4 segundos y su vida ya no sería sólo él, ahora su vida también sería aquella miniatura mitad terrícola y mitad saiyajin; 3 segundos y no volvería a poner jamás un pie sobre este planeta, ni volvería a indignarse con la debilidad de sus habitantes; 2 segundos y no volvería a ver a Bulma, no volvería a atormentarlo la inmensidad de sus ojos azules profundos, no volvería a desearla, ni lo haría hacer dudar jamás de su destino; 1 segundo y todo sería un mal recuerdo, pero…¿en verdad deseaba que la cuenta llegara a cero o en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba que aquella cuenta fuese eterna?

Los motores rugieron a más no poder y la nave parecía el epicentro de un movimiento tectónico. Con dificultad pudo oír las ruidosas carcajadas infantiles de Trunks las que contrastaban con su mismo ánimo. Trunks reía y él, en forma inoportuna, deseaba que algo ocurriese, no sabía qué, pero algo debía hacerlo ya.

Cuando el movimiento y el sonido ensordecedor cesaron, miró a través de una ventana y al diseminarse la humareda notó sorprendido que la nave no se había elevado ni siquiera unos centímetros del césped de la corporación cápsula. Miró a todos lados buscando una explicación, se dirigió a los controles apresurado para volver a programar la nave pero estos no funcionaban, toda la maldita nave parecía estar muerta. Observó a Trunks que lo miraba como si tuviera mil primaveras en sus pupilas riendo sin cesar. Sus ojos azules sonrientes, le hicieron recordar otros, de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente. Sus ojos negros azabaches se abrieron de par en par.

-Bulma…- Pensó en voz alta y su rostro incrédulo se hizo una hoguera de furia. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Bulma le hubiera tendido una trampa? Lo meditó un momento y aunque hubiese preferido convencerse de lo contrario, ahora todo ahora parecía encajarle. Todo parecía lógico y tan claro como el agua. Todo este circo era una trampa de Bulma, ahora comprendía que su voz temblorosa, su gesto sumiso y su conducta apacible no eran parte de la realidad, no eran debido a que ella había comprendido que no podía contra él, no eran debido a su debilidad, ni de resignación de su inferioridad, todo lo había preparado de manera perfecta para liberarse de sus propios enredos.

– Maldita Bulma…- Masculló furioso golpeando el panel de control de la nave haciéndolo polvo en el momento.

El príncipe de los saiyajin había caído en una trampa de una osada terrícola como un mocoso ingenuo y llorón, ¿Acaso había creído de verdad que Bulma no iba ha hacer nada y que iba a observar de brazos cruzados como se llevaban a su hijo? Cerró los ojos y reprochó en silencio su estúpida indulgencia.

Se dirigió a la escotilla y la hizo desaparecer junto a la mitad de la nave con una desproporcionada bola de energía. Cuando la humareda desapareció divisó el verdadero semblante de Bulma. Su rostro altivo y sus ojos victoriosos parecían quemarle las entrañas. Lo miraba a los ojos de manera desafiante como si no tuviera miedo del infierno que Vegeta traía a sus espaldas y que emanaba por sus ojos.

- ¿Ya lo reconsideraste o sólo se te ha quedado el cereal de Trunks en casa? – dijo Bulma sarcástica dejando deslizar una pequeña curva displicente en sus labios la que recorrió como un veneno el cuerpo de Vegeta despertando todos los demonios que hasta el momento pernoctaban dormidos dentro de su ser.

----------------------------------------- Continuará----------------------------------------


	22. Revelaciones

XXII

- Demonios…

Quitó la almohada que cubría totalmente su cabeza y la lanzó lejos de su alcancé. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y el sonido de su timbre retumbaba con insistencia en su cabeza por enésima vez. Se bajó de la cama y aun con torpeza tropezó con el zapato rojo de de tacón aguja que le pertenecía a la mujer que descasaba desnuda en su lecho.

- ¿Quién molesta a esta hora? – Preguntó la mujer con letargo y sin abrir los ojos.

- No lo sé – respondió él con seriedad y mal modo.

- No creo que tengas el descaro de haber llamado a otra – Siseó ella sin moverse.

Él no atendió aquel último increpo y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras salir de ella. Mientras el timbre seguía sonando, acomodó su bata anudándola sin cuidado y ordenó su cabello.

- ¡Ya voy! –vociferó– Mierda…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre con una polera deportiva de una famosa marca y jeans sin señales de desgaste. Su cabello claro contrastaba con la oscuridad de los lentes que cubrían sus ojos, los cuales se quitó al momento en que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Le era cara conocida, condenadamente conocida, pero su mente aun estaba algo trabada por el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, así que ni siquiera hizo el intento de recordarlo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es el problema con el maldito timbre? – preguntó el dueño de casa con poca paciencia y con una insipiente jaqueca abriéndose paso a través de sus sienes.

- Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

El sujeto que estaba asomado por la puerta lo miró dubitativamente.

- ¿Y dónde diablos esta tu placa de detective que no logro verla, cowboy? – El hombre intentó cerrar la puerta. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que responder las preguntas de un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

Greco trabó la puerta con su pie para impedir que éste la cerrara y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel que desenvolvió rápidamente, el que posteriormente expuso al otro tipo.

- ¿Conoces a este hombre? – Preguntó Greco.

Yamcha miró unos segundos la fotografía que Greco tenía en sus manos, luego volvió a abrir la puerta de par en par y le arrebató la imagen de las manos para observarla desde más cerca. Su rostro mostró una mueca de desapruebo. Luego volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba frente a él inquisitivamente para saber porque andaba con aquella fotografía y tratar de develar cuales eran sus intenciones. Fue en ese momento que pudo reconocer su rostro con normalidad. Se rió.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco, no olvidaría el rostro de Vegeta ni en un millón de años…

Revelaciones

Greco observó con reparo la sonrisa traviesa de Yamcha. En ese momento pensó en lo patética que debía resultar aquella escena, no solo aquel preciso momento, sino que también todo lo que había realizado el día anterior para estar, finalmente en aquel lugar. Lo recordaba claro, lógicamente en el momento ni siquiera lo pensó. Vio la oportunidad, trazó un inesperado plan y lo ejecutó en el instante. Era de raciocinio rápido, eso lo sabía desde la universidad y en aquel momento hizo gala de su facultad. Fue así que luego del extraño encuentro en el laboratorio se dirigió con sigilo a la sala de monitores. Allí escudriñó en la grabación de aquella instancia y realizó una impresión de la escena en donde aquel hombre apareciera con más nitidez. No prestó atención ni a Bulma ni al encuentro entre ambos, en su mente solo estaba aquel enigmático hombre, que de incógnito ya le quedaban horas. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería salió de Corporación Cápsula con normalidad. Le haría caso a Bulma, bebería una copa de su mejor champagne, ordenaría la mejor comida de la zona y dormiría profundamente. Al día siguiente pensaría en la segunda etapa de su plan. Y ya lo tenía resuelto. Cuando Yamcha abrió la puerta, supo que estaba apunto de descubrir un genuino misterio, el que lo había mantenido intrigado todo este último año. Lo patético resultaban sus actos. Por nadie había actuado como un sicópata demente, nadie había despertado en él este nivel de inquietud, pero ya no eran tiempos de reparos, ni cuestionamientos a su propio comportamiento, estaba frente a Yamcha y aunque este reía, según Greco, burlonamente, no había vuelta atrás.

Yamcha lo invitó a pasar al departamento. Insistió en que se pusiera cómodo y tomará alguna copa de licor del bar que tenía en una esquina de la estancia mientras él tomaba un baño y se ponía una ropa cómoda. Luego se dirigió a su habitación en donde le señaló a Mary, su compañera de alcoba, que debía hablar sobre negocios con un tipo y que era mejor que fuera a casa. Mary, alta y curvilínea, hizo una mueca de desaprobación la cual se desvaneció con rapidez cuando éste depositó un besos sobre sus labios. Seguido se dirigió al cuarto de baño y para cuando salió de este, la mujer se había marchado. Se vistió con ropa casual y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Greco.

- Tu rostro me es muy familiar – Señaló Yamcha con falsedad mientras se sentaba frente a Greco, pues ya sabía perfectamente quien era. Quería saber lo que lo dirigía hasta allí desde el principio. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba apunto de enterarse de una gran historia.

- Si. Nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones en Corporación Cápsula – Respondió Greco en tono serio –Pero ha pasado largo tiempo. Soy Greco Kuhoda.

- ¡Ah! –Manifestó Yamcha fingiendo sorpresa, como si hubiese acabado de recordarlo –Por supuesto. Eres el hijo de uno de los socios. ¿No eres el novio de Bulma?

- Si – Confesó con poca calma y conciso, sin querer ahondar mucho en ese tema. Saboreó por primera vez el whisky.

Yamcha lo miró inquisitivo al notar la desazón que dejaba entrever aquella respuesta. Algo le hacía sospechar que la historia que estaba a punto de escuchar se le haría sumamente conocida. Estiró su manó y desde la pequeña mesa caoba que separaba a ambos tomó el trozo de papel en que aparecía Vegeta.

- El motivo que me ha traído hasta aquí… – Anticipó Greco, mientras Yamcha no despegaba la vista de la imagen –es que me gustaría saber un poco de éste sujeto y creo que tú puedes ayudarme.

Si él antes había fingido que no lo conocía, nada impedía que Greco también fingiera un poco para quitarle más información. Eso por lo menos era el pensamiento de Yamcha hasta que Greco llamó "sujeto" a Vegeta. Y es que si realmente lo conociera mostraría un poco más de mesura en sus palabras, sobre todo él, un terrícola normal. Y es que sinceramente, nadie llamaría en forma despectiva a Vegeta sin que le temblará un poco la voz. Claro, nadie excepto él, pensó Yamcha.

-Esta foto costaría una fortuna –bromeó Yamcha intentando otorgar confianza a su inesperado invitado para que no omitiera detalles –Una foto de Vegeta no es algo que se consiga con facilidad…

- ¿Así que su nombre es Vegeta? –Preguntó Greco.

Yamcha alzó una ceja. Esa fue la primera señal que le indicó que algo aquí no calzaba. El tipo frente a él era la actual conquista de Bulma. Por lo que se había enterado llevaban un buen tiempo de noviazgo y los más osados se atrevían a vaticinar que serían el matrimonio más feliz sobre la tierra. Pero toda pareja, como acción mínima de confianza y compromiso, debería saber un poco de la vida pasada de la persona con la cual se tiene un compromiso. Por eso sorprendía que ni siquiera supiera como se llamaba la persona que había estado antes que él en la vida de Bulma, de hecho, no debía conocer en absoluto esa pequeña, pero importante historia en la vida de ella.

- ¿No sabes en absoluto quién es éste tipo? – Preguntó Yamcha aun si poder creer por completo aquello.

Aquella pregunta hizo un pequeño nudo en el estómago de Greco.

- No, no sé nada de él. No sé nada de Vegeta.

- Espera un momento –insistió Yamcha aun incrédulo -¿Bulma no te ha contado absolutamente nada acerca de él?

El corazón de Greco palpitó con fuerza. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudarle profusamente. Acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió casi todo el contenido de éste sin siquiera notarlo. Un calambre parecía recorrer su espalda. De pronto, no sabía si en realidad quería enterarse o no de algunas cosas.

* * *

Si no fuese tan insolentemente débil, si fuese una persona que le ofreciera aunque fuese un mínimo de resistencia y no le arrebatara la vida con un simple suspiro, la hubiese abofeteado en el momento en que bajó iracundo de la nave para quitarle del rostro esa sonrisa que ostentaba de manera tan exagerada. Pero no. Era tan frágil y minúscula ante sus poderes que ni un aventón con el que él pudiera descargarse mínimamente de su furia la dejaría con vida. Vegeta descendió de los escombros que había dejado su delicada liberación de energía plantándose en el césped como una estatua del material más sólido en el universo. Su rostro petrificado era un duro mármol que contenía bajo sí la vehemencia feroz del saiyajin en su estado más primitivo la cual se fugaba a través de sus ojos ébanos colerizados y recorría su cuerpo apretando su quijada y endureciendo su respiración que guerreaba por liberarse como un volcán, en una erupción de ira, arrebato e irracionalidad.

- ¿Te crees muy astuta, no es cierto? – Inquirió Vegeta de manera apenas audible, sin quitar la vista de Bulma, su presa. El tono poco común, sus ojos exaltados y su aura siniestra, despertó en ella un inusual nerviosismo que la mantuvo en el más hermético de sus silencios. Vegeta con sus últimos atisbos de raciocinio no podía convencerse de que ella tuviera las agallas suficientes para hacer todo esto. No era Freezer, no era Kakarotto, no era saiyajin, ni un estúpido terrícola con poderes especiales, era un mujer, una maldita mujer sin más poder que la virtud su personalidad arrolladora o el defecto de su inconmensurable modo irracional de no apreciar la realidad en sus verdaderas dimensiones, ese afán de no captar que él era un hombre superior, fuerte y omnipotente y ella, una terrícola sin mayor valor ni título.

- Vegeta, no podía dejar que te llevaras a Trunks. – Pronunció ella con cuidado – Tu no quieres ni necesitas a Trunks, sino lo que significa, pero él es solo un niño y no conoce ni tu mundo ni mi mundo, no sabe quien eres y lo que tu representas en su vida. – prosiguió ella en el mismo tono sereno, hizo una pausa y al ver que el semblante de Vegeta no mostraba señales de entendimiento, se armó de valentía, de una que nunca había creído necesaria para imponerse ante él. – Vegeta, no era necesario llegar a esto. Olvídalo y márchate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Olvida la tierra, olvida todos estos años y olvida a Trunks, te lo suplico.

Bulma, intentando no exaltar más la irascibilidad de Vegeta, estaba siendo lo más racional posible, pues no quedaba más remedio que agotar el único recurso que podía dar resultado ante este hombre, que parecía acribillarla con su mirada, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, sus palabras fueron leña para la hoguera de Vegeta. Éste, se sintió desesperado, ella había sido su enemigo desde siempre pero nunca le había despertado ese hervor en la sangre como en este momento. Ella, terrícola insolente, ¡le solicitaba que olvidara a Trunks y los años transcurridos en la tierra! ¡Ella! La odiaba como a Kakarotto y despertaba en el esas ansias casi olvidadas de aniquilarla, solo comparable como había deseado hacerlo con freezer, con Cell, pero sin embargo no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era una cárcel de sus propios instintos, de su furia, de sus infinitas ganas de hacerla desaparecer para siempre junto a todos los fantasmas que ella acarreaba consigo. De pronto un grito ahogado salio de su garganta, quebrantando el ambiente. Una explosión sorpresiva de pura desesperación.

- ¡Que olvide a Trunks! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? – Gritó Vegeta enajenado con el mundo, con Bulma y con el mismo – ¡Es mío! ¡Por qué demonios no entra en tu cabeza! – Vegeta avanzó unos pasos plasmando en ellos un peso que se notó excesivo. Bulma sin notarlo retrocedió – ¡Has tentado mis limites desde siempre y me he negado a matarte porque eres débil, tan débil que no mereces ni siquiera que yo acabe con tu vida! pero esa forma de ser tuya, ¿Te crees Dios? ¡Maldita sea Bulma, te crees Dios! – Gritó con furia, una catarsis que no podía prolongar más en el tiempo, liberando desde su cuerpo una cantidad de energía que hizo mecer con fuerza la casa y desestabilizó a Bulma haciendo tambalear sobre sus pies. Fue en ese momento que el pecho de Bulma se apretó, su garganta se secó y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron bruscamente. Descubrió una sensación nueva, una que Vegeta jamás le había despertado. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Vegeta le inspiró un profundo temor.

Si hubiese tenido la opción de elegirlo, sin duda Vegeta no hubiese expuesto su impotencia se esa manera, menos frente a Bulma. Era mostrarle la cara más vulnerable de su persona, dejando al descubierto esa debilidad que significaba sentir todo ese huracán de sensaciones pasearse por su cuerpo, sin embargo no poder hacer nada para remediarlo y todo por ella, ella era la fuente de todas sus amarguras y todas sus frustraciones. Odiaba no poder tocarle un pelo, ni ser el acreedor de su último exhalo de vida, odiaba verla frente a él sin un rasguño mientras él se pudría por dentro a causa de todo lo que ella significaba dentro de él. Estaba arraigada tan fuertemente que plagaba cada célula y cada átomo de su cuerpo con su infinita presencia, Pero era tan débil, tan humana, tan perfecta…

Bulma sintió el suelo temblar bajó de ella, luego de perder el equilibrio y de volver a estabilizarse, vio en los ojos de Vegeta la verdadera revelación. No era él el que causaba todo esta problema, sino que era ella misma, su propia presencia dentro de su ser. Hizo propia la desesperación de Vegeta, porque era algo que ambos compartía, pero a diferencia de él, en ella era solo amor mal fundado que la hacía sentir derrotada por un sentimiento que no debía; Mas en él significaba un agravio a su sangre y una deshonra a su raza, un quiebre en lo que debía ser y en lo que sin poder evitarlo anhelaba desde un minúsculo residuo en el fondo de su gélido corazón. Bulma comprendió su desahogo y su frustración, supo que si la historia hubiese sido diferente ella sería un cuerpo inerte bajo el poderío de su sangre indomable, pero estaba viva, tan viva como parecía estarlo dentro del mismo Vegeta. Ella bajó la mirada y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped que no dejaba de bailar, cerró sus ojos y esperó. Si él sentía lo mismo que ella, el mismo fracaso, el mismo agravio, y el mismo sentimiento, viviría. Si por el contrario era un común personaje más dentro de sus cruentas aventuras, si su rabia no era la mezcla del agua y aceite que representaban sus sensaciones contrapuestas, si no era una mezcla de deseo y traición propia, resultaría muerta.

* * *

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que yo no sepa nada acerca de él, por qué de pronto todo el mundo se extraña con motivo de él? Lo único que puedo decir es que lo conozco hace poco. Mejor dicho ni siquiera lo conozco. Lo he visto un par de veces en Corporación cápsula desde hace algunas semanas. Llegó un día en una nave que fue construida por el padre de Bulma, pero que sin embargo nunca había visto a la venta, o como una propuesta comercial. Además su presencia siempre significa una extraña densidad en el ambiente. El tipo parece resentido con la vida en general, y su aura es oscura y fría como sus ojos. Cuando él está todo parece cambiar su orden habitual, y lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo parece conocerlo menos yo –Indicó Greco en aire liberador, una catarsis que anhelaba y necesitaba –Todo el mundo al parecer tiene algo que ocultar acerca de él.

Yamcha permaneció un momento en silencio. Conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento. Greco amaba a Bulma con frenesí y no lo culpaba. Bulma tenía esa enorme facilidad de enamorar a los hombres hasta que estos se sientan de alguna forma insanos. Ella era una de las pocas personas que llevaba ese sentimiento hacía el extremo. El afortunado, conocería este extremo con una locura sana, conocería de un amor ferviente y libre de todo yugo que quisiera alguna vez domarle, pero el desafortunado conocería el extremo más duro del amor, un amor desbordante, a ratos real y a ratos de otro mundo, un amor intenso pero inestable. Esa era la gama de sentimientos que producía Bulma. Yamcha, con respecto a esto, siempre le otorgó el beneficio de la duda. Estaba seguro de que no era algo que Bulma manejara o se propusiera. Lo único que sabía con claridad es que en estos años solo había conocido a un "afortunado" y Greco, definitivamente no lo era. Y en honor a la verdad él tampoco.

- Cuéntame todo acerca de él. ¿Quién es, de dónde llegó, cual es la relación con Bulma y su familia, por qué es tan extraño?

- Está bien – Yamcha se puso de pie, cogió el vaso de Greco y lo colmó de whisky. Lo necesitaría – Hace 6 años aproximadamente, yo mantenía una excelente relación con Bulma. Creo que en ese entonces ambos pensábamos que el futuro íbamos a vivirlo juntos, que finalmente nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia. La clase de proyecciones que tiene una pareja que tiene a cuesta varios años de relación –hizo una pausa, le regresó el vaso a Greco y volvió a tomar asiento –pero ya ves que nada de eso ha ocurrido. Bulma conoció a un sujeto que desde el primer momento en que lo vio despertó en ella sensaciones nuevas. Se enamoró perdidamente de él. Yo, por mi parte, no perdí las esperanzas durante un tiempo, porque al fin y al cabo la amaba, pero un día descubrí que mi amor nunca le ofrecería la cantidad de sensaciones que le provocaba él. No creas que él tipo era el hombre perfecto, por el contrario, tenía más defectos que virtudes, si es que las tenía, y aunque nunca lo hubiese imaginado y estuviera lejos de todas sus proyecciones y más aún, contra toda su voluntad, comenzó a acercarse a Bulma, enamorándose irremediablemente de ella. Ese tipo es el que aparece en esta imagen. Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de Yamcha, Greco no dio muestra de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué parece tan impensado que se haya fijado en Bulma? –Preguntó Greco, sin expresión en su rostro y repentinamente intrigado en ese punto que Yamcha parecía resaltar.

Yamcha lo dudó. Contarle toda la grandiosa historia sobre el Príncipe Saiyajin sería algo que estaría fuera de su compresión. Si bien la historia de un hombre nacido otro planeta, en el cual es nada menos que Príncipe, que llega a éste planeta buscando venganza no sería extraña; el contexto y lo sobrenatural de su poder y de su raza, si lo sería. Además en aquella historia no podría evitar omitir "detalles" que delataran al grupo y quizá fomentar un temor innecesario. Debía tener cuidado o pondría en evidencia lo que los terrícolas no sabían y lo que ni siquiera se imaginaban.

-De manera sencilla te diré que Vegeta no fue procreado con la finalidad de amar, tener una familia, comprarse un automóvil descapotable, jugar béisbol o mirar un partido de futbol por televisión. Él fue criado para otras cosas que, sinceramente, no van al caso en este momento. A lo que me refiero, es que dentro de su mundo los sentimientos no existen. Por eso a todos, o sea, a nuestro grupo cercano, nos sorprendió tanto que Bulma se enamorara de él y más aun, que él cayera. Digamos que al principio para el era bastante conveniente enredarse con Bulma, pero pronto se le escapó de las manos.

- ¿Cuánto duró la relación de ambos? –Preguntó Greco relajadamente. Para gusto de Yamcha, demasiado.

- ¿Relación? –Yamcha Soltó una pequeña risa –No amigo, estas equivocado. Ahí nunca hubo una relación de pareja. Ella lo amaba, pero él nunca la aceptó. Es más, lo que sentía él hacía ella era un extraña mezcla de amor y odio. La odiaba porque lo confundía y eso se supone, no debía ocurrirle a él. Eso lógicamente no quitaba que pasaran noches juntos… vamos, tu entiendes. Bueno, todo eso hasta que un día simplemente se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Fue en ese momento en que Greco no pudo resguardar más su curiosidad y su ansiedad por conocer. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente adecuando palabras y controlando los gestos, pero nada podía ocultar sus intentos de querer disimularlo todo. Bulma lo habría hecho a la perfección, pensó.

- ¿Por qué crees que ha regresado? –Cuestionó Greco impaciente.

- No lo sé. Eso ya está fuera de mi alcance, nadie sabe lo que pasa dentro de su cabeza. Ese tipo es un genuino enigma. – Mencionó Yamcha acomodándose en la esquina del sofá – A no ser que… –Yamcha pensó un momento la idea que cruzó su mente – sintiera curiosidad por Trunks.

Greco abrió los ojos de par en par. Se quedó inmóvil un par de segundo procesando las ideas que desbordaron su mente de improviso.

- ¿Trunks ..? – Trató de hilar Greco con lentitud y sin querer escuchar la respuesta obvia. No necesitó completar su interrogante, Yamcha ya tenía la respuesta.

- Si, Trunks es su hijo – Respondió seco, sin muestra de empatía.

Un relámpago cruzó a Greco desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El padre de Trunks estaba vivo y no muerto como le había contado amargamente Bulma. Por eso se rehusaba a hablar del tema, por eso su rostro parecía desfigurarse cada vez que intentaba conversarle de aquello. Y Bulma, tan perfecta y tan mentirosa. Él mismo había sufrido con la verdad que ella había creído adecuada. Varias noches se había desvelado pensando en lo mucho que ella había sufrido en el momento que ese hombre había muerto "supuestamente" y en la forma que debían afrontarlo junto a Trunks. Un nudo amargo ahogó su garganta. Era una mezcla de rabia y pena. Era un niño pequeño ingenuo y ella la reina de las mentiras. El padre de Trunks no había muerto, es más estaba ahí merodeando cerca de ellos… la opción no había pasado por su cabeza en ninguna ocasión. Para él solo una mente enferma creería que ese pequeño sería hijo de ese hombre. Trunks era un niño adorable, consentido, increíblemente vivaz. El niño parecía demasiado lleno de amor y de vida como para descender de alguien como él. De pronto sintió una angustia nacer de su pecho. Quería a ese niño como el hijo que le habían arrebatado desde el vientre materno, como ese hijo que no había alcanzado a conocer el mundo por sus propios sentidos, como el hijo que se le había negado dolorosamente. No quería que Trunks fuese hijo de él. La tristeza lo embargó rápidamente, se negaba a perder nuevamente a un hijo. No quería que las palabras de Yamcha fuesen realidad. La verdad, quería que todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento fuese una gran mentira.

- Los abandonó cuando Trunks apenas aprendía a caminar – concluyó Yamcha.

No, definitivamente no era su padre. Un padre no hace lo que él le había hecho a su hijo. Fuese cual fuese el motivo habían pasado casi dos años. ¿Qué clase de padre era si no lo había escuchado llorar, no lo había escuchado decir su primera palabra, no lo había levantado del suelo tras sus primeros pasos? Dentro de todo, Bulma tenía razón, estaba muerto, el no existía como padre para Trunks y si de él dependiera jamás existiría como tal. Era suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba saber y ha decir verdad no quería escuchar ni una palabra más acerca de las mentiras de Bulma. Greco dio el último sorbo a su vaso y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Yamcha lo miró e intuyó toda la bataola de imágenes, ideas y símbolos que invadía sin miramiento sus pensamientos. De cierta manera lo compadecía.

- Fue un gusto hablar contigo y que me contarás estas cosas. Si en algún momento necesitas algo en que yo pueda ayudarte sabrás donde encontrarme – Greco posicionó su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta girándolo lentamente con la intención de abrirla.

- Todavía lo ama, ya debes saberlo – señaló Yamcha como despedida – y pasé lo que pasé, diga lo que diga, nunca dejará de hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes? –Greco volvió la cabeza para mirar a Yamcha directamente –Deberías volver al béisbol, hace falta un jugador como tú – y sin más salió apresurado del departamento.

------------------------- Continuará-------------------------

A Rocío y a Claudia, como siempre, quienes a pesar de la distancia y lo poco comunicadas, teclean conmigo cada palabra.


End file.
